At The Edge of a Petal
by danixox
Summary: Gabriella owns a small flower shop in New York City. When Troy; a photographer for a local newspaper shows interest in her,it seems she only cares about her love for flowers. That doesn't mean he gives up. Will Troy's persistance win the girl?
1. At the edge of a petal

At dawn the gentle petals awake from their slumber. The doors open and they unite with the breeze. They sway embracing a new day. Gabriella pulled her ebony curls into a pony tail taking in the fragrance that roamed her shop. She owned her flower shop for about a year and a half. Ever since she was a little girl she loved them. The smell the texture the beauty. They seemed to sing with no words. Just a single blossom could hold so many meanings and memories. They would absence themselves during winter but be reborn during spring making the earth laugh in flowers. Her mother always said before she died that she would rather have roses on her table then diamonds around her neck, and Gabriella couldn't agree more.

"A new day." Gabriella breathed happily looking down at the border collie named Hero who was sitting by her feet. She went over to the windows drawing back the curtains. Hero went to lay in his spot which was situated near the window under a group of lily's. Flowers were located through out the stores. Every flower you could imagine. They were in vases on the floor on the window sills, on tables, on shelves they all complimented the store beautifully. She lived upstairs in the apartment that was built right above her shop. She would always come downstairs to read or when she wanted to think or to just remember her mother. She went behind the desk looking through the mail. The tiny bell dinged as the door opened signalling someone entered. She looked up from the bills to see someone she was very used to seeing.

"Hello." He said and she laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked amused

"You think you'd be used to me by now." He said smiling at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I happen to be here to buy flowers. This is where you would normally go." He teased.

"Right." She said disbelievingly

"I am."

"Oh really then what kind of flowers are you looking for sir?" She asked playing along

"Depends. What's your favourite flower?" Gabriella laughed and shook her head trying not to blush. He walked closer to the desk leaning on the counter. "So listen I was wondering-"

"No Troy." She said smiling knowing what he was going to say.

"Oh come on. Why not?"

"I barely know you."

"I beg to differ." Troy replied

"Just because you come in here every morning doesn't mean I know anything about you." She said and he laughed.

"Come on, one date."

"No." She laughed

"Please, come on, we don't even have to call it a date, more of a… two person social event and if there's sex after words so be it." He said and Gabriella laughed. This happened almost every morning. Troy would come into the shop trying to get her to go on a date with him she would say no and he would try again the next morning. His first visit to the flower shop was about five months ago. His mother was arriving at the airport and he was told to be there to pick her up, flowers in hand. Troy didn't exactly like the rare visits from his mother.

**_Flashback_**

_'Okay Troy its only two days.' Troy thought to himself walking briskly down the streets of New York. His mother was coming to visit complaining that she hasn't seen him in a while. He definitely was not looking forward to her visit. He knew all she would do is complain that he didn't become a lawyer or a doctor. After college Troy decided to become a photographer for a local newspaper. His mother wasn't to happy about the choice but he loved it and that's all that mattered. He had to pick her up in an hour and she not so subtly hinted she wanted him to bring her flowers. She more like guilted him into bringing her flowers. 'flowers? Where the hell do I get flowers?' He thought, then suddenly saw a small shop called Ella's. _

_He walked into the small store immediately liking the cozy atmosphere. He had never noticed this store before but it was rather convenient since his bossy and controlling mother would be arriving soon._

_He saw a beautiful girl behind the counter filling out a paper. She looked up at him hearing the bell from the door opening. He felt his breath get stuck in his throat. Never had he seen a photograph as beautiful as the women in front of him._

_"Hello." She said._

_"Hi. I need flowers." He said lamely and she laughed._

_"Well you came to the right place. I'm Gabriella."_

_"Troy."_

_"So do you have an idea of what you want?"_

_"No, not really."_

_"Okay, no problem you can just look around if you like.-"_

_"Um, actually do you mind helping me a little, I'm not that great at picking out flowers." He said coming up with an excuse wanting to talk to her more._

_"Yeah sure." She said happily and Troy smiled. "If you don't mind me asking what are the flowers for? A girlfriend?" She asked_

_"No!"_

_"o..kay. Because it really depends on the person your giving them to. If it was for a girlfriend you'd get some that are romantic and loving and if its for a relative or a friend you would give them something simple and whimsical."_

_"okay well I need some for my mom. She's in town for a couple of days."_

_"Fun." She teased_

_"Tons." He replied sarcastically and she laughed._

_"Well if its for your mother then you'd want something like day lily's. Lily's are the Chinese emblem for mother." She said and Troy nodded taking in the information._

_"Well okay then I'll take the lily's." He said and she smiled grabbing a bouquet.. "Can I ask you a question?"_

_"You just did." She said and he laughed._

_"What made you get into the whole flowers things?" He saw her smile grow and even felt the small smile that laid on his face widen as well._

_"I believe that love awaits at the edge of a petal, you know? Flowers hold so many different purposes but love is always one of them. Whether its asking for forgiveness, mourning a loss, or just out of thought….you probably think I'm crazy." She said shaking her head and Troy stared at her amazed. _

_"No, I think it's incredible, your absolutely right."_

**_End Flashback_**

"No Troy." She said again. He was just about to rebut when a beeping went off. He looked down at his pager.

"Shit, I got to go." He said backing towards the door. "But don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving her a charming smile and she laughed shaking her head.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Ell?"He asked turning around

"Daisies. My favourite flowers are daisies." She said shyly and he smiled

"I'll keep that in mind." He said honestly before turning around and walking to the door. She watched him leave with an amused smile on her face. She knew Troy was a photographer and every morning on his way to work he would come by her shop. She put the mail on one of the shelves that was built into the old mahogany desk. She got a good amount of people coming in and out of the small flower shop, enough to pay the bills but she liked that it wasn't really busy it gave it a homey feeling. After some paper work and doing a few things here and there like cleaning and watering and helping some customers it was time to close. On Sundays she closed early to go and have a late lunch with her best friends Taylor and Sharpay. She locked the doors pulling her coat closer to her body feeling a slight breeze in the air.

"Hello ladies." Gabriella said taking her jacket off and hanging it over her chair then sitting down. They always meet at the same café to catch up and talk about their week. Sharpay was currently interning for a fashion designer hoping to become one herself further down the line and Taylor wasn't working since she decided to stay home after having a baby. Her name was Molly and she just turned 1. She was the cutest baby. She already reminded the girls of Taylor but looked like her father; Chad. Gabriella always babysat when Taylor and Chad wanted to have a date night, but Gabriella didn't mind, She liked Molly being there and Molly loved being at the flower shop playing with Hero.

"Hey Gabi." They replied.

"We ordered you your coffee already." Taylor said shifting Molly on her lap so she would be more comfortable.

"Oh thank you." She said grateful." So how has everyone's day been?"

"Pretty good. What about yours was the hot photographer in again today?" Sharpay asked taking a piece from her muffin and popping it into her mouth.

"Shar…"

"Oh come on he's gorgeous, why won't you go out with him?"

"I don't even know him. I'm not going to go out with a complete stranger."

"Technically he's not a stranger Gabs." Taylor said and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you see him every morning, I think he deserves a date."

"He's nice and everything I'm just not looking for a boyfriend right now."

"Who said anything about boyfriend? Just use him for sex." Sharpay said casually and Taylor and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Sharpay! One year old baby here!" Taylor said pointing to her daughter who was just sucking on her fingers.

"Oh she can't even understand, can you Molly?" Sharpay said tilting her head to the baby who just looked up at her with her big brown eyes. "See." She said shortly and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Here you go ma'am." The waiter said placing her coffee in front of her and Gabriella smiled her thank and added some cream.

"I'm not going to use him for…" She stopped once she saw the look she got from Taylor "..for that." She looked at Taylor waiting for an approval Taylor smiled and shook her head letting out a small laugh.

"Why not, I would."

"Shar you have a boyfriend." Gabriela said. Sharpay was dating a close friend of hers. His name was Zeke. He was best friends with Taylor's husband Chad and owned a restaurant called Baylor's.

"I know, I mean If I didn't, and you don't so why don't you?" Sharpay said not really understanding her own sentence

"I happen to like my life the way it is. I don't need a man right now." She said confidently and Sharpay and Taylor rolled there eyes.

"Oh please, you my friend are a hopeless romantic. And hot photographer is totally into you." Gabriella felt herself blush and cleared her throat wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah. So how's the internship going Shar?" She asked stirring her coffee. Sharpay laughed knowing what she was doing but letting it slide.

"It's going really good I can't wait until I can start my own line, I'm learning so much."

"That's awesome Shar." They talked for a bit longer. After a while Taylor left because Molly was getting fussy and she wanted to put her down for a nap. Gabriella finished her coffee glancing at her watch.

"Crap I got to go, I'm supposed to fill out some shipment reports. I'm getting some daisies in tomorrow." Gabriella said excitedly and Sharpay laughed. That was Gabriella's favourite flower. They were simple but beautiful. She waved goodbye after setting some money down on the table.

"Bye Ella."

Gabriella walked down the streets of New York. She walked up the steps to her shop, unlocking the door and smiled at Hero who ran to meet her at the door. "Hey puppy." Gabriella said running her fingers through his soft fur. Hero was far from a puppy but Gabriella always called him that because he acted as if he was one. Hero just panted happy his owner was back. Gabriella went behind the curtain that was hanging from the door frame that was behind the desk taking the stairs up to her two bedroom apartment. The walls were painted a soft yellow and had soft white curtains draped over the windows and pink daisies were placed around the apartment here and there. She sat at her desk glancing at the clock seeing it was only around 4 o'clock. She started on her paper work hesitantly. She hated having to fill all this out but it was part of the job.

**_With Troy_**

Troy and his friend Jason were walking around the fall festival, Troy had to take pictures of the festival that was surrounded with trees that had turned beautiful colors like orange and brown.

"Dude your like border line stalker." Jason said and Troy laughed as he took a picture.

"Troy!" tiny voices yelled and Troy turned around to see two boys running at him.

"Hey guys." He said seeing Joshua who was 7 and Brandon who was 10. They were his co workers kids and were at the office quite a bit. They would hang out with Troy while their dad was busy. Every time they were there they would come and say hi and hang out with Troy while he analysed the pictures he had taken trying to decide which ones to present to his boss.

"Look at our turkeys! We made them over in the tent." Josh said and Troy smiled.

"Hey those are really good. Why don't you guys get together and I'll take a picture." The boy's eyes lit up and they held up their paper plate turkeys. Troy kneeled down taking a picture of them standing in front of the pumpkins.

"Are we gunna be in the newspaper Troy?" Brandon asked.

"I can't promise that you'll make it in the news paper, but i can promise I'll try my hardest to get you in okay?" He said holding out his pinky. The gave each other an exciting glance and linked their pinkies. They said goodbye saying they were going to go find their mom and dad.

"I didn't even know John was here." Jason said referring to Brandon and Josh's dad. Jason worked at the paper as well writing a sports column.

"Me either." Troy replied shaking his head. Something suddenly caught his eye and he smiled taking long strides to his destination. Jason looked at him confused before seeing where he was going. He rolled his eyes before following him.

"Come on man!"

"Hold on." Troy replied kneeling down in front of the flower. "Did you know daisies are Gabriella's favourite flower?" He said before taking a picture.

"Yes. And you know how I know? Because that was about the 100th time you told me that today." Jason replied looking at Troy who was squatting in front of the daisies that would soon be gone because of the bitter cold of winter. He turned his camera getting the picture in different lights and angles.

"Dude do you really need to take a picture of that?"

"Winters coming soon, I'm surprised its still even in bloom."

"Yeah, yeah lets just go okay? We still have a lot to cover. Mr. Berkley said he wanted us to cover the sack race."

"Okay, okay I'm done any way."

"How are you okay with getting rejected everyday?"

"Persistence is key my friend." He replied taking another picture of some of the kids playing.

"Well your 'persistence' is going to get you a restraining order." Jason replied and Troy just laughed.

"You wait Jase, I'm gunna marry that girl one day."

"What ever you say man."

**_Sorry it's so short, I know this wasn't the greatest chapter but they'll get better I promise. Thanks guys please review, I want to know if you want me to continue this story._**

**_Love dani xox_**


	2. A good day for coffee

Have you ever woke up with a smile on your face? Just knowing the day ahead is going to be a good one? Well that was the feeling Troy woke up with this morning. The gentle breeze made the shaky branches rumble against his window. He took in a breath ready to reinvent the day. Troy swiftly pulled his shirt over his head throwing it into the hamper before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

An infectious whistle erupted from his lips while he put his portfolio in his backpack. He and Jason would always make fun of the losers that brought briefcases. So far that was everyone except him and Jason. He packed his binders that held his many pictures and picked up a rectangular package smiling shyly while placing it in the backpack. The soothing melody exposing Troy's happiness still came flowing from his mouth. He was definitely a morning person. As a matter of fact, mornings were his favourite part of the day

He walked briskly down the street turning into the coffee shop feeling the air, warm his pink cheeks. "Hi, two coffees please." He said to the cashier rubbing his hands together then glancing at the glass under the counter holding all sorts of treats. "Can I have a biscuit too please." The guy who looked about 17 nodded and put it into a small bag before handing it to Troy along with his coffee.

"5.35 is your change."

"Keep it, thanks man." He said grabbing the bag and exiting the shop. He walked the short distance from the café to the flower shop.

Gabriella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she looked down at the budget sheet when a cup was set on the counter in front of her vision. She smiled looking up already knowing who it was.

"What's this?" She asked wondering why he bought her coffee .

"It's a well known substance called coffee. Most enjoyed in our time." He teased and she laughed

"How do you know I am one of those many people who like coffee, I could hate coffee for all you know."

"It's New York, everyone drinks coffee." He said and she picked up the cup smiling shyly.

"Well your lucky. I love coffee." She said and he laughed smiling widely at her. The sudden sound of clicking against the floor sounded the store. Hero came into eyes view and up to Troy looking at him pleadingly. Troy bent down petting the beautiful dog.

"Hey buddy." He said still squatting in front of Hero ruffling his fur. He took out the small bag giving the biscuit to Hero who took it gratefully and ran back to his spot. Gabriella smiled at how thoughtful he was then shook it off. "So how has your morning been?"

"Shouldn't you be at work." She said and he looked over the rim of the cup at her as he took a sip. His blue eyes shining.

"No, you see I have a precise morning schedule."

"Oh really, well aren't I lucky to be worked into your 'precise morning schedule.'" She teased

"Are you happy your in my morning schedule?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smiling widely, she shook her head laughing.

"Your going to be late." She said changing the subject.

"Nah, I'm a photographer, I just say I got distracted by priceless beauty, like I do most mornings." Gabriella turned bright red trying to think of something to retort but came up short. Troy smiled triumphantly and leaned further in on the desk. "So what are you doing Saturday?"

"You should get to work Troy." Troy let out a loud sigh playfully before smiling at her.

"Fine, fine." He said and she laughed as she made her way to the back going behind the curtain

"Bye Troy." She yelled disappearing behind the material.

Troy looked making sure she couldn't see him and placed the package on the desk. "Bye Ella!" He replied before taking one last look at the curtain and leaving the shop.

* * *

Troy walked into work nodding and saying hello to various people. "Hey you seem happy." Jason said as Troy set his backpack under his desk. He sat in his chair putting his hands behind his head as he smiled at him.

"It's a good day." He said simply.

"Yeah sure it is. The stupid baby across the hall from my apartment woke me up at 2 :30 in the morning, then my hot water got shut off because maintenance knows absolutely nothing and then on my way here I stepped in gum! Yeah it's a great day." Jason ranted and Troy let out a small chuckle

"Bolton, Berkley wants to see you in his office." A co worker said sticking his head in the door before walking away.

"You need to learn to appreciate the little things in life." Troy said smiling at him before patting him on the shoulder and brushing past him.

Gabriella came back into her shop. She sighed looking at the charts not liking what she saw. She looked up and a small smile crept its way on her face. 'When will he give up?' She thought. She walked over to her desk eyeing the gift carefully. Her smile grew when she saw there was flowers all over the wrapping paper. She delicately picked up the folded yellow note. She opened it and her eyes danced across the words excitement and laughter written in them.

_Love awaits at the edge of a petal_

_-Troy Bolton_

_983-5513_

_P.S_

_Call anytime_

She let out a small laugh and excitedly ripped the paper from the present not being able to wait to see what it is. Gabriella gasped. It was beautiful. The nicest sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. She held in her hands photographs of a pink daisy. Beautiful pictures of daisies in bloom, you could see orange leaves in the background, which told her he took them himself. They were about 4 pictures and they were all framed in beautiful white classic frames. They all looked different in some way. One was just normal and the colors seemed to radiate off the glass. There was one in black and white and in the other the angle was different. The next one had a brighter lighting making it really pop. They were all different sizes and they all seemed to take her breath away. Gabriella knew he was good but never thought he was that talented. He obviously was very passionate about his job and his photographs.

"What do you think, should I put them up?" Gabriella asked looking over at Hero. Hero looked up at her tilting his head. She took that as a yes and got the small step later hanging them on the wall.

Gabriella hung the last one and stepped back admiring the pictures.

"Not bad."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Mr. Berkley?" Troy asked popping his head in his bosses office.

"Oh Troy, yes, yes come in." Troy walked in sitting in the chair that was placed in front of Mr. Berkley's desk. "I want you to cover the Fashion gala." Troy's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He asked and his boss laughed.

"Yes Troy. Your talented I think your ready for this."

"Thank you sir. I wont let you down."

"That's what I like to hear." He said dismissing Troy from his office. The fashion gala? Now Troy knows nothing about clothes and what's 'in' but he knew photography and he knew everyone here was fighting for the chance to cover the event. Valentino Garavani was having his last show, it was all over the tabloids and Troy was the chosen photographer to cover it. He has never done anything that..important I guess you could say. You would usually see him assigned to festivals or things like gallery openings. He had photographed for a modelling agency a few times doing things like photo shoots but it was never any big names. He loved his job and he loved the things he got to photograph. Like the other night when he covered the fall festival or the fireworks parade but the Fashion gala would have celebrities and directors appearing. This could be his big break. He could finally make himself known. Maybe even being able to get his photos recognized and put in a gallery. This is the break Troy's been waiting for.

Troy walked back in his office in a daze.

"Hey what did he want?" Jason asked

"He assigned me to the fashion gala."

"Dude that's awesome."

"Yeah. I'm just..in shock." He laughed. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Working a little later then he normally does. He finally finished his presentation for the front page. He couldn't wait to get home and relax. Walking into his apartment, he immediately took off his jacket and shirt changing into his pyjamas.

Gabriella sighed frustrated looking at the paper in front of her. This couldn't be right. There was no way.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella walked downstairs feeling her love for the place grow. She loved coming downstairs and seeing such beauty. Every flower had their own special detail.

"Hey." Troy said entering the store. "I recently heard you love coffee." He said handing her a coffee and she laughed. She went behind her desk and stared at him for a short moment

"Thank you, so much. That was really nice of you." She said shyly he rose one of his eyebrows looking at her.

"It really…wasn't that big of a deal a regular coffee is only like a 1.50-"

"Not the coffee." She said with a giggle. "…the pictures." She said looking down smiling. His eyebrows rose and a smile crept on his face as he looked past her beautiful face to see his pictures hanging on the wall. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah?" He asked making sure she wasn't playing some sick joke on him.

"Yeah." She giggled again. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"They're um.." She started awkwardly feeling embarrassed . "They're really good."

"Thanks. Would you say there good enough to earn me a date."

"Troy…"

"Come on. It just takes one date for you to see how incredible I am and I promise I'll sweep you off your feet."

"That's some ego you got there." She teased.

"Do you like that in man? Or are you into the guys who volunteer at soup kitchens and donate money to orphans, because I can do both."

"Nice try."

"I also do punk rocker if your into that. You know, if you like edgy mysterious guys." He joked and Gabriella laughed. "What if I bought you flowers? You seem to be the kind of girl who likes to get flowers."

"What gave you that idea." She said sarcastically.

"So the flower thing works then?"

"You'd have to buy a lot of flowers."

"How many, like 25?"

"More."

"40?"

She giggled the sweet laugh of hers. "More."

"75?"

"More."

"100 is my final offer." He joked.

"Too bad, I was gunna sleep with you if you said 101." She said before leaving him and walking towards the back which was separated by the curtain.

"Did I say 100?-"

"Goodbye Troy." She said before disappearing once again behind the soft material.

* * *

"Zeke's been acting really weird."

"What do you mean?"

"He just seems really jumpy, you know?"

"It's probably nothing." Taylor said trying to cheer up her friend. "Why don't we go and get smoothies then we'll get back to shopping?" Sharpay nodded happy her friends were there. She was getting worried. What if he was having an affair or something. She shoved those thoughts in thee back of her mind and continued walking with her best friends. Taylor went up to the counter ordering for them while Sharpay and Gabriella saved a table.

"Are you okay Shar?"

"What if Zeke..what if Zeke is cheating on me?" She said and Gabriella's eyes widened

"Oh Shar. Zeke wouldn't do that. He loves you so much. I see the way he looks at you. He'd be stupid to do something like that, and Zeke is the farthest thing from stupid."

"Yeah, your right. I'm just jumping to conclusions."

"Maybe you should talk to Zeke."

"Yeah maybe. Thanks Gab."

"No problem. Come on, I think Tay needs help carrying those drinks." Sharpay nodded happy she had such great friends

* * *

Troy was at his desk looking through photos he took on his computer. He loved to take pictures of the buildings or the Brooklyn bridge. He was flipping through looking at what techniques and which lenses worked the best. The gala was coming up shortly and he wanted to be prepared. As he was flipping through his photos he saw the ones he had given Gabriella. He looked at the flower intently understanding why she loved them so much. It beautiful and graceful and had an attractive simplicity to it. It seemed so full of life but shy as it was some what wilted but in a certain elegance. He looked at the flower realizing how much this beautiful flower reminded him of Gabriella. That's not true. Gabriella's beauty could beat a flowers any day.

_**Sorry I know this sucked. Please review anyway though. It always helps my writing and it usually makes me update sooner. Thanks to all of you who reviewed for my first chapter. I was really nervous about this story. And if you haven't already please check out my other story When she smiles. Thanks guys.**_

_**Love dani**_


	3. Interesting

They say New York is the city that never sleeps. It was close to 2:00 in the morning and the shimmering lights from windows and take out signs were brightly shining making the streets glow. Zeke had woke his girlfriend of a year and a half demanding her to come with him. After Sharpay laughed in his face and sunk back into her pillow, Zeke sprung into action convincing her that joining him for his spontaneous adventure was in fact a good idea.

"Zeke can we please go home. It's the middle of the night." Sharpay said exhausted almost falling asleep in the car.

"No baby, were almost there." Sharpay groaned just wanting to be back in her bed laying in Zeke's arms.

"Where are we going?" She asked desperately. If he wasn't going to take her home she at least wanted to know where he was taking her.

"You'll see." He said. Zeke woke up around 1:00 watching his girlfriend sleep not wanting to go back to his slumber just yet. He looked upon her deciding he couldn't wait until morning. He had to do it, and he had to do it now.

After a short drive Zeke slowly pulled up to the curb parking his 2007 black Dodge Ram truck. He got out and took Sharpay's hand helping her out of the big truck.

"Where are we?"

"Just be patient Shar." Zeke said with a laugh and Sharpay sighed to tired to argue. "Okay, now you can't look."

"What, why?" She said feeling frustrated and upset that she was even in this situation. She didn't want to cover her eyes or stand in the middle of the road in her pyjamas, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Because it's a surprise." Zeke put his hands over Sharpay's eyes standing behind her. He guided her closer to the side walk and looked at Sharpay who didn't look too happy. Zeke smiled anyway knowing she was quick tempered. Zeke removed his hands from her eyes and she looked up confused.

"I don't get it, what's the big surprise?" Sharpay said taking a step closer and looking at the small empty shop in front of her. Zeke walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist.

"It's ours." He whispered in her ear and Sharpay's head whipped around looking at him.

"What?" Zeke ignored her walking up to the shop and placing the key in the lock. He opened the door and flicked on the lights while Sharpay followed cautiously behind him.

"I was thinking you could put the cash desk here." Zeke said walking to a spot in the store and Sharpay looked at him confused. "And the dressing rooms could be over here and you could have shelves and racks of your clothing with manikins and displays here." Sharpay's eyes widened as they turned teary. She shook her head not sure if she was hearing him right.

"Zeke.." She said touched by what he has done.

"Your internship is going to be ending soon Shar. I know how much you want to start your own line and now you have a place where you can sell all your amazing clothes." She put her hand over her mouth looking around the store.

"I can't believe…you did this. This is the sweetest, most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me." She said a wide smile spreading across her face.

"It's not really that big of a deal." Zeke said modestly.

"No Zeke. You have no idea what you've done…you've made all my dreams come true." She said sincerely and Zeke swallowed before letting out a nervous breath.

"And I just hope you can do the same for me." Sharpay looked at him confused before Zeke nervously got down on one knee. Sharpay's eyes widened and tears immediately began to slip.

"Sharpay, I love you more then more then words can describe. Will you marry me?" Sharpay let a laugh escape her lips to show her happiness she got on her knees so she was eye to eye with him.

"Yes." She answered tearfully letting out a joyful laugh he kissed her passionately before hugging her tightly.

* * *

"Awe!" The girls cooed. It was Sunday and the three girls were at the café having their usual Sunday lunch.

"I can't believe your engaged!" Gabriella said excitedly and Sharpay felt her smile grow bigger and her eyes start to water at just the thought.

"I know!"

"And the way he did it is soo romantic!" Taylor added

"I know!"

"I cant wait to start planning."

"Yeah me and Zeke were talking about a few things last night."

"Already?" Taylor asked shocked.

"Yeah were really excited. We even set a date."

"Wow that was fast."

"So what's the date?" Gabriella asked.

"February 19th ."

"That's like 5 months away."

"I know, I know its soon but I don't want to be one of those brides who wait's a year until she finally gets married."

"Why are you in such a rush?" Gabriella asked

"It's not that I want to rush and have a wedding, I just want Zeke to be my husband. I want to introduce him as 'this is my husband Zeke.' I want to look down at my finger seeing the two rings that will always remind me of him. I just want to be married. I don't know, do you really think I'm going to fast?" She asked and Gabriella looked at her with a soft smile before reaching across the table and placing her hand on Sharpays.

"I think this is your wedding, and you should do what you want to do. I can see your eager and I don't blame you. Shar, your getting married! Your getting married on February 19th and I'm going to be standing up there right with you blubbering and crying like an idiot, because my best friend is getting married to the man she loves, and the amount of time of your engagement won't change anything about that. You love him, and he loves you, so don't worry about going fast. If you want to get married on February 19th then your getting married on February 19th, because its your day." Gabriella said and Sharpay leapt up from her chair engulfing her in a hug.

"Yeah Shar, we are so happy for you and we cant wait to be up there watching you get married." Taylor added joining the hug.

"So with only five months we need to get planning right away." Gabriella said and the girls squealed excitedly.

"Okay firstly, Tay, I want Molly to be the flower girl." Sharpay said and Taylor smiled.

"Of course Shar." They sat there talking about color schemes and locations for about 45 minutes. They didn't go into great detail deciding they would talk about it more explicitly when they had more time. " I should be heading home. Chad and Molly had a daddy daughter day today but Chad has to be in at work soon, so I have to go and watch Molly. I'm so sorry Shar to take off like this"

"Oh Tay, don't worry about it."

"Bye sweetie. Congratulations." She said giving her a hug and Sharpay said a quick thank you before Taylor gave a goodbye hug to Gabriella. Once Taylor left Sharpay turned to Gabi.

"Gab, I didn't want to ask in front of Taylor, but would you be my maid of honour?"

"Oh my god, of course I will Shar!"

"I still can't believe this is actually happening." Sharpay said. Gabriella had never seen her so happy. She smiled at her feeling a great amount of happiness towards her friend.

"So." Sharpay started looking at her pointedly

"So?" She asked raising her eyebrow

"So a wedding usually consists of cake and the bride walking down in a beautiful dress and dancing and..a date.." She said trying to sound casual.

"Yes..weddings usually consist of those things." Gabriella said trying to act oblivious.

"Oh come on Gabi."

"Come on what?"

"Ask Troy to be your date to my wedding."

"Shar." She started looking down feeling a slight blush appear on her cheeks. "You know I don't like him that way." Sharpay's mouth dropped.

"Oh please!"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Gabi this guy is from what I hear, sweet and good looking and is head over heals for you. You totally like him. Your blushing right now."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Gabi come on. Why won't you just admit that you like him."

"Because I don't like him."

"Your so blind."

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"Gabi you always talk about him you haven't stopped talking about those pictures he gave you. You are so oblivious that you don't even see that you like him just as much as he likes you." Gabriella looked at her taking in all the words Sharpay had said. Gabriella always knew, she kind of, maybe, sorta had a small _twinge_ of feelings for Troy-but it was nothing major. At least she didn't think it was. What ever this little crush she had was , she would never admit it to anyone. For some reason something was stopping her. Something was stopping her from telling Sharpay and Taylor and even Troy the way she felt. She didn't know if it was because she was scared or she really just didn't like him that way, and her crush was just a curiosity, but until she could figure out her feelings she was going with guess number two saying she didn't feel that way about him. Maybe some day he'll move on and leave her be. Funny thing is, she didn't want him to move on.

"Lets not talk about me." She said quietly. "Today's all about you."

"Okay Gabi, I get it." Sharpay smiled at her before looking at her watch. "Oh crap. I have to go, but I'll call you later okay? We'll talk about brides maid dresses."

"Okay Shar." She said with a laugh they hugged goodbye before parting ways. Gabriella rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up. Winter was approaching which means the flowers were slowly withering away from the harsh cold. They die in a tragic but lovely and graceful way. Flowers always seemed to guide her through life. She always hated winter, taking the worlds color and turning it into a bland dreary state. While she mourned the loss of the fields glow or acted picky towards the things that didn't completely satisfy her, Troy seemed to take the beauty out of everything. She had her likes and dislikes and so did Troy, she was sure of it, but he made his dislikes, something new, something different, she would even say he made his dislikes a challenge. 'That's probably why he became a photographer.' She thought. 'He can tackle something ugly or unusual and make it into something beautiful and artistic. He can make anything he wants beautiful in his mind, even the harsh cold of winter.' She always admired that about him. She could tell he was passionate, which every woman would want in a man. Gabriella shook her head trying to rid the thought, but then she stopped herself, for once not denying the thoughts but embracing them. She walked through the glow New York seemed to produce fighting against her resistance and letting the thoughts flow naturally.

Troy was sweet and smart and incredibly funny. He always had something to say, always had an opinion which Gabriella loved about him. He was so easy to talk to and she couldn't deny that he was good looking. He was definitely handsome and charming and she could definitely say he wasn't a quitter, there wasn't a resigning bone in Troy's body. Gabriella laughed slightly at the thought, then she finally let the thoughts halt. In just the few mere seconds she let herself think about Troy in that way, in that 'could he really be _the_ guy' way, all of that came out of it. Maybe there was something between her and Troy, but if there was should she really be thinking about it this hard? Shouldn't it be a no brainer. Gabriella sighed knowing nothing to do with her was ever a no brainer.

* * *

She walked into her shop and locked the doors again. She ran upstairs Hero following close behind. She looked at the clock seeing it was only six o clock. She sighed and went over to her desk and plopped down on the chair wondering what she should do now. She swivelled the chair around so she was facing her computer. Her eyes quickly scanned the desk feeling board. They landed on a small folded up piece of paper. She smiled before gently picking it up.

Love awaits at the edge of a petal

_-Troy Bolton_

_983-5513_

_P.S_

_Call anytime_

She laughed remembering the moment he gave this to her. She stared at it intently

_983-5513_

_P.S_

_Call anytime_

Gabriella thought hard having an inner battle with herself. She finally shook her head before placing it back on the desk and standing up. She walked in her bedroom putting on some sweatpants and curling up on the couch deciding to just watch some TV.

* * *

Gabriella leaned against the desk staring straight ahead, a million thoughts running through her head.

"Hey." A voice said breaking her out of her thoughts. Her head snapped towards the door where the voice came from. An amused smile slowly crept on his face as he cautiously approached her. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, you look like you have a lot on your mind." Troy concluded worried

"Oh no, I'm just..tired."

"O..kay." He said before shaking it off and handing her, her coffee. She smiled gratefully before taking it and taking a sip. She held it close to her wanting to warm up. It was unusually cold in the flower shop today. "It's getting pretty cold out." Troy said looking out the windows that covered the front entrance.

"Yeah.." She looked at him intently. Taking in his features and appeal that for so long she took for granted.

"What?" He asked noticing her intense stare. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again before smiling.

"Nothing." She said looking away shyly, playing with the little holes that had been carved in the desk over the years. "So how's it going?" She asked and Troy's eyebrows rose finding a little amusement in her behaviour

"..good." He said suspiciously. "What about with you."

"Good, good."

"That's good." Gabriella laughed and nodded.

"How's work?"

"It's good. I have to go to this big gallery opening on Friday though."

"I thought you loved those things."

"Nah, big rich guys in suits thinking they know everything there is to know about art when really they know absolutely nothing." He said with a laugh and Gabriella giggled.

"I've never been to a gallery."

"Really? Because I just so happen to be going to one this Friday."

"Really?" She said laughing and he nodded.

"Yup." He let out a dramatic sigh. "All by myself." Gabriella giggled

"Oh you poor thing." She said and he threw a wide smile in her direction.

"Maybe, I don't know just shooting in the dark here, you maybe want to go..with me." He asked knowing what her answer would be.

"..Maybe." She said looking down shyly. His head snapped up in pure shock and his eyes widened. She laughed a little at the expression on his face.

"Seriously?" He asked unbelievingly. She giggled again and nodded.

"Sure, why not."

"You mean you'll be my date?" He saw her flinch slightly at the word date. "Oh I get it, not a date, fine by me." He said just happy she agreed to do anything with him. She laughed.

"So.." He said with a huge smile on his face. He tapped on the desk in a playful way almost confirming they had plans. "I'll pick you up on Friday." He said making sure and she nodded smiling at him.

"Okay."

"Okay." He smiled turning to leave, but turned around giving her a confused look still in complete shock. The smile was still imprinted in his face as he opened his mouth to say something but just shook his head, deciding to leave it be before she changed her mind. He turned around again and she tried to stifle a giggle. "Oh!" He said in realization turning around. " Dress nice." He said smiling and she nodded as he walked out of the store. Gabriella smiled and shook her head. Friday would certainly be…interesting.

**Please review**

**dani**


	4. John and Fiona

Troy looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing an incredibly uncomfortable tuxedo. He turned around seeing it from the back, then turning back around with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Dude just get that one." Jason whined.

"But its itchy."

"Then don't get that one."

"Ugh. Why do I need to wear a stupid tuxedo anyway?" Troy asked looking at Jason in the mirror. Jason shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't make the rules. I'm just a sports writer, remember?"

"Well it's easy to forget considering you follow me everywhere watching me work instead of doing your own." He smirked and Jason shrugged again.

"I get bored." Troy laughed and looked at himself in the mirror again. His mission was to buy a tuxedo for the fashion gala that was coming up in a few days. His boss told him to wear his _nice_ tux, what ever that means, so Troy just nodded pretending he understood, not mentioning he had never wore a tux in his life, never mind own one. He walked into the change room looking down trying to remember how he got the stupid thing on. There was so many parts he didn't know what to take off first. He took off his jacket smiling remember what tonight was. It was his 'hangout'/date with Gabriella. Well what ever it was he was excited. He was also happy he didn't have to wear a tux.

* * *

Gabriella swept the floor happily. She looked over at Hero and smiled as he slept in his usual spot. She was just kinda, sorta excited about her plans with Troy tonight-but its not like she liked him or anything, 'it was just two friends hanging out'. She convinced herself. It wasn't really a big deal, I mean tonight couldn't be the reason why the smile on her face seemed impossible to wipe off. She leaned the broom against the wall admiring the shiny floor. She walked around the desk leaning against it while looking at the charts that were tacked to a clipboard. Her smile slowly faded and she shook her head. Business wasn't that great. She was getting really nervous.

----

Troy walked into his two bedroom apartment and threw the bag that contained his brand new tuxedo on the couch. He sighed and rubbed his eyes feeling tired. Trying on all those tuxedos tired him out. He walked into the bathroom thinking a shower would wake him up. He had to start getting ready anyway, he had to leave to pick Gabriella up soon.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was dressed nice, Just like Troy said. She decided on a Bustier pleated Mini. It was black and fit her nicely, with a thin red belt around her torso making her look curvier. She paired it with open toed simple black strappy shoes and put her hair up in a messy yet elegant bun. She looked at the time before grabbing her red clutch purse and walking gracefully down the stairs to see Troy waiting while petting Hero.

"Hey." Troy looked up and his eyes widened which made her giggle. He shook his head, knowing staring wasn't polite, as his mother taught him.

"You look..wow" She smiled at him and looked down modestly.

"Thanks. You look pretty wow yourself." She said and he smiled. He looked great and Gabriella tried to push those thoughts to the back of her head. She was used to seeing him in jeans and a T-shirt, but tonight he was wearing a classic black suit. He looked good. Really good.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded. He fought the urge to hold her hand instead stuffing them in his pockets. "You having fun yet?" He asked her jokingly and she laughed.

"Yes Troy, the past 60 seconds have been a blast." She teased and he laughed.

"That's always good to hear. The first 60 seconds are the most important." He joked again and she laughed. He opened the door for her and she looked at him shocked and confused. "What?" He asked not knowing why she was giving him a strange look.

"Uhh, nothing." She said and smiled getting into the car. No ones ever opened the door for her before. "So what are these gallery openings usually like?" She asked once they were in the car.

"Boring. I'm just glad your gunna be there, I don't know what I would do if I had to go to one of these things again by myself…or worse, with Jason" He replied and she laughed.

"Well I'm glad to hear you enjoy my company more than Jason's."

"Oh of course. No one can compare to you." He smiled glancing at her before redirecting his eyes to the road. She smiled and looked out the window blushing. "These things have some cool pictures though. I think you may like that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of cool pieces there, I just can't stand the people. The snobby ones that act like they know everything there possibly is about art when they really know absolutely nothing." Gabriella nodded, not surprised that some of the invited guests would act that way. "It's fun to mess with there head though." He said laughing pulling into a parking spot and she gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He said happily getting out of the car. Before Gabriella could reach for the handle the door was opened and Gabriella smiled up at Troy stepping out of the car.

"Wow." She said looking up at the building that looked like art itself.

"Yeah, they went all out on this one. Come on." He lead her into the building. Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked at all the people. There were tons of sophisticated and probably rich people talking throughout the large building. She felt slightly self conscious feeling as if she didn't really belong. Troy put his hand on her back and looked down at her comfortably, as if reading her mind. "Lets look around." He said in her ear and she nodded liking the idea. She was excited to see the different paintings. "Do you want a drink?" He asked sweetly.

"Please." He took to glasses of champagne from the waiter as he walked by and gave one to Gabriella. She raised an eyebrow at him and an amused smiled graced her lips. "I never took you as a champagne kind of guy."

"I'm not." He started with a laugh. "But everyone else in the room is, so if you don't have one in your hand they kick you out." He joked, but she could tell he was slightly serious. She laughed and turned her attention to the paintings on the wall. Different pictures were filled with colour and streaks of paint. Then one caught her eye. In the center of the wall of colour was a large black and white photo. Troy followed her gaze and smiled. "It's actually one of the few pieces of art that was taken with a camera."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's one of my favourites, I catch myself looking at it every time I'm at one of these things. Did you know the artist has been taking pictures in black and white since 1978. He says it causes him to be inventive. Colour can make things so much easier to see, but something like a black and white picture makes you think so much harder."

"Do you take a lot of black and white pictures."

"Oh yeah, lots but I have a couple coloured as well."

"Can I see them?"

"You want to see my pictures?" He asked shocked and she nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I mean the ones of the flowers were really beautiful, I'd love to see your other pictures. Well that is if its all right with you."

"No, I'd love for you to see my pictures."

"Okay."

"Okay." He was really happy she wanted to see his photos. They meant a lot to him and so did Gabriella.

"John!" A voice yelled in their direction causing Troy and Gabriella to turn around. "John, I'm so happy you could come." A very short and chubby, bald man with rosy cheeks said coming up to Troy. Gabriella looked at Troy confused but he just smirked at her.

"Oh hello." He said in an arrogant voice and Gabriella got even more confused.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Meh." He said unsatisfied, shrugging his shoulders and the large mans eyes grew.

"Oh well please look around, there's a lot of incredible paintings here."

"There all right." Troy said arrogantly again, and the mans eyes widened again.

"Oh yes there terrible." He agreed quickly trying to make Troy or rather 'John' happy. Gabriella held in a giggle as she watched this man try so hardly to please Troy. "Ah Fiona, hello." He said and Gabriella's eyes widened. "I'm so happy to see you two still together, how long have you two been married?"

"Too long" Troy said and the man laughed while Gabriella looked at Troy still confused.

"Do you remember me Fiona?"

"Yes, sweetie don't you remember?" Troy said turning towards her trying not to laugh. She glared at him but he just turned back. "She hit her head a couple weeks ago. Such a klutz she is, but you got to love her." Troy said pressing her head forcefully to his chest causing her to grunt at the sudden movement. The man smiled sweetly at the two.

"You guys are great together. Have you heard? Jane and Carter got a divorce, terrible isn't it?"

"Oh terrible." Troy agreed in his obnoxious voice, releasing Gabriella from his grip. She stood there clueless, completely confused about what was going on.

"Would you mind, just between the three of us, telling me how you keep your marriage so strong. Dianne and I have been having problems."

"Lots and lots of sex. Just like animal sex." Troy said calmly and Gabriella spit up her drink slightly.

"Ah." The man said shortly taking in the idea. "I'll..um think about it." He said awkwardly and Troy tried not to laugh. "It was nice seeing you again John, you as well Fiona, feel better." He said and Gabriella nodded before catching herself mentally asking herself what she was doing. The man walked away and Gabriella turned to Troy with wide eyes. He laughed.

"What the hell Troy? Who was that?"

"I have no idea." He said and her eyes widened even more.

"Well who are John and Fiona?"

"Again, I have no idea." He laughed at the look on her face knowing he had to explain. "It's not very often a photographer from a newspaper gets invited to these things, so I'm not always remembered. I always get confused with someone else. I gave up telling them my real name a long time ago. It's more fun this way." He said and Gabriella shook her head trying not to laugh and be serious.

"Oh, is that what you meant by messing with their heads?" She asked and he nodded laughing again.

"Fun, isn't it?"

"Very." She agreed. "Lets do it again." She said eagerly.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"I know what to do now, it'll be more fun. I want to play along." She whined.

"Okay." He said laughing, just as excited as her.

"Do we have to wait for someone to come up to us?"

"Nah, just mention were from the country club and they'll just pretend they remember." He said and she laughed again.

"Okay lets do this."

"What about them?" Troy asked spotting an older couple.

"I think we can find someone better." She said scanning the room. "What about them."

"Nah. Oh Ella, what about them." He said pointing to someone excitedly and she followed his gaze and nodded.

"Yeah!" Troy laughed and pulled her over to the pair. "Hi, it's so good to see you."

"Uhh, you as well um.."

"Ken and Victoria, from the country club." Troy said pointing to him and Gabriella. Gabriella stood there smiling sweetly at the man who was probably in his late 50's.

"Oh right." He said pretending to remember. "It's lovely to see you." He was about to turn around before Gabriella spoke.

"Oh you too. It's so funny to run into you here."

"Oh, well I suppose." The man's wife said.

"So you guys still hitched?" Troy said acting bored gulping down his whole glass of champagne. Gabriella looked away trying not to laugh. He was a lot better at this then she was.

"Umm, yes."

"That's great. I can honestly say I know how you feel." Gabriella said placing her hand on Troy's chest, cuddling into his side. "When Ken got me pregnant at sixteen, I just couldn't stay away." She said and Troy bit down on his lip not allowing the laughter spill from his mouth. The old couples eyes widened.

"That's a lovely story." The wife said trying not to show how repulsed she was.

"Oh you want to hear a story, hunny tell them about our wedding." She said

"What a beautiful day. Long trip though." He said glancing at Gabriella. She looked at him not sure where he was going with this. "Vegas is a looong ways away."

"I second that." Gabriella said.

"Uh, I see. Well we should mingle." The man said wanting to get away from them as soon as possible

"Uh of course. Hunny I think your mistress is here." He said turning to Gabriella, and the couple smiled the fakest smile before scurrying away. As soon as they left Troy and Gabriella burst into laughter.

"I don't know why you said these are always boring."

"Well I usually don't have someone to do this with me, Jason sucks at this." He said and Gabriella laughed. "You definitely are something else Gabriella." He said staring down at her admiringly. She looked back at him feeling herself get lost.

"Wait, your John and Fiona." They heard the same man as before say to a couple.

"Run, run, run." Troy mumbled and Gabriella giggled as they ran away before he could see them.

* * *

"That was fun Troy."

"Yeah it was." He said smiling down at her. Not wanting to go home yet, they decided to take a little detour on there way back from the gallery and take a walk through central park. They were taking in the surroundings, feeling much more relaxed and comfortable then with all the people at the opening. He left his jacket in the car and rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie, while Gabriella let her hair down letting it play in the wind.

"I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life." She said with a small giggle remembering the night.

"I like your laugh." He said suddenly and she looked at him before quickly looking away awkwardly. "You don't get complimented a lot, do you?" He asked amused

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time I give you one, you freak out." He said with a laugh.

"I do not freak out."

"You kinda do." He said laughing again and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay maybe a little." There was a comfortable silence as the looked at the scenery a little longer.

"Can I kiss you Gabriella?" He said softly redirecting his gaze to her. Her head quickly turned towards him not expecting that question to come up. She bit her lip and smiled shyly looking down at the ground. She looked back at him in his hopeful eyes before nodding slightly. He smiled and turned to her so he was facing her. He gazed over her softly and tucked a curl behind her ear and placed his hand delicately on the side of her face before leaning in, and ever so softly kissing her. His lips gently danced with hers. Her hands moved up wrapping around his neck as his thumb gently caressed her cheek. The kiss wasn't rough or full of lust and passion, it was soft, tender, perfect.

----

They pulled away looking at each other. Troy looked at her nervously and to his surprise, she leaned in kissing him again, this time just placing a quick peck on his lips. He smiled sheepishly at her and she returned the same smile.

The car pulled up to the curb as they looked at the store that sat at the corner of the street sadly. Gabriella didn't want to go in. She cursed him for being right. It did just take one date for her to see how unbelievingly perfect he was. That's right, she admitted it. It was in fact a date, and Gabriella in fact did have feelings for Troy. He was handsome and sweet and funny, and he cared about her. That made her smile and turn to him. "Thanks Troy, for taking me. I hope you didn't miss Jason too much." She joked and he laughed looking briefly then looking back at her.

"Nah, you're a much better kisser." He joked softly and she laughed blushing remembering their kiss. "Hopefully…I can take you to the next one?" He asked nervously and she looked back at him smiling.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She said smiling shyly. He smiled at her loving the sight. She leaned over giving him a quick kiss on the cheek making him blush. "Bye John." She whispered.

"Bye Fiona."


	5. Morning gossip

Sharpay hunched over her teeny desk. Her pencil dancing across the white page leaving delicate grey lines. She curved her hand softly highlighting a feature of her portrayal. She heard heels clicking and hastily hid her sketches.

"Sharpay, can you get me a coffee?" Fashion designer, Stella Worth asked, her thick British voice ringing through Sharpay's ears. Sharpay sighed and fought the temptation to roll her eyes. She wanted to design, to make her clothes to move forward, not get coffee.

"Yes Ms Worth." She said politely standing from the small table and getting into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed the fake smile was gone and a string of profanities were muttered under the blondes breath. She had to walk all the way down to Central Perk because her stupid boss just _had_ to have coffee right away. 'Ever thought of a coffee machine?' She thought angrily. She crossed her arms and huffed wishing the elevator would go faster. She wanted to get back to her drawing. If Stella saw that, she would flip. Sharpay tensed hoping the designer didn't go through her papers. She wouldn't be too happy if she found Sharpay's designs for her bridesmaid dresses, especially if she was working on them at work.

She heard the elevator ding and the doors slid open. She sighed looking at her watch and whimpered at how early it was. Her pink, Sharpay original heels clicked against the marble tile. As she left the warmth of the building, she felt the cold nip at her nose. She quickly walked to Central Perk wanting to get out of the November air as soon as possible. Finally she reached the cozy coffee shop that was already covered in Christmas lights and rubbed her arms feeling relieved to be inside. She narrowed her eyes subconsciously at the counter, not knowing why _she_ had to do this.

"Can I have a coffee with two creams please." She said looking around the café bored. She heard the man beside her take his order, and her eyes skimmed him slightly.

"Oh my god." She said as she quickly turned away and cursed under her breath not meaning to say that out loud.

"I'm sorry?" The man asked her, not sure what she said

"Oh, nothing." She said awkwardly still not looking at him.

"Do, do I know you? You look familiar." Troy said feeling as if he'd seen her somewhere. Troy and Sharpay have only met once and that seemed like forever ago. It was when he first started coming to the shop and he introduced himself when he came in seeing Sharpay hanging out with Gabriella by the counter. Ever since then he's been known as the hot photographer.

"I don't think so." She lied nervously knowing if she talked to him she would say something stupid and embarrass Gabriella.

"Yeah, your Gabriella's friend. Sharpay, right? You wouldn't remember me, I'm Troy we met a couple of months ago." He said politely and Sharpay inwardly snorted. Like she could forget Troy. It wouldn't be a normal Sunday without bringing his name up in the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Troy was it?" She asked and he nodded smiling at her.

"Yeah. That's funny, I'm actually on my way to see Gabriella now." He said smiling charmingly and pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the door.

"You don't say." She said pretending she didn't already know. "That's…coincidental."

"You're a terrible liar." He said laughing slightly.

"What? I'm..not lying." Troy nodded smiling at her not believing one bit of it. "Okay, maybe I am." She sighed. "But I shouldn't be talking to you."

"Whys that?"

"I'll say something stupid and Gabriella will kill me."

"Oh I doubt that would happen."

"Oh it would and she'll freak considering how much she likes you." She said and both her and Troy's eyes widened.

"She likes me?" He asked excitedly.

"No." She replied quickly and Troy smiled.

"She finally likes me." He muttered to himself with a big smile.

"Noo." She whined.

"What does she say? Does she talk about me? Did she say she liked me?"

"I..uh..I"

"Here you go ma'am." The man behind the counter said passing Sharpay her coffee. She sighed in relief quickly grabbing it saying a quick thank you.

"I have to go." She said and Troy was about to open his mouth to reply but she was gone. Troy laughed to himself just at the situation. He grabbed his own two coffees and began his usual happy step towards the flower shop, but this time, just a little more eager.

* * *

Gabriella impatiently tapped her pencil on the counter looking at the clock. What if Troy wasn't coming this morning. What if he thought it was awkward to be around her now. She turned around so her back was leaning against the counter. She stared at the wall thinking, and every few seconds looking at the clock.

"Hey." Troy said and she spun around seeing him in the doorway.

"Hey." She said excitedly swinging around knocking the jar full of pens that sat on the desk to the floor. Gabriella blushed. She always did the stupidest things when ever she liked someone. She felt like she was in high school again. "Sorry I'm a klutz." She said embarrassed and he laughed setting the coffees on the counter and bent down to help her clean up the scattered pens and pencils.

"No need to be sorry." He said sweetly and Gabriella smiled at him. He took her hand helping her in a standing position and placed the cup on the counter. "So I thought we would spice it up a little today."

"Oh really?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yup. It's Hazelnut." He said passing her, her coffee. She giggled and gladly accepted it. He took a sip of his own hazelnut coffee gazing at her over the rim of the cup.

"What?" Déjà vu

"I heard something today."

"Its 7:30 in the morning." She said laughing.

"News travels fast." He said simply and she laughed again

"Okay, okay, what's your news?"

"Now that, I can't tell you."

"What? Why?" She pouted.

"Because I'm not allowed." He said laughing at the cute look on her face.

"Well who told you the news?"

"I'm not allowed to say that either."

"Troy!" She whined and he couldn't help but laugh. "You can't just tell me you have gossip and not tell me what the gossip is. Tell me, I want to know."

"I don't think you do." He laughed leaning on the counter

"Please."

"You have to promise not to kill Sharpay." He said and her face paled.

"Oh, no." She looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled a cute, teasing smile. "Noo." She whined laying her head on the desk. Stupid Sharpay. Troy let out a small laugh remembering that's exactly how Sharpay reacted.

"Don't be embarrassed." He said laughing he walked around the counter and put his arms around her waist as she dug her head into his chest.

"Well its hard not to be." She muttered looking at the ground sheepishly. "You weren't supposed to find out." He smiled down at her and gently tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"And why wasn't I supposed to find out." He asked softly. She looked up into his striking eyes seeing all the different shades that made up the perfect color of blue. She smiled and let out a small laugh. His smile seemed to grow bigger. "Well personally," He started not wanting her to feel awkward. " I'm happy I know."

"Really?"

"Really." He looked at the clock hanging behind the counter and sighed disappointedly. "Crap, I'm late." He said directing his gaze back to her. She looked at him trying to not to let the sad expression reach her face. " I got to go."

"Okay."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and hastily walked out of the door to work. Gabriella stared at the door confused.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"Gab, I said I'm sorry."

"No I know you are Shar, it's just after we talked about it he was all 'I'm glad I found out' then he was like 'I'm late' and he just left. Like what does that mean? Are we together, not together?" Gabriella sighed frustrated. She looked at the book containing a picture of a big luxurious wedding. Her and Sharpay were at a wedding show. It's just where you can go to get some ideas and look at all the different things there is. There were rows of photo albums containing pictures of weddings that occurred around the world. There were colour pallets and pictures of different cakes and gowns. It was wedding mania.

"Well did he do anything after that?"

"What do you mean?" She asked running her fingers over a piece of fabric that was taped in the binder, feeling the texture.

"Like, did he ask you to go on a date, or even just hinted that you were together?"

"No, well he gave me a kiss on the cheek, but that doesn't mean anything, my _dad _does that." She said and Sharpay made a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay ew, lets not talk about your dad when we talk about this." Sharpay giggled and Gabriella joined in soon after.

"Deal."

"Well, when I told him, he seemed really happy. He just started asking me all these questions."

"Ugh, guys are so confusing."

* * *

"Yeah that's great, just like that." Troy said to the model that was posing in front of the screen. Normally he didn't do this sort of thing, he would just handle the local buzz that seemed to go around town, but sometimes his boss would do him a favour and let him get more creative with his photos. Troy 's goal was to someday get his photos in a gallery, being the photographer on a photo shoot, or say, going to a fashion gala would really help. "Alright, awesome. You can take a break if you like." Troy said and the skinny model nodded grabbing her bottle of water while he reloaded his film.

"Dude you have the best job ever!" Jason said watching two girls walk by them. He nodded at them and they giggled as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Dude come on I'm at work."

"Yeah and you get to look at a bunch of hot girls."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Oh right, you have Gabriella." He said teasingly. Troy smiled at him while winding his camera. He wasn't sure what they were really. He had to leave so fast he didn't have a chance to ask her. He got back in place, as did the model. He looked through the lens seeing the blur of black as he snapped the picture.

"Can you just tilt your head a little to the left?" He asked and she did as she was told. Finally when he thought he got the perfect picture, he stood from his position on the floor. "Great job, we got a lot of great shots." The girl smiled pleased with her work and walked offset. He turned around to see Jason no where in sight. Troy groaned. Oh, no.

_**The next day.**_

Yesterday Gabriella felt somewhat embarrassed, confused, a little frustrated, but overall happy. She was happy she finally told, or more like Sharpay told for her, Troy her feelings for him. It was nice to get it off of her chest. After the shock and slight confusion wore off she then felt giddy and excited and eager to see him again. She felt flattered that he liked her so much, and excited to start a relationship with him-if stopped leaving at the wrong moment that is. Today Gabriella could barely remember what those emotions felt like, because today she felt sad, devastated and…numb. Her trembling hands held the delicate letter with tear stains marking the sheet. The bell rang as it did every time someone would enter but Gabriella didn't notice. Not today.

"Gabriella?"

_**Sorry I know its short and it took me a while to update, please review everyone**_

_**dani**_


	6. Brilliant dreams

The atmosphere in the room wasn't what it usually was when Troy entered. He didn't feel the warmth or hear her laugh like most mornings, no all he heard was the crying of Gabriella. He could also hear the sound of his heart shatter at the sight. Her giggles didn't radiate the room and her eyes didn't shine with light and happiness. He didn't like it when she cried.

She was sitting on the counter with a paper in her hands. He walked as quickly as he could to her setting the coffee down beside her and putting his hands on her waist so he was in between her legs and he could look in her eyes intensely. Anything to make the tears stop. "Ella, Ella tell me what's wrong." Troy said softly. He was at the perfect level with her as she sat on the table. He had the perfect view into her eyes, into her heart. She just shook her head and wiped her tears.

"Nothing, really. I'm fine." Troy looked at her sighing.

"Please?" He tried and she laughed slightly, making him smile. Her face became sombre and she looked down at her hands that were lying softly in her lap. Troy looked down at her hands as well before gently taking them in his. She looked up at him slightly shocked at the gesture. He smiled encouragingly at her and she sighed suddenly wanting to tell him everything.

"They want me to close the shop." Troy's eyes went wide and she looked down again at their joined hands. "They say I'm not getting enough business, so they want me to move out and sell the flower shop." She said. Her teary eyes looked up to see him looking at her disbelievingly.

"They can't do that!"

"They did." She said shrugging her shoulders. Troy knew what she was doing. She didn't want to make it a big deal, she kept trying to lighten the mood probably not wanting to act like this in front of him, he knew what she was doing, but he didn't know why.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I was embarrassed, I didn't want Troy seeing me like this. My make up probably smudged and me crying like a big baby. What would he think?

"It's okay to cry." He said softly and I looked up again. Why was he so perfect. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him seeing me this venerable but I couldn't help myself. The words he spoke and the comforting touches his fingers laid made me irresistible to him. It's funny just a few days ago I was turning him away left and right.

"I don't know what to do Troy." I whimpered. "Tell me what to do." I was hurt, and lost and I finally realized that instead of shying away from him maybe I should let him see this side of me. Let him in, because out of anybody I know, he would be the person who would help the most. I heard him sigh sadly and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I can't Ella, I don't, I don't know what to do." I could hear the despair in his voice. "I don't know, but I'll figure something out, okay?" I nodded slowly and he pulled me into a hug. I dug my head into his neck as he spoke softly in my ear. "I'll make it better okay. I promise."

_**End Gabriella's POV**_

* * *

Sharpay had her pencil in hand again. She hadn't been able to set it down. She groaned frustrated and erased again. She blew at the paper whisking the eraser marks away. "Hunny why don't you work on that later?" Zeke said coming into their room with a cup of coffee and sitting on the bed beside her.

"But I keep getting all these ideas. Look what I did to the back of Gabriella's dress. And Tay's, don't you love the bow? That will look beautiful on Taylor." She said as she started drawing again.

"Shar, there great but its like 7:30 in the morning. You've been up all night. Why don't you get some rest."

"But I'm almost done."

"Shar.."

"Please, just a little longer. When I'm done the girls dresses I can work on mine." She said and Zeke sighed. She's been itching to work on her wedding dress but knew she had to do everyone else's first.

"Fine, I'm bringing you breakfast though." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you!" She called after him as he walked into the kitchen

* * *

I want to meet this Troy guy." Chad said making Taylor laugh.

"Chad, I haven't even met him." She replied feeding Molly.

"But you girls are always talking about him. I want to see what's so great."

"Gabriella really likes this guy Chad. You know Gabi doesn't date much, but you should see her when she talks about him. We'll meet him when Gabi wants us to meet him."

"Why doesn't she want us to meet him now?" He whined

"Well, there not technically dating. It's complicated."

"Isn't it always with Gabriella. I love her to death but she always freaks herself out and ends up alone." Chad said. He would say Gabriella is his best friend. Besides Zeke of course, but he always looked after her. He didn't understand why she never dated. Any guy would be lucky to have Gabi, with his approval of course. And this Troy guy hasn't gotten his approval.

* * *

Troy looked out the window of the taxi he was in sadly and briefly closed his eyes. He wanted to stay there with her and help her, talk to her, hold her. The driver snapped him out of his thoughts as he told him they were there. He looked at the tall prestigious looking building, he thought of as a second home. He loved his job and he loved going every day creating something new, whether it be a photo or even an emotion, but today, today he just didn't want to go.

"Hey man what's up?" Jason said happily as Troy got out of the elevator.

"Uh not much." He muttered, heading to his office where he could lock himself away hopefully thinking of an idea for Gabriella. Unfortunately Jason would have none of that. He opened the door leaving it open for Jason who was following closely behind. He threw his coat on the chair in the corner of the room and sat at his desk.

"You hear, the Knicks won last night?"

"That's great." He replied absentmindedly looking through paper work then turning to his computer.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Uh, okay. So you must be excited. Mr Berkley's probably gunna give you another promotion." Jason said and Troy looked at him confused. "That model you shot." He said trying to get Troy to understand what he was getting at. Troy looked at him blankly. "She's like a huge star now, you didn't know?" Troy shook his head. " Yeah dude! Ever since she posed for you she's been getting offers left right and center. Who knew a picture in a magazine could make a girl so popular."

"That's it!" Troy said jumping up and Jason looked at him shocked. "God your brilliant." He said excitedly before rushing out of his office.

* * *

"You want to what?" Mr Berkley said looking at the enthusiastic Troy who was standing in front of his desk.

"I want to do a story of the flower shop on the corner of 166th street." Troy said firmly and Mr. Berkley's eyebrow rose in slight confusion.

"Why?"

"Why not? A women's favourite picture has been known to be of flowers. Roses, lilies, _daisies_. It shows sensuality, romance. We could get a lot of female readers finding interest in the story." Troy said not telling him why he actually wanted to do the story.

"Troy, I don't understand. You're the best photojournalist in the business and you want to do a story on some flower shop no ones heard of."

"Yes."

"You know that if I let you do this story, you can't do the gala. You won't have time to do both, so you know that if you actually do this…flower shop story, I'll have to assign the fashion gala to someone else." Troy looked at Mr. Berkley and nodded his head.

"Yeah I know." He looked down a little disappointed.

"Then okay. Your talented and I'm sure you have some reason for this. Maybe I'll get why you made this decision someday but right now, I think your just crazy." He said and Troy laughed

"Fair enough." Troy said with a slight laugh.

"You better be going some where with this."

"Yes sir." Troy said before leaving his office. He was fine with putting off his dream for a while as long as Gabriella got hers.

* * *

"You what?" Gabriella asked shocked as she carried a box over to the counter with Troy following.

"Gab, this is perfect. This will put you on the map, you know how many people read the news paper? Tons!" He said answering his rhetorical question.

"Troy-"

"You said they're making you close the shop because you don't get enough business, this will get you business." He stressed softly and she sighed looking at him.

"I don't want you to go out of your way for me."

"Who say's I'm going out of my way?" He smiled innocently at her and she looked at him unsurely.

"Thank you." She finally said and he smiled.

"Anything for you." He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist. It was true, he would do anything for her, but this one was also a little for him. If she didn't have the flower shop, what would he do every morning?

* * *

_**Because you guys are so awesome and sent in tons of reviews I updated early. I haven't got under 5 reviews for any chapter for this story and I would hate to break that record :D lol Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**P.S sorry it's shorter then usual. I'll update early again if I get more reviews. Thanks everyone!**_

_**dani**_


	7. Late nights

"Brie just smile already." Troy said laughing slightly.

"I don't understand why I have to be in the pictures." She grumbled

"It's your store."

"So?"

"So, they need to know where the beauty of the store comes from." He said and she held back a smile and continued to pout.

"Fine." She sighed plastering a smile on her face as Troy took the picture.

"Just a couple more. Then I'll take some of just the store. Besides its not like all of them are going to actually make it into the newspaper, its just the more pictures we take the more there is to choose from."

"I know I know, but I'm like the least photogenic person."

"No your not."

"Yes, I am." She disagreed and he laughed.

"Just hold still."

* * *

"Your so bad at this." Gabriella said laughing.

"Am not. Throw another one." Troy said and Gabriella looked at him amused. "I'll catch it this time." He said laughing and she giggled.

"Okay." She finally replied picking up an M&M and getting ready to throw it. "You ready?" She asked and he glared at her playfully.

"Yes." He replied and she giggled throwing it to him. He bent back slightly trying to catch it with his mouth only to have it hit his cheek instead. Gabriella burst out laughing as she watched Troy groan frustrated and pout. They closed the shop at about 1:00 so they could take pictures. After a while they got tired and decided to take a break. It was now getting close to 11:00. You could say the break took longer then expected. They had no idea how the time past so fast but it did. The shop was dark the only light that filled the room was the small lamp on the desk. They settled themselves behind the desk trying to catch M&M's in their mouths. So far Gabriella caught all of them and Troy none. "You know, I think its your fault."

"How's it my fault?" She asked laughing.

"You throw it funny."

"I do not throw it funny. You just can't catch it."

"Well..you have all the light. I can't see." He said lamely and she giggled again.

"You were the one that wanted to sit on that side." She pointed out laughing

"Yeah sure blame it all on me." Troy joked. He laid down on the floor closing his eyes. She giggled and laid down beside him looking up at the ceiling. "This time tomorrow, your stores gunna be packed with people." Troy said turning his head to the side so he was looking at her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I hope so."

"Nah, it will and all because of my awesome journalism skills." He joked and she laughed at his cockiness. He turned his head back to the ceiling smiling. Gabriella suddenly turned on her side so she was looking down at him and again his attention was turned to her.

"Thank you."

"You've said that like a million times. It was no big deal."

"But still, thank you. You didn't have to help me."

"I wanted to."

"I know and that's why I thank you so much." He laughed and pulled her to him so she could snuggle into his side.

"Well your welcome." He replied and Gabriella sighed happily. She subconsciously started drawing imaginary pictures on his stomach and played with his shirt. He closed his eyes at the soothing feeling and took a relaxed breath as the silence danced around the dark, empty store.

"Troy?"

"hmm?"

"What are we. I mean like are we…da-ting..or.." She asked nervously, hesitantly saying the word. Troy looked at her and smiled.

"What do you want us to be?" She looked down shyly, focusing on her fingers that were still dancing across his built stomach and he smiled knowing she didn't want to answer. Their eyes then connected and Troy's shined with sincerity. "Well I know what I want us to be." Troy said not wanting her to feel awkward. She looked up at him relieved that she didn't have to answer and he looked back a little nervous. He took a breath looking at her hand before suddenly taking it in his and returning his gaze to her eyes. "I want to be with you, you know that. Now what do you want?" His feelings have never been the question. Both he and Gabriella knew what he felt for her. It was Gabriella who didn't know. She looked at him feeling her breath get stuck in her throat. Before she knew what she was doing her lips found there way to his. She softly kissed him before pulling back and looking at a shocked Troy.

"I want to be with you too." She said smiling shyly at him. He looked at her shocked for a few seconds, expecting a humiliating rejection. Finally he smiled widely at her and kissed her.

"Finally." Troy murmured to her making her laugh

"Oh come on, I wasn't that difficult."

"You really were." He said laughing and she smacked him across the chest only to get another kiss.

"Troy?" She murmured against his lips

"Hmm?"

"Can we get off the floor?"

* * *

Taylor got up from bed groaning, she felt terrible. She felt sick, and sore and tired. Maybe she hadn't been getting enough sleep. Lately she's been exhausted, it was probably because she had to get up every five minutes to pee.

"Baby where are you going?" Chad asked tiredly.

"Bathroom." She whispered. "I'll be right back." Chad's head hit the pillow closing his eyes, before opening them slightly after a few minutes as he felt Taylor climb into bed. He pulled her close happy to be able to go back to sleep. Suddenly Molly's loud cry was heard from the other room and Chad groaned.

-

-

Taylor sighed looking at the clock. It was only about 11:30 but when you have a 2 year old daughter that keeps you up all night, 11:30 is late…7:00 is late. She looked at her sleeping husband and then back at the ceiling. Great, another late night.

* * *

The lights flashed and the music vibrated through the room. Fancy people in fancier clothes glided there way across the floor and Mr. Berkeley looked around impressed. He watched a group of men sip drinks then looked to see the fashion models on the runway with the cameras flashing like crazy. He sighed looking at his watch surprised at the time. It was close to 12:00. He hoped this late night didn't affect the upcoming day. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Berkeley, So glad you could attend." Fashion designer, Valentino Garavani said and Mr. Berkeley smiled widely.

"Please, call me Peter, the turn out is incredible. I can't believe how many people are here."

"Yes, its quite flattering." He said and Mr. Berkeley laughed. Valentino Garavani; Most known for fashion but also owns a wide chain of gallery's and museums. He creates incredible artwork with incredible messages behind each stroke of a brush. The fashion gala was to honour the designer, as this was his final show. He decided that this would be his last season to design and focus more on his art and business skills. He was sad that he would no longer design but excited for his new artistic journey.

"I bet."

"I thought Troy Bolton was supposed to be here. I haven't seen him all night." Valentino said with his thick French accent.

"Ah, he was but he had another project to work on. He unfortunately couldn't make it tonight."

"That is unfortunate. He's talented, I've seen his photos, I wanted to talk to him. Well I better go mingle. Enjoy the evening." He said before disappearing into the crowd.

-

-

"How cheesy is this?" Troy asked and Gabriella looked at him confused. "It's midnight." He said and she laughed.

"It's not cheesy yet. We have to kiss for it to be cheesy,"

"I think that could be arranged." Troy said leaning in and kissing her. Troy looked into the dark eyes as he stood by the door and smiled. He gently kissed her hand his eyes not once leaving hers. There was no other place he wanted to be right now.

* * *

Sharpay looked at her finished work and smiled. She couldn't believe she was finally done. She could just see the girls wearing them beautifully.

"Sharpay, go to bed."

"But-"

"Shar, it's 12:10. You've had enough late nights working on those sketches. You need sleep." Zeke said firmly and she sighed in surrender.

"Fine."

* * *

Troy wiped his hands over his face trying to wake himself up. He took another sip of his coffee seeing it was 12:30. He looked at his computer screen his fingers typing tiredly across the keyboard. He was determined to have this story in tomorrows issue which meant he needed it on Mr. Berkeley's desk by 7:00. Luckily Mr. Berkeley was at the gala, so he wouldn't have to find out that Troy was there at..12:45 at night. The text appeared across the screen under the layout of the picture. He glanced quickly at the picture again smiling at the photo of Gabriella smiling beautifully in front of a group of flowers. He reluctantly left the shop about a half an hour ago so he could finish this project. He didn't want to leave, that was probably why he was here so late. It was his own fault, well and Gabriella's a little bit. If she wasn't so damn beautiful he might have been done his work hours ago. He reread what he wrote and sighed. It was gunna be a late night.

-

-

Gabriella tossed and turned in her bed. She rolled over on her side looking at the clock that read 1:00. She sighed. She was gunna be exhausted tomorrow, but she just couldn't sleep, she was too happy. She was finally with Troy. She kept replaying the night over and over in her head. She sighed and turned so she was laying on her back, giving up on trying to get to sleep. There was no point. Besides, she could handle one late night.

_**I remember our deal :D I updated early. Lol You guys are so awesome I got 12 reviews for chapter 6. Thank you all sooo much. You think we can beat that? Well if you guys review I'll update early again. You know how it goes. I really hope you liked this chapter. Thanks everyone! Please review**_

_**Love dani**_


	8. Start of a relationship bliss

**Gabriella's POV**

Astronomical dawn, the moment after which the sky is no longer completely dark, formally defined as the time at which the sun is 18 degrees below the horizon in the morning. To me, dawn is a powerful thing, because the arise of dawn is a new start, a new adventure, a new day, but that's just me.

I looked at the clock seeing I had to get up soon. I reluctantly dragged myself out of my warm comfy bed and into the bathroom doing my normal morning routine. My hair was in my natural curls except I decided to put it in a messy bun for today. I put on jeans and a white T-shirt and jetted out to the living room making my breakfast. It's funny I can't remember the last time I made coffee in the morning.

**Troy's POV**

Making my way to Central Perk I noticed how cold it had gotten. Christmas was coming soon and I had to get the perfect present for Gabriella-my girlfriend. I know Gabriella-my girlfriend loves Christmas. Her TV is always set to the Rudolf Christmas special. She hasn't been able to stop talking about the red and green holiday. The TV specials, the songs, shopping for Christmas presents, the list goes on. Except there was one thing I noticed she didn't mention, presents. She said she loved Christmas because of giving, but she didn't mention receiving. As sweet and kind as that is, because that's the type of person my girlfriend is, presents are what everyone favours about the holidays, and Gabriella-my girlfriend is no exception. So this Christmas I'm gunna get her something so incredibly amazing that my presents are going to be what she looks forward to every year.

Now if you haven't figured it out already, I am basking in the start of a relationship bliss. Even better it's with my Ella. My girlfriend. I can't help but smile at the word. I've been waiting for this day for about 6 months and im not letting her go anytime soon..or ever.

I stepped into the warmth of the coffee shop and the guy who looked about 17 took my order I looked around and couldn't help the smirk spread on my face. I looked behind the counter seeing it was still going to be some time before I got my coffee and walked over to girl decked out in pink.

"Hello." I said politely. She turned around and again her eyes widened. I was starting to get offended by how much that happened when she saw me. Did I stink or something?

"Uh, hi. Are you like always here?"

"Well neither Ella or I can function without our morning coffee." I said with a laugh and she laughed as well.

"Oh yeah, it looks like Gabriella has a Romeo on her hands. The way she talks about you, you think she pulled you from a book."

"Well I'm flattered." I teased before getting serious, though the smile never left my face. "I just want her happy."

"I know." She looked at me sincerely before taking her coffee that the worker put on the counter. "She's really crazy about you Troy." That was the last thing she said before walking back into the winter air. I

smiled at what she said before two coffee cups were set in front of my face. I said a quick thank you before leaving the shop.

End Troy's POV

Gabriella's POV

I walked down stairs humming jingle bells quietly to myself. Christmas is just around the corner and I was going to ask Troy if he wanted to help me put up my Christmas tree this year. Speaking of Troy I really have to get him a present. I love Christmas shopping. I got almost everyone done I just need Chad Zeke Sharpay and Troy. I started shopping in November. I know its early but its just so much fun. Just the look on there face when they open the perfect present. It's the best time of the year. My thoughts were soon interrupted as I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth hung open in shock and my eyes widened.

* * *

"Hey Tay." Sharpay said as she answered the phone after looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, we still on for lunch today?"

"Tay, of course, it's Sunday we always have lunch Sunday." She said with a giggle.

"I know, but I was just making sure Gabi was still coming. I mean she's with Troy and stuff now so I didn't know if our plans were changed."

"I don't think so, I actually ran into him this morning."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He was just saying hi or whatever." She said with a shrug. "You have to meet him Tay. He's really nice, and cute and he's soo good to Brie. She likes him a lot."

"I want to meet him so bad, its like she's hiding him away or something."

"Don't worry I'm sure you will. I think she's just a little hesitant because she doesn't want to loose him. You know how protective the guys get over her."

"Yeah that's true. I guess I'll just have to keep nagging her until she lets us meet him." She joked and Sharpay laughed.

"Well I have to go Tay, my stupid boss is coming soon and if she catches me on the phone she'll freak."

"Okay, bye Shar."

"Bye."

* * *

There was a line. A line to get into my shop. Are they sure there at the right place? Then I saw some of them with newspapers in hand. My shocked face softened and I smiled. I'll have to think of a special way to thank him.

I quickly scurried over and unlocked the door and hastily stepped out of the way as they rushed into the store.

"Oh my god. I'm so happy I found your article in the news paper. I've been looking all over the place for the perfect flowers for my wedding and I haven't been able to find anything. If I knew this place existed I would of come along time ago." A lady said and I giggled and said thank you as she ran off mixing more flowers. Seconds later I had someone else telling me how great the shop was and then another person came and then another. I grabbed the paper that someone laid on the desk reading the article. My eyes scanned every incredible word Troy typed just hours ago. I felt my eyes go teary. He explained every piece of my shop with such passion, exactly how I saw the store in my eyes. That was probably why the entire female population was in my shop right now. He definitely had a way with the ladies. As if on cue Troy walked in and his eyes went slightly wide as he saw how many people were there. I quickly rushed to him throwing my arms around his neck and hugging tightly. He stumbled back slightly before laughing and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What did I do to deserve such a welcome?" He asked laughing slightly.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" I squealed hugging him tighter. "Can you believe how many people are here?" I asked. He looked around with a smile.

"Quite a turn out." He laughed and looked down at me. He leaned in and kissed me gently. I could never get tired of that. "Before I forget," Troy said unwrapping his arms from around me and going to the counter. "Your coffee Ms." Troy said teasingly handing me my coffee.

"Thank you." I kissed him quickly again before taking a sip of my coffee. "So after I get back from lunch today, do you want to help me put up my tree?"

"Sure babe, as long as I don't have to lug it from the back of the closet." He joked. I looked at him guilty biting my lip and he groaned. "I was kidding." He said and I looked at him pouting. "Fine, but just because im the best boyfriend ever." He teased and I giggled and hugged him again.

**A couple hours later.**

Troy left a long time ago and the shop was still packed with people. I would just stand behind the desk and answer any questions people had.

"Excuse me?" A lady who looked about the same age as me, asked.

"Hi." I said

"Umm, I'm getting married and my fiancé and I haven't decided on flowers. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well besides the usual rose, lilies are also great for weddings. If your having a simple kind of wedding, then I strongly suggest an almond blossom." I said leading her over to that section of the store showing her the blossoms. "They represent hope, and lovers charm."

"Their beautiful." She said transfixed on the flower. "Hunny!" She said calling over her fiancé who was a tall man with dark black hair. "Look aren't they perfect?"

"There great sweetie." He said. "Are these the ones you want?" He asked and the women nodded.

"Okay I'll go start the packaging paper work and just tell me how many you want and they'll arrive in about 3-5 days." I said and they nodded beaming at each other. After another hour I looked at the clock seeing it was time to close.

"Excuse me?" I yelled awkwardly. "Umm, I just wanted to say that on Sundays I close at 1:00, rather then 5:00. It's 12:30 now . Uh thank you so much everyone for coming to Ella's and I hope to see you soon." I was happy the attention was off of me. I hate it when I have so many eyes in my direction. The room was clear in a few minutes and I was just cleaning up when a familiar car pulled up outside. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as his flawless body gracefully stepped out of his car. The wind played teasingly with his hair and his head turned to the direction of the store as he walked around the car seeing me through the window. A sexy smirk played across his lips and he jogged up the stones steps, climbing them two at a time walking smoothly in the shop.

"Hey." I stared at him trying to find my voice.

"What are doing here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you so I thought I could drive you to the restaurant."

"Troy, this is New York, the streets are lined with traffic, it would be faster to walk." I said with a giggle

"So?"

"So, its going to take forever if we drive."

"Exactly. Now go grab your coat, were going to be late." I shook my head at him and ran upstairs quickly grabbing my coat. "Ready?"

"Yup." I said flicking my hair from under my jacket. He held out his hand and I grabbed it as we walked to his car.

"So you had a busy day." He said helping me in the car and walking over to his side.

"It was incredible Troy, I've never seen the store so packed, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me all I did was get it in the news paper." He said. I laughed at this and he looked at me confused.

"All you did? It's a newspaper not a lot of people can do that." I giggled as he blushed. "And the things you said were amazing. So please just take my thank you, I'm begging you, just this once don't throw my thank you back at me." I begged teasingly and he laughed. But that's what he did. Every time I tried to say thank you he'd act all modest and say there was nothing to be thank you about , except there was. He did all these incredible things and would never let me thank him. Well that's all going to change.

"Your welcome, are you happy now?"

"Yes." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck leaning in from the side as we were stuck in traffic and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed and put his right hand on my arm, keeping his eyes on the car in front of us in case they decided to move. I laid my chin on his shoulder looking at the blanket of snow covering the green grass that was shining brightly just months prior. "I miss spring." I muttered and he turned his head to the side so he could lay his chin on my head. I giggled and he smiled.

"I know you do." He said looking back at the road. I took my arms from around his neck as we started slowly moving again.

"I should call Shar and tell her I'm going to be late." I said playfully glaring at him and he laughed. I took my cell phone out and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Gab, where are you?" Sharpay asked.

"Is she still coming?" I heard Taylor ask in the background. I knew Taylor's been dying to meet Troy, its just never been the right time, we just get caught up in each other and forget.

"I'm stuck in traffic." I heard Troy chuckle quietly and rolled my eyes.

"You don't have a car."

"No I know, but Troy wanted to drive me."

"It's like a 5 minute walk."

"Again, I know but Troy said, and I quote 'I wanted to spend time with you so I thought I could drive you to the restaurant.'"

"Of course he did." She giggled. "Okay, well were gunna order though okay?"

"Yeah sure, tell Tay I'm on my way."

"Will do, have fun and there's other ways to keep yourself entertained then having sex."

"Shar!" I said laughing slightly.

"What?"

"I'm not going to have sex with Troy in the car!" From the corner of my eye I could see Troy's head snap to me and his eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Okay, okay. I'll see yeah soon. Bye"

"Bye."

"So, what did Shar have to say." He said stealing not so subtle glances at me.

"Were not having sex in the car Troy." I said with a small laugh and he groaned.

"Oh man!" He whined which made me laugh harder. Me and Troy havent exactly done..that yet. We've gotten pretty heated, but we usually just stop and end up cuddling up on the couch. He's so considerate of my feelings. He knows I want to wait a little bit before sleeping together.

* * *

"Thanks baby." I said sticking my head through his window and giving him a kiss.

"No problem, have fun. Oh and Ella, call me when your done and I'll pick you up and we can put up the Christmas tree."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye baby."

-

-

"Your finally here." Sharpay said as I walked up to the table.

"Sorry."

"What are you having?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not that hungry, I'll probably just get some coffee, I'm sure you guys are anxious to get home."

"I'm in no rush." Taylor said

"Me either."

About a half an hour later we were just sitting around talking girl talk. We first started on boyfriends, which I was a very happy contribute finally, then fashion and now babies.

"I think I'm pregnant." Taylor blurted out and we looked at her shocked.

"Have you token a test?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, not yet I'm gunna pick one up on the way home."

"You have to call us as soon as you get the results." Sharpay said and Taylor smiled.

"Of course."

"Does Chad know that you've been feeling this way?" I asked.

"No I wanted to make sure before telling him."

"How do you think he'll react?"

"I think he'll be happy. He loves molly to death and I know he's been wanting a boy."

"Have you guys been trying?" I enquired.

"No, not really. It just sort of happened."

"Awe Tay I'm so happy for you are you excited?" I asked and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes I love being pregnant. It was so exciting with Molly."

"I can't wait until I'm married and pregnant with children of my own."

"Do you and Zeke talk about that stuff?" Taylor asked.

"Sometimes."

"Already?" I asked shocked. "I'm surprised there isn't a Zeke shaped hole in the wall of that new fancy apartment of yours."

"Nah." She said with a laugh. " He seems pretty excited to."

"He's a keeper." Taylor replied.

"Speaking of keepers." Sharpay said looking at me.

"Oh no." I said knowing where this was going.

"Troy seems pretty great, I actually ran into him this morning."

"Yeah he mentioned that."

"So…"

"So?"

"Come on Gabs you can't not give details."

"Yeah Gabs and the rest of us want to meet him." Taylor added.

"I know, I know. We'll set something up, I promise."

"Fine." Sharpay pouted seeing I wasn't going to say anything. "Be that way."

"Well I should get going I want to get to the drug store before it closes."

"Yeah I should go to, I have to call Troy first though. Were going to set up the Christmas tree tonight,"

"That sounds fun." Taylor replied and I nodded smiling at her.

"Hey baby." I said once Troy answered.

_"Hey, how was lunch?"_

"It was good, were all done."

_"Okay I'll be right over, the traffic died down a little so it won't be too long."_

"Okay see yeah soon."

_"Bye babe."_

"Bye."

I hung up to see Taylor and Sharpay leaned in listening to the conversation I was just having.

"You guys are so cute." Shar said and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." I said leading them outside.

"Is he on his way?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd be here soon. You don't have to wait Tay, go, go to the drug store."

"You sure?" She asked and I nodded. She reached over giving me a quick hug. "Thanks Gabs, I'm so happy for you, don't let Shar's pestering get in the way of what you two have okay?" She muttered in my ear and I giggled. Just then Troy's car pulled up to the side of the curb

"Hey, you want to meet him?" I asked and saw Taylor's eyes light up in excitement as she nodded.

**Taylor POV**

My mouth hung open stupidly, as the gorgeous man exited his vehicle.

"Troy this is my friend Taylor, Taylor my boyfriend Troy." Gabriella said

"Nice to meet you." Troy said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"You ready to go?" He asked Gabriella placing his hand on her lower back. My heart almost melted as I saw the way they looked at each other. She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen appear on her face as she bit her lip trying to control her the wide beam. She nodded up at him and he smiled kissing her on the head. "It was a pleasure to meet you Taylor, nice seeing you again Sharpay." He said as he opened the door for Gabriella. With one last wave from her she ducked into the car and Troy got into the other side. As the car drove out of sight I turned to Sharpay, my mouth hanging open.

"Told you he was cute."

* * *

**So you guys even beat 12 reviews. 14 reviews. lol nice job guys it means a lot. Since you are so incredible and did even better than I could of imagined in the review department, not only did I update earlier, I made this chapter a lot longer. I'm sorry if it gets boring in some parts. Please review, think we can beat 14?**

**Love dani.**


	9. A night of firsts

Troy looked around the cramped closet. Finally spotting the box he smiled and tried to get as close as he could to the tree. He stepped over the junk that was sprawled across the floor and made a mental note to help her clean this closet out. He finally grabbed the top of it and pulled it from its spot behind everything else holding it awkwardly in the tiny space and quickly set it down in front of him as he felt the weight tug painfully at his muscles . Picking it up properly he was able to carry it out to the living room where he saw Gabriella making room for it.

"Oh thanks Troy!" She said excitedly as she watched Troy set it down in the living room.

"No problem." He opened the top of the box that was protecting the delicate tree. "Why don't you get a real one?"

"I don't know. I've never had a real one before. Isn't it a lot of work?"

"You've _never_ had a real tree?" Troy asked incredulously.

"Nope." She said simply. He looked at her with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Get your coat."

"What, why?" She asked slightly shocked. He smiled warmly at her before answering.

"Were going to get a tree."

* * *

"Troy it's fine, we don't have to get a tree." Gabriella said as he closed her car door and then walked over to his side sliding in gracefully.

"Of course we do, I'm quite honoured to be getting you your first anyway." He said and Gabriella giggled.

"Really, it's fine I have a perfectly good tree at home, you don't have to do all this for me."

"Ella, I promise we can use your 'perfectly good tree' next year, okay." He said laughing slightly. Gabriella's head whipped to him as a soft smile graced her face. She stared at the side of his face and he quickly glanced at her feeling her eyes on him, before looking back at the road.

"What?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Next year?" She asked her smile getting bigger

"Yeah?" He said slowly, slightly confused about what she was getting at.

"Oh." She said shortly turning towards the window smiling shyly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Ella, tell me." He said laughing a little. She sighed and turned to him her cheeks tinting with a red glow.

"It's just," She started shyly. " There's..gunna be a next year..for us?" She asked awkwardly and he smiled at her before averting his eyes back to the slippery New York road.

"I hope so." He said sweetly and Gabriella looked down sweetly a big grin on her face once again. None of her previous boyfriends thought that far ahead. She was flattered Troy saw them together next year, she would be flattered if he said next month. She was happy with Troy.

"Me too." She said and Troy looked at her smiling charmingly before turning the blinker on and making a right turn. He took her hand in his and she subconsciously turned her body into his arm as their hands rested in her lap. He pulled up to the curb and Gabriella looked at the rows of trees that were all encased inside a wired fence. Troy went over to her side and opened the door for her, feeling his arms shiver under his green quicksilver winters jacket. He looked over at Gabriella as she pulled her sleeves of her black jacket over her hands.

"Cold?" He asked as he swept her bangs out of her eyes. She nodded shivering and Troy laughed and pulled her body to his rubbing her arms. "We'll be quick then okay?"

"Okay." She said and he grabbed her hand again. "Hey, are you from New York?" She asked abruptly. She suddenly realized had no idea, and had a sudden feeling of curiosity come over her.

"Uhh." He said shocked by her question. He wasn't expecting that. "No." He finally said laughing slightly. "I'm from Albuquerque." He said letting out another chuckle.

"Really? Why did you ever leave. The weather must have been amazing."

"Yeah, it was. That's why I left."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head cutely at him and he laughed again.

"You may not like the snow, but I do."

"I like the snow." She defended and he raised an eyebrow at her with an amused smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked unbelievingly. He happened to know very well Gabriella hated snow.

"Yes." She stopped walking and wrapped her arms around his waist. "If you like snow then I like snow." She said and he smiled.

"Ahh. I see." He said with the same amused smile on his face. She nodded surely smiling at him and he bit his lip. "Do you like it…this much!" He said suddenly bringing her over his shoulder causing an eruption of giggles from her. He placed his hand on the back of her head so the snow wouldnt be too cold on her head and laid her in the snow with him kneeling over top of her.

"Troy!" She giggled.

"Troy!" He said mockingly and she giggled again wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in the cold snow. "That's cold!" He yelled and she giggled even more.

"I thought you like snow?" She asked teasingly before squirming her way from underneath him and running toward the group of trees for sale. Troy laughed and stood up as he ran after her catching up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist twirling her around as she giggled and the soft snow fell around them. He set her down but kept his arms wrapped around her waist and they started wobbling towards the trees causing them both to laugh. "What happened to 'we'll be quick'?" She asked teasingly.

"That was entirely your fault."

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Gabriella giggled and tugged on his coat playfully. It was weird, when she was with Troy she felt like a teenager again. The sappy love struck ones that can't stop smiling and giggling. Well maybe love struck wasn't the right word. She wasn't in love…. right?

* * *

"Oh Troy look at this one!" Gabriella said coming over to one that was close to 10 feet tall.

"Ella," He started with a laugh. "There's no way that's going to fit in your place."

"Why not?"

"Lets find another one." He said gently taking her hand and dragging her over to another one. " What about this one?"

"It's okay. Oh Troy!" She yelled excitedly running over to one. "This ones perfect." She said and Troy stood behind her looking over her shoulder at the 6 foot tree.

"Okay if that's the one you want." He said and Gabriella smiled at the tree. It was perfect for her and Troy's first Christmas together. Troy went over and talked to the guy and pointed to which one they want. Cutting it down he and Troy then tied it to Troy's truck while Gabriella sat inside warming up while watching Troy dreamily in the rear view mirror as he chatted with the man while tying the tree securely in the back. His tan skin glowing against the white snow. Now that she thinks about it, she could see he wasn't from New York. His naturally tanned skin as a hint. There was something sexy about the fact that he wasn't from New York. Like the fact that he came all the way to New York on his own made him ambitious and well, sexy. Gabriella quickly averted her eyes away from the mirror as she watched Troy shake the mans hand in thanks and come back around to his side of the car.

"So, this is your first tree, excited?" Troy said placing his cold hand on her thigh.

"Very. Can we go put it up now?"

"Yeah, sure baby we just have to get a tree stand." He said and she groaned in frustration and impatience. "Do you want me to drop you off at home first?"

"No, I want to come." She said and he laughed. He pulled away from the curb and his hand once again found hers. She rubbed his cold, red hand trying to warm them up and he smiled at her. They drove a little while longer until they got to Wal- Mart. Once again Troy hoped out and opened her door taking her hand helping her out of the car.

"I'm gunna go look at the snacks okay. Your better at this tree stand thing."

"Okay Ella." He said laughing. "I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Okay." They shared a quick kiss before separating. Troy briskly walked to the back wall seeing the different types of stands. He squatted looking at the bottom shelf before picking one up, that he thought would satisfy Gabriella. He looked at the back of the box examining it. He didn't want to get to Gabriella's and find out it was one of those complicated ones that had a hundred different pieces. He didn't want to get there and not be able to put it together. How embarrassing would that be. He looked up to see Gabriella already there waiting patiently with a bag in her hands. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey. What yeah buy?"

"Candy." She said and he laughed. He looked in her bag and smiled.

"Chocolate covered raisins?" He said looking at the purple box that was in the bag.

"Yeah, you like those right?"

"Yeah, there my favourite."

"Okay, I thought so, so I bought you some."

"Thanks baby. I'm just gunna stand in line okay."

"I'm coming." She said entwining there hands as they walked over to the line with the stand resting under Troy's arm. "Can we go home after this?"

"Sure." He said and she leaned her head on his shoulder feeling tired. They finally reached the front of the line. Before Gabriella could pull out her wallet Troy reached in his back pocket pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"You didn't have to do that." She said as the cashier gave him his change. He ignored her and took the bag before looking behind him in search for her hand. She just smiled and stuck out her hand for him to take and walked faster to catch up with him. Once they got in his car she took out his box of candy and passed it to him pulling out her own fuzzy peaches. "Home?" She asked and he smiled at her as he started the car.

"Yeah baby were going home." She giggled at him and laid her head on his shoulder once again. They pulled out of the parking lot being careful of the tree in the back and headed toward the flower shop. He pulled up to the curb not long after and went around to the back pulling down the tail. Gabriella came around beside him. "Okay so I'll take the trunk out first and you grab the tip okay?"

"Got it." She said and Troy began to slide it out and she wrapped her arms around the top surprised by how heavy it was.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She said and he laughed. He slowly started walking backwards into the shop and up the stairs with the bag with the tree stand in it wrapped around his wrist and the bag with candy with Gabriella. Once they reached inside her apartment they set the tree down and Troy took out the tree stand and putting it together quicker then he thought it would take and setting it down where Gabriella wanted it. The hard part was getting the tree into the stand. Giggles filled the room and Troy looked behind him at Gabriella who was awkwardly holding the tree. He laughed as well as he tried to set it into place again only to miss and her more laughter come from behind him. Finally he got it in locking it into place and plopping on the couch with Gabriella following. "Time for decorations." She said and he groaned. She just laughed as she pulled him off of the couch and went into the cluttered closet in search of the decorations. After finding them and getting Troy to drag them out they put them on laughing and hearing the Rudolf play on the television.

"Awe!" Troy cooed teasingly as he found a homemade decoration with a picture of a five year old Gabriella.

"Shut up!" She giggled. "My mom made me take that when I moved out."

"Sure she did." He laughed hanging it on one of the branches. She playfully nudged him and he laughed grabbing more ornaments.

-

-

Gabriella stepped back looking at the tree proudly. Troy stepped back as well wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Looks pretty good." He said and Gabriella giggled.

"It sure does." She sighed and laid down on the couch looking at the old black and white Christmas movie that was now playing. Troy walked over to the couch and she scooted over so he could lay down beside her. He laid down on his back wrapping an arm around her as she put her head on his chest. He glanced at the clock letting out a groan seeing how late it had gotten. "Stay here tonight." He heard her whisper. He looked down at her as she continued. "You don't have to work tomorrow right?" He nodded his head. "Then stay here." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, if you want me too."

"I do."

"Then I will." He said with a small laugh and she smiled.

"Good." She climbed over him and held out her hands for him to take so she could help him up. He groaned playfully as he stood from his comfy spot on the couch put wrapped his arms around her waist and followed her into the bedroom. " I'm just going to change okay? Make yourself comfortable." Troy nodded letting out a yawn as she walked into the bathroom. He took off his shirt and jeans leaving him in his blue plaid boxers and climbed into her bed. Gabriella came out soon after and smiled at the sight of him drifting in and out of sleep. She quickly walked over to the bed quickly throwing her clothes in the hamper and snuggling into Troy instantly feeling his arms wrap around her. " So, this is your first night here, excited?" She said quoting his words. She saw him smile but his eyes remained closed.

"Very."


	10. Epiphany

* * *

Troy's shoes squeaked against the gym floor as the ball hit the ground sending vibrations through the floor and around the spacious room. He dribbled the basketball from his right hand to his left. He quickly bounced it around Jason sending it to the ten year old boy wearing one of Troy's hand me down jerseys. Jason turned around shocked by the move.

"Shoot Brandon!" Troy yelled. The ten year old looked at the net then the ball in his hands with nervous eyes before shooting the ball seeing it bounce on the rim before sinking into the net. He looked at the net shocked but happy and Troy threw his arms up in victory before going over to Brandon and throwing him over his shoulder and spinning him around causing laughter to spill from Brandon's mouth. He was making his way out of work, ready to head home when he ran into his co-worker and the two boy's dad John. He had brought Brandon and Josh to work again and was looking swamped so Troy offered to watch them and take them to the gym that was across the street for a game of two on two. "Nice shot!" Troy said to him once he was on the ground giving him a high five. He then turned to a pouting Jason and Josh.

"Not fair!" Jason whined, and Troy laughed.

"Next time I get to be on Troy's team." Josh said to Brandon and Jason looked at him offended.

"Hey!"

"No, you have to stay with Jason, I'm always on Troy's team." Brandon said, both children ignoring Jason

"No! You cant _always_ be on Troy's team!" Josh rebutted.

"Okay, okay guys. How about we all get some victory ice cream from the cafeteria down stairs?"

"But we didn't win." Josh said pointing to him and Jason.

"Shhh!" Jason shushed. "When he offers ice cream you take it." Troy laughed at Jason before looking down at the 7 year old Josh.

"You guys didn't lose by much, and I think everyone here could tell," Troy started before glancing over at Brandon and then bending down to Josh's height. "You guys totally let us win, right?" He whispered to him and Josh nodded.

"Oh, yeah totally."

"Then you get, good sportsmanship ice cream." Troy said and the boys eyes lit up with excitement, before running off to his brother.

"Hey Brandon, I get good sportsmanship ice cream!" He taunted and Troy laughed before turning to Jason who was still pouting.

"You get some too." He said and Jason perked up and started fast walking to the stairs.

"So you want to head over to Joe's tonight?" Jason asked referring to the sports bar where they would hang out sometimes. "We could get some beers, watch the game?" He suggested but Troy shook his head.

"Can't tonight. I'm going over to Ella's." He said with a big smile and Jason groaned.

"Again? Dude that's like the fifth time this week." He said but Troy just rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Well are you at least getting any?" Jason asked and Troy gave him a pointed look giving him the signal to shut up. Of course Jason, being Jason didn't listen. "Oh my god! Your not, are you?" He said shocked.

"Don't talk about her that way okay man"

"Come on dude, it's been like two weeks, still nothing?"

"So what? We haven't even been dating that long and Ella wants to wait."

" I can't believe you haven't boned her yet"

"Dude shut up! What if Josh and Brandon heard you?"

"Oh like they'd know what that means!" He defended and Troy couldn't help but laugh slightly. They finally reached the line seeing Brandon and Josh already at the end waving them over.

"Okay, guys what do you want?" Troy asked looking at all the choices they had.

"Chocolate!" Josh yelled.

"Me too!" Brandon agreed.

"Hmmm" Jason pondered looking over all the flavours. "I have a craving for strawberry but I always regret getting it." Jason commented and Troy rolled his eyes " I don't like the after taste." He added. " I like chocolate but then I have chocolate all over my teeth. And vanillas good but-"

"Just pick already!" Troy shouted in frustration and Jason looked at him shocked, before giving off another offended look.

"Fine. Chocolate." He finally said and Troy huffed to the counter ordering for all of them.

"Way to go Jason, make Troy all mad." Brandon said and Jason glared at the boy. Josh and Brandon snickered before walking over to a table waiting for there ice cream.

"Can we come back next week Troy?" Josh asked licking his ice cream

"Sure, as long as its okay with your dad." Troy said and the brothers shared an excited glance.

"Dibs on Troy's team!" Josh yelled

"Awe man!" Brandon yelled

"Don't worry Brandon that means your on my team." Jason said

"Great." He muttered sarcastically and Jason's face fell while Troy tried to hold back his laughter.

"Okay guys." Troy said looking at the clock on the wall. "I should probably get you back." He looked at josh and Brandon whose expressions suddenly saddened but laughed quietly looking at there messy faces. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the chocolate off of Brandon's face. "Your dad would kill me if I gave you back with chocolate all over your face." He said before moving onto Josh doing the same thing. "How about you go wash your hands then we can head back to the office okay?" They nodded and ran to the washroom. Troy and Jason sat there talking about work and basketball before the boys came back out. "All set?" He asked and they nodded. "Alright, lets go." He lead them out of the building after getting there coats on, and taking them across the street. He lead them up to their fathers floor knocking on the door to john's office.

"Dad, it was so much fun! Troy took us to play basketball and then bought us ice cream after, and I was on Troy's team!" Brandon said looking up at his dad.

"Yeah but I get to be on his team next time." Josh added and Brandon rolled his eyes. John smiled at his boys before looking up at Troy who was leaning against the door frame.

"Troy, you're a life savour, thanks so much."

"Don't mention it."

"Dad, can we go next week?"

"You'll have to ask Troy."

"He said we had to ask you." Josh said and John laughed.

"Well its fine with me if its fine with Troy."

"I don't mind. Well I should take off. I'll see you two next week." Troy said pointing to Josh and Brandon and they nodded excitedly. After another goodbye Troy made his way into the elevator and into his car driving home to shower and change before heading over to Gabriella's.

* * *

"Hey." Gabriella said once she opened the door accepting a quick kiss from Troy.

"Hey I brought movies." He said and Gabriella smiled at him. "I have option number 1," He started holding up a movie. "Super bad." He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I didn't like that one either." He lied throwing it aside and Gabriella laughed. "Option number two, X-men." He said and Gabriella nodded casually liking the movie but not really up for it. "And option number three, the ever so popular… Moulin Rouge." He said knowing it was one of her favourite movies. Gabriella squealed and kissed him before grabbing it out of his hand and running over to the DVD player. Troy laughed and took his coat off draping it over the back of the couch before sitting comfortably. Gabriella pushed close on the DVD player and went and sat by Troy snuggling into his side.

"So what have you been doing all morning?" Gabriella asked as the previews played.

"Besides missing you," He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes at his cheesiness which made him laugh. "I was playing basketball, with Jason, Brandon and Josh. What about you?"

"Oh, nothing really." She said slowly and Troy watched her with curious eyes. "Just…reading this." She finished, whipping out a piece of paper from her back pocket and presenting it to Troy. He looked at her amused before taking the paper out of her hands and reading it. His eyes scanned ever letter, every word, slowly he read then a smile graced his lips and his eyes widened. He looked at her excited and she nodded smiling widely.

"Ella this is awesome! You don't have to close the shop?"

"Nope, and all because of you. I seriously don't know what I would of done if you didn't do what you did." She said sincerely. He just smiled and gave her a quick kiss, as he was about to pull away he felt Gabriella place her hand on his jaw drawing him back in. She deepened the kiss, moving her hand from his jaw to around his neck locking her arms together pulling him close. Troy's arms wrapped tightly around her waist squeezing her tightly. There tongues danced in perfect sync before Gabriella slowly and reluctantly pulled away. Troy quickly kissed her before she could pull away fully, needing just one more. Gabriella smiled slightly. Her eyes locking on his and her arms still tied securely around his tanned neck. She looked into his eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side. He scrunched his eyebrows slightly wishing he knew what she was thinking. Troy had so much detail and depth it was almost to much to bare. Everything he did, every movement, every breath, it was all a story and it fascinated Gabriella. She could look into his eyes and be taken to a whole knew moment. Suddenly forgetting everything with just one stare. "I think you're the most interesting person I've ever met." She whispered and his lips twitched in a smile and he looked at her confused.

"Wha.." He started not knowing where to begin. The hypnotizing kiss still lingering in his brain and the randomness of her statement through him off completely. She smiled and bit her lip kissing him again. It was that moment, that stare, that gave her, almost an epiphany. From that day she knew she wanted to get to know Troy Bolton a little better, that moment she wanted to read his story, forever.

Troy looked at her, hating the fact that she was so hard to read. He was lost nothing else mattered he just wanted to find his way to her thoughts, little did he know he already found his way to her heart. Suddenly the loud ring of the phone broke through the intimate and almost sensual silence. Gabriella jumped from the shock and leaving her breathless causing her chest to rise and fall erotically, in Troy's opinion. She jumped up racing to the phone and Troy turned to the screen seeing they were halfway through the movie already. He stared at the screen but not really watching. His own chest rising and falling wondering what the hell just happened.

"Uhh, I can't..I'm with Troy." He heard her say, still slightly breathless. "No….Shar, does it have to be right this minute?….ugh what if he doesn't want to?…Of course it does!..Fine, fine I'm asking." She said she put her hand over the receiver and Troy turned around on the couch to look at her. "This is going to sound totally stupid, but my friends want to meet you." She said nervously.

"Now?"

"Yeah, well you know how Sharpay can be." She said and Troy laughed slightly.

"Well, lets go see your friends then." He said easily and Gabriella looked at him slightly shocked. Never had any of her other boyfriends wanted to be so involved with her friends. Never would her other boyfriends leave at 8:30 at night just to say a quick hey to her friends. Troy was truly something else. He picked up his coat slipping it on suavely smiling charmingly at her before walking out of the apartment. She looked mystified at just how perfect he seemed to be before quickly grabbing her jacket and racing after him.

* * *

"You ready?" Gabriella asked for about the tenth time as they stood outside of Chad and Taylor's house. Troy laughed and nodded.

"For the last time Ella, yes I'm ready."

"Okay, now Sharpay's here, you know her, and you've met Taylor, so it shouldn't be that bad."

"Why would it be bad?"

"It's just, the guys tend to be a little…protective, over me. Not to mention embarrassing." She said muttering the last part. Troy laughed wrapping an arm around her kissing her on the head. Gabriella took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. 'Here we go.' She thought.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. I update faster ;D Thanks everyone!!**

**Love Dani**


	11. For those velvet nights

"So, uh, you want a beer?" Chad asked Troy awkwardly. The girls fled to the kitchen, leaving them standing in the living room, an uncomfortable silence coming over the pair.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm driving." Chad nodded not really knowing what else to do.

"That's..cool."

"Uhh, yeah."

"So.." They both started at the same time but stopped looking at each other as they heard the others voice.

"What were you going to say?" Troy asked but Chad shook his head.

"Forgot." Troy nodded, inwardly groaning at how terrible this was going. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen wishing Gabriella would come out and save him. He redirected his attention to Chad but then stopped as he looked past Chad's shoulder to the glass patio doors seeing a basketball hoop in the yard.

"You play basketball?" He asked casually motioning to the hoop outside.

"Shit yeah." Chad said which made Troy laugh. "It's my game, you play?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly, happy they had something in common.

"Dude you want to play?"

"Hell yes!" They scurried towards the door, but both stopped hearing Taylor's voice.

"What are you two doing?" She asked firmly. They slowly turned around, twisting in sync looking at Gabriella and Taylor who had entered the leaving room only to see them running towards the door.

"Uhh we, uh.." Chad stuttered and Troy glanced at him, before looking back at the girls. "We were just gunna play basketball hunny." He said and Taylor raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I told you Chad, no basketball tonight, we have company."

"But Troy and I are bonding." He whined and Gabriella stifled a giggle. Troy hearing the delicate sound focused on her, smiling charmingly at her which she returned. "Tay, please"

"Fine." She sighed and Chad muttered a 'yes!' under his breath running outside. Troy looked between Chad and Gabriella not knowing if he was allowed to go to.

"Can I.." He started pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the doors. Gabriella giggled, just at the fact he was asking.

"Of course." She said giggling again.

"Ah!" He yelled excitedly causing another laugh to escape her lips. "Thanks baby."

"Troy come on!" Chad yelled from outside. Troy looked at the doors again, the turned back giving Gabriella a quick kiss on the cheek and running outside joining Chad.

"I told Chad not to leave during the night to play basketball." Taylor said.

"Oh, just let them have their fun. Who knows, maybe they'll become really good friends."

"Maybe. Troy's really great." She complimented and Gabriella smiled at her

"He is, isn't he?" She said proudly and Taylor giggled slightly.

"It sucks Zeke couldn't be here. They'd probably get along really well."

"Yeah, where is he anyway?"

"Wedding planning, of course."

"Of course." Gabriella giggled. They settled on the couch with coffee in there hands talking and laughing for a while before a sweaty Chad came running in going straight to the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water before heading back outside.

"Hey, hey, hey." Taylor said stopping him before he could leave. "Could you at least acknowledge us?" Taylor asked pointing between her and Gabi. Chad briskly walked over to her breathing heavily from the intense game he and Troy were having.

"Hey, Tay, Gab." He said and Taylor rolled her eyes at her husbands behaviour. "Oh baby, can Troy come over tomorrow and play, play station?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't care I'm not your mother."

"She said yes!" Chad yelled as he ran outside and Taylor groaned while Gabriella giggled at Chad.

"They seem to be getting along." Gabriella commented while walking to the kitchen to put her mug in the sink. Taylor followed nodding her head.

"Yeah. Maybe a little to well." Taylor said and both girls giggled. A loud cry could be hear from the baby monitor sitting on the counter. Taylor sighed softly. "I'm sorry I'll just be a second."

"Oh take as long as you need." She said sweetly. "I'll just be outside I'm gunna go watch the guys play basketball." Taylor nodded and ran upstairs to get Molly. Gabriella walked out on the deck to see Troy dribbling the ball and Chad trying to steal it from him.

"Oh Troy look whose here. You got to impress your women." Chad said and Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"I've been trying to impress my women for 6 months," Troy said and Gabriella shook her head laughing. " and she's just dating me now. I don't think I'm to good at the whole 'impressing' thing." Troy said laughing. After that said he took a shot watching it go in with a swish.

"Yeah okay, all I know is that if I was a chick and saw you do that," Chad said pointing to the basket, where Troy just made another perfect shot. "I'd have you in bed right now." He said and Troy laughed, while Gabriella looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"How flattering." Troy joked and Gabriella giggled and sat down on one of the patio chairs. Troy looked over at her before looking back at Chad. "Hey, time?" He asked, insinuating a time out and Chad nodded also wanting a break. He grabbed his basketball from the pile of snow that was keeping it cold taking a big gulp while Troy jumped up the steps to the deck easily standing in front of Gabriella. He pulled her into a standing position before sitting down and pulling her on his lap. She giggled slightly seeing his face red and hot from running around. She put her cold hands on either side of his face, cooling him down and he laughed taking one of her hands from his face and holding it in his hand.

"You having fun?" She asked. She hoped he was, it definitely seemed like he was. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in anyway though.

"Yeah, Chad's really cool." He said trying to catch his breath, and Gabriella smiled happy they were getting along.

"How can you guys play basketball out here, it's freezing." She said shivering, just wearing her sweater in the New York winter air.

"Are you cold?" He asked worried. "You want me to get you, your coat from the car?"

"Could you?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course, I'll be right back okay?" She nodded and got up so he could stand and he walked away, cutting through the house to get to the car.

"Oh, hey where yeah going?" Taylor asked coming downstairs.

"Oh, I'm just getting Ella's coat, it's freezing out there." He said smiling and Taylor smiled back nodding before going outside. She sat in the chair that Gabriella was just sitting in and rubbed her arms feeling the cold nip at her skin. Chad walked up to the two girls standing beside Gabriella.

"He's awesome!" He said and Gabriella giggled. "Seriously, he is."

"I believe you." Gabriella said laughing slightly.

"I told you, you would like him." Taylor said. Before Troy and Gabriella came over Chad made a big fuss, about him saying he probably wasn't going to have any fun tonight with Troy around, even though he's been nagging Taylor about meeting him. He ranted on saying how he was probably some loser who would break Gabriella's heart.

"Yeah, but you have to say that." Taylor rolled her eyes at the reply. Troy walked through the doors going behind Gabriella and slipping her coat on for her.

"Better?" He asked rubbing her arms.

"Much." She turned her head giving him a quick kiss and leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist still standing behind her. The four stood outside, talking a little longer and Gabriella noticed the light snowflakes that were starting to fall around them. "Troy." Gabriella said softly seeing Taylor and Chad in there own conversation. Troy looked down at her smiling softly. "It's snowing." Troy's face broke out into a grin and he looked up at the sky before looking back to Gabriella.

"It is." He confirmed and she smiled leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"We should head home soon." She said looking at him again.

"Yeah okay." He moved one of his hands from her stomach and stuck it out in front of him to Chad who had moved to stand beside Taylor. Chad took his hand shaking it as Troy spoke.

"Chad, man it was awesome to meet you."

"yeah dude definitely, you have to come over tomorrow so I can kick your ass at play station."

"You can try." Troy said and they laughed.

"Bye guys." Gabriella said stepping out of Troy's embrace and linking their hands together. They walked to the car, Troy opening the door for her then drove from the icy driveway onto the street. He turned the heat up feeling a change almost instantly. "So you had fun, like for sure? You weren't wishing you could be at home the entire time?" She asked and Troy laughed slightly

"Yeah babe, I had tons of fun. I like your friends."

"Well they love you. That's all I hear now from Shar and Tay." She said and he laughed again.

"Well that's a good sign, so I'm welcome then?" He asked smiling amused.

"You always were." She said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and then looked back at the road.

"Well would yeah look at that." Troy muttered to himself and Gabriella looked at him confused but then gazed in the direction he was looking at. The Brooklyn bridge covered in ice and snow looking absolutely stunning. He always took pictures of the Brooklyn bridge but he never got a picture of it in the winter. "Mind if I take a picture?" He asked and Gabriella shook her head and he pulled the car over to the side of the road putting it in park.

"Exciting, I get to see you in action." She teased stepping out of the car as he laughed at her comment and grabbed his camera from the back seat. She walked ahead of him looking at the incredible view. The snow flakes sticking to her dark curls and black coat, that seemed to fit her perfectly. Troy watched her gracefully gliding through the white snow the giant bridge covered in white stretching across the sky with Gabriella's tiny form in the middle of it all. Troy looked at her as if she had just been sent from the heavens, bringing his camera to his right eye snapping a picture without Gabriella even noticing.

"Did you get it?" She asked and he stared at her in awe.

"Uhh, yeah, yeah I got it." He said shaking himself out of his little dream. A small smile graced his awe struck features. She spun around so she was facing him.

"I hope I wasn't in the way." She said worried that she ruined his picture. Troy laughed slightly at the silly accusation. She could never be 'in the way', she only makes his pictures better.

"No, no it was the perfect shot." He said and she smiled widely at him before turning back to look at the view. He looked at the screen on his camera looking at the picture he just took. It was his favourite picture. A soft and peaceful silence washed over them. No one in sight and surprisingly not even a car. The bridge was bare, the sidewalks clear. Only Troy and Gabriella standing in the snow filled field. Troy stared at her back for a few minutes. The way her tanned skin seemed to stand out from the white blanket her feet were resting in, jumped out to him. His blue eyes as bright and vibrant as the icicles that hung from the viaduct, scanned over every inch of the beauty in front of him. He took a breath looking at her dark curls dancing in the wind, her satin locks as velvety as the night sky. She was radiant. And then, his heart suddenly spoke breaking the silence.

"I love you."

* * *

**I can't believe I have over 100 reviews already, its incredible thank all of you so, so much. Speaking of reviews, you know the deal. Please review. Tell me what you thought about this chapter thanks everyone!**


	12. A New York State of Mind

_And then, his heart suddenly spoke breaking the silence._

_"I love you."_

_Some __**folks**_ like to get _**away**_

Take a holiday from the neighbourhood

Hop a flight to _**Miami Beach **_or

to **Hollywood**

Seeing her shocked expression and hearing nothing but silence led Troy to release a nervous breath. He took a step closer to her trying to plan his words carefully.

But _I'm_ taking a Greyhound

On the _**Hudson River **_Line

"I know, it's soon. I didn't mean to freak you out, I just…your special and,… and I'm an idiot." He announced, thinking explaining himself was useless. "I shouldn't of said anything. I'm sorry Gabriella, I'm so stupid." He rambled bringing his hand to his forehead, embarrassed. He looked down at the snow feeling stupid. Troy wasn't sure if he heard right when a soft giggle rang through his ears. He looked at her confused to see a soft smile on her lips. 'Great, she's laughing at me.' He thought. "You don't have to say it back." He said suddenly. "I, it, I," He paused taking a breath, forming a proper sentence in his head. When he was ready to speak again, he took another daring step towards her. " I know it's soon, and I know I already said that," He said looking at her sheepishly trying to keep his face from going completely red. Gabriella stood there smiling amused, waiting patiently for him to finish rambling. "But I do. I mean feel that way, is what I'm trying to say…I don't really know what I'm saying to be honest, I've actually never been in love before." He admitted before he shook his head closing his eyes. This could not have gone any worse. Through his rant he didn't notice Gabriella slowly walking closer to him. "It usually comes along with a speech doesn't it? I did it all wrong. They always say a long heart felt speech in the movies when telling the girl they love them. I can do it over, if you want? I-"

"Troy." She interrupted laughing slightly. He gulped and looked at her nervously, seeing her standing directly in front of him. "I love you too." She whispered in the dead New York night, hearing her voice perfectly along with the breeze that danced with her words.

I'm in a _**New York state of mind **_

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She said with a giggle. He looked at her suspiciously for a second before replying.

"Your kidding." He said surely and she gave him a weird look.

"Not really the kind of joke that would make a buzz around the water cooler." She said smiling another amused smile, before turning serious. "I love you Troy." She said certain and Troy smiled widely at her.

"You know," He started and Gabriella sighed waiting for another rant. "Technically it's not that soon. I mean I knew you for a long time before we started dating, and I had feelings for you then, so why is it _so _crazy that I say it this early in our relationship? Cause we were friends before-wait, we were friends right? I thought-"

"Troy!" She yelled getting his attention again. He looked at her curiously. "Kiss me." He smiled enchantingly at her before leaning down, his nose touching hers and his hands gently touching the sides of her face. And then he did it.

He kissed her.

His worries and insecurities left his veins feeling her arms wrap around his neck and her warm lips kiss him back. He was kissing the women he loved, and she just so happened to love him back.

_I've_ seen all the _**movie stars**_

In their _fancy_ cars and their **limousines**

You know in the cheesy love movies, where the couple kiss and the camera circles around them causing a dramatic effect and a slight dizzy feeling, well that's what was happening in Troy's head, well apart from the dizziness. It felt surreal, like a movie and the camera was circling around him and Gabriella, creating a perfect ending, now he might of not done the long speech but that was okay, it really just came down to if she said it back. That was all the audience was interested in right?

He tightened his grip around her waist feeling her laugh slightly against his lips as he picked her up. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as he placed her back down in the snow. He traced her eyes in his memory, noticing eight different shades of brown to make the one perfect colour.

Been high in the **Rockies** under the _**evergreens**_

But I know what I'm needing

And I _**don't want **_to _waste_ more time

"I love you Ella."

"I love you too."

"I love you Ella." He said again wanting to hear it from her again. She giggled and looked at him curiously.

"I love you too Troy." He smiled broadly, laughing slightly and kissed her again. "Is it true I'm your first love?"

"First and only." He replied making her blush. "What about you, ever been in love?" He asked and she smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

**I'm in a New York state of mind **

"Just once." She replied and his smile turned into a fake one as he looked at her nervously. "Really great guy too. Hot." She said and Troy scrunched his eyebrows feeling slightly jealous. "Tall, brown hair, _dazzling _blue eyes."

"Really?" He asked emotionless.

"Mhmm. The sexiest man I've ever seen." Troy almost let his jaw drop at the confession. "He's a photographer for a local newspaper, you know?" Troy's shocked expression turned into a smile.

It _**was so easy **_living day by day

Out of touch with the _**rhythm and blues**_

But now I need a little give and take

The _New York Times_, **The Daily News **

"That was not funny." He said smiling and she giggled

"It was a little funny." She giggled and he shook his head leaping into action grabbing her sides before she had a chance to run away and spinning her around causing an eruption of giggles to explode from her lips. He set her down and she wiggled from his grasp and started running to the car having him spring after her. He caught up to her grabbing her waist making her giggle in glee. He pinned her against the car smiling adorably before kissing her lips and caressing her cheek. He gazed down at her, his tall form towering over her, giving her the odd feeling of security, feeling safe in his arms. "I want to see your pictures." She said suddenly and he looked at her taken back by her random statement.

"Uhh, okay, how about tomorrow after-"

"Nope." She interrupted and he looked at her confused. She turned around in his arms opening the door as much as she could and slipping in, sticking her head through the window. "Were going now." She said putting her head back in the truck and Troy smiled loving her spontaneous nature.

It comes down to _reality_

And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide

Don't care if it's **Chinatown** or on _**Riverside**_

I don't have any reasons

I've _left them all behind_

"Now it is then." He muttered lovingly walking to his side of the truck and climbing in starting the car, heading to his place.

I'm in a **New York **_state of mind _

Troy glanced at Gabriella seeing her looking around the hallway as he unlocked his door. He shook his head laughing slightly before opening the door flicking on the lights and putting his keys in the bowl that was on the table beside the door. He took off his coat as Gabriella looked around the big apartment with her mouth agape. He smiled at her before helping her take off her coat.

"This, is your place?" She asked as he slipped the jacket from her body.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Like it? This place is amazing." She said scanning over the place. It had beautiful hardwood floors and a simple white on the walls. They were standing in the kitchen that stretched almost endlessly from side of the house to another. A large window behind the kitchen table allowing Gabriella to see the incredible view of New York covered in snow. There was a small step adjacent to where they were standing leading to the living room. It was big just like the kitchen and had two doors on either wall, she guessed they were bedrooms. The sophisticated and extravagant apartment was filled with classy furniture and pictures covered the walls. She followed the dark hardwood floor going up the small step into the living room seeing the glass patio doors leading to the balcony with a spiralling staircase going up to the roof. This place was magnificent. Who knew Troy was rich?

It was so easy _living _**day** by **day**

"Your rich?" She asked shocked and he laughed.

"I'm not rich." He said laughing again. "My parents are rich." He admitted sheepishly and she smiled. "They like to send me some money every now and then because they think I can't take care of myself. Last time I sent it back my mom came racing down here, which is actually how I met you." He added as an after thought making her blush and look back out to the view.

"Why would you ever leave your parents house to come out here?"

"Believe it or not, it's not as much fun as you might think being the little rich boy." He replied smiling at her. "I didn't need maids and a private car driving me to school everyday." He shrugged. "It just wasn't who I was, so I came here for college majoring in photo journalism and I've never been happier." Gabriella looked at him with a new found appreciation, he just kept getting better and better. She smiled at him again before turning her attention to his wall of pictures. Another shocked breath escaped her lips seeing the pictures. They were the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. "What do you think?"

"There incredible."

"Thanks, I took that one when I was in Paris. Funny actually, I got recommended by this agent or something so my boss sent me down there to be the photographer for a shoot they were doing. So I got there and as soon as I stepped foot off the plane I just had the worst time. They lost my luggage and I was just learning French at the time so I couldn't understand a word anyone was saying." He said laughing. "Then I got out of the airport to see it pouring rain and I stepped in this huge puddle." He smiled remembering the trip. He started walking back to the kitchen with Gabriella following. He grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet about the stove before continuing. "I remember my pant leg being completely drenched, and of course I'm thinking what am I going to wear tomorrow to shoot. I stood outside in the rain trying to get a cab for about 45 minutes until I finally got one, then as we were driving I realized my wallet was in my suit case." He said pouring some wine for her and Gabriella.

Out of touch with the **rhythm and blues**

"Oh no!" She said laughing and he nodded.

"Yup, he kicked me out of the cab and I had to walk to the hotel they sent me too, in the pouring rain mind you. I was so mad. I remember thinking I am never coming back here ever again." He said and Gabriella giggled. "All I had was the clothes on my back and my camera around my neck, that lucky for me was waterproof. Then I saw this woman." He shook his head taking a sip of his wine and Gabriella leaned on his kitchen counter playing with the wine glass in her hands while listening to him speak intently. " She was sitting on the sidewalk, in the water and muck with her son and all she had was a broken umbrella. I remember watching her struggle to open it, so I went over and opened it for her and in the one moment I interacted with her, I could just tell she was happy. Sitting in the water, and muck with just the clothes on her back. Suddenly I just thought, she's in the same position as I am just a hundred times worse, while I'm complaining about a walk to a hotel she has to sit here with her son who looked about six, with no where to go. But she was smiling and laughing and enjoying life. She was so grateful that I just helped her with her umbrella, it made me look at the day differently you know?"

_**But now **_I need a little **give** and _take_

"Yeah." She said softly. " So what did you do?" She asked intrigued with the story he was providing.

"Not as much as I wish I could. I didn't have any money to give her so I gave her the coat off of my back. I'll never forget the look on her face when I handed it to her. She looked stunned." Gabriella nodded and glanced back over her shoulder to the black and white photo of the women and her son snuggling under what she now knows is Troy's coat on the wet streets of Paris. "I want to show you something." He said breaking her out of her trance. He set his glass down and took her hand leading her back to the living room and to one of the doors. "This is where I like to develop my pictures." He said opening the door. He turned on the light and a red glow filled the room. A black blanket hanging from the window so light wouldn't come into the room. The room had to be completely dark for the photos to turn out. She looked around seeing a line hanging from one end to the other with pictures hanging up drying over a table, with small buckets of water. "Here." He said handing her a pair off glasses. "You can see the picture better with them. Plus the red light gives you a headache after a while." He said and she giggled putting the glasses on

_The New York _Times, The **Daily** News

"How do you do it?" She asked her eyes getting used to the red light, that was provided so he could develop his photos.

"Well," He started, positioning her in front of one of the buckets, her eyes glanced up to try to catch a glimpse of the pictures that were hanging in front of her seeing them still wet. He stood behind her taking a hold of her arm and making her pick up a pair of tongs. "You need to grab a photo." He said making her pick one up with the tongs. "And just let it sit in the bucket for a while. Just keep moving it around so it's completely wet." Gabriella did as she was told with Troy standing behind her looking over her shoulder as her delicate hands moved the photo back and forth. The red light making her skin glow. "Now all you have to do is pin it up." He said taking the photo and pinning it on the clothes line. "It takes a while for them to develop, though." He said and she nodded in understanding. "Here, I think some are actually starting to turn out." He walked around the table looking at all of his photos finding some that had the picture starting to come through. "See here, you always see this black line." He said pointing out the line with his pinkie finger, but being careful to not touch it. "Then you'll be able to see the outline of the picture." He then pointed to the one beside it, showing the outline of a man. "Before you know it, you got yourself a picture."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah." He replied and Gabriella's eyes focused on the picture seeing the colour slowly start to come to view. She gasped at the sight and Troy smiled at her. "Neat, huh?"

"I can't believe this." She admitted taking off her glasses and looking at the picture closer. You could see a green tint in the background of the picture and she smiled. She glanced at Troy who smiled at her.

**It **_comes_** down to **_**reality**_

She turned around fully and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her fingers traced his cheek bones looking into his eyes. The vibrant blue the only thing in her vision without a red tint. He leaned in and kissed her gently and she quickly kissed back. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck and he gripped her waist tightly pulling her as close as possible. His tongue ran tenderly over her lip and she parted her lips greeting his moist tongue. He felt his tongue explore her warm mouth moaning slightly at the feeling. He turned them around leaning her against the wall, his hand leaning on the wall above her head while the other was placed on her neck under her hair. She gripped his shirt feverishly and moaned into the kiss. They pulled back breathing deeply and Troy slipped the long sleeve shirt she was wearing off easily, throwing it where ever it decided to land. His lips immediately found hers again leaving no time for her to feel bashful which pleased her. Her hands cupped his neck, the tips of her finger dancing around the tiny hairs on his neck.

_And it's fine_ with me 'cause I've **let it slide**

Don't care if it's _**Chinatown**_ or on **Riverside**

"Troy." She moaned, as he delicately kissed the spot beside her lips, before moving to her chin and finally to her neck. Biting and nibbling the feeling of her breasts against his chest driving him crazy. Her hands slipped from his neck and found there way at his shirt again. Daintily running her finger over his stomach feeling each crease and line that formed his toned abs. He moaned into her skin, before removing his lips from her neck gazing intimately into her eyes. She slowly brought the hem of his shirt up, her eyes never leaving his. Slipping it over his head, dropping it near there feet. He breathed heavily trying to catch his breath as she gently played with the buckle on his belt, undoing it and slowly removing it from his belt loops.

_I_ don't have **any reasons**

She dropped the belt having it land right next to his shirt. He brushed his lips over hers, before going back to her neck. She threw her head back in ecstasy. Her fingers exploring his body. Starting with his stomach moving up to his chest and to his shoulders, down his arms and back up again to his neck.

_**I've **_left them all **behind**

The lights on the tall buildings that lined the street started to turn off one by one, the late nights of New York too much for families who were probably now in bed. Troy looked at Gabriella, no where near ready for sleep. He kissed her again passionately and Gabriella's breath got caught in her throat. He played with the button on her jeans before undoing it and sliding down the zipper, pealing off her jeans, his hand grazing her toned legs. She stepped out of them and her finger tips seemed to dance on his muscular back. The red tint making his skin look irresistible.

**I'm in a New York state of mind **

They both panted. The sweat from there bodies being electrified from the coloured light. Gabriella watched Troy's pants hit the hardwood floor and he smiled at her before kissing her. He slowly laid them on the floor hearing her giggle as he ripped the blanket from the window, seeing the usual lively New York, peaceful and quiet.

I'm just taking a **Greyhound** on the **Hudson River Line**

'Cause I'm in a New York state of mind


	13. A day of questions

"When's hot photographer coming?" Sharpay asked swinging her legs as she sat on the counter in the flower shop. Gabriella rolled eyes and set down the box she was carrying.

"First of all, his names Troy," She started with a giggle. "and second, why do you want to see him so badly?"

"Come on, all I hear about is his daily visits to the flower shop and now I get to see it with my own eyes, how could I not be excited?" Sharpay said picking off a piece of her blueberry muffin and popping it in her mouth. Gabriella looked at her as if she was crazy while Taylor just laughed.

"Excited about what?" They heard someone say. Gabriella turned around and smiled at Troy. Sharpay gasped and grabbed Taylor's arm watching the two intently.

"Hey." She said going up to him giving him a kiss before taking her coffee from his hand. "Oh, nothing Sharpay's just being Sharpay." Troy scrunched his eyebrows at her before letting out a laugh and nodding. He cleared his throat setting his coffee down so he could wrap his arms around her waist. He glanced at the two giddy girls quickly before looking back at Gabriella.

"Last night was great." He said quietly so Taylor and Sharpay couldn't hear.

"Yeah, it was." She agreed softly and stood on her tip toes placing a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled at her leaning his forehead against hers, the previous night replaying in his mind. Their moment was broken by a soft 'awe' from Sharpay. Gabriella turned to look at her giving her an embarrassed look.

"Sorry." She apologized. Troy looked at her and laughed before gazing back down at Gabriella.

"I should go, I have to work, but do you want to come over later? We could watch a movie?" He suggested and she bit her lip trying not to smile like a idiot before nodding.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Okay, I'll see yeah later." He kissed her again before waving to Sharpay and Taylor before leaving. Gabriella watched him exit smiling before turning back reluctantly coming face to face with her two best friends.

"That's it?" Sharpay asked disappointed.

"What are you talking about? That was adorable!" Taylor argued.

"That was a waste of my time." She said hopping down from the counter and Gabriella smiled slightly, watching her friends bicker.

"Well what did you expect?" Taylor squabbled.

"He said he loved me." Gabriella, interjected, smiling brightly. The two stopped immediately looking at her with their mouths agape. She looked down blushing the big smile still on her face. Truth be told, it hasn't disappeared since the words slipped from his mouth. "I can't stop smiling." She admitted looking at them

"Awe!" Sharpay squeaked. "Did you say it back?"

"Obviously!" Taylor said in a duh tone.

"Well I don't maybe she didn't."

"Guys!" Gabriella interrupted giggling slightly. Nothing could ruin her good mood. "Can we talk about something else?"

"No" They said at the same time finally agreeing on something.

* * *

"Hey, what's up dude?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. Berkeley's been on my ass all day." Troy groaned.

"Yeah, he's been like that to everyone."

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know but it's driving me crazy."

"I know what you mean. The only thing that's getting me through the day, is that I get to go home and see Ella."

"Oh yeah, the rumour around the office is that you guys are getting pretty _serious."_ Jason said, emphasizing the word 'serious' for dramatic effect. Troy rolled his eyes at this, knowing his best friend too well.

"Is it really the rumour around the office or did you just want to say that?"

"I just wanted to say it. Seemed to fit with the moment. Anyway, rumour or not, is it serious?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean we haven't really talked about it. But like it matters anyway, she's probably gunna dump my ass." He said stopping in front of Mr. Berkeley's door.

"What, why?" Jason asked panicked. He never met Gabriella but he liked her already. As girly as it sounds, he's never seen his best friend so happy, besides Troy and Gabriella's relationship was the talk of the office, unbeknownst to Troy of course.

"My mom wants to meet her." He said before opening the door and stepping into Mr Berkeley's office.

* * *

Gabriella watched the last person leave before closing the doors to her shop. She glanced at the clock excitedly seeing Troy would be here soon. She quickly dashed up the stairs, Hero following closely behind. Opening her closet doors she quickly scanned her wardrobe for something to wear finally settling on a pair of jeans that made her butt look great, and Troy go crazy. She grabbed a T-shirt slipping it over her head, before she heard a car pull up. Looking out her window she smiled seeing Troy leaning against his car, and ran back downstairs.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She wrapped her arms around his waist leaning into him.

"Ready?"

"Yup." Troy smiled at her and opened her door, letting her slide in before getting in his side and driving off.

"So Sharpay and Taylor were there this morning, that's new." He said and Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, they wanted to see you believe it or not."

"Me, why?" He said with a laugh

"I don't know apparently our lives have become a soap opera to them." She said with a giggle as he parked the car.

"Well this soap opera just got a lot more interesting." Troy said nervously and Gabriella looked at him confused. "Ella my-"

"Hey can we talk about this in the apartment, I really have to pee." She said and Troy sighed but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, sure." Troy sighed. He knew he had to tell her eventually. It wasn't like he was embarrassed of Gabriella, in fact he would gloat about her every chance he got. Meeting the parents was a huge step in a relationship and he wasn't sure how she would take it. Although they said their 'I love you's' he still worried he would scare her away. And if the big step didn't do the trick, his mom would. She was seriously crazy-in Troy's opinion anyway.

Gabriella plopped down beside Troy snuggling into him on the couch watching the previews to the movie they were about to watch flash across the screen.

"So, how was work?" She asked making conversation and he smiled at her.

"Terrible." He pouted grabbing her legs and throwing them across his lap. She smiled and cuddled further into him as he rubbed her thigh.

"Why?"

"My boss was in the worst mood."

"Awe my poor baby." She cooed teasingly kissing him softly. He smiled into the kiss before reluctantly pulling away and leaning his fore head against her. He watched her close her eyes and smiled. Suddenly all thoughts of what he was supposed to tell her left his mind. He leaned in kissing her again. It was her turn to smile and her hands went straight for his hair, running her fingers through it. He gently laid her down climbing on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

"I've had a bad day, I need you to make it better." He whispered kissing her quickly and she giggled as he kept placing swift kisses on her lips.

"I think that could be arranged." She said seductively and Troy felt himself shiver slightly at how sexy she was. She slowly started to lean in, before she got interrupted by the phone ringing. Troy groaned loudly making her laugh quietly.

"Hello!?" He answered angrily. Gabriella giggled again, kissing down his jaw gently making him soften. She stopped kissing him, hearing his serious tone as he spoke on the phone. "But-….No, Sir I-…Well, yes but-…Okay, I'm on my way." He said sighing in defeat. "I have to go."

"What, why?" She asked straightening up.

"My boss wants me to change of few things on my layout for tomorrows paper."

"Oh." She said trying not to sound sad.

"I'm so sorry, I know work keeps dragging me away from you but.."

"Troy, it's fine. I totally get it. Go, I should get home anyway."

"No, don't leave. I'll be an hour at the most." She looked at him unsurely but his pleading eyes made her agree.

"Okay, I'll stay, maybe I can actually watch this movie without you here." She teased.

"Your incredible." He said kissing her. "I won't be long okay."

"Take your time." She said waiting for him to get up but he never did. She looked at him confused wondering why he wasn't leaving.

"I don't want to go." He pouted and she laughed at him. "How do you expect me to leave when your wearing those jeans? My favourite jeans."

"You noticed." She giggled.

"How could I not?"

"Troy, you have to go as much as it pains me to say it."

"Your right aren't you?" she nodded. "Fine, I'm leaving, remember, don't, move." He said and she nodded again laughing.

"I'll be in the exact same spot when you get home." He laughed and kissed her quickly before leaving . As soon as the door closed Gabriella sighed and threw her head back against the couch missing him already. She hated it when he got called into work, which happened a lot more then she would like. You'd think she's dating a brain surgeon or something.

* * *

"What!" Chad whined "You went to see Troy and Gabriella this morning and you didn't bring me along?"

"Oh my god Chad, get over it." Taylor groaned.

"I will not, 'get over it' you know me and Troy are tight!"

"You met him twice."

"So?" Chad asked ad Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You know you can be so stupid some-" Taylor stopped mid sentence grabbing her stomach feeling a sharp pain shoot through her stomach.

"Baby?" Chad asked worried seeing her in pain. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked rushing to her side. Taylor couldn't find her voice not being able to concentrate on anything else but the pain in her side. Chad jumped up calling an ambulance before sitting beside her holding her hand tightly waiting impatiently for the ambulance. "Tay, breathe, come on Tay." Chad felt tears brim his eyes seeing his wife in pain, suddenly two paramedics came into the house with a stretcher loading her on. Chad grabbed Molly from her playpen and followed them out.

"What's her name?" One of the paramedics asked. Chad stared at Taylor to scared to talk. "Sir! What's her name." Chad snapped his head up trying to find his voice.

"Uhh, Taylor, her names Taylor." Chad said frazzled walking to the ambulance holding Molly close to his chest.

"Does Taylor have any allergies?" The other paramedic asked loading her into the ambulance and Chad hoped up with them.

"Uh, no, no she doesn't"

"Is there anything else we need to know? "

"Anything else?"

"Yes, like, has she consumed any drugs or alcohol?"

"No."

"Has she been submitted to the hospital recently?"

"No."

"Is she pregnant or on any medication?"

"No-"

"I'm pregnant." Taylor admitted still clutching her stomach. Chad's head flew to her, his eyes wide. She looked away from him staring at her hands that were still laying on her stomach. He watched the paramedics eyes widen

"We need to get her to the hospital, now!" She yelled to the driver before sticking an IV in Taylor's arm.

"Oh my god." Chad muttered placing his hand over Molly's head protectively. The vehicle came to halt and they unloaded Taylor, hastily taking her into the building.

"Sir your going to have to wait in the waiting room."

"What-"

"Sir, I'm sorry." She said before closing the door. Chad looked down at the toddler in his arms scared out of his mind. He let Molly settle on his hip before bringing out his phone to call Gabriella.

* * *

"Bolton!" Mr. Berkeley yelled making Troy jump. "I'm gunna have to get you to stay longer."

"But sir-"

"No buts I want you to redo this entire section. It just doesn't fit." He said before leaving. Troy groaned laying his head down on his desk. He grabbed the phone calling his house waiting for Gabriella to pick up. His eyebrows scrunched as he didn't hear her voice answer. After hanging up, he tried her cell, finally getting an answer.

"Hello?" He heard her whimper.

"Ella? I thought you were gunna stay at my place. Are you okay, where are you?"

"Troy, I'm at the hospital." She sobbed and Troy immediately begin to panic.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked frantically hearing her crying on the other end

"I'm fine…Troy, It's Taylor."


	14. Doctor Dan

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled relived seeing her standing in the waiting room. "Are you okay, is Taylor okay?" He asked alarmed.

"I'm fine, just a little panicked, and we haven't heard anything about Taylor."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she was having stomach pains, and then when they found out she was pregnant they wheeled her into surgery."

"She's pregnant?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go talk to the doctor, you just sit down and breath okay?" She laughed slightly before sitting down. She took a deep breath as Sharpay came over to her with a coffee in her hand.

"Did you hear anything?" She asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"No, nothing, but Troy's talking to the doctor."

"Troy's here?" She asked and Gabriella nodded. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so." She said before straightening up in her seat seeing Troy walking towards them hoping he got some answers. "Did he say anything?"

"No, just that we'd have to wait a little while longer." He said sitting next to Gabriella. Gabriella sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Where's Chad?"

"I think he's just getting Molly something to eat." She replied and he nodded.

"He must be freaking out."

"I'll go see if he's okay." Sharpay said. Both her and Zeke stood up and headed to the cafeteria. After they left Troy glanced down at Gabriella who was still leaning on him. He could tell she was scared. He wrapped his arm around her placing a kiss on her head.

"She'll be okay."

"How do you know?" She asked softly hoping that he had a logical answer that would make her believe his theory.

"I don't, I just have to hope and pray that she is."

"Thanks for being here Troy." She said sitting up properly wiping a tear away. "Oh my god." She suddenly said and he looked at her confused. "Work. Troy I didn't mean-"

"Hey, it's okay, I told Mr. Berkeley what was going on and he let me leave." He said softly and she breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at her and brought her close to him, holding her tightly, his chin resting on her head occasionally placing soft kisses.

"Troy I'm scared." She whispered. "What if something happens?" She asked frightfully, her voice cracking slightly. Troy closed his eyes wishing he could help. He couldn't answer her questions, and he hated that.

Sharpay and Zeke came into view with Chad following behind still clutching to Molly. Chad sat in the chair on the other side of Gabriella letting out a loud exhale. Everyone looked at him sympathetically but he just stared straight ahead tears brimming his eyes. "She's pregnant." He said suddenly laughing slightly. "And the day I find out…" He shook his head not being able to continue.

"Chad…" Gabriella started not knowing what to say. Chad shook his head tears fleeing down his cheeks.

"I would of loved to have another kid. And now, I don't know if that's even an option." He whispered. Molly squirmed in his arms letting out a small cry. Chad bounced her in his arms trying to get her to stop being fussy. "Shhh, Molly it's okay."

"Chad why don't we take Molly home?" Sharpay offered pointing to her and Zeke. "We'll watch her while you stay here with Tay."

"Thanks guys." He said saying goodbye to Molly and passing her to Zeke. Sharpay put her hand on Chad's shoulder squeezing it slightly, before hugging him and leaving with Zeke and Molly. A scared silence waved over the three. Gabriella's arms that were wrapped around Troy's torso tightened. Squeezing him in needing. His hand was brought to her hair stroking it lovingly. A sudden realization hit Troy. Gabriella felt him tense up and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked

"Stay here okay."

"Wait where are you going?" She asked not wanting him to leave.

"Just stay here with Chad." He said hurriedly an excited smile placed his lips before he scurried off. Chad and Gabriella just looked at each other confused.

* * *

Troy walked down the hospital corridor, looking around anxiously until he found what he was looking for.

"Dan!" He said and Dan turned around smiling at Troy.

"Troy Bolton, what the hell are doing here? I thought I said I never wanted to see you in this hospital again." He said playfully and Troy smiled at him before turning serious.

"My friend's in here. She got submitted tonight and is in emergency surgery."

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I wish I knew. I only know that she's pregnant and she was having severe stomach pains. No ones telling us anything."

"Yeah, well that's usually how the jackasses in this place run, you should know that." He said keeping the mood light nudging Troy slightly on the shoulder. Troy remained solemn getting slightly annoyed. Dan was never the serious type, usually a quality you'd want your doctor to have.

"Dan I need answers."

"Troy I wish I could, but she's not one of my patients. I haven't had anyone come in with what you described, you should talk to your friends doctor."

"I tried, they wont tell me anything. Please, man, you got to help me out. My girlfriends freaking out and my friends husband is a mess. Please." He pleaded and Dan looked at him for a minute before sighing.

"What's the patients name?" He asked and Troy perked up excitedly.

"Taylor Danforth."

* * *

'_What's taking him so long?' _Gabriella thought looking in the direction where he walked off. She sighed and looked at Chad who was still staring in the same spot.

"We were arguing about her not inviting me to see Troy this morning." He said with a laugh, Gabriella looked at him. "How stupid is that. That's exactly how I want to remember the last thing we talked about." He said sarcastically. "She'll probably always think of me as having a man crush on your boyfriend." He said and Gabriella smiled, before what he said registered.

"Chad, we don't know that Taylor's not going to be okay."

"Gabs she's been in there for hours." He said his voice cracking.

"Maybe it taking so long is a good sign." She said and he scoffed. "No hear me out, if something happened we would of known by now. But we haven't gotten any bad news which means there's still hope." she said and Chad smiled gratefully at her. Gabriella perked up seeing Troy walking towards them with a doctor by his side.

"Hi, I'm doctor Raffrey." He said sticking out his hand to Gabriella. She stood up shaking his hand.

"Gabriella."

"Your Gabriella?" He said looking at her then to Troy, who cleared his throat awkwardly. Gabriella smiled at him thinking it was cute he talked about her. Dan smiled at her before continuing. "I realize I'm not Taylor's doctor, but Troy here said you've been itching for some answers." He said. At that Chad shot up.

"I'm Taylor's husband, you…you can tell us what's going on?" He asked hopefully.

"Well I shouldn't," He started glancing at Troy who just smiled. "but I'm going to anyway. Mr Danforth your baby has something called amniotic band syndrome. It's a very rare disease that occurs in the womb. It's when the fine-webbed lining of the amniotic sac tears away and wraps around the babies limbs."

"Okay. So what will happen to the baby? Will it be okay?" Chad asked taking all the information in.

"When it wraps around the limbs it restricts the blood flow, which can cause a natural amputation." He said and Gabriella gasped. " Two bands were wrapped around your babies legs, meaning your baby could have been born without legs." All three felt there mouth drop. Gabriella put her hand over her mouth and Troy put his arm around her. "Good news is, surgery seems to be going well, but it's hard to say in every surgery, because it could take a turn at any moment. I think they caught it in time which is good, but you'll have to talk to your wife's doctor."

"How's Taylor?" Gabriella asked

"Umm it seems she's okay"

"Will the disease harm her?" Troy asked

"The disease won't, but there's a risk to every surgery. Umm, last I checked she was doing fine." Chad let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you so much." Gabriella said shaking his hand again. He smiled shaking Troy's hand in goodbye and waving to Chad before leaving. "your incredible." She said to Troy hugging him tightly, grateful to finally get some answers. He smiled and hugged her back. She turned her attention to Chad who was now sitting down with his mouth still slightly open. "Are you okay Chad?"

"Yeah, just shocked."

"I think we all are. At least Taylor's okay, and he said they think caught it in time." She replied and he nodded placing his hand over his heart letting out another relieved breath.

"I'm going to get some water." He said standing up and walking back to the cafeteria. Gabriella turned around seeing Troy now slouched in a chair. She went over sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head down so it was in the crook of his neck and he soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her thigh.

"Can you believe that?" She asked and he shook his head.

"That poor baby, could you imagine if they hadn't caught it?" He asked and Gabriella snuggled deeper into him not wanting to think about it.

"Hey, how do you know doctor Raffrey?" She asked taking her head from his neck so she could look at him properly.

"He was my doctor. I was in a car accident a couple years ago and he treated me. He's actually a pretty good friend now." He said and Gabriella felt her mouth drop for about the hundredth time that day.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She asked, shivering at the thought of him hurt.

"I'm fine." He said laughing at her reaction. "It was a long time ago."

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"About six months." Gabriella felt her mouth drop again and he laughed.

"Did it hurt?" She asked stupidly and he felt himself laugh again.

"Just a little." He replied sarcastically and she laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Actually the recovery hurt more then the accident itself." He exaggerated jokingly and she giggled. "At least I got some cool scars. Drives the girls wild." He joked and she giggled again.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, how do you think I got you."

"Oh yes, the sexy scars just lured me in." She joked before kissing him lightly "I'm so happy you're here. You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's my job as the perfect boyfriend." He said kissing her again.

"I love you Troy." She said smiling at him

"I love you too Ella." He replied giving her a kiss.

"Taylor Danforth." The doctor called out and Gabriella and Troy jumped up.

"That's us." Troy said and the doctor walked over to them

"She's out of surgery and your free to see her if you like. I'll be in shortly." They nodded.

"Why don't you go see her and I'll go get Chad." Troy said and Gabriella nodded walking to Taylor's room. She knocked gently on the door before going in.

"Hey." She whispered to a very exhausted Taylor.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah one of the doctors came and told us everything."

"Can you believe that? How does that happen, I can't believe-" She rambled obviously shocked.

"Taylor shhh, it's okay. They said they caught it in time."

"So my baby's okay? They only told me what was wrong, they didn't say anything else."

"As far as I know it is." Taylor nodded relieved. A knock sounded and Troy and Chad came into the room.

"Tay, oh thank god, you scared me." Chad said coming further into the room and kissing her. Troy sat on the chair with Gabriella sitting on his lap again while Chad stayed by Taylor's side.

"Where's Molly?" She asked and Chad laughed.

"Shar and Zeke are watching her." Taylor nodded before the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Mrs Danforth. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She answered honestly.

"You know your amniotic sac burst, and it's extremely uncommon for the mother to actually feel it tear. Because your body was so sensitive due to pregnancy you were lucky enough to feel it. This being your second child also helped you notice what was going on, because your body's used to pregnancy. If you hadn't of felt it burst, we wouldn't of been able to save your baby's legs. But because you did, we caught it and your baby is as healthy as ever. We have to operate once it's born but after that it'd be as if nothing happened. It's truly a miracle, your incredibly lucky."

"Thank you Dr. Morgan ." Taylor said gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Now you'll need plenty of bed rest. Were going to have to keep you here over night, but you'll be out of here first thing in the morning"

"Okay, Thank you." She said and he nodded and left the room. Taylor leaned back in the hospital bed her hands instinctively going to her stomach.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy climbed into her bed snuggling together with Hero laying at their feet. After another hour at the hospital they decided to say goodbye to Taylor and go home. Chad obviously didn't want to leave Taylor, so he called Sharpay and Zeke asking if they could baby sit for the night. "Crazy day." Troy muttered in her ear and she nodded.

"yeah it was. Are you sure you don't have to go back to work?"

"Yup." He said and she smiled before kissing him romantically.

"So where's that scar?"

**Okay so a lot of medical jargon lol. I don't really know what im saying in a lot of it, I made a lot of it up so if it doest make sense I apologize lol. Please review and tell me what you think. I update early when you review. Thanks everyone.**

**dani**


	15. Too busy thinkin about my baby

Gabriella had never understood the phrase 'laughing so hard you cry'. She thought it was stupid. How can you laugh and cry at the same time? They were two completely different emotions. But right now, sitting here on her bed she completely understood.

"_Ah-ah-aaah, oh yeah... Oh listen to me people_" Troy spoke into the hair brush in his best Marvin Gaye impression. Gabriella laughed loudly from her spot in the bed watching Troy sing along to the music standing in front of her in only his underwear and socks.

"_I ain't got time to think about money, or what it can buy" _He sang along causing another burst of laughter from Gabriella. She hid her face under the cotton sheets only her eyes peaking out trying to control her laughter. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard and tears were brimming her eyes at his actions.

"_And I ain't got time to sit down and wonder, what makes a birdie fly_" Never in her life had she laughed so hard. She was wearing a simple tank top and pyjama shorts with a pair of socks, watching the funniest thing she's ever seen.

"_And I don't have the time to think about, what makes a flower grow_" Another loud laugh erupted as she watched him dance

"_And I've never given a second thought, to where the rivers flow." _Gabriella couldn't help but shake her head at her crazy boyfriend. She tried to suck in deep breaths but that being almost impossible as she was laughing to hard.

"_Too busy thinking about my baby, and I ain't got time for nothing else_."

Gabriella bit her lip holding up her pointer finger and luring him over. He dove onto the bed leaping on top of her causing yet another loud laugh to fill the room. He felt a laugh of his own vibrate through his throat and smiled at the precious sound coming from her lips. She giggled hysterically while the music still played. Troy teasingly bobbed his head to the rhythm making another cry of laughter warm his heart. Suddenly the phone rang and Troy pushed pause on the remote cutting the music, and rolling off of Gabriella. Gabriella reached over to her nightstand grabbing the phone not being able to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Hello?" She answered with a slight laugh. "Oh, Troy's just being silly." She said answering Sharpay's question. Troy laughed and placed a kiss on her back. "I'll have to ask him, he'll be the one driving…okay, hold on." She paused and turned to Troy. "Shar wants to know if we can pick up Taylor and Chad from the hospital, she can't do it."

"I don't' mind." He replied.

"We don't mind." She repeated into the phone cheerfully and smiled as she felt him place another kiss on her shoulder. "Okay…okay, bye." She said hanging up the phone and turned over so she was facing Troy."Hello." He said and she giggled.

"Hello there." She replied before pushing herself up in a sitting position "We should get up." She said before Troy pushed play and brought her down laying beside him making her giggle again.

_**The diamonds and pearls in the world**_

_**Could never match her worth, no no**_

_**She's some kind of wonderful, people tell ya **_

_**I got heaven right here on earth**_

_**I'm just a fellow**_

_**With a one, one track mind**_

_**And when it comes to thinkin' about anything but my baby**_

_**I just don't have any time**_

Gabriella laughed rubbing her nose against his playfully before kissing him. She got up walking to the bathroom and he watched her walk away. She looked over her shoulder looking at him cheerfully before walking into the bathroom. He laughed before walking into the bathroom himself seeing she was in the shower. He grabbed a comb running it quickly through his hair.

"You know," Gabriella started, talking over the loud noise of the water running. "you can always leave stuff here."

"I have my tooth brush." He said proudly waving his tooth brush even though she couldn't see. He ran it under the tap before putting toothpaste on it.

"Lucky you." She joked and he smiled. He heard the shower stop and the water turn off before he saw her arm reach out, and he handed her a towel. "I mean like clothes and stuff." She continued as she came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body walking up to him with his toothbrush still in his mouth. She brought her hand up wiping the toothpaste that was sitting at the corner of his lips away. "And a razor, because now I have to walk around with you looking like a Grizzly Adams." She teased pointing to the scruff on his chin. He smiled before spitting the toothpaste that was in his mouth in the sink and turning to her again.

"I happen to like the whole scruffy look." He said pointing his tooth brush at her. She smiled amused. "It makes me look like a bad ass." He joked rinsing his toothbrush and putting it back in the holder.

"Of course it does baby." She said with a laugh. He turned to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You keep that up you might not get that present that's waiting for you under the tree." He teased and her eyes lit up.

"There's a present for me under the tree?" She asked hopefully but he just shrugged.

"Maybe." Was all he said and she scurried out of the bathroom grabbing Troy's shirt to drape over her body, tying up her wet hair and went to the living room looking under the tree. Troy came out a few minutes later seeing her holding his present for her.

"What is it?" She asked and he shrugged again.

"I don't know." He lied.

"Troy!"

"I can't tell you. You have to wait until Christmas." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Can I have a hint."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes but only one."

"Okay."

"It's a gift.."

"Uh huh."

"That you open on Christmas. And that's all I'm going to say."

"Troy! That wasn't a hint."

"That so was a hint." He said and she laughed. "Come on," He started, dragging her back to her bedroom. "we have to get ready Taylor's probably dying to get out of there."

"Fine." She sulked letting him pull her.

* * *

Gabriella hummed the song that has been stuck in her head all morning. Troy laughed and looked at her before looking back at the road, recognizing the song as the one he sang just this morning.

"What? You got it stuck in my head." She said hearing his laughter.

"It's a good song." Was all he said. She smiled and leaned on her left arm so she was closer to him.

-

-

"Thanks for picking us up. Shar and Zeke took my car last night when they left." Chad said climbing into Troy's car.

"No problem." Troy replied. "Are you happy to be out of there Tay?"

"You have no idea." She said which made him laugh.

"Okay, so where am I going?" He asked realizing he didn't know the way to their house.

"Just keep going straight until you get to 157th then turn left." Gabriella answered he nodded and followed her directions. Taylor couldn't help but smile as she watched them interact. While driving Troy's right hand found Gabi's and he hasn't let go through out the entire ride. Taylor watched them share a quick kiss as he stopped at a red light. "So Tay, have you heard? Shars got like wedding fever." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Yeah I know, poor Zeke."

"Now Zeke's the groom right?" Troy asked.

"Yes, baby." Gabriella answered and he smiled while making a left turn.

"Zeke and Sharpay have been together forever." Taylor said. "It's hard to remember a time when they weren't dating."

"Yeah they've been together longer then us." Chad said.

"And there just getting married now?" Troy asked and everyone nodded. "Wow."

"Well thanks man." Chad said as Troy parked outside of their house.

"No problem. Feell better Tay." He said and Taylor smiled at him before saying goodbye and getting out of the car.

* * *

Troy sat in his office with his feet on his desk while Brandon and Josh sat beside his feet eating the chips Troy bought them from the vending machine.

"When is she coming?" Brandon asked for about the hundredth time. Troy laughed before replying.

"Soon." He said as he played solitaire on his computer. Luckily Mr Berkeley wasn't in today. Gabriella was meeting him at his office and they were going out for dinner. You could say Brandon and Josh were a little excited to meet her.

"Is she pretty?" Josh asked. Troy took his attention from the screen and put it on the two boys bringing his feet down from the desk.

"She's very pretty." He answered and Josh smiled even more excited. "Now she's very special to me, so you have to be extra nice okay?"

"Okay." They both said.

"So the famous Gabriella is coming?" Jason asked coming into his office.

"Yeah, and we have to be extra nice." Josh said.

"Yeah because she's special to Troy." Brandon added.

"Yeah Jase, so be on your best behaviour." Troy said teasingly. Jason held up his hands insinuating he would be good when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Knock, knock." They heard someone say. The boy's turned around to see Gabriella standing in the doorway. Jason's jaw dropped seeing her and Troy felt a proud smile grow on his lips. That's right, that's _his_ girlfriend.

"Your right." Josh whispered loudly. "She is pretty." Gabriella smiled at Troy, hearing what he said.

"You must be Josh and Brandon." She said and they nodded. "Hi, I'm Gabriella."

"Oh we know all about you." Brandon said and Gabriella glanced at red faced Troy. "Troy talks about you constantly."

"Oh really?" She asked amused and they nodded. "Well you come up in the conversation quite a bit as well." She said and they smiled. "Hi." She said to Jason. "Jason, right?" Jason nodded not being able to do anything else. "It's nice to meet you." She said and he nodded again which made her look at him weirdly.

"Troy likes you." Josh blurted out. "Like a lot.-"

"Okay, that's our que to leave." Troy said. "Your dad probably wants you back on his floor. Jase can you take them up there?" He asked and Jason nodded still staring at Gabriella. She took a step to the side so she was standing behind Troy, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Troy glared at Jason, making a mental note to kick his ass later. "You ready?" He asked Gabriella who nodded. "Bye guys." He said grabbing Gabriella's hand and leaving.

"Your friends creepy." She said once they were in the elevator. He laughed and kissed her hand.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay he was…nice." She said and he laughed again pulling her into a hug.

"_Too busy thinking about my baby.." _He sang quietly in her ear and she giggled forgetting all about creepy Jason.

* * *

**I got tons of reviews. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Anyway I updated early because of all the nice comments you sent in. Hope you liked it.**

**dani**


	16. Trophy

"No!" Chad yelled as he watched Troy's car pass the finish line. Troy raised his arms in victory and Gabriella laughed seeing the scene unfold as she came from the kitchen passing Troy a beer before sitting on his lap.

"See Chad, not only did I win, but I also have a beautiful girl to congratulate me on my win." He bragged and Gabriella just rolled her eyes. He looked at her before continuing. "Now all we need to do is get you one of those sexy racer outfits."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." She teased and he kissed her softly.

"You get to be my trophy." He said against her lips before kissing her again quickly and she giggled

"Well you know what Bolton.. I have trophy too. Right Tay?" He said puffing out his chest before he saw a pregnant Taylor walk out from the kitchen with tears running down her cheeks.

"Look at me Chad! I'm fat!" She shrieked. She had already began to show, and after freaking out and talking to a doctor, they realized it was perfectly normal to show in your first month. Although Chad was a little disappointed when he found out he wasn't getting giant baby.

"Hunny, your not fat." Chad said softly. "It just looks like you've gained a few pounds." He said and Taylor's eyes widened before letting out a loud sob and going back in the kitchen.

"Tay!" Gabriella called climbing off of Troy's laps and going to comfort her hormonal friend. Troy turned to Chad and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you stupid? You can't say that to a pregnant women. You can't say that to a women at all." He explained and Chad groaned.

"Well, I don't know! She wasn't this bad with Molly."

"Do you know women at all?" He asked. Chad just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you should go talk to her." Troy suggested looking back to the kitchen hearing her crying loudly from the living room.

"Nah, Gabs got it." He said picking up his controller and Troy shook his head.

* * *

"Tay, Chad didn't mean that." Gabriella consoled. "You don't look fat. Your pregnant. You look pregnant, glow and all." She said and Taylor smiled.

"Really?" She said sniffing loudly. "So I don't look gross or anything?" She asked and Gabriella looked at her seeing her face sweaty and blotchy and her nose running.

"You look perfect." She lied not wanting to make her cry. "Why, don't you go upstairs and rest. I'll watch Molly." She said and Taylor sniffed again.

"Thanks Gab." She said getting up. They walked into the living room and Gabriella watched Taylor go up the stairs. "Chad?" She called and he turned to her. "I love you." She said sincerely and Chad's eyebrows scrunched slightly.

"Uhh, I love you too sweetie." He said cautiously and she nodded and continued her walk up the stairs. Her mood swings were getting hard to handle. "I need a beer." He said and Troy laughed at him.

Gabriella came into the room holding Molly in her arms. She held her to her chest and softly swayed her smiling at the little girl who just turned two seeing her slowly start to fall asleep. "Isn't she adorable?" She asked sitting by Troy and he put his drink down keeping it away from Molly and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"I want a baby." She said softly and Troy smiled.

"Maybe if your good, I'll go steal one for you." He said and she giggled quietly, not wanting to wake up Molly who had just fallen asleep.

"Seriously. Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"Of course I have but it usually goes in steps." He joked lightly. "Dating, marriage,baby." He said and Gabriella smiled.

"Oh yeah. Were missing a step aren't we?"

"Kinda." He said and she giggled again. "But a very small step, tiny even." He joked before kissing her.

"I'm gunna go put her in her bed okay?"

"Okay."

"Dude!" Chad whispered coming into the living room once Gabriella was out of view. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked talking in a normal voice while Chad continued to whisper.

"That!" He hissed throwing his arms everywhere causing an amused smile to be placed on Troy's lips. "Babies, marriage?" He asked with a look of disgust.

"Were you," He paused glancing back at the kitchen before looking back at Chad. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Dude you guys have only been dating for like what, a month and ten days." He said and Troy's eyebrows scrunched at how accurate his statement was. He shrugged it off before replying.

"Around there." He said slightly scared that Chad knew how long he and Gabriella have been dating better then Gabriella and himself.

"And your already talking about that stuff!"

"So?"

"So! Dude, it's way too soon. Next thing you know your going to be married with 5 kids living in the suburbs."

"And that's bad why?"

"Your in your twenties."

"So are you. Your married with kids."

"Don't make the same mistake I did." He said and Troy laughed.

"Come on. Your happy." He said and Chad shrugged.

"That's besides the point."

"Look Ella and I talk about that stuff all the time. I don't see what the big deal is."

"How does it not freak you out? "

"It just, doesn't" Troy said with a shrug. He and Gabriella had just gotten comfortable talking about that stuff. He knew he wanted all those things with Gabriella that Chad mentioned. Suburbs and all. So it didn't freak him out when Gabriella brought all that stuff up because he wanted the exact same thing. But he also knew Chad would bug him endlessly if he said that out loud.

"I like you, you're a cool guy. And I like you and Gabs together. But right now, your crazy." He said and Troy laughed while Gabriella came down the stairs plopping in the middle of Troy and Chad.

"Is the baby safely in her crib?" Troy asked teasingly and Gabriella smiled and snuggled into his side.

"Yes, I reluctantly put her in the crib." She joked. "Don't worry Chad, I didn't steal your daughter."

"Good, Tay would of kicked my ass if I lost her." He said and they laughed. "You know she's making me go to the Lamaze class?"

"Ha-ha." Gabriella taunted and Troy laughed before placing a kiss on her head

"It shouldn't be too bad, it's only like an hour right?" Troy asked.

"Try three hours. Surrounded by like twenty hormonal pregnant women." He said and Gabriella giggled before turning to Troy.

"Can we go home?"

"Sure let me just warm up the car." Gabriella nodded and moved over so he could stand up watching him put on his winter coat and walk out of the house.

"Okay, so please, please don't say anything that will make her cry while I'm gone." She pleaded.

"I can't promise anything." he said and she giggled. "I can never understand you women."

"Here's a tip. Don't tell her it looks like she's gained wait and she'll be happy. Keep telling her she's beautiful and she just might not throw you out of the house." She said and Chad laughed.

"I'll make you proud." He said and she laughed before she saw a frozen Troy come through the door. She stood up and went over to him.

"Your frozen." She said with a laugh and he nodded.

"It's cold outside." He shivered and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist giggling at him.

"I see that. Is the car all warmed up?" She asked.

"Yup." With that Gabriella grabbed her coat slipping it on.

"Remember Chad-" She started only to get cut off by Chad.

"I know, tell her she looks beautiful and I'll have a place to sleep tonight." He said with a smile and she laughed.

"Bye." she said and they left. "Can you believe how close Christmas is?" She asked while holding his hand as they walked to the car.

"Excited?"

"Yes!" She said and he laughed. "This is your first Christmas with us, it'll be fun. We always have dinner at Chad and Taylor's house, and Chad dressed up as Santa for Molly last year, even though she was only one at the time. And the girls try to cook but we usually mess up and Zeke takes over, but we all make our own gingerbread man every year and see's whose is best. Zeke usually wins, but its still fun. And Chad's is always the worst." She giggled. Troy smiled listening to her ramble about Christmas, happy to be part of it this year. "Wait, or are you going home for Christmas?" She asked suddenly, breaking off from her rant. Troy smiled at the worried look on her face.

"Nope I get to spend my Christmas with you." He said giving her a kiss before opening the car door. She smiled relieved and got in the car smiling as she watched him walk around.

"I'm so excited. It'll be so much fun with you this year. I brought this guy I was seeing last year to Christmas dinner and it sucked."

"Really?" Troy asked with a laugh just sitting in the warm car.

"Yeah. Shar didn't really like him and all he did was talk on his phone. But this year I'll have you, and I get to show you off." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her forehead to his.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm, your my trophy." She said and he laughed.

"Well, I'm honoured." He said giving her a kiss. Chad came out onto the porch seeing Troy's car still in his driveway.

"Are you guys going home or you going to continue to sit in my driveway making out!?" He yelled from the step and they turned to look at him. Troy honked his horn which caused Chad jump and look up at the window at the front of the house , which was there bedroom window. "Dude! Taylor's gunna kill me if we wake her up."

"Enjoy that!" He yelled sticking his head out of the window. He laughed and brought his head back in starting the car. "You want me to take you home?"

"No." She said smiling at him. He smiled widely and backed out of the drive way.

"My house it is." He mumbled happily.

* * *

Chad smiled as he heard what Troy said, shaking his head, he went back inside closing the door. He sighed and started cleaning up the living room when Molly started crying.

"Crap." He muttered hoping it would wake Taylor. He dashed up the stairs seeing Molly standing in her crib holding onto the edge. "Shhh." He cooed. "Mommy's sleeping. Please, please don't wake mommy." He pleaded bouncing her softly hoping to get her back asleep.

"Chad!"

"Crap."

* * *

"So, I was thinking," Troy started leaning Gabriella against his door as they stood in the hallway. He tucked a curl behind her ear before continuing. "We could light a few candles."

"Uh, huh." She said softly.

"Put on some music."

"Mhmm."

"And umm, get you out of those uncomfortable clothes." He said seductively and she smiled biting her lip.

"They are awfully uncomfortable." she whispered sexily. "Too bad I don't have my racers outfit." Troy smiled down at her kissing her passionately. He put his key in the door once they pulled apart, grabbing her waist and leading her into his apartment. He glanced up into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mom?"

**Sorry it's kind of boring and short. Next chapter you'll find out why I haven't been mentioning his mom wanting to meet her. Please review. Thanks everyone.**

**Dani **


	17. Will do

"Mom..mom what are you doing here?" There sitting on his couch was his mother. An expensive fur shall draped over her shoulders and a glass of red wine in her hand.

"Can't a mother visit her only son?" She asked before standing up and smoothing out her black dress pants, before suavely walking over to the couple. "So you must be the girl who stole my sons heart, not to mention his manners." She mumbled sneaking a glare to Troy.

"Mom." He warned.

"Well Troy, what do you expect? I call, asking you to come to Albuquerque with Gabriella you tell me you'll ask her and I haven't heard from you since. I don't know why I was surprised. You don't call anyway. Your so busy doing what ever you do, you can't even call to see if I'm still alive! I thought I raised you better then that Troy!" She scolded and Troy groaned quietly. "And you couldn't even bother to tell me about Gabriella! I had to read the article in the paper, anyone with a brain could tell you had feelings for this girl the way you wrote about her! I would of liked to hear about the girl you've bee seeing. That reminds me," She paused looking back to Gabriella. "Your Gabriella, correct?"

"Yes. Hi, it's so nice to meet you." Gabriella said politely sticking out her hand. The tall thin women eyed her carefully pursing her lips together. Gabriella slowly retracted her hand seeing she wasn't going to shake it.

"Your very beautiful. I can see why Troy likes you." She stated.

"Umm Thank you Mrs Bolton." She said cautiously

"Oh hunny I haven't been Mrs Bolton for fifteen years. Call me Sandy." She said having an odd liking to the girl already. 'Sandy?' Troy thought slightly mortified.

"Mom no one calls you Sandy. Your name is Sandra." He uttered

"I want her to call me Sandy, I didn't know I needed your permission." She snapped and Troy rolled his eyes once she looked back to Gabriella.

"He can be quite hard headed sometimes." Gabriella muttered to her and she let out a sincere laugh. Troy's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh I know what you mean. I hope you've been keeping him in line." She said and Gabriella giggled.

"Of course." She giggled again as they nudged shoulders playfully. Troy leaned on the counter putting his head in his hands letting out a groan, while the girls made their way to the couch

"So Gabriella. You own a flower shop?" She asked settling on the couch beside Gabriella while Troy laid his head on the counter.

"Yes, I know it's not much but-"

"Nonsense! You own your own store. That's very impressive."

"Well thank you. My store means a lot to me."

"How sweet. I only wish Troy would do something with his life."

"Hey!" Troy yelled offended bringing his face from his arms and looking at the two women. They ignored him and continued to chat.

"You know, he's actually very talented. I have some photo's he gave me in my shop." Gabriella said and Troy felt himself smile at the fact she was sticking up for him.

"Really? Well I suppose." She said and Troy's jaw dropped. He's been telling her that for years and Gabriella tells her after meeting her five minutes ago and she suddenly agrees.

"Enough about me." Gabriella said. "Tell me about you, what's Albuquerque like?"

"Hot." She said making Gabriella laugh. "It's nice, you should come down."

"That would be fantastic." Gabriella beamed. "I don't travel much."

"Well it's settled. You and Troy must come down as soon as possible."

"Well if I could drag Troy away from work for more then two minutes I would." Gabriella joked making "Sandy" laugh.

"He is a bit of a workaholic. He get's that from his father." She said rolling her eyes at her ex husband.

"So how long are you in New York?" She asked.

"Just for the night. I wanted to come down and talk some sense into Troy." She said and he felt himself repeat what she said mockingly, although it was only loud enough for him to hear. "I better be on my way. I have to find a hotel." She said standing up.

"Hotel? I don't think so." Gabriella replied standing up as well. "You can stay here." She said and Sandra's face brightened while Troy's eyes widened."

"Ella…" He started coming into the living room."

"Oh how cute. He's got a nickname for you." His mother gushed and Gabriella smiled at her while Troy shook his head, embarrassed. Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Troy she's here for one night, why make her waist money on a hotel when there's a perfectly good bed for her here?" She asked and Troy gave her look telling her he didn't want her here.

"If she wants to go to a hotel let her go to a hotel." He said and Gabriella shook her head at him.

"I don't want to put you out." Sandra said putting on a fake sad face.

"You wouldn't be putting us out."

"But Ella….Where's she going to sleep? The guest bedroom is my photo room, remember?"

"We can sleep on the pull out bed and she can take your room." She said and Sandra gasped clasping her hands together.

"Oh that would be lovely."

"Mom you wouldn't like it in there."

"Oh Troy hush. I'm sure your room is perfect." She said and Troy mentally rolled his eyes at his mother. "I'm just going to freshen up." She said to Gabriella before going into the bathroom. Gabriella turned around cheerfully seeing Troy staring back at her obviously upset.

"Come, on Troy." She said placing her hands on his chest. "It's only for tonight." Troy let out a loud sigh running his hand through his hair before placing his hands on her hips.

"Your lucky I love you so much." He muttered and she smiled widely before kissing him.

"I know. Now help me pull the bed out." She said turning to the couch.

* * *

"Okay, so you know there's a bathroom in Troy's room if you need it and extra blankets in the closet next to the laundry room. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Gabriella said while Troy just sat on the pull out bed flipping through the channels on the TV carelessly.

"Oh thank you so much Gabriella. Good night. Good night Troy!" She yelled before disappearing in Troy's room closing the door. Gabriella went over to the bed snuggling into Troy.

"Troy, don't sulk." She said peppering kisses down his cheek. He sighed and turned off the TV.

"I'm not sulking." He moped laying down, bringing her with him and wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned her back into his chest wanting to be closer letting a giggle slip through her lips.

"Yes you are."

"I just can't believe that _thing_ is in my room." He said which made her laugh

"Don't call your mother a thing." She scolded lightly reaching back and smacking his chest with the back of her hand. "She's nice."

"Too you." He said and she giggled and turned around so she was facing him.

"She's just..opinionated."

"That's a nice way to put it." He mumbled before kissing her. She looked down smiling playing with his shirt. "I was looking forward to spending a night alone with you." He mumbled and her smile widened.

"I know. I was too. But we can wait a day right?"

"I guess." He mumbled sadly and she laughed quietly before placing a kiss on his lips. She looked at him sighing in contentment before she remembered something.

"So, she invited us down to Albuquerque?"

"Oh, yeah." He said sheepishly. "Did I forget to tell you?" He asked feigning forgetfulness, his voice higher then usual. She laughed.

"Nice try."

"I just didn't know if you'd want to go. I mean I didn't want to freak you out." He mumbled embarrassed.

"Do you want..me to meet your family?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do! My family is just…hard to handle sometimes."

"Your mom wasn't so bad." Gabriella defended.

"You really want to go to Albuquerque?"

"Yes." She said firmly

"Okay, but only if I get to meet your family." He negotiated and she giggled and gave him a kiss.

"Deal." He smiled and pulled her as close as he could burying his face in her long curls closing his eyes in relaxation.

"Troy! Can you get me some water?" She shrieked from his bedroom. Troy groaned loudly and Gabriella bit her lip giving him a guilty look.

"This is your fault." He teased before standing up and getting her a glass of water.

"Sorry."

* * *

Sandra woke up pealing off the itchy-in her opinion covers. Missing her egyptian cotton sheets, she sighed and reluctantly wrapped Troy's ratty bathrobe around her frame, regretting not bringing her own. Opening the door she saw Troy and Gabriella peacefully sleeping, snuggled together. She smirked at the fact that you could of probably fit two more people in the double bed because of how close they were. She tip toed over to the kitchen looking at the confusing coffee maker, trying to remember the last time she made coffee. She looked at a still asleep Troy and decided to just ask him. "Troy!" She yelled and he jolted awake causing Gabriella to spin off the bed and hit the floor with a thump.

"Ella!" He yelled worried and sprang to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's how I wake up every morning." She joked and he laughed lightly as he helped her up. She brought her hand to the back of her head, feeling the place where she hit it.

"Baby I'm so sorry." He rubbed where her hand just was before kissing her head which made her smile.

"Now that were all up, do you mind making coffee Troy?" Sandra asked and Troy took a deep breath keeping his control.

"Of course not mom." He replied and Gabriella smiled at him.

"So how did you sleep Sandy?" Gabriella asked politely while folding the blankets.

"Fine. Troy you really need to get a new mattress." She said and Troy smiled a fake smile at her.

"Will do." He said sarcastically, a blank look on his face, dumping a spoon full of coffee in the filter.

"How did you two sleep?"

"Good." Gabriella lied. That was the most uncomfortable bed, plus you could hear Sandra's loud snoring from the living room.

"I think I hurt my back." Troy moaned coming over to Gabriella. He stretched trying to release the tension in his back.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I think you were sleeping right on the bar." She said and Troy groaned again nodding. "Why don't you go lay down baby? I'll put away the bed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah go."

"Okay, thanks." He gave her a kiss before walking into his bedroom.

"So what time does your flight leave?" She asked while folding in the bed, and putting the cushions back on.

"1:00. Thank you so much for having me." Gabriella was slightly surprised by the sincerity in her voice.

"Don't mention it." She said grabbing the blankets and putting them away. She returned to see Sandra sitting on the couch. " I'm going to go see how Troy's doing." She said and Sandra nodded. She walked into his bedroom laughing slightly as she saw all the pillows leaning against the headboard and Troy leaning against them. She closed the door and went to sit by him.

"Hey. How's your back?" She asked leaning her chin on his shoulder while her hand soothingly rubbed his chest.

"It hurts." He pouted and she giggled.

"Sit up." She ordered and he looked at her confused before doing what she said. She sat behind him and started massaging his shoulders and neck. He let out a low moan as her finger applied the perfect amount of pressure getting all the kinks out. She slowly started to lower her hands rolling her thumbs over the spot that hurt making another moan come from his lips. Her expert finger delicately rubbing his smooth back causing a certain wanting to erupt deep within Troy. He moaned again before she suddenly pulled her hands away and his eyes snapped open.

"Why did you stop?" He asked and she giggled slightly.

"I think your enjoying this too much."

"No, no keep going." He said taking her hands and putting them back on his shoulders.

"Troy." She giggled and he shivered as it hit his neck. "Your moms like right outside."

"So?"

"So, she's sitting in the living room and your acting as if this was foreplay."

"I can't help it." He said turning around and laying her on the bed. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your supposed to be resting." She whispered and Troy shivered again.

"I suddenly don't want to rest." He whispered. Gabriella looked at him her breath stuck in her throat, before shaking her head.

"Okay." She said finally squirming from under him and standing up. "I can't do this with you right now." She said with amusement laced in her voice. She was about to walk away when Troy grabbed her waist pulling her back down. "Troy!" She squealed.

"We won't do anything I promise. Just lay with me." He said rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

"That will result to us doing something." She said playfully before sitting up only to be pulled back down.

"Why's that?"

"Because your hands," She started with a giggle smacking his hand away. "can't stay away from my body."

"I don't blame them." He muttered leaning in to kiss her. She accepted his kiss but pulled away before it could turn into anything more.

"Rest." She ordered before springing up before he could grab her. He groaned and rolled over on his back. "We have to drive your mom to the airport soon." She muttered before leaning down and pressing a long and teasing kiss on his lips. She giggled at the look on his face before walking out of the room closing the door on her way out.

"How is he?" Sandra asked seeing Gabriella come out.

"He's suddenly feeling much better." She said remembering his change in mood. She nodded while looking at her reflection in the microwave, fixing her hair before looking back at Gabriella. "So we'll probably leave in a half an hour. Do you have all your things?"

"Oh yes. I packed light." She said and Gabriella's eyes widened seeing the two large bags for her overnight visit. She looked over at the clock seeing it was about time to go. Troy came out of his room stretching letting out a loud yawn. "Troy cover your mouth." She barked and Gabriella stifled a giggle seeing the deadpanned look on his face.

"So, everyone ready to go?" Gabriella asked breaking the silence.

"Troy were not taking that disgusting truck of yours are we?"

"No mom. Were taking the car." He said trying to not lose his temper.

"Oh good." She said walking out of the door and into the hall. "Oh Troy grab my bags would you?" Gabriella heard Troy whimper and giggled at him.

"Come on." She said taking one of the bags and walking through the door. Troy sighed grabbing the other one following her out.

* * *

"Well thank you so much." Sandra said pulling Gabriella in a hug while standing at her gate. "It was so nice to meet you Gabriella. You have to come to Albuquerque ."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you as well." She said before looking at Troy who was looking around the airport carelessly, she then looked back at his mom. "I'll try to get him to call more often." She muttered and Sandra laughed hugging her again. She moved over to Troy and Gabriella went to sit down giving them privacy.

"Thank you Troy for having me." She said and Troy nodded.

"Tell everyone back home I said hi."

"I will."

"And Gabriella is actually pretty excited about visiting Albuquerque so I'll see you soon." He said and she smiled.

"You marry her Troy Bolton." She ordered poking his chest. He smiled the first sincere smile at her since she got to New York before replying honestly.

"Will do."


	18. Football

Troy walked into the shop just like he does every morning except this time he was greeted with a very excited Gabriella. "Troy!" She yelled excitedly stepping away from her counter and greeting him.

"Hello, love." He said right before she put a kiss to his lips. She smiled and laid her hands on his chest. . "What's got you so excited?" He asked petting Hero while still having Gabriella in his other arm.

"I was talking to my dad and he wants me to bring you to Christmas dinner." She said enthusiastically.

"Your dad?" He asked eyes slightly wide.

"Mhmm."

"The big scary guy I've see pictures of?"

"That's the one."

"The one that-"

"Troy." She mumbled against his lips interrupting him. "They'll love you. You want to meet my family remember?" She asked with a giggle. He smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Right. Why's that again?" He joked and Gabriella swatted him across the chest.

"Just please be there tomorrow." She begged and he smiled giving her one last kiss.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So have you heard from your mom?" Jason asked as they walked through the building heading to Troy's office.

"Just once, and that was to get Gabriella's phone number. Dude she's like obsessed."

"Hmm, sounds familiar." He said teasingly and Troy smiled nudging him on the shoulder.

"That's completely different."

"In what way?"

"I'm not a 53 year old woman." He said and Jason laughed.

"So has Gabriella said anything about me?" He asked glancing to Troy and he rolled his eyes.

"Just that your really creepy." He replied and Jason's face fell making Troy laugh. "Stay away from my girl." He threatened jokingly only getting a wave from Jason as he stepped in his office and Jason kept walking to his. He sat at his desk looking through his computer. Tonight was the night where he met her parents. He was kind of nervous, kind of excited. He wanted to see what it was like for her growing up. He guessed that she had a very normal childhood. White picket fences and mature older brothers. Green tree's covering the yard of her suburban home. Maybe a swing set in the back yard. Everything relating to a child's youth and innocence. That seemed to scream Gabriella.

A few hours later he finished typing and seeing it was time to go home and get ready before picking up Gabriella. Luckily he didn't have to wear anything fancy, a T-shirt and jeans would be fine according to Gabriella. She also said dress warm. So after taking a shower he threw on a long sleeved grey shirt and blue jeans. Grabbing his winter jacket and heading to Gabriella's.

He pulled up in front of the shop and she came out quickly, dressed in light jeans a New York Giants t-shirt and a Nike jacket. He scrunched his eyebrows slightly at her choice of outfit before seeing her carrying a six pack of beer. What was going on?

"Never, enter my house without beer." She joked holding it up. "Mind if I drive?" She said and Troy looked at her I shock.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drive." He said and she laughed

"It's just my house is kind of out of the way." He scrunched his eyebrows again. He wasn't used to this Gabriella.

"What do you mean?"

The black car sped past a sign saying 'Welcome to Jersey City' and Troy's jaw almost dropped. Gabriella was from Jersey. Never would he have guessed she was from Jersey. He saw her as a Manhattan type of person.

"You're a Jersey girl?" He asked with amusement laced in his voice

"Yup. God I loved growing up here. I know it's hard to believe but.."

"Why did you move?"

"When I was little my mom used to take me to Staten Island all the time. I used to love going on the ferry. When she passed away I decided I wanted to see the rest of New York, my mom loved living here. She used to tell me stories about Manhattan and how glamorous it was. After she died I went to see it and I loved it. I opened my flower shop and the rest as they say is history." She said and Troy smiled. The car came to a stop and Troy looked at the small house. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting. No picket fences, no swing sets. It was small and a little outdated but it had a certain warmth to it. It was cozy and it gave Troy the same feeling that he got when ever he stepped into the flower shop. He got out of the car and watched Gabriella jog up to the door and open the screen door. He smiled at her excitement and followed close behind.

"Gabi!" A man who looked to be in his late twenties yelled picking her up in his arms and spinning her around.

"Whoa be careful Tim. I'm the one with the beer." She joked and he laughed taking it from her seeing that it was getting a little heavy. He was very tall, taller then Troy. And very muscular. He was wearing a football T-shirt as well except his said Jets. He was wearing ordinary jeans and his thick black hair was jelled in a faux hawk. Troy looked at the man who had his arm wrapped tightly around Gabriella, there skin tones matching exactly.

"Alright! Guys Gabs brought the beer."

"Now it's a party!" A shout came from the kitchen followed by laughs.

"You just had to wear that shirt didn't yeah?" He said looking at her giants shirt.

"Yeah man. It's my team." She said. Gabriella was a football fan? He just learned something new about her everyday. "Oh Tim this is Troy, Troy this is my _older_ brother Tim." She said stressing the word older just to bug him and Tim scoffed.

"By like six years."

"Whatever, your still older." He rolled his eyes at his little sister before turning to Troy.

"So you're the boyfriend right?" He asked cheerfully. Troy could tell he and Gabriella were a lot alike.

"Yeah." Troy said nodding with a smile on his face.

"Well welcome to the family." He said and Gabriella beamed at him. How was it possible for a family to be so nice? "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." Tim said leading him into the kitchen.

"Gab!" Another man shouted hugging her. He looked a lot like Tim except maybe a bit older and had shaggy hair. He was wearing a jets t-shirt as well.

"Hey Shawn." She greeted hugging him back.

"Okay guys this is Troy, Gabi's boyfriend. Troy this is our brother Shawn, his wife Mona, our cousin Peter, our cousin Brandon, our dad Jeff, my girlfriend Nicole, Bill, Joey, Gregg and our cousin Holly." He said and Troy looked at the kitchen full of people.

"I'll try my hardest to remember all of that." Troy said causing everyone to laugh, Tim passed him a beer and sat down on the bar stool next to his dad.

"So Troy, you a football fan?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah actually, huge fan. Basketball and football."

"Yeah, which team you cheering for?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry Ella, I'm gunna have to go with the Jets." He said and the brothers cheered while Jeff who was wearing a Giants t-shirt and Gabriella groaned.

"I like him already." Shawn said to Gabriella and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear I'm gunna spend my life making you a Giants fan if it kills me." She said to Troy and they laughed.

"Yeah, Gabs and I need someone else on our side." Her dad said.

"Hey stop getting to him." Shawn said. "Once a jet's fan, always a jets fan."

"He's right." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Troy you said you liked basketball?" A guy Troy remembered as Bill asked

"Yeah why?" He asked taking a sip of beer.

"Cause I can never get these guys to watch it with me. At least now I'll have someone."

" I watch it!" Shawn defended and Bill rolled his eyes. "Shaq's with Miami right?" He asked trying to prove he knows something about basketball.

"No dude he's with Phoenix now." Troy said, Gabriella felt a smile grow on her lips watching him interact with her family.

"What, why?" Shawn asked.

"Couldn't take the heat." Troy joked referring to the teams name Miami Heat. In response he got a loud laugh from the family. He looked to Gabriella, slightly taken back that everyone laughed at his lame joke, she just smiled at him.

"Your funny." Gregg said and Troy shrugged modestly.

"Dude the games about to start." Joey said looking at his watch. All the guys and Gabriella scurried into the living room while the rest of the girls stayed back to make dinner. Troy was mystified as he watched Gabriella watch the game with all of the guys. She was a whole different person around her family. He really liked this Gabriella. Troy sat on the armrest of the couch beside her, her arm draped over his leg. Shawn nudged Tim and nodded at Troy and Gabriella as they watched her whisper something to him before he swooped down kissing her gently. They smirked at each other, both happy Gabriella finally found someone.

"Gab?" Holly asked coming into the living room.

"Hey Holl." She said to her 16 year old cousin. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you a minute?" She asked before looking around at all the guys who were staring at her. "Alone." Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed before she nodded and stood up handing Troy her beer. She followed the teen up the stairs. Troy sat in her spot beside Shawn.

"What's that all about?" Troy asked

"It's tough for Holly. There's no one she can really talk to about stuff like boys and stuff. Gabs is never here and she doesn't feel close enough to Mona or Nicole. Her moms always working so.." Troy nodded his head, understanding. "So were gunna go outside to play football, you in?" What was with this family and football?

"It's freezing outside." Troy said with a laugh but Shawn just shrugged.

"Even better. We do it every year. We play football in the snow while most of the girls cook dinner."

"Most?"

"Yeah, Gabi plays." He said and Troy eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Ella, play football?" He asked with delight. "There's a sight to see." He said and Shawn shook his head, laughing. Man was he going to be surprised. Gabriella came down the stairs seeing all the guys still on the couch.

"What yeah guys talking about?" Tim asked.

"Can't tell you girl code." She said and the guys groaned.

"I was just telling Troy here about our annual football games."

"You in?" She asked Troy.

"Lets do this."

"I told you to dress warm." She said laughing at a cold Troy.

"I'm not cold." He denied even though he was shivering She laughed at him before rolling her eyes.

"Sure." She replied laughing again.

"Okay, since we have an extra person this time, I'm on dad and Gabi's team." Tim announced, two black lines painted under his eyes as well under Gabriella's and Jeff's. The teams were Jeff, Gabriella and Tim against Troy, Shawn and Bill. Instead of the usual two on two Giant's verses Jets.

"Gabs your quarterback." Jeff said and she nodded confidently. Troy's eyes widened slightly. He watched Tim get in position ready to snap the ball.

"42," She yelled. "42, hut!" The ball was passed to Gabriella and she caught it easily. Tim took off racing down the field, while Jeff blocked. Troy watched him go close to the end zone confused on why he would go so far away from the ball. Gabriella wound her arm back and threw it, Troy's mouth dropped as he watched it soar through the sky spinning perfectly landing in Tim's arms. As soon as the ball hit his chest Tim took off heading to their end. He threw the ball down and Gabriella ran to him jumping in his arms.

Troy was in shock. The way she sprinted down the field or when she bent down getting ready to receive the snap, her eyes shifting from left to right. It all just made him go crazy. Not only did she play football, she was good, really good, and it turned him on completely. Oh yeah, he definitely liked this Gabriella.

"Nice throw!" Tim complimented.

"Nice catch."

Gabriella ran down the yard with the ball in her arms, giggling as she felt Troy catch up to her and pick her up.

"Foul!" Gabriella yelled giggling. "This classifies as holding."

"Shawn get the ball!" He yelled not putting her down, Gabriella's eyes widened and she brought the ball close to her chest.

"No!" She yelled. Shawn ran over to her, grabbing the ball before starting to run down the field. "Troy!" She shrieked and he laughed. He set her down and she turned to him gently nudging his shoulder. "Cheater." He laughed again and picked her up catching her off guard. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I think we lost our quarterback." Tim mumbled to his dad. Jeff smiled and nodded in agreement, watching the two kiss.

"Guys!" Mona called and Gabriella dropped her legs from Troy's waist as he set her down. "Dinners ready." Gabriella watched her brothers and dad make their way into the house before turning to her boyfriend.

"Mt team won, whether you cheated or not." She whispered giving him a quick kiss before walking into the house, Troy watching her hips sway from side to side. God she was sexy.

**Hope you liked it. Your probably wondering why I've been updating so soo, its cause I've been getting crazy amounts of reviews. Thank you all so much. Please review and if you haven't already I would appreciate if you checked out my new story "Back in the day." Thanks everyone.**

**dani**


	19. Husband material

They all sat around the dinner table laughing and talking as they placed food on there plates. Gabriella laughed slightly as Shawn and Tim called Troy over to sit by them.

"If you don't mind I'd mind of like to sit by my boyfriend." She said to Shawn and he rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Fine we'll switch spots." Shawn muttered standing up sticking his tongue out at her which she reciprocated. She smiled triumphantly as she sat in his spot and Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders before going back to his conversation with Tim.

"You know my friends a sports writer. He gets into all the games for free and meets the players and everything." Troy said and Tim's mouth dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, dude, were going to a game next weekend, you guys should come."

"No way!"

"Yeah." Troy laughed. "I'll get you and Shawn and Jeff tickets." He continued before turning to Gabriella, now knowing her love of football. "Would you like to come?-" He asked cutely, before Shawn cut him off.

"No, no girls aloud." He teased.

"Oh, guess you can't go then Shawn." Gabriella teased causing an "Ohh!", to erupt from the guys mouths.

* * *

Tim sat at the island in the kitchen, sitting by his brother. He took a bite from his apple pie before noticing someone was missing. "Where's Gab?"

"I think her and Troy went in the living room." Shawn said standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Dad even likes him." Tim said with a smirk. "He was going on about how much mom would of loved him and how he's 'husband material.'"

"Well then you know he's a good guy if _dad_ likes him." He joked. Jeff was always protective of Gabriella. As a father should be of his only daughter. Their mother died when Gabriella was only fourteen, so Jeff went into immediate over protection mode. When Gabriella decided to take a year off before heading to college and explore New York at only nineteen, Jeff, obviously devastated that his little girl was leaving New Jersey, was nervous about her spontaneous adventure. He supported her non the less, and couldn't be more proud of her as she made a mature life decision to stay in Manhattan, graduating from NYU with a degree in business and opening her own shop. Looking back he's shocked she did all of that on her own-even raising most of the money for college herself knowing her dad didn't have much. He's proud of the women she's grown into, and always said no man was good enough for her, well until he met Troy.

* * *

Gabriella smelled the light scent of Troy's cologne as she cuddled up to him on the couch. The fire's glow blazing in front of them keeping the harsh December cold away. Stealing quick kisses and sweet whispers, while sharing a navy blanket, seeing the snow stick to the windows.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked football?" Troy asked and she shrugged

"I didn't think you'd care." She replied and Troy's eyes widened slightly

"Are you kidding? That's the sexiest thing ever." He said and she smiled before kissing him. "Why don't you ever watch it with me?"

"I only watch Giants." She said firmly and he laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." They smiled at each other and kissed passionately.

"Hey there you two are." Jeff said coming into the living room causing them to jump apart. "You disappeared." He commented with a laugh, sitting down in his chair.

"Sorry dad."

"Oh no don't worry about it. So, how's the flower shop?"

"It's doing good , you wouldn't believe how much business I have now thanks to Troy."

"Oh yes. I've heard all about the article." Jeff said looking at Troy and Gabriella blushed.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"You'd be surprised how much your name gets brought up in this house-"

"Dad!" She interrupted and Troy laughed placing a kiss on her head.

* * *

"Troy you'll have to come back sometime." Shawn said shaking his hand.

"Oh no doubt. I'll have to practice my football skills, get prepared for next year."

"Looking forward to it." He laughed. "Maybe we can team up against Gabs." He continued and Troy chuckled.

-

-

"I like him." Tim muttered to Gabriella giving her a hug goodbye. "You bring him back here."

"Maybe you should be the one dating him." She teased and he nudged her.

After another round of goodbyes Troy and Gabriella were settled in his car.

"Man your making your way around aren't yeah?" Gabriella teased and Troy looked at her confused. "First my friends fall in love with you, now my family?" She asked and Troy laughed kissing her on the lips. "I'm sorry if my brothers were kind of…"

"No your brothers are cool. I like your family."

"And they like you." Troy smiled at her.

"Are you staying at your place tonight?"

"I should." She said sadly and he frowned. "I don't remember the last time I spent a night at my house, Hero's probably wondering what's going on." She giggled

"Okay." He replied starting the car, getting directions from Gabriella.

-

-

Troy's car pulled up in front of the shop and he took the key out of the ignition. She turned to him placing a long kiss on his lips. "I'll walk you up." He said and she smiled. They both got out of the car, walking through the shop and up the stairs. She unlocked the door leaving it open for a following Troy. Pealing off her jacket and throwing it over the couch she turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her forehead against his.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." She confirmed kissing him.

"Bye baby." He muttered against her lips kissing her again. He smiled at her one last time before walking out of her apartment closing the door behind him. Gabriella sighed and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels not really paying attention when the door burst open and Troy stood in her door way.

"What's up?" She asked confused.

"I don't want to leave." He said seriously and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uhh, okay you can stay the night if you wan-"

"No Ella." He started, smiling softly at her. He pulled her off of the couch, pulling her to her feet and holding both her hands in his. "I hate leaving, or you leaving my place. I hate seeing you rush out in the morning, or not having you beside me when I fall asleep.-"

"Troy, what are you trying to say?"

"What if we moved in together?"

**THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Seriously I got ****24**** reviews just for chapter 18. I can't tell you how much it means to me. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

**dani**


	20. Rockin Rockefeller Center

"Troy…"

"Just hear me out. I know we haven't been dating very long, but this is where were heading anyway right? So why not?" He said and she looked at him unsurely. "All I know is that I love you, and wouldn't want anything less then seeing you every possible minute." He said and Gabriella tried to hold back the small smile that was appearing on her face. He stared at her hopefully.

"Okay." She whispered with a smile and his eyes widened.

"Okay?"

"Okay." She giggled and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist laughing as he spun her around.

"Okay!" He repeated happily. He smiled and set her back down on the ground before kissing her.

"Are we crazy for wanting to do this?" Gabriella asked smiling brightly at him.

"Maybe, but at least we'll be happy." He replied and her smile grew before kissing him again.

* * *

"Awe Ella! That's adorable, I'm so happy for you." Taylor squealed sipping on her water. She's been making sure nothing happens to her baby. After her scare about a month ago she's been researching on the best ways to take care of your baby while pregnant. One, no caffeine, which she didn't really enjoy but gave up anyway.

"Yeah Gab, you must be so excited." Shar added.

"Oh I am. He's perfect. In ever single way. I can't wait to live with him." She blushed, smiling widely.

"Awe!" They cooed.

"Shut up." She muttered and they laughed. "So Tay how's the baby?"

"Good, I'm almost at my two month mark." She replied happily. "Chad's been dying for a boy. He even calls the baby a he."

"So he thinks you guys are getting a boy?"

"Yup." Taylor replied rolling her eyes. Gabriella giggled before something caught her eye through the window. She smiled and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll uhh, be right back." She muttered staring out the window. She grabbed her coat slipping it on before walking out of the café.

Troy's head turned to the entrance hearing the doors open. He was leaned against his car with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He smiled as he watched Gabriella walk out and greeting him with a kiss. He kissed her back removing his hands from his pockets and placing them on either side of her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek bone.

"Soon, I get to do that every morning." He muttered to her and she smiled giving him one last peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to take you somewhere." He said and she looked at him confused.

"Kidnapping me now?" She asked with a giggle.

"Something like that." He smiled

"Why didn't you come in?"

"And interrupt your lunch? Never." She laughed at this.

"Well they'll kill you if you take me without giving them any warning."

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice then huh?" He teased. She grabbed his hand dragging him into the café.

-

-

"Good evening ladies." He said to Taylor and Sharpay

"Hey Troy." They both replied.

"Mind if I steal her away from you?"

"Oh go ahead." Sharpay replied. "She hasn't been able to stop talking about you since she walked in here. It's giving me a headache." She continued and Gabriella glared at her playfully.

"That's what I like to hear." He said charmingly.

-

-

"Troy where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked watching him smile and close her door before walking to his side of the car.

"The Christmas tree at Rockefeller." He said simply.

"Okay..why?" She asked and he glanced at her smiling.

"Cause it's Christmas."

* * *

Troy hung onto Gabriella's hand tightly as he guided her through Rockefeller center, smiling at people who passed them.

"Troy why are we here? It's cold."

"Every year I come to see the tree, tomorrow's Christmas eve and I haven't see it yet." He stopped right in front of the tree bringing Gabriella in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her warming her up.

"Your crazy." She giggled.

"I'm spontaneous."

"It is beautiful." She confessed leaning her head back on his solid chest. She gazed up at the giant tree decorated in lights and snow.

"Mhmm." Was his reply, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Imagine getting that tree in your apartment." He joked and she giggled. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you."

"Me either. I got you the best present."

"Really?" He asked intrigued spinning her around.

"Mhmm." She copied and he smiled his faint worthy smile.

"Come on." He started dragging her over in front of the choir that was softly humming Christmas songs. Troy spun her in front of him placing his hand on her waist and holding her hand close to his heart. Gabriella looked at him cautiously.

"What are we doing?"

"It's called dancing."

"Troy, stop." She muttered embarrassed looking at all the people staring at them. "No one else is dancing."

"If we start, others will join."

"Troy, this is embarrassing." She said but only saw Troy smile. She let a loud sigh slip through her lips, but Troy just kissed her head. He smiled as an old couple led there way to them starting to dance. Troy smiled triumphantly at her and she rolled her eyes amused. "Why are you always right?" She asked and he just smiled and took his hand out of hers, instead wrapping it around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"See this is fun." Troy stated and Gabriella smiled at all the people dancing. "No embarrassment at all." Troy was surprised when Gabriella leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"You really are perfect." She whispered against his lips. He smiled and leaned in kissing her again.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Please review.**

**dani**


	21. A Christmas story

Troy stepped happily out of his car and in front of the shop that morning, so excited to see her he didn't even make a coffee run.

He jogged up the concrete stairs opening the door, Gabriella turned to him and before she knew what was happening, he swiftly grabbed her bringing her to his chest, kissing her dramatically. She giggled against his lips at his haste.

"Hello there." She greeted amused before kissing him again.

"Do you know what day it is Ella?"

"Uh, Saturday?" She guessed pretending to be oblivious.

" It is the twenty fourth of December." He said answering his own rhetorical question smiling brightly. "It's Christmas Eve." He said excitedly and Gabriella giggled at him.

"I know." She said smiling. She could only imagine how excited he'd be tomorrow morning. "I thought I was the Christmas fanatic." She teased, he chuckled kissing her again before hopping on the counter while she leaned on the mahogany wood looking up at him.

"So, when do you want to start moving your stuff into my place?" He asked and Gabriella's smile faltered ever so slightly and her position straightened.

"Oh, uh, your place?"

"You remember me asking you to live with me right?" He asked and she laughed again.

"Of course I remember, it's just we didn't really talk about…where, we'd be moving." She replied and Troy looked at her slightly confused before hopping off the counter.

"I'm sorry I just assumed.."

"No, I know." She murmured looking down at the old flooring playing with the sleeve to her sweater.

"I just thought since mine was bigger.."

"I know, and it makes sense, moving into your place." She said, bending down and picking up a box before walking around the desk. He sighed before following her, grabbing her waist making her stop walking.

"Ella, tell me what's bothering you. Do you not want to move into my apartment?"

"Baby, that's not it." She sighed setting down the box wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'll move where ever you want me to. I just want to be with you."

"I don't want to make you move somewhere you don't want to be."

"I just…I can't imagine leaving this place. I've lived here for four years, I love it here."

"I know you do, believe me, but it won't fit both of us. It's too small to have two people living here."

"Your right." She said sadly.

"So I guess we'll just have to renovate." He said and Gabriella looked up at him shocked.

"What?"

"Well you have all that space next to your store. If we tear out this wall," He said gesturing to a wall. "we'll not only be able to make your shop a lot bigger but the apartment."

"Your not joking." She uttered, shocked as she stared at his serious expression.

"I want to give you what you want Ella." He said with the same serious look. Gabriella felt her heart melt, she looked at him before hugging him tightly which caught him off guard. He smiled after a while and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Gabriella snuggled into Troy as she sat in between his legs on Taylor and Chad's couch, with Sharpay and Zeke sitting across from them and Taylor sitting in a chair with her feet up.

"Hey Tay check it out." Chad said with amusement laced in his voice as he walked down the stairs. Everyone's head turned to him as he came in with a white stick in his hand. "I took a pregnancy test." He said laughing and Taylor's jaw dropped while everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Chad those things are expensive."

"Like you need it." He said indicating to her slightly swollen stomach. Taylor rolled her eyes while everyone just laughed.

"So what are the results?" Troy asked jokingly.

"Negative." He said with fake relief. "I really couldn't handle getting pregnant right now." He said pretending to tear up. Everyone burst out laughing.

The Christmas tree twinkled with white lights and red and gold decorations. All of the presents were placed under the tree covered in colourful Christmas wrapping paper. Everyone brought their presents over, deciding to stay the night, so they could all celebrate Christmas morning together. They just finished an incredible Christmas dinner made by Zeke and Gabriella, although Chad did do the cranberry sauce which he was proud of, and were now enjoying each others company in the living room.

Their tradition was that everyone could open one present on Christmas Eve, and save the rest for morning. So they were all sitting around the tree figuring out which one to open.

"Okay, since its Troy's first Christmas with us, he gets to go first." Taylor said and Gabriella tilted her head back to look at him and smiled.

"Okay which one am I opening?"

"Anyone." Chad said, before Gabriella quickly added.

"Yeah, but not that one." She said pointing to a present and Troy laughed slightly. "You have to save that one until Christmas morning."

"Okay."

"Here Troy, open the one from me." Taylor said and he smiled. Chad who was sitting next to the tree grabbed it and passed it to him. Troy held it in front of him and Gabriella, taking the red and green tissue paper out. Gabriella gasped slightly as she peeked in the bag, her fingers holding the rim on the bag looking at what's inside. Troy laughed and slapped her hand away from his present playfully.

"You'll like it." She said and he laughed again. He pulled it out of the bag and smiled.

"I know you hate briefcases, and your backpack was falling apart so I thought.."

"Thanks Taylor, it's awesome." He said looking at the blue and black backpack.

"Your welcome."

"Troy, this could hold my make up perfectly." Gabriella joked looking in the little compartment of his new bag.

"You are not emasculating my backpack by putting your makeup in it." He replied and she giggled before kissing him quickly.

"Okay, whose next?"

"Me!" Sharpay squealed, and Chad passed her a random present.

"Oh, that ones from me." Gabriella chimed, Sharpay smiled. She quickly unwrapped it and gasped. She held the pink Prada purse in her finger tips with her eyes wide.

"Oh, my, god! Gab, this is awesome!" She shrieked and Gabriella smiled.

"I recently discovered the wonders of eBay." She said and everyone laughed .

Everyone had opened there one present that night. Chad had gotten Gabriella perfume, Taylor got a beautiful bracelet from Zeke, Chad got a game for his play station from Troy, and Zeke got a nice watch from Gabriella.

Taylor looked at the clock seeing it read 11:10.

"We should probably get to bed." She said and everyone nodded in agreement. Gabriella stood up from her position in between Troy's legs and turned to him helping him up. "You guys can take the room on the far left." Taylor said and Troy and Gabriella nodded before linking hands and walking up the stairs. She told Zeke and Sharpay where they could sleep before her and Chad went to their bedroom.

* * *

Her hand gently rubbed his stomach, a feeling he loved all too much. Her nails danced under his T-shirt and he closed his eyes, his fingertips stroking her shoulder gently.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a story."

"A story?"

"Yeah. A Christmas story." She whispered and he smiled.

"Okay." He paused making up a story in his mind. "Once upon a time, there was an elf, named Ella.-"

"An elf? I'm not an elf." She said pretending to be insulted.

"In my story, you're an elf." He said before continuing his story. She laughed slightly and cuddled further into him. "She was, the most beautiful elf, in Santa's shop. She had these eyes, that seemed to light up a room, and a smile that could make any guy-sorry, elf, fall to their knees and a small pink flower was always placed in her hair. And then there was Troy," He said and Gabriella laughed. "now, all the girl elves liked him. He was unbelievably handsome."

"Oh really?" She giggled and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, he was incredibly good looking, funny too. He had blue eyes and brown hair, tall and muscular. All the girls wanted him-because of his sexy scar." Gabriella laughed loudly at this. "But god was he ignorant." Her eyebrows furrowed. "He thought he'd seen beautiful, known what it was. But that all changed when he saw her. The beautiful little elf with the flower in her hair. From the moment he'd seen her, he knew he had to have her." He whispered, and she closed her eyes briefly, feeling her heart melt into her stomach. "Now at first, she wanted nothing to do with him." He said and Gabriella laughed. "But he was determined, and finally after months of begging and pleading she finally agreed to a date slash non date." She giggled again "They talked, and laughed…and then they kissed. A kiss that made Troy believe he could do it for the rest of his life, and he was pretty sure, or at least he hoped, she felt the same way." Gabriella leaned up and kissed him softly before whispering against his lips.

"She does." She whispered and he smiled. "Troy, why me? Why did you ever pick me?" She asked. She's been asking herself the same question over and over again. He was perfect. He really was. He was smart and handsome, incredibly funny, and hard working, romantic, and sweet, and he loved her. And she could never get her head around that.

"Because you're the most beautiful elf in the shop." He said softly and she kissed him gently again and closed her eyes before glancing at the clock that read midnight. She bit her lip and allowed her gaze to drift back at him, seeing him looking right back at her.

"Merry Christmas Troy."

* * *

Sorry again that its so short. Please review.

dani


	22. Construction mode

"Santa!" Molly giggled as Chad held her on his lap.

"Yeah Moll, Santa came." He cooed.

"Why don't you see what's in your stocking." Taylor said. Molly's eyes lit up and she climbed off of her fathers lap, with Chad's assistance and ran over to her stocking.

"Mommy! Look at all the candy Santa brought me!" She yelled showing Taylor what was in her stocking. Taylor smiled at her watching her walk back over to the tree before turning to Chad.

" Chad, I said not a lot of candy." She scolded in a whisper.

"Oh come on Tay, it's Christmas." Taylor sighed and plopped back into the couch putting her hands on her stomach.

"Want one auntie Gabi?" Molly asked kindly holding up a chocolate coin.

"Oh no thank you hunny."

"Troy?" She asked holding it up to him.

"I'm okay thanks, why don't you go see if your dad wants it." Molly's eyes brightened and she ran over to her dad. Gabriella smiled watching her run to the couch before turning to Troy

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas baby." He replied placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey, are you guys gunna come and open presents or what?" Chad called.

Everyone had opened their stockings and were now moving on to presents which Molly was very excited about. Troy sat back down on the couch next to Gabriella handing her coffee. She smiled gratefully at him taking the mug before he slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Okay, everyone grab a present." Taylor said and everyone did as she said.

"Troy, this ones from you." Gabriella said excitedly. Troy just rose his eyebrows at her, not being able to say anything about her present. "I've been wanting to open this since you pointed it out to me." Troy laughed slightly.

"Well now you finally can." He said. She smiled and leaned in kissing him again.

"Whose is yours from Troy?" Zeke asked

"Uhh, Chad.-" Troy said holding the big round present in his hands

"Your gunna like it." Chad added quickly making them laugh. "Open it." Troy did as he said and tore away the wrapping paper not surprised as he saw the orange peek through.

"Wow, a basketball. Thanks Chad. This was completely unexpected." He lied. Gabriella giggled and laid her head on his shoulder, while Chad beamed proudly.

"Okay, my turn." Taylor said opening her present. She gasped as she removed all the paper. "Thanks Zeke." She thanked holding the book she's been wanting in her hand. "This will come in handy when my stomach is huge and Chad is hiding." She joked making another sound of laughs fill the room. Molly not being able to take it anymore, ripped the wrapping paper off of her own present squealing as she hugged a doll she's been wanting.

"Mommy look!"

"Wow, look at that." She cooed to her daughter smiling brightly.

"Open yours Ella." Sharpay said and Gabriella grinned before opening it quickly taking out a small velvet rectangular box." She gasped and turned to Troy.

"What is it?" She asked and he laughed.

"Well open it." He laughed. She slowly opened the box and gasped seeing a beautiful charm bracelet sitting gracefully. "There's a flower," He started running his finger over the small charm. "for when I first saw you in the shop. "A champagne glass, for the gallery opening- our first..whatever it was." He said and she giggled. "A snowflake, the first time I said I love you, a football, for when I first met your parents, and then of course my name. So I can be with you always." Gabriella looked at him extremely touched.

"Troy this was, the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She said and he smiled. Her fingers ran over the silver bracelet before turning to him. "You missed one, what's the camera with the red lens for?" Troy cleared his throat looking at everyone whose eyes were trained on them, before whispering in her ear.

"That was our first..time." He said smiling.

"Oh!" She turned to him embarrassed before laughing quietly and kissing him on the lips. "Right."

"Okay, okay, my turn." Chad beamed.

A half an hour later and most of the presents were opened. Troy held the present from Gabriella, slowly ripping the paper from it with an anxious Gabriella watching him. His eyes widened as he saw what it was.

"Oh my god. Ella this is awesome." He said holding the antique wooden camera.(In profile.)

"Like I said, eBay." She giggled and he kissed her quickly.

"It's so cool."

"It said on eBay that its from the 1890's."

"Thank you so much." He kissed her again and she smiled widely at him happy he liked his gift.

Troy closed the trunk of his car that was holding all their gifts, before walking over to Gabriella, Chad and Taylor. Sharpay and Zeke had left about ten minutes ago, going to visit Zeke's parents.

"Merry Christmas." Taylor said hugging Gabriella goodbye.

"Merry Christmas. Thanks for having us over."

"Of course, it's tradition." Gabriella giggled before hugging Chad while Taylor hugged Troy. "Bye guys.

"Bye." They replied climbing into the car.

"So did you like everything you got?" Gabriella asked him as he started to drive.

"Yeah, I did. It was the best Christmas ever. "He replied, smiling as he laced his hand with hers/ She returned his toothy grin before pulling out her phone, calling her dad to wish him a merry Christmas.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and both Troy and Gabriella were missing the easy going mood of Christmas. Sharpay and Zeke's wedding was coming very soon, and work was going crazy for both of them. Not to mention they were renovating Gabriella's apar- their apartment, and Troy insisted on helping. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend when he first mentioned he wanted to take part in the remodelling.

She stepped into her shop whimpering slightly seeing the ugly plastic sheet draping the east side of her shop. She had been living at Troy's house for the past two weeks. They had to sneak Hero past the landlord, but once that was taken care of, it was a breeze living there. The only thing that upset her was Troy was barely home. If he wasn't working he was here building, if he wasn't here, he was out at football games with her stupid brothers, but that would change tonight. Troy promised they would go out for dinner tonight, and he would take a break from his construction mode. She walked up the stairs cautiously walking into the apartment seeing everything torn up. She sighed. How did they do all this in two weeks? She stopped seeing Troy hammering a board in place. He was wearing a tight white T-shirt and jeans with a tool belt hanging from his hips. His tanned skin shining underneath the bright white, and his strong muscles bulging sexily with each swing of the hammer. Was there a better sight?

"Hey." He said smiling at her wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey."

"It's looking pretty good right?' He asked motioning to the apartment, Gabriella searched his face for any sign of humour. But of course, he wasn't kidding.

"Seriously? Troy this place looks like a dump." She giggled. "How did you manage to do this in two weeks?"

"Hard work and dedication." He kissed her lightly and she smiled.

"Yeah, too much dedication." She said poking him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been here a lot, I just want to get it done. We have tonight though right?" He asked putting his hands on her hips. She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I know your not really into me helping, but it's fun helping out. Feeling all manly building a home for my woman." He said making her laugh loudly.

"Well, I wouldn't say im not into it. I mean I'm definitely into seeing you in action, with your tool belt looking all sexy." She muttered and he smiled as she kissed him.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm, you look like your about to step out of a calendar." She joked and he flexed playfully making her laugh. He smiled hearing her laugh and leaned down for another kiss when the head constructor's voice echoed making them jump apart quickly.

"Troy, how's that- oh hey Gabriella."

"Hi." She muttered sheepishly.

"You guys might want to wait until we get this wall on here. Don't want the whole neighbourhood seeing." He winked at them before patting Troy on the shoulder

"Thanks Jim." Troy replied sarcastically, embarrassed as Jim walked toward their bedroom.

"I'm just saying, I can here you two flirting from the other room." He teased continuing his walk into the bedroom. "Oh and Troy." Jim called poking his head out of the door. "I want to see this calendar." He joked ducking back into the room. Troy turned red while Gabriella giggled.

"I think I'm a distraction." She muttered amused to him

"Just a little. But a cute distraction." She smiled giving him a quick kiss before they could get interrupted again.

"I just came to give you some lunch. I doubt you've eaten." She said knowing her boyfriend all too well.

"Nah, you know me when I get caught up in something." He said smiling.

"Please eat. I'd like to have you come home alive."

"You and me both."

"Okay, I'll see yeah tonight." She handed him his bag of food before turning around and stepping around the mess on the floor, before walking down the stairs. He opened the bag peeking at what was inside. Yum, his favourite.

**So not my best chapter. I didn't get very many reviews. That's why im so late updating. Please review.**

**Dani.**


	23. Monkey love

**One month later.**

**January 15****th**

Troy raised his right arm wiping the sweat from his brow. He smiled at the construction workers as they said goodbye. It had been about a month since they first started, and it was coming along nicely. It was practically done, just a few touch ups here and there were needed. They had successfully built the wall on the East side of the room, which he knew would please Gabriella. He smiled at the thought of her. She knew that he wanted to finish the apartment as soon as possible, but what she didn't know, is that the reason he wanted to finish so quickly, was because the faster they finished, meant the faster they could move in. The faster they moved in, meant the faster he could have Gabriella all to himself.

He looked at the grey, clayed wall. White spatter of paste scattered in various parts of the wall filling in cracks and holes. There was a clear plastic sheet on the floor, so there wouldn't be stains on the light hardwood floor. Paint cans sat in the corner of the room as long with an old tool box and buzz saw.

Troy glanced at the old stereo sitting on the floor plugged into the outlet that was lined with blue tape, checking the time. Gabriella was supposed to be home from her lunch with the girls pretty soon, and he was excited to see her. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. She hated that ugly clear sheet.

"Oh my god!" He heard from stairs. Laughing quietly to himself as he heard Gabriella shriek. She was early. He started walking down the stairs and she smiled brightly as she saw him. "Troy-I-this..theres a wall!"

"I know, me and the guys were working on it all day. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled widely at her.

"That's why you snuck out this morning." She chirped poking him in the stomach playfully. He smiled and put his hands on her waist bringing her close. "You want to see upstairs?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, Troy! Look at all this space."

"I know right, it's awesome. Oh and look, we've already started building the guest bedroom." He pointed. Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him into the half built room, that was currently only the frame of the room.

"I like it." She joked and he laughed at her, pulling her back to his chest as they stood in the center of the wooden cube.

"I thought you might." He replied teasingly placing a quick kiss to her neck.

"Is this going to be your photo room?" She asked entwining their fingers as they laid on her flat stomach.

"Well, this rooms a little bigger, so I thought this could just be a spare bedroom, and the original guest bedroom could be my photo room."

"Okay, that works. Hey, why did you add another room?"

"Oh, I don't know, just..because. Maybe for the..future..or whatever." He muttered trying to sound nonchalant...and failing. Gabriella bit her lip trying to contain the smile that quickly spread across her profile.

"Yeah..whatever."

* * *

Troy looked around the park, smiling as a group of kids ran by him and Gabriella laughing. He held onto her hand tightly, watching her as she looked around at all the booths and games. The bright city of New York, was hosting a carnival in the park. Yes, it was winter, but crazier things have happened in the city of lights.

He had his camera hanging from around his neck, since his boss told him to get some shots of the carnival. He decided to bring Gabriella along, although Jason was disappointed, he was happy she agreed to come. It would of just been another boring work outing without her. He was surprised by the turn out. It seemed like most of the city had braved the cold, to come and celebrate the ending of winter with hot chocolate and corndogs.

-

-

Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend of almost three and a half months. It seemed surreal, the months just flew by. It wasn't very long since they first started dating, but it felt as if they've been together forever. She watched him happily take a picture of the scene in front of them. She loved to see him in action, knowing that pictures were his passion made her feel…content when she watched him. She turned her attention to one of the booths where a father had his daughter sitting on his shoulders, while watching his son trying to roll the ball into the hole marked '50 points'

"Smile!" Troy said and Gabriella turned to him, plastering a smile on. She had gotten used to the spontaneous picture taking. It was after all, Troy, and he loved to take pictures, especially of her. She giggled as he looked at the picture on the camera before showing it to her. "That's a good one." He said and she shook her head. "Come on." He uttered grabbing her hand and pulling her over to a booth. Gabriella giggled as she stood behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, standing on her tippy toes so she could lean her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you gunna win me a teddy bear?" She asked playfully.

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriella laughed again and let go of him, standing beside him. "Here you go kind sir." Troy said enthusiastically placing a five dollar bill on the counter receiving three balls. He looked at the glass bottles stacked on top of each other. He drew back his arms throwing it knocking the first three off easily. Gabriella was surprised by how good he was at this. There was only the bottom row still standing, the four glass bottles, in line beside each other. Again, Troy brought his arm back throwing it and hitting it straight in the middle making three fall over, leaving one left on the far right side.

"Oh Troy, you wont be able to get that." Gabriella said and Troy turned to her.

"What happened to the encouraging girlfriend role?" He asked and she giggled again.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was supposed to play that role."

"Darling your always supposed to play that role. Just like me. I play the incredibly handsome perfect boyfriend role while your-"

"I'm what?" She asked amused. He paused thinking of something to say that would keep him on her good side.

"You're the incredibly sexy, beautiful, caring, _encouraging_ girlfriend."

"Oh darn, if I knew that I would of brought my pom, poms." She teased. He kissed her quickly on the lips before turning to the booth. He threw the ball-not as hard as the first two watching it hit the bottle directly. Gabriella felt her jaw drop and Troy turned brushing his hands against each other in a fake cockiness.

"You can kiss my feet if you like." He joked and Gabriella tried not to smile. Instead she just went on her tippy toes again bringing her face close to his.

"I'd rather kiss right…here." She whispered kissing him gently on the lips. She giggled quietly and dragged her thumb over his lips, wiping the lip gloss away. Troy smiled widely at her, their moment being ruined soon after by the man in the booth.

"What would the lovely lady like." He said insinuating to a section of stuffed animals they could choose from. Troy looked down at Gabriella and she looked at her possibilities.

"Hmm. Oh! That one please." She said pointing to a stuffed red monkey. The man smiled passing it to Troy. "Thank you." She said to the man as Troy turned to her handing her the little monkey he had won her. "And thank you." She chirped to him holding her monkey happily.

Troy beamed at her leaning his forehead against hers as she chatted happily about what just happened examining her prize. He looked down at the monkey in her arms smiling as he listened to what she was saying, his forehead still leaning comfortably against hers.

"Troy, Gabriella!" A voice called breaking them out of their conversation.

"Hey, man." Troy greeted Chad saying hello to a wobbling Taylor.

"Tay, look what Troy won me." Gabriella showed her proudly and Taylor gasped.

"Awe, he's so cute."

"Awe, thanks Tay." Troy joked.

"I was talking about the monkey Troy." She giggled. "I want one." She said looking over at Chad who had Molly in his arms. Chad sighed.

"Okay." He said reluctantly. "Where did you get it?"

"Just over there." He motioned over his shoulder pointing to a games stand. "The one where you have to knock over the bottles."

"Come on Chad!" Taylor said excitedly. "Bye guys." She waved dragging Chad to the booth.

Gabriella giggled watching the husband and wife bicker as they trudged to the booth. "So what do you want to do now?" Troy asked her taking her hand again after putting her monkey in his brand new backpack.

"Where's that thing with the hammer that tests your strength?" She asked looking around the park.

"Oh, I think I saw it when we came in. It's probably over by the entrance."

The couple walked in that direction eventually spotting what they were looking for, although it wasn't hard. The meter reached way up into the sky, the poll was brightly coloured, and a loud 'ding' would go off every time someone would hit the top.

"I want to try it." Gabriella said and Troy raised his eyebrow at her.

"Okay." He agreed amused giving the man money. He handed Troy the hammer, and Troy held it with one hand as he passed it to Gabriella. As soon as it was in her grasp it fell to the almost melted snow with a thump. Gabriella looked at Troy with wide eyes, surprised by how heavy it was. She tried lifting again only having it move an inch. Troy placed his hand on his stomach letting out a laugh.

"Here, why don't I help?" He said standing behind her putting his hands over hers, bringing it up and smashing it on the surface watching it go up halfway before falling back down.

"You try." She said and he put his hand in his pocket handing the man more money. He brought the hammer back again, his muscles flexing. Gabriella smiled brightly as she heard the loud ding. She hugged him as the man handed him a key chain. "Did you hear it ding?" She asked excitedly and he laughed.

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, along with Molly sat at a picnic table, each with a piece of pizza in front of them. After a ton of picture taking, Gabriella was exhausted so they were going to get something to eat when they ran into the Danforth's, who were ironically enough, starving as well. As they met up, the girls immediately went into their own conversation, while the guys talked about the score of the latest basketball game. Gabriella gloated to Taylor about how Troy hit the very top, and Troy couldn't help but smile as he overheard Gabriella brag about him.

After looking up at the darkening sky, Gabriella assumed the fire works were supposed to start soon, so they made their way to the open, and surprisingly free of snow space, getting settled on a blanket they had brought. Each of the women cuddling with their partners. Gabriella was sitting in her favourite spot, right in between his legs. His arms were wrapped around her tightly occasionally placing a quick kiss on her neck.

"I heard you talking to Taylor about me." He whispered in her ear. "Your proud of me huh?" He asked teasingly. She smiled and tilted her head back placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Of course. I'm always proud of you. And I always brag about you to Sharpay and Taylor. I think their getting sick of it to be honest." She giggled and Troy couldn't help but close his eyes blissfully at the sound. A loud pop could be heard and his eyes opened to see bright colours fill the sky. The group was silent for a while watching the explosion of colour migrate into smaller portions until they eventually faded into the air.

"I love you." He whispered not tearing his eyes away from the sky.

"I love you too." She replied with a smile looking at the fireworks that coloured the horizon.

* * *

**Okay, this sucked. Sorry. lol. Please review anyway. I want to say thanks to ****lol925. ****I always love getting long reviews, and thanks for explaining to me nicely on how I can make my stories better. I know a lot of people who would be quite rude. I'll try to take your suggestions and apply them to my story. No worries, no hard feelings ;D. Thanks everyone please read and review.**

**dani**


	24. Be my valentine

**February 14****th**

"Ella. Wake up Ella." Troy mumbled placing sloppy kisses on her cheek. She groaned and swatted him away. He laughed slightly before mumbling; "This is going to take more work then I thought." He sighed and started to shake her gently. "Ella wake up it's Valentines Day."

"Troy.." She groaned wanting to go sleep. "It's 8:00 in the morning."

"Don't you want a Valentines Day breakfast with your boyfriend?"

"No." She grumbled and he laughed.

"Too bad." He said picking her up from the bed making her shriek and carrying her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Troy I want to sleep." She muttered trying to keep her eyes open as Troy placed her in front of the bathroom mirror wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"But baby, its Valentines Day."

"Yay." She muttered sarcastically grabbing her toothbrush.

"Not Valentines Day fan?" He asked and she looked at him in the mirror pointedly before spitting into the sink.

"The only good thing about Valentines day, is the business." She said and Troy rolled his eyes.

"I thought all you girls loved Valentines Day. The whimsy and romance and all that." He said and she spit once more before putting her tooth brush back.

"Im not like most girls." She said exiting the bathroom.

"No, you certainly aren't." He muttered before following her. She went into the kitchen reaching for a cereal bowl but Troy took it out of her hand putting it back.

"Troy!"

"No cereal, were going for breakfast."

""But Troy.."

"No whining. You know I thought you'd like Valentines Day. What happened to 'Love awaits at the edge of a petal' and all that stuff. You're a hopeless romantic." He said teasingly and Gabriella was slightly touched that he remembered what she said to him when they first met.

"Okay, yes I may be a hopeless romantic, but it's very stereotypical of you to automatically think I'd love Valentines Day. It's just a stupid holiday with stupid candy hearts and boyfriends thinking they have to sweep their girlfriends off their feet." She muttered reaching for the bowl again.

"And that's a bad thing?" Troy asked putting the bowl back.

"Well it's not like the guys actually want to. They just feel obligated."

"I want to."

"That's sweet, but its also a lie." She said with a giggle reaching for the bread to make toast only to have Troy put it back. She gave him an annoyed look but he just smiled. "And it's depressing!" She continued and he just looked at her amused. "It's just reminding the single girls that they have no one." Troy placed a kiss on her lips making her stop ranting.

"Well you have someone. And that someone is getting very impatient, so get that cute butt in the shower so I can take you to breakfast."

"But-"

"No buts!" He interrupted. Gabriella sighed and trudged her way to the bedroom. "Dress nice!" He called after her and laughed as he heard her groan quietly.

* * *

Gabriella's jaw literally dropped as she came out of the bedroom, fully dressed. She watched Troy sit on the couch with Hero, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, your ready."

"How come you can eat!"

"'Cause I have a man sized appetite." He said before taking in her appearance. She was wearing a simple black cotton ruffle dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with a ruffled trim and stopped about mid thigh.(In profile.) She was just wearing black flip flops on her feet and her hair was in its natural curls.

"Well that's just not fair." She said pretending to pout. Troy smiled softly at her as he stood up from the couch and walked over to her placing both hands on her hips.

"You look beautiful." He muttered to her and Gabriella blushed at the sincerity in his tone.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said and he smiled as he kissed her again. He enlaced their hands and headed to the door. "Oh but I have to open the shop after breakfast."

"No way. Your mine all day." He said. She was about to rebut but then just smiled, that didn't sound so bad.

"Okay."

* * *

Troy took her to this great restaurant. They were currently seated right by a huge window, with the most amazing view of New York. The sun shone town on the city, and cars would drive by, as people were on their way to work. It was cozy, and open. It wasn't very fancy and Gabriella was happy it wasn't. It was perfect. They were just talking and laughing enjoying each others company.

"So, how's Mr. Berkeley? Is he still driving you crazy?"

"He's getting a little better." He said with a shrug.

"That's good."

"Yeah, I guess, but it's weird. I just get this weird feeling."

"What do you mean?" She asked worried.

"Well have you ever had that feeling ,where you know someone's talking about you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's like that. He'll look over at me then mutter something into his phone."

"Weird. Maybe he wants to kill you. You know, he could be hiring a hit man." She said and Troy laughed out loud.

"You were always a helpful one Ella." He teased when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at her apologetically before answering. "Hello?..Oh Hello sir." He said and looked at Gabriella worriedly. A call from Mr. Berkeley was never good.. "Yeah, but-…isn't that good?..But sir-..No sir, it's just, it's Valentines Day and-…" Troy sighed as he heard the yell of Mr. Berkeley and the dial tone.

"You have to go?" She asked sadly, already knowing the answer. Troy looked at her guilty.

"I'm so sorry Ella. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You didn't even want to come." He shook his head. "I'm so, so sorry. I'll try to be as quick as I can. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, it's okay. I'm here, might as well eat. I'll just take a cab home." She said and Troy nodded.

"Yeah, stay, eat. It's on me." He said quickly, giving her his credit card. He leaned down and kissed her, before looking in her eyes apologetically, he opened his mouth to say how sorry he was again, but she cut him off.

"Troy really, it's fine. Go." He nodded and kissed her again before hurrying out of the restaurant. Gabriella sighed and leaned back in her chair, throwing her napkin, that was on her lap, on the table. She hated Valentines Day.

-

-

Troy drove away from the restaurant, shaking his head. She must of hated him. He felt so many different things. He felt guilty, for leaving Gabriella, He felt sad, that his and Gabriella's Valentines Day was ruined, but most of all he felt mad. He was sick of Mr. Berkeley tearing him away at the worst possible times. He was a photojournalist, what could he possibly want with him so much? He hit the steering wheel forcefully as he stopped at the red light. His heart ached imagining Gabriella eating all by herself. He made a left turn heading to the apartment before going to work.

* * *

Gabriella thanked the cab driver and looked at the big building Troy and her were currently living in. She sighed and stepped into structure walking toward the elevator and pressing the button. She was on her floor in no time, opening the door and walking in. She kicked her shoes off. What was she supposed to do while Troy was at work? Suddenly something got her eye. A small note was on the counter and Gabriella smiled as she saw a little candy heart with 'I love you' written on it, laying on top of the paper.

_Dearest Ella,_

_I can't explain how sorry I am. I hope you don't hate me too much. I'll be home as soon as I can. Relax, take a bath, do whatever you girls like to do, and we'll pick up right where we left off. I promise._

_Love you loads,_

_Troy._

_P.S I know how much you love those little candy hearts. Enjoy._

Gabriella laughed slightly and smiled at his thoughtfulness. She popped the little candy heart into her mouth happily and decided to take his advice and take a nice relaxing bath.

-

-

"Bolton, your finally here." Mr. Berkeley said and Troy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Please come in." He said entering his office. Troy followed cautiously seeing two other men in the office, who he'd never seen before.

"Hello Mr. Bolton. My name is David Clark. I run the newspaper down in Philadelphia."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Clark." Troy said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Tom Robertson. I assist Mr. Clark here, on the news paper as well as running a gallery in Philadelphia."

"That's all very nice, but what has this got to do with me?" Troy asked and Mr. Berkeley cleared his throat before answering his question.

"Mr. Bolton, your being transferred to Philadelphia."


	25. A better man

"Wait, what? Troy stuttered. "No I couldn't possibly-"

"Troy I don't think you understand. I'm not giving you a choice. You're the best, and you could really excel in Philadelphia."

"Look, Mr. Berkeley-"

"You've made some really dumb ass decisions . Missing the gala, writing about pointless things. But I'll be damned when every dumb ass decision just made your career shoot further up. You not attending the gala, believe it or not, made designer Valentino Garavani just like you more. Writing about that pointless article about flowers, got us tons of readers and made Mr Clark here, very impressed with not only the photos you took, but the writing you did. Now from the start, I knew you were going to shoot this opportunity down, why? Only god knows, but turning these two gentlemen down is not an option. Your going to make a name for this magazine whether you like it or not."

"That's something you can't decide. You can't just force me to move somewhere. You're my boss, I'm your employee-"

"Exactly, and as your boss I'm telling you, your being transferred to Philadelphia."

* * *

Gabriella turned the channel on the TV. She looked at the clock, wondering when Troy was coming home. She changed into her sweats and Troy's university hoodie, but had a whole other outfit planned for when Troy got home. Suddenly the door opened and she smiled brightly as she saw him walk through the door. She didn't notice the sombre look on his face.

"Hey, your home." She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hesitantly went to her waist. "I've been rethinking this whole Valentines Day thing." She whispered to him seductively. "Now I know this isn't the outfit your hoping for, but..I have a little Valentines Day surprise." She took his hand while biting her lip. She started to walk towards the bedroom but felt a tug on her hand as Troy stopped.

"Ella, wait." He muttered softly. She looked at him confused. "There's..there's something I have to tell you." He said sadly in a quiet voice.

"What is it?" She asked carefully and he gulped. His eyes were pained as he saw her stand there oblivious. He didn't want to leave her.

"I'm being transferred." Her bright face immediately turned sad before her frown turned into a timid smile.

"What, like to a building across town?" She asked hopefully.

"No Ella." His eyes shut painfully and his voice was hoarse. "I'm being transferred to Philadelphia. " His heart sped up rapidly but not in the way he was used to. Not in the way when he saw her smile or heard her laugh. It was in a bad way, the way it speeds up right before it breaks.

"Oh." Was all she said. Her eyes turned wet almost immediately but she tried not to let the tears fall.

"But its okay." He said quickly not wanting to see her cry. " I'm not leaving for another month or so, I still have time to work on the apartment and stuff." He said, Gabriella felt her eyes narrow as her sadness was replaced with rage.

"Oh thank god Troy!" She snapped sarcastically. "I'm so happy the apartment, is what your worrying about right now."

"Ella, I didn't mean it like-"

"What ever Troy." She sneered and he jumped as the bedroom door slammed with a loud bang. That wasn't how he expected she'd take the news.

"Ella?" Troy called carefully opening the door. Gabriella sniffled and wiped her tears away harshly.

"What?" She asked trying to sound mad, but it only came off sad. She was sitting in the middle of their bed pouting and Troy's shoulders slowly slumped and he walked into the room.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Troy smiled slightly at her pout.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked cutely and Gabriella laughed slightly.

"No." He let out a breath relief and sat on the bed beside her. " I was." She added. "But it's hard to be mad at you." Troy smiled widely at that.

"The reason I said that, was I didn't want to leave you here without a place to live." He said with a slight laugh and watched the hurt flash through her eyes. He sighed sadly. "I don't want to leave you at all." He said and she nodded.

"I know." She said shortly.

"I'm gunna hate not having you there all the time. But I'll call all the time, and I'll visit as much as I can-"

"Oh my god Troy!" She burst and he looked slightly taken back. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Troy looked at her confused and she groaned. "Ask me to come with you!"

"What?"

"Ask me to move to Philadelphia."

"You want to come with me?" He asked slightly shocked.

"Well..I want to be with you, how am I suppose to do that if your in Philadelphia?" She asked and Troy laughed and pulled her to his chest kissing her on the head.

"Ella, you know I want you to come with me more then anything in the world..but, you have a life here, I mean what about Shar, and Taylor and the shop."

"But what about you? I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either but I don't want to ruin your life."

"You won't."

"Ella.." He said sadly. She looked down knowing herself that she couldn't just up and leave. She had her business and her friends and her family, she felt her chin being pushed up by his index finger. "Don't cry." He muttered placing a kiss on her lips. She sniffled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her forehead against his, making him smile softly. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. She just wanted to feel his arms wrap around her, that's all she needed, its all she would ever need.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked her best friend noticing her odd behaviour. Gabriella just continued to look through the rack of clothing.

"Yeah, fine." She said shortly, she was the furthest thing from fine.

"Okay.." Sharpay replied cautiously brushing it off. "So, do you want to go to that new-"

"Troy's moving away. He's being transferred to Philadelphia. He's moving far, far away and I don't know what to do." Gabriella said tearfully not taking her eyes away from the clothes that were hung in front of her. Sharpay stared at her shocked. "I don't understand. How could I go from wanting nothing to do with him, to needing him more then anything? I've never felt like this before Shar, I'm vulnerable and attached, and I don't how that happened. I knew I loved Troy but as soon as he told me he was leaving, I fell apart." She muttered confused. Loving Troy had never been a second thought. She loved him more then anything, but she thought of herself as strong and confident, at least she hoped she was. She didn't need a man, she was a proud a woman who could take care of herself, that all changed when she met Troy. And she didn't like that.

"That's totally normal." Sharpay cooed rushing to her side. "I've seen you and Troy together, you love each other and it's completely understandable that you got upset about him leaving how could you not?"

"You don't understand. I'm not upset, I'm devastated. And the weird thing is, I wish I wasn't. I feel like I have no wall, that wall that I tried so hard to build and it came crumbling down as soon as I started dating Troy. Before we ever met I was independent, and I laughed at the girls who believed in soul mates and fate and finding there prince, and now I'm one of them."

"Gabi, it's okay to be in love."

"I begged him to let me move with him." She continued ignoring Sharpay. "Oh God! I'm such an idiot, I must of sounded so desperate."

"Gabriella. Its hard having the love of your life moving away, don't freak yourself out over nothing. When two people are in a relationship they obviously have to sacrifice a few things. Who cares if you have no wall? Its not like Troy would ever hurt you anyway. You should feel lucky to be in a relationship like the one you and Troy have, not many people can find that."

"Shar I know, believe me I know. It's just our perfect strong relationship is turning into a long distance relationship and I find myself scared and..defenceless. Before Troy, I would of just brushed it off, probably break up with the guy saying I count handle a long distance relationship…and now.."

"Well, that's what love does to you."

"Well, that's stupid." She muttered and Sharpay couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Troy climbed into bed beside his girlfriend of almost four months and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was talking to Sharpay." He muttered in her ear feeling her tense. "Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" He felt her shrug sadly. He paused for a moment before whispering; "You know, I've changed."

"Really?" She asked timidly.

"Yup. I've taught myself to be more considerate and open minded. Spend less hours at the office. I'm not a work freak anymore." He muttered tightening his arms around her. "And I've found something that I love more then my pictures. Which is a huge thing for me. And although all those things changed, I know they changed for the better. Loving you has made me a better man. And yes, I realize how gay that actually sounded but its true." He muttered. He heard a soft giggle slip through her lips which made him smile.

"I just want you to know, that there was never a doubt in the world about how strongly I felt for you." she whispered and he closed his eyes leaning his forehead on her back.

"I know."

"I just, didn't know how hard I had fallen, until I felt the feeling..of almost losing you."

"Your not going to lose me Ella."

"I hope not."

"You won't. I promise. We can handle a long distance relationship. Right?"

"Yeah." She said confidently a smile beginning to form on her sad features. He placed a kiss on her hair. "I'm going to miss you."

"You wont have time to miss me. I'm going to call you all the time. And when I'm not on the phone with you, I'll be on a plane coming to visit. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Ella."

* * *

**Blah. I didn't really like this chapter. Definetly not my best. I know some of you are kind of upset with me but just wait until you see where I'm taking this lol. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. A perfect surprise

It had been two days. Two whole days since they found out about Troy having to move away. Ever since then, they've been attached at the hip. They didn't go anywhere if it was without the other. Although, there was one good thing about the devastating news, and that was the constant sex.

Troy smiled against Gabriella's lips as they staggered into the apartment never breaking their heated kiss. Her hands roamed through his hair and the wonders her tongue was doing in his mouth made him moan loudly. He shut the door pushing her up against it fiercely as his hands grabbed her butt pulling her to him. She tugged on his lip playfully before pulling away quickly, catching her breath. She placed a brief kiss on the spot beside his lips before he dived back on to her lips needing to taste her sweet kisses again. One of her arms was slung over his shoulder comfortably, her hand peaking under his shirt stroking his shoulder, occasionally moving up to rub his neck. Her other arm was around his waist drawing circles on his lower back. He moaned feeling the sensation.

"God Ella." He moaned. His mouth trailed from her lips placing kisses on her chin to her neck. Biting and nibbling sensually. It was her turn to moan as she felt his tongue glide against her neck. He continued his journey down, biting at her collarbone, kissing at her cleavage. His hands rubbed her sides bringing her shirt up right under her breasts, showing off her flat stomach in the process.

They had a nice romantic dinner, which they've been doing a lot lately. He took her to a beautiful restaurant and they chatted lovingly sneaking kisses, enjoying each others company. But the romantic mood soon changed as there sweet kisses turned into heated, sexy, erotic ones.

Troy's been dying to get his hands on her, to feel her naked skin against his. It took all his strength not to just do it right there and then, but out of respect for Gabriella, he played it slow, laying soft caresses on her skin and kissing her gently.

"Troy." She moaned and his heart beat sped up as the sound left her lips. In one swift motion he ripped the tank top from her torso, lifting her in the air, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. His mouth began to place kisses on her peaking breasts, while she laid her forehead on the side of his face, her hot breath driving him wild. . "Troy." She breathed again. "Bedroom." That was all he needed to make a bee line for the bedroom, making her giggle at his speed. The white wooden door shut with a kick of his foot and he laid her on his bed, smiling at her lovingly.

* * *

Gabriella awoke with a groan hearing an annoying ringing. She felt like she just got out of a sex coma. She tiredly brought her hand to the night stand feeling around for her phone.

"Hello?" She answered groggily. She felt Troy stir behind her, feeling his grip around her waist tighten slightly and his nose nuzzle in her bare back.

"_Oh ,hell no!"_ Sharpay snapped_. "You are __not__ just waking up!"_

"Sharpay?" She asked tired.

"_Oh my god Gabi! We've been waiting for a half an hour!"_

"What?"

"_Bridesmaid dresses, ring any bells_?" She said and Gabriella shot up making Troy wake with a jolt. She clutched the sheet to her chest and gasped, looking at the clock. It was almost one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Oh my god Sharpay! I'm so sorry!"

"_Just get your ass down here." _Sharpay hung up the phone and bit on her nail watching the tailor work on Taylor's dress.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's shirt off of the floor and flung it on racing to the bathroom closing it with a loud bang.

"What's going on?" He asked tiredly to no one in particular.

* * *

Gabriella jumped out of her two minute shower, wrapping a towel around her and putting tooth paste on her toothbrush, brushing her teeth rapidly. She spit in the sink and put her toothbrush back in the holder, grabbing an elastic and putting her hair in a ponytail. She was so late, Sharpay was going to kill her. Stupid Troy and his awesome sex.

She scurried over to Troy gently caressing his cheek. He fell back asleep almost instantly, laying on his stomach, the white sheets draping over his waist showing Gabriella the muscles in his back. His eyes started to flutter open when he felt her touch.

"Hey, I have to go. I was supposed to meet Sharpay forty minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"1:10"

"In the afternoon!?" He asked incredulously. He was about to sit up but he felt Gabriella lightly push on his back making him lay back down.

"Rest. You had a busy night." She whispered flirtatiously. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Bye."

"Bye Ella."

* * *

"You look like crap." Sharpay said when she saw her best friend walk through the door.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"Okay, just put this on so we can tailor it." She said handing Gabriella her dress. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend and walked into the change room. This wedding was making Sharpay crazy.

She stepped out of the dressing room in a red floor length gown the swayed against the carpet. The back tied all the way up with a satin red ribbon. The front was a baby doll cut, giving it an elegant simplicity.

"Damn I'm good." Sharpay muttered looking at her design.

--

--

Troy didn't't want to get up. He didn't't want to move. He was tired and comfortable, the only thing missing was Gabriella. He sighed contently. He would move eventually, just not yet. Suddenly the loud sound of the buzzer could be heard. He groaned.

Troy walked out of his bedroom in his pyjama bottoms, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah?" He answered into the intercom.

"Hey Troy, it's Chad buzz me up." Troy yawned and pushed the button letting Chad in. He walked over to the coffee pot, pushing the button and watching the glorious liquid start to fill the pot, so much for rest.

* * *

"Yeah, just like that. Just take it in another inch." Sharpay said missing the glare the tailor had just given her. Zeke made her go to a tailor to make her designs, instead of doing it herself, saying she needed a break. After a while she finally gave in, but everyone except Sharpay could tell the tailor wanted her anywhere but there. Sharpay was critiquing what she was doing every two seconds, telling her what to do, and how to do it. She was going to burst.

-

-

Gabriella was relieved when her dress was finally done and she could go home with Troy. She trudged out of the elevator and opened the door seeing Troy and Chad in an intense game of play station, guessing Molly was asleep in her and Troy's room. She giggled quietly to herself as she watched them yell at the TV.

"Hey." Troy greeted pushing pause. She smiled and walked over to him sitting on his lap.

"Dude!" Chad yelled as he paused the game. Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Miss me?" He asked ignoring Chad.

"Of course." She said and he smiled kissing her lightly. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Your not interrupting." Troy said quickly.

"Yes she is." Chad said earning a punch on the arm from Troy.

"No it's okay, I'm just going to change." She said referring to her jeans.

"Okay baby." Troy said as he tilted his head up giving her a quick kiss. He watched her leave the room before turning to Chad who was smirking at him. "What?"

"_Okay baby."_ He said mockingly_. "Dude your so whipped."_

"Shut up so are you." He said not even denying the fact, that he was indeed whipped.

"Not as bad as you." Chad snickered.

"Whatever. Oh! Check it out." He said in realization as he reached into his back pocket pulling out an envelope.

"Plane tickets?"

"Yeah, I'm going to surprise Gabriella. She's been wanting to go to Albuquerque for a while, and this way we can hang out more before I have to leave." He said smiling and Chad raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whipped." He sang making Troy roll his eyes.

"There's daddy." Gabriella cooed to Molly as she came out into the living room wearing sweatpants and an old T-shirt. Chad smiled at his daughter as Gabriella sat beside Troy on the couch.

"Do you want to play?" Troy asked her and her eyes widened slightly.

"Uh I'm okay. I wouldn't know what to do anyway."

"I can teach you, it's easy." He took Molly from her giving her the controller. "It's boxing so all you have to do is push X if you want to punch and O to kick." Gabriella did as he said and pushed X watching Chad's boxer stumble backwards.

"Hey! I wasn't ready."

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"Okay Chad always kicks first because he thinks it throws you off." He whispered to her. "So push square." Just like Troy said, Chad pushed O to kick, Gabriella quickly pushed square making her character grab his foot. She pushed X making him stumble again from impact.

"Hey!" Chad said shocked and she giggled slightly. She pushed X and then O and his player fell to the ground. Her boxer picked up his player making both Troy and Chad's eyes go wide.

"How did you do that?" Troy asked.

"I just pushed square and X at the same time." She said. She pushed X repeatedly spinning Chad's player in the air.

"Have you played this before!?" Chad questioned trying to get his player out of her grasp.

"No, why?" She asked innocently. Troy laughed and placed a kiss on her head.

"You just keep getting better and better." He mumbled to her placing a kiss on her ear.

* * *

Gabriella placed soft kisses down his neck before resting her head on his shoulder as they laid in bed. After insisting on rematch after rematch, Chad left because Molly was getting tired. Gabriella kept beating Chad at almost every game he threw at her.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered stroking her hair lovingly. She looked up at him intrigued as he reached for his jeans that were laying on the floor grabbing the envelope out of his pocket, and holding it out to her. She looked at him carefully before her gaze was directed to the envelope gently taking it out of his hand. She peaked inside and her eyebrows scrunched slightly. "I told you I'd take you to Albuquerque." Her eyes widened and an excited smile was placed on her face.

"Troy!" She breathed happily.

"So you want to go? Because if you don't it's fine, I just thought-" His sentence was cut short as she kissed him passionately.

"Of course I want to go." The idea of a trip with Troy before he left sounded incredible to her.

"We leave next week. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect." She said smiling brightly as she kissed him again.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good, it seems rushed. Please review anyway. Thanks**

**dani**


	27. Hello Albuquerque

_**February 19**__**th**_

The butterflies were almost to much to bare. She was happy, she was scared she was hopeful she was nervous. Every emotion was flowing through Sharpay, because today, she was getting married.

"Shar, you look beautiful." Gabriella cooed . She was wearing a beautiful Sharpay original. It was strapless and hugged her nicely before flowing out into a ballroom skirt. It had beading around the torso and she had a small tiara sitting on the top of her head. It wouldn't be Sharpay without a tiara. (In profile.)

"I'm nervous." She admitted putting her hands on her stomach. "What if I trip. Or say the wrong thing and embarrass myself completely."

"Shar, you've always been the type of person to walk into a room and capture everyone's attention, the only difference now, is your looking more beautiful then I've ever seen you look." Gabriella said and Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks Gab." She said feeling better. Taylor waddled In her pregnancy bump clear from under her tailored gown.

"Hey, were going to start things soon." Taylor said and she nodded. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath before walking out of the room seeing Chad ad Troy and Zeke's brother waiting for the girls. Troy was a last minute groomsmen since Zeke's cousin couldn't attend.

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you mean Jeremy?… But your one of my groomsmen!…Well what am I supposed to do now? The weddings in a week and your not even here." Zeke said angry. He was talking to his cousin over the phone. He was suppose to fly in from Toronto today but apparently he couldn't make it to the wedding because of business. "Yeah, fine. No, it's cool." Zeke sighed and hung up. Chad stood staring at him confused as he wore the suit he was suppose to wear, as did his brother while Troy sat on the comfortable couch in the large dressing area waiting for them to finish._

"_So your cousins not coming to the wedding?" Chad asked._

"_No, he cant get away from work."_

"_Dude, Jeremy's not coming? That sucks. What are you going to do?" Zeke's brother asked_

"_I don't know I have to get another groomsmen." He said and all at the same time they looked at Troy who was sitting on the couch looking around bored._

"_Me?" He asked shocked._

"_Come on Troy, I need someone, besides were friends."_

"_Well, yeah, but I've never been in a wedding before.."_

"_So? It's easy all you have to do is walk down the aisle with Taylor." Chad said. Chad was walking with Gabriella since she was maid of honour and he was best man, Jeremy would have been walking with Taylor and Zeke's brother, Todd was walking with a girl named Tiffany from Sharpay's work._

"_Uh, okay, I guess." Troy said nervously and Zeke smiled happily._

"_Great! Try this on." He said pushing the suit at him._

_**End flashback**_

"You look beautiful." Troy said to Gabriella and she smiled before kissing him lightly.

"You look pretty good yourself." She replied looking at his black suit and red tie that matched her dress.

"Mind if I take her from you?" Chad asked coming up to the couple.

"Go ahead but you have to give her back." Troy said and Chad smiled.

"You can keep mine." He said causing him to get a smack in the back of the head from Taylor.

"Come on best man." Gabriella said with a giggle. "Lets go before you get smacked again." She continued dragging him away as he rubbed his head. Troy held out his arm for Taylor to take. She smiled at him and looped her arm through his.

"So, Gabriella told me your leaving." She said and her heart almost broke seeing the sad look on his face.

"Yeah. In March."

"I'm sorry." Taylor said sincerely. She knew how much Gabriella loved Troy and it was breaking her heart that he was leaving.

"It's okay. I'm gunna try to visit as much as I can. I can't stay away from Ella for too long." He said with a sad laugh and she smiled. Suddenly the doors opened and Chad and Gabriella made their way followed by Troy and Taylor and Todd and Tiffany. They all stood in their positions waiting for the bride. The music started to play and Sharpay came into view. Zeke put his hand over his heart seeing his stunning bride and Chad patted him on the shoulder. It was the best day of his life.

Sharpay smiled the biggest smile anyone's ever seen as she stood in front of him. The priest began his speech welcoming everyone to witness the marriage of Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans. But all Troy could do was stare at Gabriella. He watched as she smiled at the couple getting married tears already in her own eyes. His memory went to his conversation with Taylor. He was going to miss her so much. If he didn't need this job so much he probably would of quit. She was beautiful in her long red gown, that looked incredible against her tan skin. He couldn't begin to imagine how radiant she'd look in a white wedding gown standing in front of him just like Sharpay was doing to Zeke.

He had a plan. He wasn't going to leave her without a plan. There was no way he was letting the best thing that ever happened to him slip through his fingers. They would save money and then open a shop in Philadelphia, then Gabriella could come out there. Or even better, he could get his photos discovered and move back to New York. Whatever it was, he was going to do something. Something to make sure that it would be them up there next time, saying their I do's. He was determined.

"I do." Sharpay said tearfully.

"And do you, Zeke Baylor, take Sharpay as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Zeke said smiling brightly at Sharpay.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Zeke you may now kiss the bride." Zeke did as he said grabbing Sharpay and kissing her lovingly while everyone clapped. Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes smiling at Taylor laughing at the fact that they were crying. Troy was brought out of his daze when Chad patted him on the shoulder smiling widely. Troy returned it and smiled at how happy Zeke was.

"I'm married!" Sharpay shrieked happily causing a roll of laughter to echo through the church.

* * *

Zeke held his new wife close as they swayed to the music. Sharpay still had tears in her eyes from the ceremony and every so often she would look up to kiss him on the lips.

"Awe, look at them." Gabriella said as she snuggled into Troy. Troy smiled and kissed her on top of the head.

"Come on lets dance." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her on the dance floor wrapping his arms around her waist and she dug her face in his neck. He held her tightly, too afraid to let go.

* * *

_**A couple days later.**_

"Okay, I think I have everything." Gabriella said. "I have clothes and my toothbrush and necessities."

"Necessities?" Troy asked with a laugh. "What falls under the necessity category?" Troy asked amused.

"Like, makeup and face wash and tampons and stuff."

"Oh I see." Troy laughed. "Bring your bathing suit."

"Bathing suit?"

"Its Albuquerque hunny. You'll need a bathing suit."

"Right. Bathing suit, bathing suit." She muttered to herself looking through her drawer.

"Ella calm down. You packed like two days ago, I'm sure you have everything."

"Bathing suit!" She yelled excitedly as she found it stuffed in the bottom of the drawer ignoring her boyfriend.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked.

"I think so ." She said looking around the room. Troy grabbed her hand making her look at him.

"They'll love you, no need to be nervous." He said and she sighed. He knew her too well. "Besides you already met my mother, the hard part is over." He said and she smiled.

"Your right. No need to be nervous."

* * *

Gabriella sat on the chair in the air port fidgeting. She looked around the big airport as they sat by there gate. Troy was slouched in his chair obviously amused.

"Were not even in Albuquerque yet." He said.

"I know. " She muttered a little nervous. She turned to him suddenly and he raised his eyebrows at her enjoying her behaviour. "What's your dad like? Your parents are divorced right?"

"Yeah, he's around the house sometimes though." He said and Gabriella gave him a confused look. "Were a weird family." He muttered shaking his head and Gabriella giggled. "He works a lot, you probably wont get a chance to meet him. You'll meet my grandma, watch out for her." Troy said seriously. "She's kind of crazy." He said and Gabriella laughed. "And my aunt. She's the only sane one in the family. Stay away from my cousin though. He's just..weird."

"Okay." She said mentally making a list who she can and cannot talk to. "Is airplane food as bad as they say?" She asked randomly and Troy smiled.

"Haven't you ever had it?"

"I've never been on a plane before." She said and Troy's jaw dropped. First no real tree, next she's never been on a plane. This girl lives in a box. "I've been on a ferry. And on a train. But that's not really the same is it?" She asked with a tiny laugh.

"How have you never been on a plane?"

"I told you I didn't travel much." She said and Troy laughed kissing the top of her head. The intercom turned on calling their flight, so the grabbed their carry on and made there way to the gate.

-

-

"The seats are more comfortable then I expected." Gabriella said making Troy laugh.

"Only the best for my Ella." Troy joked and she giggled laying her head on his shoulder

-

-

"That was so cool! Did you look out the window? It's like we flew the whole way stuck in a cloud. Everywhere I go I'm taking a plane. Seriously, I go to Sharpay's house, I'm flying." She said firmly. Troy smiled adoringly at her and kissed her on top of the head. All they had to do was get their bags and rent a car and there would be nothing keeping them from the hell that is Troy Bolton's past. They linked hands and walked to get their bags when Troy stopped. The tug on Gabriella's hand made her turn and look at him confused before looking at what he was staring at.

"Gabriella!" Sandra said coming over to them looking at the people she passed disgustingly as she held her shall close to her body. "I'm so glad you're here!" She said hugging her and Troy cleared his throat.

"Hi mom."

"Oh hi Troy. "

"Mom what are you doing here? You didn't have to come all the way down here."

"Troy, I'm perfectly capable of coming down to the airport to pick up my only son and his girlfriend. Would you of preferred that I stayed home and have you hitch hike? Maybe sleep in some dirty motel, instead of mints you would get a morning full of herpes is that what you want?" Troy just sighed. " So how was your flight?"

"Uhh, it was really good." Gabriella answered hesitantly while Troy pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe his mom just said herpes in front of his girlfriend.

"I wish you would of let me paid."

"Mom, I wasn't going to let you pay."

"Please tell me you at least took first class." Troy rolled his eyes slightly. "You know Troy, if you got a real job you could afford first class."

"Mom-"

"Come on, your fathers in the car."

"What? Dads here?"

"Unfortunately." She muttered. Gabriella stood there watching the mother and son bicker with wide eyes. "He wanted to meet Gabriella. He made a big fuss that I met her and he didn't. Now come along."

"We have to get our bags." Troy said.

"Wade got them." She said referring to her assistant and she strutted away.

"How do they know which ones are ours?" Gabriella asked Troy and he just tighten his grip on her hand.

"Its better if you don't ask." he said which made Gabriella laugh slightly.

* * *

Gabriella sat in the black limo awkwardly. Sandra was sipping a martini sitting as far away as possible from Troy's dad, who she learned name was Will.

"Your beautiful." Will said and she smiled feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Well done Troy." Troy groaned quietly making Gabriella suck in a giggle.

"Are you going to sleep with her to?" Sandra asked bitterly.

"God, do you have to bring that up every time?" He snapped. Gabriella's jaw almost dropped. She looked at Troy who was looking out the window mortified. She had never seen him so red.

Troy stared out the window hoping Gabriella wouldn't see how red he went at his parents quarrel. 'Why did I bring her here again?' Troy asked himself. He suddenly regretted his amusement at her nervous state. He felt a soft hand on his arm and turned to see Gabriella smiling softly at him. He retuned her grin lacing his hand with hers and kissing it softly while his parents continued to argue. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't write much on the wedding. I just figured you didn't really want to hear about Zeke and Sharpay and more about Troy and Gabriella. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**dani**


	28. Family squabble

The car came to a sudden halt. Gabriella was surprised that the bitter gin remained in the tall thin glass that was held by Sandra. She glanced out the tinted window seeing the frame of a giant house. Troy opened the door, taking her hand and helped her out of the car, feeling the hot Albuquerque sun hit her skin. Gabriella suddenly felt bashful of her own home. What did Troy think of her old house when he grew up here. It was incredible, it was enormous. Beautiful grey brick lined the front of the house and a magnificent circle driveway sat in front with a fountain dead center. Gabriella felt out of place and shocked that sweet modest Troy came from a house that screamed anything but modesty.

"You grew up here?" Gabriella asked shocked, not removing her eyes from the beautiful home.

"Yup." He replied somewhat embarrassed. Why he was embarrassed, she had no idea. She would kill to live here.

"Oh my god." She muttered and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You like it?"

"How could I not? It's beautiful." She said and Troy just nodded. They walked in and Gabriella gasped at the inside running her hand smoothly over the banister as if it was a work of art. "You must of loved growing up here."

"To be honest I would of much rather grew up in your house." He mumbled. Gabriella was about to question him when she was interrupted.

"I'm not going to say anything embarrassing!" An older lady hissed to Troy's dad before coming into the room.

"Oh no." Troy mumbled under his breath and Gabriella looked at him. "Brace yourself."

"Gabriella?" She asked coming up to her. Gabriella was shocked. She did not look like a grandma, although her face looked like it had been botoxed into oblivion.

"Well who else would it be?" Sandra snapped and the mother in law glared.

"Why my son married her, I'll never know." She muttered to Gabriella. She took a deep breath and looked her over pursing her lips together. "Turn around."

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"Turn around." She repeated harshly and Gabriella quickly did as she said and Troy turned bright scarlet.

"Grandma I don't think-"

"Sh Troy." She shushed. "Hm, your very beautiful." She said and Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched slightly. Why did everyone keep saying that? She couldn't help but smile slightly as she heard Troy mutter quietly under his breath. Suddenly she felt herself being spun back around. "Nice frame, _beautiful_ eyes." She muttered to herself and Gabriella couldn't help but feel slightly flattered at her comments. "Are you and Troy sexually active?"

"Grandma!"

"It's a question Troy. It lets me know about her personality."

"That's all nice and dandy and everything but I'm trying to date this girl." Troy said. Gabriella breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"That's right Troy. You tell her." A voice said from the stairs and he smiled brightly as he saw his aunt. He laughed and gave her a hug as she came down the stairs. "Oh my god!" She shrieked grabbing Gabriella's hands to get a good look at her. "How did you ever get a girl like this?" She asked teasingly and Troy laughed and slung his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"I ask myself that everyday." Troy said and Gabriella felt her cheeks redden. "Ella, this is my aunt Cassie."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Gabriella said extending her hand.

"You too. You'll have to tell me later how you got him to come and visit." She said making Gabriella giggle. "Once he moved it was like he died. Doesn't even call."

"So I've heard." Gabriella said making Cassie laugh.

"Well can you blame me?" He muttered quietly and they laughed.

"Troy stop being rude and bring her in!" His mother shrieked from an attached room, making Troy realize they were no longer in the hall. He gave a look to Gabriella showing his annoyance and she giggled and gave him a quick side hug and he kissed the top of her head.

"So," Sandra started as the couple sat down. Gabriella looked around the elegant room. Two classic white couches were facing each other and a small bar was up against the wall. With drinks like wine and scotch standing tall, on the mahogany table. Now she knew where Troy got his taste for wine. "Gabriella, so happy you could come to Albuquerque."

"Yes definitely." Cassie added. "My sisters been talking non-stop about you. She said Troy's quite infatuated with you. Troy's never brought a girl home before. He must really like you." Troy blushed at his aunts words.

"Well I hope so." Gabriella answered smiling at a blushing Troy.

"So, you two look serious, are you serious?" Troy's grandma Vivian asked.

"Oh god Vivian." Sandra snapped. "Put her on the spot."

"Well I'm sorry, I don't want to find out her and Troy have eloped and while we thought they were just having casual sex! I've been there before, I don't need it again."

"Mom.." Will warned.

"Oh William, hush. How did you think I would react when I come home to find you running away with..this." She said insinuating to Sandra.

"Excuse me?" Sandra asked.

"Oh please." She muttered rolling her eyes. "Your drawing attention to yourself." Vivian murmured taking a sip of her martini.

"So, Troy, how's work?" Cassie asked.

"Uh, works..work."

"Troy, you know how much money a career in insurance brings in?" His mother asked.

"No mom." He groaned.

"Brings in an incredible finance, you could support you and Gabriella, and a family. Much more comfortable then what you would be able to, if you stay a photographer."

"Mom, I'm not suddenly looking into a career in insurance."

"Fine, fine, it was just a suggestion, don't need to get snippy. How much to you make in a year?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Well, how are you going to afford a comfortable life style Troy? I mean I'm sure Gabriella's not going to want to work after the wedding-"

"Wedding?" Troy asked incredulously. "What wedding?"

"Oh Troy, calm down. It was just a thought."

"A thought? I bring a girl home-a girl who means a lot to me, and you have to say everything and anything to make her run in the other direction. Including planning an imaginary wedding!"

"Troy! Don't you yell at me. Of course I know your not engaged but its going to happen eventually. I see the way you look at her, and you brought her to Albuquerque, that has to mean something."

"It means she wanted to meet you. Why, I have no idea, but she did. And so I said okay, because its what she wanted, and I thought since my mom liked her maybe they would be half sane. But guess what? I was wrong!"

"I'm just being prepared."

"For something that's none of your business."

"Yes god Sandra. Let the poor boy rest." Vivian snarled.

"Oh like you haven't been thinking the same thing. You've been saving for his wedding since he was born."

"Unbelievable." Troy muttered.

"Of course I have! Because he was my first grandson. Troy's special. Looking at Gabriella I see he's found a special girl. And some day they'll get married , but I'm not pushing them into it like you are."

"Oh of course you are." They squabbled. Troy looked down at a shocked Gabriella and sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. I knew this was going to happen."

"It's okay." She said smiling softly. Troy opened his mouth to apologize again when suddenly something caught his ears.

"Well what about the children!?" Sandra suddenly shrieked. "Your just going to forget about their children?"

Oh no.

* * *

Troy let out a loud relieved sigh to be in the safety of their bedroom. He started to unbuttoned the white dress shirt he had to wear on the plane, knowing his mother would scold him for anything else he would wear.

"I'm so sorry, my family's crazy and humiliating. I'm sorry if they humiliated you, god of course they humiliated you, that's what they do. But I did warn you so you can't be totally mad at me. I'm sorry, there judgmental and awful and..please don't be mad." Gabriella just smiled softly and took over the job of unbuttoning his shirt.

"How could I be mad at you? You took me on this amazing vacation to this amazing place, and I got to see where you grew up." She said smiling as she helped him slide out of the white cotton. "Your family's great." She said and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"You spent the whole evening with them. And they drilled you with question after question. About marriage and babies, and sex. And you still can say there great with a smile on your face?"

"Your family is..intimidating, but, they're your family. That's all that matters. They could be axe murderers for all I care. I'm in it for you, no one else."

"How _did_ I get you?"

"Well as I remember," She started wrapping her arms around his neck. "it started with endless begging."

"Ah, now I remember." He replied playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, you certainly were a charmer."

"Were?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. You _are_ a charmer."

"That's better." He laughed. She looked at him before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"You love me?" She asked playfully and he smiled letting a small laugh slip his lips. As if she had to ask.

"I do. You love me?"

"I truly do."

* * *

**Sorry, it's not that great. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**dani**


	29. A day in Albuquerque

"Troy, please. " Gabriella begged and he laughed.

"No way."

"Please baby!"

"No!"

"But your 'Mr. Photography.' You can't say no to a picture."

"First, the pictures are never of me," Troy started, laughing as he watched her roll her eyes. "And second, the only way you will get a picture of me, is if your in it with me." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her down on his lap and into the chair he was sitting in. She giggled and held the camera in front of them taking a picture. Troy took endless pictures of her. She would be sitting on the couch or cooking dinner and he would randomly snap a photo of her. She found it quite amusing that the only way you could get him on that film is if someone else was in it with him.

Troy took her to the beach and so far she was loving it. Especially the view of a shirtless Troy sitting on a beach chair as the waves rolled against the shore. Gabriella was shocked when Troy told her that it wasn't great weather for Albuquerque, considering that there was only a slight breeze in the air. She sighed peacefully as she remained in her position in his lap sinking her feet far into the sand. Troy couldn't help but smile as he watched Gabriella run around the beach looking as happy as he's ever seen her. She was wearing her red bikini with her denim shorts slipped over her bathing suit bottoms. His arms tightened around her waist happy she didn't get up from his lap.

"You having fun?" He asked into her ear.

"Yes." She answered cutely looking over her shoulder kissing him quickly on the lips. She smiled brightly at him shifting on his lap so she could look at him properly, lifting up the aviator glasses that covered his eyes. He smiled and took his glasses putting them on his head. "I wish we could stay here forever. As cheesy as it sounds." She giggled. "Just me and you, sitting in the sand, listening to the waves."

"Mm, that sounds perfect." He mumbled leaning his head against the chair closing his eyes, memorizing their peaceful moment. She leaned her head on his shoulder taking in the side of his face. She softly ran her finger down his chin smiling as she watched his own smile form, while his eyes were still shut closed.

"I love you." She whispered as if it were a secret. His smile grew, his eyes still closed.

"I love you too baby." He breathed and felt her toothy smile against the skin of his neck. His closed eyes tightened slightly as if he was thinking really hard, and Gabriella felt him swallow. "You think you'll still want me after I leave?" He asked hesitantly, hope laced in his words. Gabriella immediately saddened at the mention of his transfer, but she took a deep breath air not wanting her day at the beach to be ruined.

"I think, I'll want you even more." She muttered to him placing a kiss on his ear and he smiled opening his eyes and looking at her.

"I think it's time to go in the water." He said lightening the mood. He picked her up in one swoop making her laugh loudly as he carried her to the water swinging her crazily which caused her to grip onto his neck and more laughter erupting from her lips. She would want nothing less then staying here with Troy, forever.

* * *

Troy wisped the bangs out of her eyes smiling softly. Much to his mothers disapproval, the two lovers raced up the stairs to their bedroom, feeling like teenagers again. They both had showers, ridding the salty water from there hair and gotten changed into more comfortable clothing. They were now laying on the bed wrapped up in each other talking about anything and everything.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"Anything you want."

"Anything?" She asked excitedly.

"Anything." He repeated against her lips, placing a haste kiss.

"Like, you'll take me shopping?" She asked and groaned slightly. "Please baby. I have to get souvenirs and you did say anything."

"I did, didn't I?"

"You did." She confirmed and he took in a deep breath.

"Fine." He sighed and she giggled rubbing her nose against his.

"It'll be fun." She said surely.

"I'm sure it will." He said sarcastically.

* * *

The Albuquerque merchandise filled store was the center of Gabriella's attention. From magnets to stuffed animals to clothing. It was covered with cute sayings about Albuquerque or just the name of the place that had warmed Gabriella's heart.

"Pretty!" Gabriella gasped looking at the rings and Troy laughed.

"Note to self, likes shiny objects."

"Oh, you shush." She said looking at all the silver rings. "Which one do you like better?"

"There both very nice." He said somewhat bored.

"Come on, you can muster up more enthusiasm then that."

"Uh, the pink."

"Why?"

"Because you like pink."

"Do you like pink?"

"Am I going to be wearing the ring?" He asked playfully and she giggled.

"I like the pink too." She said smiling. "I should get some for Tay and Sharpay." She thought out loud and he nodded, his hands stuffed in his plaid shorts and his skin popping out from the navy blue polo. "Your not having fun." She concluded.

"I'm having loads of fun." He said and she smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Do you ever miss Albuquerque?" She asked.

"Nah, I like New York. It snows in New York."

"Oh right." She giggled, "I forgot your obsession with snow."

"How could you forget?" He asked with a fake gasp.

"I'm terribly sorry dear."

"I'll forgive you this once."

"Seal it with a kiss?" Gabriella asked and he smiled placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"So I'm guessing you still want to shop?"

"Yes sir. What do guys like?" Gabriella asked, gracing her fingers over the T-shirts that hung from the gift shop.

"Excuse me?"

"Guys. What do they like? I have to get something for Chad and Zeke."

"They like anything that's not pink."

"Your hilarious." She said sarcastically.

"I like to think so." He said making her laugh. "You come from a house full of guys, how can you not know what they want?"

"Well they like anything football. Zeke and Chad are different."

"How about, a key chain?" Troy tried. "Guys go _nuts _for those things. Especially the squishy ones that makes the gooey stuff come out."

"Thanks for the suggestion." She said slightly grossed out making him laugh.

"The male mind is a strange thing Ella."

"So I've learned." She giggled. Troy sighed looking around the shop bored.

"You hungry?" He asked standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, making her stop browsing. She smiled and turned around so she could look at him.

"Starved."

* * *

Gabriella looked over the small black fence that kept them on the patio of the restaurant they were in. She sighed looking at the ocean that sizzled under the hot sun, when her plate was set in front of her. She smiled gratefully at the waiter before looking at Troy.

"An Albuquerque hamburger." Gabriella gasped at the plate in front of her and Troy laughed slightly.

"Along with Albuquerque fries."

"I like Albuquerque."

"I'm sure you do sweet heart." He said. She laughed quietly to herself taking a bite of her fry before kissing him lightly

"I don't want to leave."

"You'll be happy once your in the shop again." Troy said surely. He knew Gabriella would be relieved to be home the minute she stepped in the flower shop. That was her home.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"So you really like it here huh?"

"Yeah, its always sunny and the waters beautiful."

"I'll bring you back." He said grabbing her hand over the table, but he frowned when he saw her look down sadly.

"When? You'll be in Philadelphia." She said quietly. Troy looked at her before letting go of her hand.

"Are you still hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you still hungry? Because I want to walk."

"Walk?"

"Yes walk. Left, right, left, right." He said and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Umm, I like to walk." She said and he smiled and threw money on the table.

"Okay, lets go." He said taking her hand and leading her to the sandy beach.

* * *

"So, why are we walking?" Gabriella asked as they stepped through the sand, hand in hand.

"I'm gunna miss you, when I leave." He nodded and Gabriella slumped slightly. "But, I don't want you sad."

"It's kind of hard not to be."

"I know, but I'll visit all the time. And call and write and any other form of communication possible we will do."

"You swear?"

"With my life. There's no way this is gunna tear us apart. You met my family and your still here, compared to that Philadelphia is nothing." He muttered. They stopped walking and Troy leaned his forehead against hers. "And then I'll be on a plane to New York as much as I can. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So no more sadness. No more tears." He said smiling softly as he wiped away the tear falling down her cheek. "Were gunna be okay."

"That's not what I'm worried about Troy. You could move to…outer space and I wouldn't doubt what we have, or worry about breaking up. I just..I don't want to wake up and see you not there, or know that you won't visit me at the shop anymore." Gabriella whimpered more tears blurring her vision. "We were going to move into together, we were moving forward and now your moving away. And now I look ridiculous because I'm crying like a lunatic because I won't get morning coffee!" Troy laughed quietly and pulled her in for a hug.

"Shh baby. It's okay. Don't cry, please don't cry. You know how much I hate it."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered wiping her tears away. Troy sighed and took her wrist gently playing with the charm bracelet.

"Remember Christmas? I'm always gunna be with you. No amount of miles can keep me away."

"You have to visit all the time."

"I promise."

"And call."

"I promise."

"And when ever you get the slightest thought about me, you have to stop what your doing and contact me okay?" She asked and Troy laughed slightly.

"Well, I don't know about that. I think about you too much. You'll just get annoyed with me.-"

"Never." She said teary and he suddenly turned serious again.

"Okay. I promise."

"I love you so much." She whimpered.

"I love you too." He breathed. "But were not saying goodbye yet. I don't leave for a couple of weeks."

"I know."

"So, we'll be sad then okay? I don't want to spend my last few weeks in New York seeing you upset."

"Okay."

"Smile." He said and she put a sarcastic smile on her face making him laugh and pull her in for a tight hug. Troy breathed deeply into her soft hair. They would be fine.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed.**

**dani**


	30. Goodbye Albuquerque

Troy, feeling guilty for the poor guy who had to assist his mother, thought he would give him a break. His mother was complaining about the water needing to be changed for the water cooler, so he offered to do it himself. He stood outside in the breezy night, wiping the water off the wet water jug with a cloth before he brought it in.

"Hey water boy." Gabriella called teasingly and he turned to her smiling.

"Hey."

"Your moms wondering what's taking so long." She said and he rolled his eyes, making her laugh quietly. He smiled at her before turning back around returning to what he was doing before. She walked up behind him putting her hand on his back. "It's our last day." She said sadly.

"I know baby." He said. "But you'll get to see Hero again." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I hope he hasn't been driving Taylor and Chad crazy."

"I doubt it. That dog is so calm and low maintenance, I bet he just laid on the couch the whole time."

"Probably." Gabriella giggled.

"Troy! What are you doing out there!? Hurry up already!" He heard his mom shout from the house and he sighed.

"I don't want to go back in." Troy whined.

"Come on." Gabriella said with a quiet laugh guiding him to the house.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch watching his annoying and spoiled cousin play an expensive looking video game. Sandra was sitting on the couch with another martini in her slim hand complaining about how video games turn nice little boys into murderers.

"Jordan, come on. Were going home."

"I don't want to!"

"Jordan! Now!" Troy's aunt Colene barked. Jordan scoffed before throwing the controller and walking over to the game system and shutting it off angrily and following his mom out the door. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other briefly before his mom broke the silence.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Sandra said before downing her drink. "Thank you so much for coming Gabriella."

"Thank you for having me."

"Troy." Sandra bid nodding her head.

"Good night mom." He said a little awkwardly. She nodded again before going up the stairs. "You want to go to bed too?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. Plus, we have an early flight tomorrow."

"Yeah. Your right." He muttered removing his arm from around her shoulder and helping her up. They climbed up the beautiful stairs to the spacious bedroom. "So you liked it here?" He asked although he knew the answer. Gabriella smiled and unbuttoned her jeans stepping out of them revealing her tanned legs.

"Yes! We have to come back."

"When we do, my parents won't know about it, and we'll stay in a hotel." He replied slipping off his shirt.

"What ever you like sweetie." She giggled slipping on her pyjama shorts.

"I'm glad you had fun. I was sure you'd be running for the hills by now." He joked and she shook her head a wide smile on her features. She changed into one of his old T-shirts that she stole and always slept in before he walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nah, I'm not a fast enough runner." She joked and she felt him shake his head slightly before kissing her on the cheek roughly making her giggle. He let her go and went to his side as she went to her side of the bed throwing back the covers and climbing in the comfortable bed. "I'm gunna miss this bed." Gabriella muttered laying her head on his chest. "It's so comfy."

"Yeah." Troy muttered peacefully. "But you know, it's really the person in it with me that matters."

"You always know what to say don't you?" She asked teasingly placing a soft kiss on his chest, and he smiled letting a quiet laugh escape while running his fingers through her hair.

"So, I've decided something."

"Oh really? And what have you decided?"

"When, I find a way to get out of Philadelphia, and move back to New York, I'm gunna ask you to marry me." Troy muttered as if he was telling her it looked like it was about to rain. Gabriella sleepy eyes, snapped open, and she looked up at him.

"That's not funny." She said with a smile.

"I'm not joking." He said his eyes still shut.

"Your not?" She asked and she watched him open his eyes and smile at her.

"Nope." He said simply. Gabriella looked at him for a moment before the timid smile grew.

"Well, when you do, I promise I'll say yes." She whispered to him and he smiled kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

"It's early." Gabriella groaned and Troy smiled as he helped her down the stairs. Her head was laying on his shoulder and his arm was secured around her waist helping her down each step as she was in her drowsy state.

"I know baby."

"The suns not even up yet, why do I have to be?" She muttered and Troy laughed.

"Were almost outside. You can sleep in the car okay?"

"Hmm." She breathed. They reached the driveway, a black car parked in it with a man in a suit standing by the door. His mother insisted they take one of her drivers rather then a cab. And now thanks to her rant on how disgusting taxi's are Gabriella's not sure if she'll ever be able to take one again.

Troy placed her carefully in the backseat watching her lean her head on the window, as a replacement for his shoulder. He smiled softly brushing her hair out of her face before kissing her on the head.

"Ella, I'll be right back okay? I just have to go upstairs and get our bags."

"Hmm." Troy tried not to laugh as he ducked out of the car. He walked back into the giant lifeless house, he'd grown up in. Opening the door to the luxurious bedroom he spotted their bags sitting on the bed. Gabriella had made some actual good memories come from this place, and he was happy about that. He grabbed both of their bags looking at the bed one last time smiling at the memory of last night, before walking out of the room and down the stairs that he had heard so many complimenting things about from Gabriella. She went on about the beautiful banister and the way they curved so elegantly, the entire trip. It made him smile. She got excited so easily, and he always loved that about her. He walked out the door, eager to see his beautiful girlfriend.

"Thanks, man." Troy thanked the driver as he took Gabriella's bag and put it in the trunk, and Troy did the same with his before climbing in the back. "I see your more alert." Troy laughed seeing Gabriella looking out the window trying to blink the sleep away.

"Well, once I'm up, I can't get back to sleep." She said and Troy smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Her fingers found there way up his shirts resting above his belt, and her head rested on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I'm sure you'll be sound asleep on the plane." He said and she giggled tiredly at how well he knew her.

"Probably." She sighed peacefully as her eyes opened again looking out the tinted window. "Goodbye Albuquerque." She muttered and Troy laughed quietly.

* * *

"Flying-still the best way to travel." Gabriella said coming off the plane and Troy laughed enlacing their hands together.

"I agree."

"Gab!" Sharpay screeched hugging her tightly, while Troy and Chad did there guy handshake. "Your home!"

"And so are you! I thought you had another week left of your honeymoon." Gabriella asked before taking in her appearance. "Why are you so red?"

" I got a really bad sunburn. It wasn't the best honeymoon. First, Zeke got sea sick from what was supposed to be our romantic boat ride, then I got this stupid sunburn as you can see, from the supposed to be romantic boat ride, then Zeke got sick again from hearing the waves on the actual wedding night. And when Zeke wasn't throwing up, he was putting that weird jelly on me most of the time. You know, the gross stuff with the beads in it. It felt disgusting and didn't help my sunburn at all."

"Well that's what I call marriage." Gabriella joked.

"That's what I call a honeymoon." Chad added. "Dude, you put lotion on her the whole time? Nice." He said giving Zeke a high five.

"Not really the same when her skins gross and pealing." Zeke replied, a disgusted expression on his face.

"Zeke!" Sharpay shrieked embarrassed.

"Okay, guys as much fun as this is, I'm tired and jet legged and kind of want to sleep." Gabriella said and Troy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah same."

"Dude! You just got back, I thought we could play video games or go drinking, you know? Guy stuff."

"You know your married right?" Taylor asked, her hands placed on her stomach.

"What?" Chad asked confused.

"I'm just making sure. I'm so scared I'm gunna come home and find out that you and Troy ran off together." She said and Gabriella laughed loudly. Troy looked at her incredulously before he nudged her.

"What? It's true." Gabriella mumbled.

"Anyway!" Sharpay said making everyone stop talking. "Lets get back on track here. How was Albuquerque?"

"It was great. I can't wait to go back."

"And stay in a hotel, without my parents knowledge." Troy reminded her making her laugh.

"Well, we should go. Do you mind if Hero stays one more night?" Gabriella asked Taylor hopefully.

"Of course I don't mind. Molly loves him to death."

"Oh thank you guys, so much."

"No problem." She said before turning to Chad. "We only have the babysitter for two hours, we should drop them off."

"Okay. The Danforth shuttle is this way." Chad said making the group laugh.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the flower shop, taking a deep breath, smelling the scent that roamed. The flowers still swaying in the breeze like they always did. She stood in the center of the dark shop, a small smile on her face as Troy came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was right, she did miss it. She just had to be here to realize it. He knew her too well.


	31. Tearful goodbyes

Gabriella was pretty sure she woke up with tears in her eyes. This was the day she's been dreading. The day she's been wishing over and over, would never arrive. She remembered laying in bed the night before too afraid to fall asleep, for the next morning, would bring one of the worst days of her life. March 21st, the day of Troy's departure.

The taunting clock blinked 7:00, and she hugged the sheets closer to her naked chest. She could feel Troy's chest rise up and down against her back as he slept. Her fingers lingered on his arm, that was draped across her torso. She played with his arm hair carefully, trying not to wake him up. She'd gotten used to sleeping with him curled up next to her. It was going to be weird not having him there all the time. It was going to be heartbreaking, not having him there. He was always there. She couldn't help but smile softly remembering how many memories were in the brand new room, that hadn't even been there that long. She had gotten into the habit of eating a bed time snack, and Troy hated it. It drove him crazy when she brought food into the bed, because then there was crumbs and he couldn't fall asleep. She did anyway, and he let it slide smiling softly, and usually telling her in a joking way how much it bothered him before turning off the light. Another one was how much she used to complain about Troy having to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He always woke her up and it took her forever to fall back asleep. But she had gotten used to it, just like Troy had gotten used to the crumbs. Waking up as Troy crawled carefully out of the bed, was eventually built into her sleep schedule.

"Your up early." Troy breathed lightly, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered and felt his grasp tighten. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no. I didn't get much sleep either." He whispered his reply, kissing her bare shoulder. A comfortable silence washed over them as they laid still.

"We should get up." She muttered, almost painfully, and Troy sighed.

"Lets just stay here for a little while."

"But, what about your flight?"

"It'll have to wait." He said and Gabriella smiled.

* * *

The once cluttered apartment, seemed almost empty. It was lifeless, as most of the pictures were taken down, although Troy left Gabriella's favourites hanging. The one with the shivering woman wearing Troy's jacket, on the wet streets of Paris was up in it's rightful place along with others. There was one he refused to let her keep, and that was the one with her standing in front of the Brooklyn bridge. The one he took right before he told her he loved her. He explained her that he wanted-needed that one, she could keep them all, but that one was his. She agreed, wanting him to have it anyway.

"Do you have everything?" She asked slightly frantic.

"Uh, yeah I think so."

"Okay." She breathed trying her hardest not to cry. Troy promised that he'd call all the time, and come to visit when he could, and she told herself that over and over trying not to lose control. "Um" She started her voice cracking slightly. "My brothers and Chad, and Tay, and Zeke and Shar are gunna meet us at the airport."

"Okay."

"And there's a car, in Philadelphia, so your not stranded at the airport for hours right? And I don't want you taking a cab, because you don't know your way around that well okay?" She asked her vision starting to blur with tears. "And call me when you land, and when you get settled in your new place, and call me to tell me all about the first day ." She whimpered and by now the tears were falling. Troy looked away slightly feeling his own eyes grow wet. He pulled her into a tight hug kissing the top of her head as she cried into his chest.

"I will, I promise." He muttered to her. "I love you so much." He said sincerely and she brought her head from his chest wiping away her tears. She looked into his bright blue eyes and sighed contently. She didn't have to say it back, he already knew.

* * *

The busy airport was all too heartbreaking to them. They both stepped through the doors watching excited but tired family's sitting together probably going somewhere fun and adventurous. There were business men in expensive suits, probably leading a life of success and lovers heading for there honeymoon. Then there was the devastated Troy and Gabriella, being torn apart. There hands were linked tightly together as they looked over peoples heads, trying to find there friends.

"I see Chad." Gabriella said pointing, and they started walking in that direction. Squeezing through all the people.

"Hey, we thought we'd never find you." Taylor laughed, putting her hands on her stomach that was about to burst any day now.

"Well Chad's hair flagged us down." Troy joked.

"Oh, ha-ha." Chad said sarcastically.

"Boo!" Said a loud voice and Gabriella jumped. She turned around to see Tim and Shawn clutching there sides as they laughed. She huffed and hit Shawn harshly.

"That wasn't funny." She muttered.

"Oh yes it was, you should of seen your face." Shawn laughed. "Hey Troy, what's up?" He asked doing there guy handshake.

"Hey man." He said before greeting Tim.

"Dude it sucks your leaving." Tim said and Troy nodded. " I mean Gabriella's going to be eating the ice cream by the gallon."

"Why did I invite you two again?" She asked and they laughed. "Oh Tim, Shawn these are our friends, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Zeke. Guys these are my annoying brothers"

"Hey, I'm annoying brother number one." Shawn greeted shaking there hands and Tim did the same.

"Hey, I have to head my gate." Troy told Gabriella softly and she frowned.

"Okay." She said upset, knowing she couldn't go with him. "So, I guess it's time for goodbyes then."

"For now." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Well, try not to work too hard." Tim said making Troy laugh.

"Yeah see the sights, send us souvenirs." Shawn joked as they shook hands again.

"Of course." Troy laughed.

"My turn." Chad said and Troy turned to him. "Now you may or may not know, but there has been jokes. Jokes about a gay love affair." He said seriously making Troy laugh. " Now just because your leaving, doesn't mean the jokes will stop, I'm just giving you a heads up. Because don't think you can only call Gabriella 24/7, I want details too. No way am I letting you forget about our gay love." He joked.

"Okay." Troy laughed giving him a manly hug. "Weird goodbye but I'd expect nothing less." He said making Chad laugh. He moved on to Taylor smiling at her as she wiped the tears that were building up.

"Oh my god. Things have changed so much since you became one of us." She laughed. "You not only stole Gabriella away, but also my husband obviously. You're a great friend, and you have to visit all the time."

"I will." He smiled as she hugged him.

"You make Gabriella really happy. I've never seen her like this before, and I can't thank you enough for making her so happy." She whispered to him making sure Gabriella didn't hear.

"Thanks Tay, and you call me when that baby comes out."

"You got it."

"Who knew the hot photographer would one day end up being the guy we all cry about because he's leaving." Sharpay said and he smiled. "I think it's time for you to know, we talk about you every Sunday. Have ever since you asked Gabriella out for the first time."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You are our lunch conversation, along with other things. I just thought you would want to know."

"I did thank you." He laughed. "I should also thank you, because I don't know if Gabriella would have given me a chance without you."

"Probably not." She said and he laughed giving her a hug. "Come back and visit."

"I will." He said turning to Zeke. "Dude keep on cooking, because when I come to visit, I want a big plate of your food waiting for me." He said and Zeke laughed.

"You bet." He said giving him a hug. "Have fun in Philly man."

"I'll do my best." He said and he turned around facing Gabriella, who shook her head as the tears ran down her cheeks freely. He smiled slightly. "I haven't even said goodbye yet." He said lightening the mood. She laughed quietly wiping the tears. Everyone looked away as if trying to give them some privacy. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly pressing her to his chest. She stood on her tippy toes clutching his shoulder as she cried in his neck and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, I always have and you've always known." He whispered in her hair. "I thank god every day that you even look at me, no matter how much work it took."

"I wasn't that difficult." She said, just like she always did and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Don't go..don't go finding someone else, while I'm gone okay? I don't care how cute the guy is that walks into that shop."

"Of course not." She smiled

"Oh, and uh, stay away from Jason, he's got his eye on you."

"I promise I'll stay away." She laughed "I love you."

"I love you too. And I'll call you, when I get there." He muttered wiping her tears away. She nodded and stood on her tippy toes kissing him passionately.

"Bye John." She whispered and he smiled sadly.

"Bye Fiona."

* * *

**Please don't hate me! And please don't stop reading my story just because I didn't suddenly make Troy stay. PLEASE REVIEW**

**dani**


	32. Bedtime chat

Troy smiled to himself as he unpacked a box, settling into his new spacious office, while holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. He had been in Philadelphia for about a week and was already sick of it. He missed Gabriella and his new home in New York. But they called each other at least twice a day, giving each other the details of there day or saying goodnights when night came.

"_You wouldn't believe it Troy. I think my jaw literally dropped when he asked how many he wanted." _Gabriella sweet voice rang through Troy's ears making his smile widen. _"He said he's planning this big banquet and flowers are going to be spread through out the room, can you imagine how beautiful that would look."_

"Ella that's great."

"_Yeah, so how's it been down there?"_

"It's okay." He said and heard Gabriella giggled quietly.

"_Please try to enjoy yourself. I wouldn't want you hating your job because of the location."_

"I'll try. It's a good job, a lot of work. But the pay is great. My office is huge I can't believe it." He said looking around the big office. "I just wish you were here."

"_Me too." _Gabriella said and Troy could just picture her cute smile. Suddenly his eyebrows scrunched slightly as he heard Sharpay's booming voice, guessing she just walked into the shop.

"_Oh my god, are you talking to him again!?" _She asked and Troy smiled slightly.

"_Shar! Stop it." _Gabriella said making Troy look at the phone confused.

"_Give it to me. Ever since he left all you do is mope and stare at the phone longingly."_

"_I don't do that!" _She said to Sharpay. "_Troy, I don't do that." _She added talking into the phone and Troy laughed.

"_We have to go, were going to be late."_

"_Were not going to be late."_

"_Yes we are_." Sharpay insisted.

"_Go away I'm talking to Troy, I'll meet you outside."_

"_Fine. Just hurry up."_

"_Troy?"_

"Hi." He laughed.

"_Sorry."_

"It's okay, so where are you going?"

"_Sharpay's making me take a self defence class_." She said and Troy stopped unpacking.

"What?" He asked obviously amused.

"_Well Taylor put the idea in her head that in today's New York, no ones safe. So she has this crazy idea to take a self defence class, and since-and I quote; 'I'm an alone female living by myself'' I am a big target and need to know how to protect myself." _She said and Troy laughed again, as he set down the box, sitting in his desk chair.

"Ah, because you don't have your big strong man there to protect you anymore." He said playfully.

"_Exactly." _She said flirtatiously.

"Gabriella!"

"_Crap, I got to go_." She said and Troy heard her sigh. "_I love you_."

"I love you too baby. I'll call you tonight."

"_Okay. Bye_."

"Bye Ella." He said hanging up the phone. He tilted his head back on the chair closing his eyes. God he missed her. They had only been dating for about seven months but the funny thing was, he couldn't remember a time without her.

"Hey, tired?" A burly man with curly brown hair and blue eyes asked bringing Troy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." Troy said with a tired laugh. His name was Harry and Troy met him his first day. He was born and raised in Philadelphia and married with a little boy named Aaron. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah, Dianne and I are going to the school, Aarons in his school play and wants us to come watch." He said and Troy smiled at the family man.

"Looks like you have a little actor on your hands."

"I hope so, because when he grows up and becomes incredibly famous, daddy expects a sports car." He said making Troy laugh.

"How's the girlfriend?"

"She's good. Her friends taking her to a self defence class for some reason." He said making Harry chuckle.

"So she'll be able to kick your ass for moving away." He joked.

"I didn't think of that." Troy said with wide eyes playing along.

"Have a goodnight."

"You too." Troy smiled as he stood back up working on another box.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the gym with Sharpay as she clutched her water bottle.

"Shar, why are we here. We don't need these classes."

"Sure we do. Your not living with Troy anymore, and Zeke's always at the restaurant."

"So? I wasn't living with Troy a month ago and I was fine. I was living alone for like three years before I even met Troy. I'm fine."

"Times have changed Gab." Sharpay said and Gabriella giggled slightly rolling her eyes.

"So what did Troy have to say?"

"Oh now you want to hear about him?" Gabriella teased.

"Well yeah, I kind of miss the hot photographer."

"He's good, it sounds like he doesn't hate it too much which is good. I miss him a lot."

"I know." Sharpay smiled. "Now are you ready to kick the crap out of something?" She asked and Gabriella laughed.

"Hell yeah." She said and it was Sharpay's turn to laugh as they joined the group of people that had gathered around the instructor.

"Alright everyone!" The overly muscular man shouted. "Pair up!" He added and Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's arm pulling her to her side. "Now remember, your greatest self defence is trying to get away, and I know you have no idea what I'm talking about and think I'm crazy but it is. If you are in the situation where you are attacked try as hard as you can to get away as fast as possible. This class is for the situations where you can't flea. Say if your walking through a parking garage and an attacker jumps at. Your first instinct would probably be jab your car keys in his eyes or kick him in the groin am I right?" He asked and some of the people nodded hesitantly. "Now for those of you who thought run, your right. Because what the attacker will do is probably grab your arm or leg, because he knows what's coming. What if he throws you to the ground, what would you do then? You've lost your chance to run away. Well that's why you're here. To learn how to fight back when its absolutely necessary. "Now, I want you and your partner to find a space, and one of you grab some of these pads. We'll practice some punching exercises."

"This is fun." Sharpay muttered to Gabriella excitedly and she giggled. "I want to have the pads." She said grabbing two blue cushions and slipping them on her hands.

"Okay." Gabriella said standing in front of her.

"Now, with each punch I want you to yell. It shows dominance and control. So each time you hit the pads yell stop, pretending your partner, is the attacker. And attack!" He yelled and everyone in one swift motion threw there arm back punching the pads that were firmly in there partners grip, as loud yells echoed through out the room.

"That felt good." Gabriella said and Sharpay grinned at her.

"Attack!" He yelled and everyone's fists hit the blue plush again. "Attack!"

"Your really into this." Sharpay said laughing.

"Why is life so unfair?" Gabriella asked.

"Attack!" He yelled and Sharpay stumbled back as Gabriella hit the pad harshly.

"I mean I meet this great guy, who I can actually see myself spending the rest of my life with, and he moves away."

"Attack!"

"I was happy. So happy, beyond happy with him. Everything was perfect, and business was good and my dad liked him! You know how rare that is? He's like best friends with my brothers but no his stupid boss and his stupid job!"

"Attack!"

"And I've been the sweet supporting girlfriend that just bats her eyelashes and gives him encouraging advice so he enjoys life and his job while I'm home alone in that taunting apartment that screams at me. We were so close, we were going to move into together and I was finally going to get my happy ending!"

"Attack!"

"It's stupid! That's what it is, that this happened, it's stupid and cruel and Troy thinks he has it so bad, well he's not the one living in the house that was supposed to begin our life together!"

"Okay, you guys can have a quick water break and then switch." He said and Gabriella panted while Sharpay stared at her shocked.

"Your turn." She said casually while Sharpay continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

* * *

Troy walked into his new apartment that his boss in New York actually found for him. They made him completely drop his life in New York, the least they could do was get him an apartment.

There were boxes scattered through out the apartment since he hadn't unpacked everything yet. He finished setting up his office and after a few more boxes he would be settled in the apartment as well. The walls had a soft green paint and a brown leather couch sat in the middle of the room. It had a big kitchen and two bedrooms. It was nice, it just wasn't his style. Not where he wanted to be. It was a bachelors pad, a place where a guy could be a guy. Watch sports and drink beer, it was great, for someone else. He didn't live that life anymore.

He grabbed a can of pop from the fridge picking up the phone and dialling hearing the phone ring.

"_Hello?" _The voice answered.

"Hey, what's up."

"_Hey!" _Chad said happily. _"How's it going?"_

"Pretty good. How's the wife?"

"_Still pregnant_." He said and Troy laughed.

"Oh, so yelling at you most of the time?"

"_Yup." _Chad answered and Troy laughed. "_So, are you liking the job?"_

"Yeah, it's a good job."

"_But.." _Chad added sensing it.

"But, it's just not what I want right now." Troy said and Chad nodded even though Troy couldn't see. "How's Molly?"

"_She's walking." _Chad said excitedly.

"Really? dude that's awesome! Did you see?"

"_Yeah we were sitting on the couch and Molly was sitting on her blanket playing and she stood up and walked to me. It was the best thing I've ever seen."_

"That's incredible."

"_Yeah, well I just realized how girly this conversation sounded so I'm going to go, besides Taylor's cranky and if I'm gone to long this might be the last time you talk to me._" He joked making him laugh.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you later." Troy said earning a goodbye from Chad as he hung up the phone. He sat down at his computer looking at the pictures he sent himself. He was already on a project jumping in head first. His boss Mr Hanson seemed to be impressed by him and his hard working nature but Troy being his modest self just shrugged it off not understanding why he was so amazed when all he was doing was his job. Mr Berkeley was right about one thing, this job was an incredible opportunity. He had gotten so much more photos to add to his portfolio in just a week and it was challenging which he enjoyed. His other job-although he loved it, was much too simple. Although the job had it's perks it still didn't make up for the fact that he was away from Gabriella. As if she read his mind, his cell phone started vibrating and he dug into his pocket looking at her smiling face on the caller ID. "Hey baby."

"_Hey._"

"I was just talking to Chad."

"_Oh really? Did he tell you Molly started walking?"_

"Yeah, he told me all about it. That's great. How's Taylor doing? Chad didn't give me the best description."

"_She's good. She's uncomfortable obviously, and a little cranky. But other then that shes good. She should be giving birth any day now."_

"That's awesome."

"_Yeah, so how was work?"_

Good, I'm actually just looking through my pictures now."

"_I'm sure there great." _She said and he smiled leaning back in the black chair.

"How was you class thing?" Troy asked and she laughed at what he called it.

"_It was good, refreshing. Punching the crap out of a glove really takes the edge off." _She giggled.

"I bet." He laughed. "So, what are you doing?"

"_I'm laying in bed." _She said giggling quietly. "_I'm tired_." She added and Troy looked at the clock seeing it was almost ten.

"Well you just spent an hour beating up Sharpay. I can only imagine how tiring that would be." He said and she giggled tiredly again.

"_Troy.."_

"Yeah baby?"

"_I really wish you were here." _She breathed and he smiled slightly as he stood up from the chair heading towards his bedroom.

"I know. I wish I was there too. You have no idea how much I miss you." He said as he went into the bathroom, unbuckling his belt and changing into his pyjama bottoms.

"_So, what are you doing?" _She asked making conversation as he pealed the covers back and laid in the big bed.

"I'm laying in bed." He said with a wide smile as he heard her giggle. "My crumb-less bed." He teased.

"_Oh shut it." _She giggled. "_I think I'm going to go to bed okay?"_

"Okay baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_I love you."_

"_Love you too Ella."_ He said before hanging up the phone and putting it on the nightstand. He rolled on his side getting comfortable but feeling as if there was too much space. He dug his face into the pillow breathing in deeply but not getting the smell he was used to. She always smelled like peanut butter and hand lotion. And as much as he teased her about her bedtime snacks he couldn't help but love the smell. It was the best smell in the world.

* * *

**Sorry if it got a little confusing and i rambeled on alittle. Not my favourite chapter but oh well lol. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	33. You've got mail

Gabriella sat next to Chad on the couch as her eyes were glued to the TV. The small remote control tucked in her hands as she pushed the buttons fiercely hitting his boxer and she heard Chad groan frustrated. The loud clicks of the buttons being pressed could be heard as there characters battled it out in the boxing ring. Chad reached over and pushed her hands making her fingers slip and Chad took the opportunity to strike.

"Chad! That's cheating." She whined as she quickly punched him and he just pushed her hands again not taking his eyes off the screen. "Stop it." She said getting irritated. He reached over again but Gabriella slapped his hand away pushing him on the shoulder with her elbow as her player picked his up.

"Shit!" He shrieked standing up and pressing the button rapidly trying to get his player out of her boxer's tight hold.

"Chad!" Taylor scolded. "Language." She added nodding her head to Molly who was sitting in the play pen.

"Gab put me down!" He said ignoring his wife.

"No, this is what you get for cheating." She said when the buzzer went off signalling someone was downstairs. Her eyebrows scrunched slightly but she didn't dare take her eyes from the game. "Tay can you see whose at the door?" She asked before suddenly pushing X quickly.

"Sure, make the pregnant lady get it." She mumbled standing up from the comfy chair and walking over to the intercom. "Hello?"

"Mailman." The voice replied and Gabriella threw the controller running downstairs.

"Hey! Were not finished the game." Chad called after her as she raced out the door. "Tay take Gabs place." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have _got_ to be kidding."

* * *

Gabriella sprung from behind the curtain walking to the door and letting him in.

"Hi."

"Ms Montez?"

"Yup."

"I have a package for you." He said and Gabriella smiled excitedly. Every week Troy sent her a package and it was always of photos he took, and the mesmerizing photos took her breath away every time. She grabbed the pen from him signing quickly as she bid a haste goodbye to him before closing the door, and running behind the desk, grabbing the box knife and opening the package.

She gasped slightly looking at the beautiful pictures. They were coloured which was quite rare. He told her on there first date he preferred black and white, but the colors stood out to her, making her eyes go wide at the beauty. A faint green was in the background while purple, pink, and white flowers, any flower you could imagine decorated the photo. The bright colors shone through the glass frame and Gabriella smiled looking at the other one he sent her. It was just like the other one except it focused on just one flower, but the same beautiful green behind it. It was a bluish purple color and dipped in an ark as it cascaded against the paper, wilting in grace. She couldn't wait to hang them up. She got a few compliments on the ones that hung proudly on her wall and she'd tell her costumers every time they asked that her boyfriend Troy Bolton took them.

She searched the brown box tossing the tissue aside looking for a note. He always sent a note. She smiled brightly finding it tucked away, the paper a soft yellow with his writing scrawled across it.

_Hey Ella_

_I miss you like crazy and I couldn't help but think of you when I heard they were having a flower show down here. Since I couldn't bring you to it, I decided to bring the show to you. Hope you like them, and I'll speak to you soon._

_Love you loads_

_Troy_

Gabriella's smile grew as her eyes twinkled re-reading the note. She set it aside in the drawer where all his other notes that he sent over the past month rested. She missed him so much. Each day she remembered a new memory, or looked at something that made his face immediately come to mind. But it was getting better with each day also. She learned his voice was her most favourite sound in the whole world and she was learning to cope with him being away. Although it was hard it always comforted her when she thought that he was missing her just as much as she was missing him.

She grabbed the phone from the desk dialling the number that was burned into her memory and smiling as his soft voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"You have to come home this instant."

"_What? Why, what's wrong_?" He asked panicked.

"What's wrong is I can't give you a big kiss for being so sweet." She said and heard him sigh relieved.

"_You scared me_." He said making her giggle. "_You got my pictures?"_

"Yes, there perfect."

"_I'm glad you like them."_

"There incredible Troy." She said grabbing the step ladder. "I'm actually putting them up as we speak."

"_Good to hear." _He laughed. "_So how is everyone?"_

"There good. Taylor's a week late. She's going crazy."

"_I bet. Is she at least going easy on Chad?"_

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure she has his picture with a big target on it." She giggled. "And then it's my turn."

"_Oh is she being mean to my girl?"_

"Yes, you have to come home and beat her up." She said and she could picture his handsome smile.

"_I wish I could baby. You know how much I miss you."_

"I miss you too. So how's Harry?"

"_Harry's good." _He laughed.

"There's no pretty girls down there right?"

"_There's only one pretty girl in my world."_ He said and Gabriella smiled brightly.

"Well you haven't seen me in a while, are you sure you remember what I look like?" She asked playfully, fishing for compliments.

"_I can't get that pretty face out of my mind." _He said and she giggled quietly.

"I miss you."

"_I miss you too baby. I got to go okay? I'll call you later_."

"Bye baby, love you."

"_Love you too, and remember if Taylor teases you again take the kid. Molly's her weakness."_ He said and giggled.

"Got it. Bye Troy."

"_Bye Ella._" She heard him say before she hung up with a soft click of the phone.

"Gab! Come on Taylor sucks at this!" Chad shouted down the stairs. "Ow!" He shrieked and Gabriella smiled to herself. "Jesus for a pregnant woman you move fast."

* * *

The five friends stood in the middle of the shop . The very shop Zeke got down on one knee and proposed in. Sharpay smiled brightly looking around. They didn't want to open the shop until after they were married, so they started working on the shop when they got back from the honeymoon, after putting it off, they finally set up and the construction workers just finished with the dressing rooms.

"Guys, this looks great." Gabriella complimented looking around the pink room.

"Were you this excited when you opened the flower shop?" Sharpay asked and Zeke smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Oh definitely. And I just stood behind the desk dying for a customer to walk through." Gabriella replied.

"I can't wait until my first customer."

"It's good luck to frame your first dollar." Chad said readjusting Molly in his arms.

"That's so cheesy Chad-" Taylor snapped before a look of pain graced her face. Her hands went to her stomach as she concentrated on the familiar pain shooting through her.

"Baby?" Chad asked carefully and Taylor slouched over slightly holding her stomach tightly.

"Oh she is not going into labour on my new floors." Sharpay said.

"Tay? Oh my god, did your water break?" Suddenly a small puddle formed on the dark floor.

"Yup."

* * *

The group rushed into the hospital and Chad ran as fast as he could with his daughter in his arms, up to the desk.

"Hi, my wife went into labour." Chad panted.

"Well that's a big newborn." The nurse joked lamely looking at Molly. "Just a little birth humour." She giggled and Chad felt his eyes narrow slightly annoyed.

"Her water broke about fifteen minutes ago and her contractions are seven minutes apart."

"Well alrighty." The perky nurse chimed. "You just have to sign her in and before you know it you'll be a happy daddy of two." She said and Chad nodded quickly trying to hurry up the process.

-

-

Taylor gripped Gabriella's hand tightly as she let out rigid breaths, hearing Sharpay and Zeke's foot steps as they followed.

"That's good Tay, just keep breathing, Chad's signing you in now, so we should get a room soon." Gabriella said softly making Taylor feeling better. Taylor wobbled up to the desk where she saw her husband signing a piece of paper, as she still clutched Gabriella's hand tightly. She watched relieved as he handed back the clip bored.

"Taylor. What a beautiful name." The nurse chimed and Taylor gave her a very quick, and fake smile, just wanting her to get a room.

"Thanks."

"Well I'm sure you want a room huh?" She asked and Taylor just gave her a blank stare. No shit. "I'll be back." She said happily walking away. Chad rushed over pushing a wheelchair over to them with one hand while holding Molly with the other. Taylor sat happily patting Chad on the hand relieved as he laid it on her shoulder. "Um Mrs and Mr Danforth, it seems there's a wait."

"A wait? But she's in labour, we can't really wait." Sharpay reasoned.

"It seems that all the rooms are taken. It seems that one of the patients are having a little trouble pushing." Her squeaky voice replied and Taylor growled.

"Oh, does it seem that way? Does it!? Well let me tell you something, I have been waiting long enough. I have waited a week, a _week_ for this baby to come shooting out of my body so you will get me a room, I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

"Yes Mrs Danforth." The once bubbly nurse, now turned scared whispered before scurrying away.

"Tay maybe you should relax." Zeke said but cowered behind Sharpay as she glared.

"Tay, just breathe, remember you've been waiting for a week for this baby to come, and it finally is." Gabriella said joyfully, smiling brightly and Taylor let out a relaxing breath. "Just think how relieved you'll be when you have that baby wrapped up in your arms."

"Unless its another girl." Chad joked and Gabriella gave him a look of disbelief making him stop talking.

"Your right Gab. I don't know what I'd do without you here."

"Kill Chad." She suggested and Taylor laughed quietly as she continued her breathing exercises.

"Mr and Mrs Danforth, we found a room." The nurse said a little fear etched in her voice and Taylor smiled sweetly.

"Oh that's wonderful." She said and Gabriella pushed the wheel chair in the direction the nurse was walking.

"Just this way." The now timid nurse said as she walked down the hallway turning to there room. Taylor smiled at Chad excitedly before looking at the room, making her smile quickly erase.

"You have got to be shitting me."

* * *

**I can't remember if I mentioned Sharpay's shop in previous chapters or not. If I already said it was done I'm sorry lol. Please Review!!**


	34. Cloud nine

The light flickered on and off over the room. The brown walls that didn't match the rest of the hospitals perky white ones, shouted at her. The space was tiny and small, unlike the rest of the rooms, and was cramped as monitors and other necessary medical machines were squished into the petite room.

"What the hell is this?" Taylor asked and the now quiet nurse cleared her throat softly.

"This was actually what the rooms looked like in the thirties. We keep it here so people can get the culture of the hospital. Some woman request it."

"There's not even a window!" Chad said peaking his head in. Taylor was about to add to his statement before she grabbed her stomach groaning and the friends started to panic.

"Tay, it's better then nothing." Sharpay said carefully placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and you probably won't even be in here that long." Gabriella added and she nodded at her friends.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked the nurse and she sprung into action taking the wheel chair from Gabriella and getting her settled in the bed while Taylor looked around unsatisfied.

"She's not always like this." Gabriella said to the nurse quietly. "She's actually very nice, just..hormones." She said apologetically.

"Right." The nurse said unbelievingly walking out of the room and Gabriella bit her lip feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Just think Tay, you finally get to find out the sex of your baby." Sharpay said lightening the mood. Neither of them understood why she didn't want to know. Even Chad begged her, dying to know but she shook her head, and Chad knew not to argue with his pregnant wife.

"Yeah." Taylor responded brightly.

"What do you think it'll be?" Gabriella asked.

"Hopefully a boy." Chad said and Zeke laughed as they gave each other a high five.

"Yeah, we need another boy in this group." Zeke said and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"There is plenty of testosterone in this 'group'." Sharpay said making the girls laugh.

"I think it'll be a girl." Gabriella said softly looking at her stomach and Taylor smiled.

"I would love another girl." Taylor said resting her hands on her stomach. "Although a boy would be nice to."

"Yeah well this is our last one." Chad said firmly readjusting Molly in his arms making them laugh. "No more babies." He added. Taylor let out deep breaths feeling a contraction come on grabbing Gabriella and Chad's hands fiercely as she shut her eyes tightly. "Breathe baby." Chad cooed. His right arm held his daughter while his left grabbed his wife's hand. Molly had her tiny hands wrapped around his neck and her head was leaning on his shoulder tiredly. Taylor looked at her husband and she did as he said letting out a jagged breath.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Danforth." The doctor said squeezing his way over to the bed. "I see you decided on our vintage room." He said cheerfully and Taylor's eyes darkened slightly but felt Chad squeeze her hand giving her a look that said 'be nice'.

"Yeah." She muttered quietly and the doctors smile grew.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask your friends to wait in the waiting room." He said and they nodded smiling at Taylor squeezing her hand. Sharpay leant over and gave her a quick hug while Zeke took Molly from Chad, and followed them out to the waiting room.

-

-

"I can't believe Taylor's finally having her baby." Sharpay said sitting down in between her best friend and her husband.

"Yeah no kidding. Hopefully she'll be a little nicer now." Zeke said and Sharpay nudged him. "What, you know you were thinking the same thing." He said and she rolled her eyes. Molly cuddled against him and he smiled down at his lap as the baby started drift off.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go outside for a minute okay? I just want to call Troy." Gabriella said and they nodded as she stood up and walked through the glass doors. She pushed the buttons, dialling the number she had memorized, and as she listened to it ring she felt a smile grow on her face. She wasn't sure if it was just the fact of hearing him again or the fact of telling him the exciting news. She guessed it was the first one because when he answered her smile blew up.

* * *

Troy groaned aggravated as he rolled his chair from one side of the desk to the other. His cluttered desk was teasing him as he lifted papers not being able to find anything. He was completely swamped since his boss kept changing the lay out every five seconds making Troy have to redo everything.

"Bolton relax." Harry laughed quietly as he leaned against the door frame watching a scatterbrained Troy as he moved around the mass of papers around on his desk before typing something at his computer and doing the routine over again.

"I can't." He said shortly sticking his pencil in his mouth, holding it with his teeth as he typed quickly and Harry laughed again. The black phone that sat on the untidy desk started ringing and he picked it up quickly not taking his eyes off his screen, removing the pencil and holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he typed away. Feeling a growl escape his lips as the cord wound around his arm. He whipped his arm away angrily before typing again.

"Hello?" He asked quickly, not even checking the caller ID.

"_Hey, is it a bad time?_" Her voice sounded and Harry's eyebrows scrunched as he watched Troy's hands stop working and he leaned against the comfortable chair.

"No, no of course not. What's up?"

_"I have some exciting news.__"_

"Lay it on me." He said and she giggled quietly.

_"Taylor's having her baby!__"_

"Finally hey? She must be happy." He said sitting up leaning his elbow on the desk and resting his head on his fist as he rolled the pencil back and forth. Harry shook his head at his love struck friend obviously knowing who was on the other end.

"_Well as happy as you can be while giving birth_." She said making him laugh.

"Do they still have to perform surgery after?" He asked remembering there last visit to the hospital.

"_Yeah, but Taylor doesn't seem to worried. At least not yet. She'll probably start freaking out after."_

"Yeah probably." Troy said as he looked up at Harry watching him turn around and wrapping his arms around his torso moving them up and down pretending to make out with mid air. Troy smiled and shook his head throwing an eraser at his back making him laugh and duck out of the room. "So, is Chad freaking out?" Troy asked laughing quietly at his new friend.

_"He's surprisingly calm__."_ She giggled. "_He keeps saying he want's a boy."_

"Why am I not surprised?" He laughed before getting serious. "I miss you Ella." He said sincerely and heard her exhale.

_"When are you going to come and visit?__"_

"I'm trying babe I really am. But were just so swamped down here, I can't take any time off."

_"Oh.__"_ He heard her say sadly.

"I'm sorry Ell. I want to see you so bad."

_"It's okay. I should get back.__"_

"Okay." He said looking at the desk sadly. It was quite obvious that she was upset, and he didn't blame her. He made a promise to come and visit and he didn't know if he could keep it.

_"I love you.__"_ She said and a small smile spread across his face.

"I love you too."

_"Bye Troy,"_

"Bye baby." He said sighing as he hung up the phone, and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at the load of work on his desk shaking his head. He wanted to be at home with her more then anything.

-

-

"How's Troy?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella sat down again.

"He's fine." Gabriella said fiddling with the phone in her hands. "Busy." She added somewhat bitterly and Sharpay looked at her sympathetically watching her stare at the phone with sad eyes.

"Hey, we have self defence class tomorrow." She said quietly putting her hand on her arm hearing Gabriella laugh as she blinked away the tears that were starting to form. "You can let it all out tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Shed laughed.

"Chad." Taylor breathed as she winced in pain from the contraction. She didn't exactly know how long she had been sitting in the 'vintage' room but it felt like an eternity. The pain that welled up through her body was nothing new to her, having given birth once before, but the contractions burned her stomach setting her skin on fire as she grasped her stomach.

"I'm here baby." Chad said taking her hand.

"Now would you like this to be a natural birth or would you like an epidural?" A different nurse then the one that brought them in asked.

"Oh, well we decided on a natu-" Chad started but was cut off by Taylor.

"Oh god, give me the epidural." She begged and the nurse laughed quietly.

"That's how most woman feel." She said injecting her with an epidural much to Taylor's relief.

"Sweetie, I thought you wanted a natural birth?"

"Are you pushing out a bowling ball from your vagina?"

"Well..no, considering I don't have-"

"Chad! If I want an epidural, I'll get an epidural."

"Okay sweetie." He said obediently and Taylor huffed, hitting her sweaty head against the pillow getting comfortable, well as comfortable as it could get.

-

-

Taylor whined. She couldn't take it anymore. Why didn't this baby want to come out? Her body was sweaty and hot, and she felt pains shooting through out her sides. She couldn't begin to explain how awkward and uncomfortable she felt. She just wanted to be done with being pregnant.

"Get out!" Taylor groaned to her stomach.

"It's just because you've made such a great home for it Tay." He said softly.

"Oh shut up Chad!" She shrieked before her eyes lit up seeing the doctor. "Oh, doctor! Please, there has to be something you can do."

"I'm sorry we just have to wait it out Mrs Danforth. It seems we have a stubborn one on our hands." He said and she groaned loudly flopping back against the pillows. Chad sighed wishing there was something he could do. He didn't mind all her yelling and bitching. He didn't blame her. He couldn't begin to imagine how she felt, or what she was going through. And if yelling at him made her feel better, then he would have to tough it out.

He brought his hand to her forehead wiping away the sweat that had gathered and she closed her eyes in relief as the wet cloth cooled her burning skin.

-

-

Hour after hour passed and Taylor was restless. She couldn't stand it. Her body was weak and aching as she closed her eyes and felt Chad stroke her hair. She closed her eyes tightly again feeling another contraction hit and she gripped Chad's hand tightly.

"Breathe Tay." He said and she breathed in and out quick jagged breaths looking at him as he breathed along with her. He remembered when she was pregnant with Molly. She wasn't nearly as..hormonal, but she was scared out of her mind. He admired her bravery as she went through that pain and was willing to do it all over again without even a second thought.

Her jagged breathing continued as she bit her lip holding back a scream from the pain. She sighed in relief as it passed and her tense body language lessened slightly as she leaned against the bed. Tilting her head into Chad's hand as he stroked her cheek lightly.

-

-

"Okay Taylor." The doctor said as she breathed heavily. "Your fully dilated." He said and Chad and Taylor looked at each other happily. "We're just going to take you to the delivery room now okay?"

"Okay." She breathed happily. She laid down in the bed, her hand still clasping her husbands tightly. Her other hand rested on her large stomach as they pushed her through the hallway to the delivery room and she smiled at Chad excited but slightly nervous. She remembered how scared she was when she went into labour with Molly.

"You're doing great Tay." Chad said squeezing her hand and she smiled again. Sweat had gathered underneath her hairline and she felt hot. Chad would brush her sticky hair out of the way or lightly dab her forehead and face with a wet cloth but as they were being guided towards the delivery room his hands did nothing but hold hers tightly.

They turned into the room moving Taylor from one bed to another carefully and propping her up, as Chad slipped into a yellow plastic coat, tying the string around his waist before going to her side.

"Okay Taylor, now once the babies out were going to have to take it to immediate surgery." He explained and Taylor nodded sadly, upset she wouldn't be able to see her baby right after. "When ever your ready." He said and Taylor gripped the bars on the bed as she started to push.

Molly had woken slightly after a quick five minute rest in Zeke's arm. She played with his large hands completely fascinated and Zeke smiled at the little girl.

"Hey," He said quietly to Sharpay making her look at him. "I want one." He said looking down at Molly who was still playing with his fingers while his other arm was draped over the back of Sharpay's chair.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded happily.

"Yeah." He said and Molly giggled loudly making them both smile before the two year old grabbed his hand again. She smiled at her husband leaning her head on his shoulder .

-

-

Loud cries filled the room and Taylor let out a huff of relief as she flopped against the bed tiredly, closing her eyes.

"Mr Danforth, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked and Chad's eyes lit up as he walked over looking at the baby lovingly.

"Tay," He breathed. "She's beautiful."

"She?" Taylor asked tearfully, a wide smile on her face. He nodded happily before he cut the cord, getting one last look before they swept the baby away to clean her up and get her ready for surgery. He walked to her sitting on the bed and she smiled widely at him as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "We have a baby girl." She breathed and he smiled. "Are you okay with that?" She asked jokingly and he smiled.

"Yeah. There's always the next one." He said and she laughed wiping her eyes.

"I thought this was the last one?" She asked teasingly and he shrugged softly while smiling at her.

"We need at least one boy." He said and she laughed tiredly. "Rest sweetie. Me and our baby girl will be here when you wake up." He said and she nodded happily as she closed her eyes feeling him stroke her hair soothingly.

-

-

The three sat in the waiting room, there eyelids heavy as they fought to stay awake. Gabriella rubbed the sleep from her eyes looking from the tile and perking up as she saw Chad. She nudged Sharpay as she stood from the uncomfortable chair, grabbing Sharpay's attention. They all stood and smiled as Chad walked up to them with a wide grin on his face.

"It's a girl." He said and they cooed hugging him, congratulating him on the birth of his daughter. "Hear that Molly?" He said softly to his daughter taking him from Zeke and she smiled at her fathers voice. "You have a new baby sister." He said and she just played with the fabric of his shirt.

"How's Taylor?" Zeke asked.

"She's good, she's asleep."

"She must be exhausted." Gabriella said and Chad nodded.

"Have you named her yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Not yet. She's still in surgery." He said and they nodded smiling at there ecstatic friend. "I should get back to Taylor, I don't want her to wake up while I'm gone. I just wanted to tell you guys."

"That's incredible Chad." Gabriella said and he smiled. He passed Molly to Gabriella, who took her gladly and Zeke gave him one last congratulatory pat on the back before he walked back to his sleeping wife.

-

-

Chad sat in the chair feeling himself wide awake. The birth of his new child giving him an all time high. He remembered having the same feeling over two years ago. When he found out Taylor was pregnant the first time he pictured himself being the type of husband passing out cigars and getting slaps on the back but he underestimated how great the feeling was. When Molly was born, he felt unbelievable. He's never loved anything so much in his life. The worrying he went through, through out the pregnancy about him not being a good father completely left him as he saw the beautiful baby girl the was sitting with her friends in the waiting room, and he was feeling it all over again.

"Mr Danforth?" The nurse called quietly, so she wouldn't wake Taylor. He looked up from the floor, breaking out of his daze as he looked at her. "The surgery went great. She's resting now, would you like to come and see your daughter?" She asked and Chad nodded standing up. She walked him down the hallway and to a small room, where she was resting in a tiny bed. A white gauze bandage on her tiny leg. Chad shook his head at himself feeling his eyes grow wet and he smiled blinking them away. "She was great through out the entire procedure, very calm." He said and his eyebrows rose having no idea where she got that from. Neither he nor Taylor were 'calm' people. "You'll be able to take her home in a week." She added and Chad smiled, happy it that the time was shorter then he expected.

"Thank you." He said and she nodded leaving the room. He sat in the chair that was beside her and stroked her arm lightly as she slept. "Ava." He breathed. "Your mom picked that name." He smiled as the babies eyes fluttered open. Who needed a boy, when he had her?

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, and i apologize that there isn't a lot of Troyella in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	35. Doubt

The loud smack of her foot hitting the pad echoed throughout the room. She spun swiftly as her other leg came up and copied her previous movement. Her chest rose up and down as the sweat gathered around her hairline. Her taped hands were bent in a loose fist getting ready to punch feeling exhilarated. In one swing her fist connected with the soft pad and Sharpay braced herself using all her weight to keep her from falling over.

"I get so mad at him sometimes." She said and Sharpay nodded her head understanding. "He's like this sweet perfect little teddy bear, who at the same time gets me so angry I just want to..ugh!" She screeched punching the pad.

"I totally understand." Sharpay said nodding her head again. Truth be told she was just afraid for her safety.

"It's like, even when he messes up he's not the bad guy you know? I hate that!" She said punching the bag.

"Okay everyone! Quick water break." The instructors loud voice boomed throughout the gym and everyone's defensive positions relaxed walking over to their water bottles.

"Well that's Troy Gab. You know he doesn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." She said sighing as she picked up her water bottle. "Do you believe in fate?"

"No." Sharpay said answering quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like the idea of not having control of my own life." She said simply and Gabriella nodded thinking about her answer.

"I do." She replied, sitting on the bench with a soft smile. "I think it was fate that Troy's mom decided to come visit, I think it was fate that he just so happened to stumble into my flower shop…and I think it was fate that made him move away." She frowned and Sharpay's eyebrows scrunched as she looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe mine and Troy's time is up." She said sadly shrugging softly. Sharpay's eyes widened and she looked at her shocked. She opened her mouth to rebut, but was interrupted.

"Okay, guys! We're going to try some new attack strategies, everyone up at the front." The trainer yelled and Sharpay watched Gabriella stand casually like she hadn't just told her she was thinking about breaking up with the love of her life.

* * *

"Good workout." Gabriella giggled wiping the sweat from her brow and Sharpay shook her head.

"How long have you been thinking about it?" Sharpay asked not liking the idea one bit.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused picking up her towel and water bottle before walking towards the locker rooms. "Breaking up with Troy. How long have you been thinking about it?" She asked a little harshly.

"I don't know, a while." She said shrugging and Sharpay watched her grow sad at the subject but try to hide it.

"Well stop thinking about it!"

"Shar.." She muttered surprised.

"Troy loves you. Troy's loved you since the moment he saw you and you love Troy. I know you do."

"Of course I love Troy. And I don't regret being with him one second, but there's a time when two people just can't be together anymore."

"Yeah, like Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman or Angelina Jolie and Billy Bob Thornton, but not you and Troy."

"Shar, please." She said wanting her to understand but Sharpay shook her head as she followed her through the locker room. Gabriella grabbed her clothes from the locker while Sharpay tried to talk some sense into her.

"Gabriella he's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Right now, yeah."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe in the future I'll meet someone better then Troy. And he'll be my Mr. 'best thing that's ever happened to me.' Right now it's Troy, but that could change."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Shar, I can't be in a long distance relationship for the rest of my life. And I have a life in New York I just can't drop it all for a guy."

"He's not just some guy! He's Troy! Troy, who first told you he loved you under the stars, Troy who took you all the way to Albuquerque, Troy who tried for six months straight just for one date! He never gave up on you, and now your just going to give up on him?"

"Sharpay stop it! I get you like Troy okay but do you understand how much it hurts for me not to have him around? A phone call isn't enough. I can't just be three minutes into his schedule. I want more then that. Taylor had a baby, you got married, and even though I seemed to find the perfect man , I'm still alone." She said her eyes filling with tears and Sharpay kept quiet looking at her speechless. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I didn't know you felt that way." She muttered after what seemed like hours of silence. Gabriella just shook her head closing the locker.

"Let's just go, we have to go to the hospital to see Ava." She muttered and Sharpay nodded as Gabriella walked towards the showers.

* * *

Troy passed the paper ball to Harry laughing as he tumbled it through the air pretending it was flying on it's own.

"Air ball!" Troy hollered and Harry slammed it into the small hoop they made out of tape and straws.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Harry said making Troy laugh. He smiled at him as he sat down in the chair across from Troy, picking up the picture on his desk. "Is this the girlfriend?"

"Yup." Troy smiled and Henry let out a low whistle making Troy shake his head grabbing the picture from his grasp. "Hey, you're married remember?"

"Doesn't mean I can't look." He said and Troy rolled his eyes.

"It does when it's my girlfriend." He replied and Harry smiled as Troy looked at the picture before setting it back down, safely on the desk. "So, how's she doing?"

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday. I don't think she's too happy with me." He muttered, playing with the small paper ball that Harry had laid on his desk.

"Why's that?"

"I promised I'd visit more, and so far I haven't visited once."

"Wait, so she's mad at you because she isn't spending enough time with you?" He asked and Troy laughed slightly.

"Yeah pretty much."

"I'm guessing you guys don't fight much?"

"Not really."

"I'm also guessing you have some romantic plan up your sleeve to make it all better?"

"I always do." He smiled.

* * *

The girls cooed looking at the small baby with the white cotton hat placed on her smooth head. Her small arms reached weakly up to the ceiling, stretching as she blinked tiredly at the fluorescent lights.

"Do you get to take her home today?" Gabriella asked and Taylor nodded happily.

"Yup, she's all set." She replied and Chad wrapped his free arm, the one that wasn't holding Molly around his wife.

"That's great." Zeke said looking at the tiny baby.

"She's beautiful." Sharpay said distractedly, her mind whirling. Why? Why would Gabriella want to do such a thing? She knew it was just a rash decision and she would end up regretting it, and she had to make her see that.

"Okay Taylor are you ready to start breast feeding again?" The nurse asked coming into the room Taylor was situated in. Ava laying in the small basket beside her bed.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Zeke muttered to his wife who smiled and patted his back following him out with Gabriella not too far behind. Sharpay looked down quietly at the ground while Zeke walked ahead. Her footsteps slowed so she could walk with the brunette before mumbling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay said quietly.

"Don't be." Gabriella smiled. "I'm sorry i snapped on you."

"Same. But just promise me you'll make sure this is what you really want before you do it okay?"

"I will Shar." She answered sighing sadly at just the thought. Of course it wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was for him to be home but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Sharpay seemed content with the answer since she smiled and nodded her head, a look of relief flooding her features, while Gabriella just walked beside her best friend feeling confused.

* * *

She fiddled with the keys as she walked towards the shop, her eyes catching a small light brown box sitting on the step. She couldn't help but smile at the package, picking it up and tucking it under her arm as she unlocked the door. The place she once felt peaceful and happy had made her sad as she remembered the memories he created there. His smiling face every time he walked in with coffee in hand, and his positive and persistent personality making her smile every time.

She set the box carefully on the desk not sure whether to open it or not. If she didn't, it could help her get closure. Help her move on if what she was thinking was actually something she could bare doing. But if she did, it would just bring her closer to her love. She knew Troy too well. And she knew that once she opened that box her thoughts would disappear and she'd think she was stupid for thinking such a barbaric thing. Was that what she wanted?

She shook her head, curiosity beating her reasonable sense as she grabbed the box knife and cutting the tape. Taking a deep breath, she opened the box, finding herself not surprised as she was excited to see what was inside. Her eyebrows scrunched when she didn't find the normal picture frames and a note. It was a smaller red and white box and she laughed quietly as she pulled it out, a picture of a webcam printed on the front. She grabbed the beige box looking desperately for a note and frowned not seeing one. Her frown suddenly turned upside down seeing it was taped to the scarlet and cream box and quickly tore it off.

_I can't wait to see you._

_Troy_

She found her confusion gone as she made a mad dash up the stairs, unlocking the door as fast as she could and pulling the web cam from the box skimming over the instructions quickly as she made her way to the computer.

"He had to get the most complex one didn't he?" She muttered to herself looking at the piece of paper with black ink sprawled across it. That was Troy though, always had to have the best of everything.

-

-

Gabriella let out a quick breath as she stared at the screen. After forty five long minutes she finally had gotten it set up. It was Troy who always did the work around the house, she didn't know how he expected her to be able to set it up, but she did and she was proud of herself.

She grasped the mouse clicking on her MSN and signing, the beautiful melody signaled she had signed in and Troy's name was lit up meaning he was online. Before she knew it a window popped up and Troy's greeting message appeared along with an invitation for webcam which she eagerly accepted. And finally, after what seemed like forever she got to see him.

"Hey." His voice echoed through her speakers and she smiled, seeing him smile right back at her.

"Hi."

* * *

**I am so, so sorry about how long it took me to update. I just got a little writers block so I'm sorry it's not that great. I know that was probably everyone of your worst nightmares that Gabriella was thinking about that lol but don't worry that's the extent of her breaking up theory i promise. Review Please.**

**dani**


	36. Seeing you again

_She grasped the mouse clicking on her MSN, the beautiful melody signalled she had signed in and Troy's name was lit up meaning he was online. Before she knew it a window popped up and Troy's greeting message appeared along with an invitation for webcam which she eagerly accepted. And finally, after what seemed like forever she got to see him._

"_Hey." His voice echoed through her speakers and she smiled, seeing him smile right back at her._

"_Hi."_

-

-

His face lit up her desktop and she bit her lip excitedly. She forgot how intense and beautiful his sky blue eyes were. She forgot how his dignified nose sat perched so perfectly on his striking face, and she forgot how his sexy grin made her feel every time it was revealed, making him look like the most handsome man in the room.

Her previous thoughts had disappeared and were replaced with excitement and slight relief. She longed for his hand to fit in hers so perfectly or watch his appealing swagger as he walked into the flower shop. The taste of his lips had sadly been forgotten and she would give anything to feel the warmth of his build.

He smiled dashingly at her while she looked in awe. It's funny how things turn out. Eight short months ago, she was denying him in everyway possible. The very persistent stranger had her mind in knots, not understanding his will or determination. She slapped herself almost everyday for her stupidity, now wishing on every star he would magically walk through he door, the small bell above the door signalling his return.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember." He said and she blushed a deep red as she shook her head modestly. "You're straightening your hair now?" Troy asked observantly as he saw the straight locks that hung delicately at her shoulders.

"Oh." She muttering breaking out of her trance and she smiled, running her fingers gently through the charcoal tress, remembering she decided to straighten her hair while getting a change of clothes before heading to the hospital. "Not really, just something different." She shrugged and he nodded.

"I like it straight." He confessed and she smiled looking down with another blush on her cheeks. He could always make her blush.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a slight laugh at her manners. "So, how is everything?" He asked and she giggled at his small talk.

"Everything is good." She said. "Although I've missed my morning coffee."

"You mean Chad hasn't ran over there and grabbed you some?" He asked jokingly. "Well that was a waist of twenty bucks." He joked making her laugh again. "He is in for a _very _angry phone call."

"It's okay, I already taught him a lesson by destroying him at video games."

"That's my girl." He laughed. "Has he been over there constantly wanting a rematch?"

"No, he's got a new baby now, he doesn't have time for video games."

"Oh right, Ava." Troy said nodding. "I was on the phone with a blubbering Chad for like forty five minutes last night." He said making her laugh.

"Blubbering? Really?"

"He'd kill me if he found out I told you." He said and she laughed again.

"So, are you in your office?" She asked guessing he was as she looked at the background. She watched him look around nodding.

"Yup in all it's glory." He joked. "Here, let me give you a tour." He added and Gabriella giggled as she got a great view of his palm while he swivelled the camera. "Okay, that's the door." She heard him say as the wooden door appeared on her computer screen and she giggled. "And, there's the filing cabinet. Oh, and that's a chair." He said before the camera turned back to him and he grinned waiting for her reaction.

"That was a very productive tour."

"I thought so." He said and she laughed again, the sweet sound echoing from his speakers and sending music to his ears. "So how's life in the big apple?"

"See, this is how people can tell you're not actually from New York. No one calls it the 'big apple'. She teased and his eyes rolled playfully.

"Sorry, how are things in New York?" He asked slowly and she smiled.

"Good, although it misses you."

"Well, it should of thought about that before it stopped returning my calls." He joked and she rolled her eyes at his humour. "I miss it to. I haven't found one cup of overly priced coffee yet."

"You must be dying over there."

"Pretty close." He said and she giggled again. "I love you baby." He said sincerely and she smiled.

"I love you too."

"I can't believe how much I miss you. It's more then I thought I would." He said and she bit her lip sadly.

"I miss you too baby."

"We happen to have an anniversary coming up in a couple months don't we?" He asked lightening the mood and she smiled, although she felt sad as the topic came up. In four months, it would be there one year anniversary. Usually she'd be jumping for joy excited about what he had planned. Knowing Troy it would be something really romantic and touching. But instead, he was in Philadelphia, and she was stuck in New York. She wouldn't be surprised if she just ended up with a tub of ice cream crying her eyes out.

"We do." She replied, trying to keep the smile on her face.

"One year's a big one Ella."

"It is." She agreed, a genuine smile heading in his direction.

"Make sure you check the mail, you'll be getting the best present ever." He said like he was five and she smiled. "I've been thinking about it for months."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He answered nodding his head.

"Give me a hint." She begged and he smiled, shaking his head.

"I can't you'll have to wait."

"But it's like months away."

"That gives you more time to think about what it could be."

"Is it jewellery?"

"Maybe."

"Something for the shop?"

"Maybe."

"A car?"

"Now how am I supposed to mail a car?"

"With a really big box." She said making him laugh.

"How's Hero?" Troy asked trying to change the subject. He could only deny her for so long before he'd give into the brown eyes he loved so dearly. Gabriella watched the black and white collie that was laying on the couch look up, hearing the familiar voice of Troy.

"He's good. Still as lazy as ever."

"Don't pester him." He said playfully. "He's got a great life, I don't blame him for being lazy."

"All I'm saying is a little run wouldn't be so hard." She said looking over at the dog. Troy had fallen in love with the medium sized dog from the moment he'd seen him. He used to always bring him snacks and play with him. Hero loved him as well. He wouldn't leave his side whenever he came over. You know you made an effect on a persons life when even their dog misses you.

"Okay baby." He laughed. "I got to go. I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye. I'll call you later."

"Bye Troy, I love you." She said again.

"Love you too." He replied and she smiled as she turned off the web cam. She slowly rose from her seat, missing him already as she walked over to the couch and sat by Hero. He laid his head gently on her lap, letting out a quiet whimper. "You miss him to huh?" She asked smiling at the collie as she scratched him soothingly on the head.

* * *

"Awe!" The girls cooed and Gabriella grinned.

"I know!"

"That's so sweet! Just like Troy to do something like that." Taylor said and Gabriella smiled at how lucky she was.

"I know. It was adorable. Just seeing him again meant so much."

"What did he say?" Sharpay asked.

"He asked how things were down here, and about the dog and the shop. And he told me he loved me and missed me."

"Awe!"

"I know! And he was talking about our anniversary."

"One year right?"

"Yup. You should of heard him going on about it. Apparently I'm going to be getting this great present."

"A present?" Sharpay asked excitedly. "What kind of present."

"I don't know, he wouldn't give me any hints. But he said he's been thinking about it for months."

"I bet it's jewellery. Troy has the best taste in jewellery." Taylor said and Gabriella grinned looking down at the silver bracelet on her wrist he had given her for Christmas.

"Wait, he's been thinking about it for months?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded. "What if he sent you plane tickets? So you could go visit him?"

"Oh my god wouldn't that be great?" Taylor asked excitedly and Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Troy wouldn't do that without making sure I'd be able to go down. You know how he is."

"But he's been dying to see you, and he knows you've been wanting to see him. Besides, everyone's allowed to be a little selfish every now and then."

"Yeah, maybe he's not thinking about your schedule. You have to go Gab."

"Guys it might not even be plane tickets." She laughed.

"Well what do you think it is?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. It's so hard to tell with Troy. It could be anything."

**Sorry it's so short, and a little boring. Please Review.**

**Dani.**


	37. Family time

The loud laughter and clashing of plates was a sound always familiar to the happy home. You could almost hear the loud shouts of happy cheer from outside as they buzzed around the kitchen. They were all lined up in front of the stove grabbing there dinner, and Shawn tried to subtly make his way in front of his sister , but Gabriella wasn't having any of that.

"Shawn! No cuts." Gabriella giggled as she pushed him out of line.

"Hey, I have a bigger appetite then you, meaning I should eat before you."

"That's not how it works."

"Shawn stop bugging your sister." There dad scolded and Gabriella looked at him triumphantly making him roll his eyes.

"Back of the line Shawn." Tim said and he groaned grabbing his plate and going to the back of the line causing Gabriella to giggle. Being the only girl paid off.

Of course she wasn't the only girl. She had cousins and aunts but she loved having only brothers. Most girls would hate it. Begging and pleading for a sister, but she loved the attention of being the only girl. Her dad always stood up for her against her older brothers, more against Shawn, and he always pouted saying it was because she was the baby.

"It's only cause it's Gabriella. If it was Tim, I'd have my food by now." He mumbled to Bill who chuckled.

"Gab!" Holly said excitedly coming down the stairs. "I thought you weren't coming today."

"Yeah well, business was slow so I just closed for the day."

"Is Troy here?" She asked and Gabriella shook her head sadly.

"No, he's still in Philadelphia."

"Sucky." The sixteen year old replied making her laugh.

"Yes, very sucky." She giggled. "Now, come on, stand in front of me, you need to eat." She said taking her shoulders gently and nudging her in front of her in line.

"Oh come on!" Shawn yelled and the family laughed.

* * *

They sat around the small dinner table, talking and laughing. Shawn set next to his wife Mona who sat next to Nicole, who sat next to Tim. Tim was sitting by Gabriella, who was sitting by Holly who was sitting by Bill, and Bill was situated next to Jeff.

"Um everyone." Shawn said, clearing his throat. "We have an announcement to make." He continued sharing an excited glance with his wife. "We were going to wait until everyone could be here, but since Gab decided to come, it seems like the perfect time."

"Would you just spit it out already." Tim said and Nicole nudged him. He rolled his eyes as Jeff gave his son a warning stare, and Shawn glared at his brother.

"Mona's pregnant." He finally said and the girls gasped standing from there seat rushing over to her while the men of the family smiled giving him a pat on the back, giving him there congratulations.

"Oh my god, how far are you?" Gabriella asked touching her thin stomach.

"Just a couple weeks." Mona smiled.

"This is so exciting." Nicole said as she also laid her hands on her stomach.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Well, I want a little girl but Shawn really wants a boy."

"Oh god, a little Shawn." Gabriella groaned making them giggle. "Hopefully it'll take after you."

"No kidding." Nicole added with a laugh.

"What about you Nicole?" Mona asked

"What about me?"

"You think Tim's going to take the next step anytime soon?"

"Like..an engagement?" She asked and the girls laughed at her response.

"That's usually what the next step considers." Gabriella replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean I'd love it if he.." She said breaking off awkwardly making them smile at her embaressment.

"Proposed." Mona filled in teasingly.

"Yeah. But I don't think he's going to."

"You never know, he might."

"Oh, I doubt it." She said with a shake of her head, a light blush playing on her cheeks. Both Mona and Gabriella found great amusement at the fact the word proposal couldn't be uttered off her tongue. As if they were talking about sex or...robbery.

"What ever say."

* * *

Gabriella got out of her car and smiled at the brown package waiting for her on the steps. Picking it up, she unlocked the door, not waiting a second as she ran up the stairs.

The apartment was just the way she left it before her trip to New Jersey. She turned on the lights bringing the apartment to life. She set the box on the counter and opened it eagerly. Excited to see what new and daring photos Troy had created.

She let a quiet laugh escape as she took out the photos. It was three framed pictures of the Philadelphia football stadium and a posed shot of Troy, pretending to throw the football. She giggled and held it close to her chest. Before grabbing the phone, and dialling the familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey."

"_Hey baby_." He replied excitedly. "_How was your parents house_?"

"Good. It was a lot of fun. Oh Troy, guess what."

_"What?"_

"Mona's pregnant!"

"_No way_!"

"Way." She teased with a giggle.

"_A little Shawn_." He chuckled.

"That's what I said." She giggled again as she paced back and forth. She looked around the apartment, at the painted walls while he spoke. Listening to the soft melody of his voice, she still clutched the humorous photo of Troy to her chest.

"_And so they loved my photo's baby, you wouldn't believe it. Make sure you pick up the paper tomorrow, front page." _He boasted.

"That's great Troy."

"_I've been trying to get them in a gallery, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."_

"Baby, you'll get there. I know you will. Your so talented, they'd be crazy not to show your pictures."

"_Thanks baby._"

"Speaking of your beautiful photos, I got a package today."

"_Oh really?"_

"Mhm." She giggled. "I especially love the one of you." She added pulling the picture away from her chest and smiling at it.

"_I thought you might." _He laughed.

"Very Eli Manning of you." She said and he laughed.

"_I had a nude one in there of me but I took it out at the last minute." _He joked making her laugh. Her smile slowly faded as her eyes caught the wooden door. A room she hasn't been in since Troy left. "_Baby, I got to go, but I love you and I'll call you first thing tomorrow okay?" _He asked bringing her from her daze.

"Uh, yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She mumbled, as her fingers played with the door knob gently. "Hey Troy?"

"_Hm?"_

I love you."

"_I love you too Ella." _He said happily. She sighed as she hung up the phone, her hand fully grasping the knob, but she paused reluctant to walk in the room.

It would hurt so bad to enter the dark room. She knew it would. She recently taught herself that crying every time she hung up the phone wasn't the best way to go. She was coping with the distance and she started to get used to it. Once the door opened, all the progress would go away. And it'd be like he left all over again. Her lungs filled with air as she took in a deep breath, her hand turned the handle hesitantly opening the wooden door, she saw the string that travelled from one side to the other. The buckets full of water, and developed photos hanging forgotten. She flicked on the light bravely and was surprised she was still standing as the red light lit up the room.

_Flashback_

__

"How do you do it?" She asked her eyes getting used to the red light, that was provided so he could develop his photos.

"Well," He started, positioning her in front of one of the buckets, her eyes glanced up to try to catch a glimpse of the pictures that were hanging in front of her seeing them still wet. He stood behind her taking a hold of her arm and making her pick up a pair of tongs. "You need to grab a photo." He said making her pick one up with the tongs. "And just let it sit in the bucket for a while. Just keep moving it around so it's completely wet." Gabriella did as she was told with Troy standing behind her looking over her shoulder as her delicate hands moved the photo back and forth. The red light making her skin glow. "Now all you have to do is pin it up." He said taking the photo and pinning it on the clothes line. "It takes a while for them to develop, though." He said and she nodded in understanding. "Here, I think some are actually starting to turn out." He walked around the table looking at all of his photos finding some that had the picture starting to come through. "See here, you always see this black line." He said pointing out the line with his pinkie finger, but being careful to not touch it. "Then you'll be able to see the outline of the picture." He then pointed to the one beside it, showing the outline of a man. "Before you know it, you got yourself a picture."

-

She turned around fully and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her fingers traced his cheek bones looking into his eyes. The vibrant blue the only thing in her vision without a red tint. He leaned in and kissed her gently and she quickly kissed back. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck and he gripped her waist tightly pulling her as close as possible. His tongue ran tenderly over her lip and she parted her lips greeting his moist tongue. He felt his tongue explore her warm mouth moaning slightly at the feeling. He turned them around leaning her against the wall, his hand leaning on the wall above her head while the other was placed on her neck under her hair. She gripped his shirt feverishly and moaned into the kiss. They pulled back breathing deeply and Troy slipped the long sleeve shirt she was wearing off easily, throwing it where ever it decided to land. His lips immediately found hers again leaving no time for her to feel bashful which pleased her. Her hands cupped his neck, the tips of her finger dancing around the tiny hairs on his neck.

-

They both panted. The sweat from there bodies being electrified from the coloured light. Gabriella watched Troy's pants hit the hardwood floor and he smiled at her before kissing her. He slowly laid them on the floor hearing her giggle as he ripped the blanket from the window, seeing the usual lively New York, peaceful and quiet

End Flashback

She ran her fingertips over the counter before seating herself on the wooden stool. She smiled to herself remembering making fun of Troy for spending all his time in the dark room. Night and day he'd be in there and she used to always say he'd be seeing red for the rest of his life, if he stayed any longer.

She looked at the forgotten photos that were held in place by the small clothespin. Most were just of her. She was cooking in one, reading in another, and in one she was just looking at the camera unbelievingly.

One picture caused her to laugh quietly. Troy was sticking out his tongue playfully and Gabriella was laughing at her crazy boyfriend.

She thought she'd crash coming back into the room that held so many memories. She thought she'd start crying and throwing a fit, but she was surprisingly calm. She was happy. As if the room connected her with him in a way. She could still remember the look of the erratic red light glistening on his skin.

If she hasn't said it before, she missed him like crazy.

* * *

**Review Please**

**dani**


	38. Forever

**3 months later**

The alarm rang loudly and she groaned slamming her hand on the snooze. She wasn't ready to face the morning just yet, but the sun shining in her spacious room didn't seem to take an interest in what she wanted. Letting another groan part her lips she buried herself further under the warm embrace her blankets had provided, trying to block out the disrupting light and get as much darkness as possible. It was just one of those mornings.

She remained still in her roomy bed keeping her eyes closed peacefully. She was almost in the state of sleep before the alarm went off for a second time. She whimpered loudly before urging herself to get up. With her words of encouragement, she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows and rubbed her eyes tiredly before turning off the alarm, making the noise cease.

Today was her and Troy's first year anniversary. Usually she'd be up in a flash, feigning shock as she woke up to an already made breakfast because that's just how sweet her boyfriend was. She'd coo as he pulled out her chair and grabbed her a big stack of pancakes. At first she'd refuse the idea of closing the shop to spend the day with him but as he continued to persuade her that people would live without flowers for one day, she'd slowly began to give in. He'd seal it off by looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes and saying how it wasn't any anniversary, it was there one year, and it should be special which making her weak in the knees.

But instead he was in stupid Philadelphia.

She missed Troy. Too much sometimes. She'd close her eyes and see him walking into the shop, coffee in hand. Or she'd imagine the time he took her to the gallery opening for their first date, or her favourite: Their first time in his photo room. The electric shade of red made their first sexual experience so much more intense and sensual; she'd give anything to relive that experience.

She hated how she could only see him once a day over a tiny camera, and she hated only being able to speak to him for maybe an hour on the phone, and she absolutely _hated_ living in house too big for one person. A house that was supposed to start their life together. Another whine parted her lips and she found herself slamming back into the mattress and curling back under the blankets.

She really loved the idea of just staying in bed all day and sulking. She thought she deserved it. But then again she detested those girls who pitied themselves and fawned over a man so much that they couldn't possibly function without him. But that's what she turned into. And she hated it.

As she scolded herself for turning into the girls she mocked and rolled her eyes at, a sudden realization hit her. So powerful and prevailing it made her shoot out of bed. She suddenly remembered that she had a surprise waiting for her downstairs, and she was stupid enough to waist her time in bed. With that, she ran into the shower.

-

-

The mirror was fogged over as the steam billowed from the shower and the sweet smell of shampoo lingered in the bathroom. Her hands massaged her scalp, working the shampoo in her long spirals of her hair hastily.

She couldn't help but wonder what it could be. For some reason she didn't think he'd send her pictures. Even though she'd only been seeing him for a year she knew that when Troy said surprise he meant the biggest shock of your life. So she chose not to believe that she had pictures coming her way. Maybe something for the house? She considered but shook her head, erasing the thought soon after it was conjured. Nah, she already had everything she needed for her home. Then it hit her:

Jewellery.

Of course it would be jewellery. Something breath taking. Maybe earrings or a nice necklace to match the bracelet he got her for Christmas. That sounded like something Troy would do. Whatever it was she was sure it would be something magnificent and beautiful. Something that told a story and would capture her heart just like everything Troy gave her. Just like Troy himself.

She seemed to pick up her pace slightly as she raced down the wooden steps, watching her feet, being careful of tripping. She barely bothered doing anything with her hair, leaving it in curls blow drying it with haste before slapping on some eyeliner and a pair of blue jeans and racing down the stairs. As she reached the bottom stair her ears rang with delight and she froze.

"It's about time you got down here. Your coffee's getting cold."

* * *

She fidgeted in her seat holding the bland coloured folder in her hand that was full of her designs. She looked at her boss's door with a looming eye and cowered at the thoughts of rejection. Taking in two deep breaths she shakily rose from the uncomfortable chair and tiptoed to the glass doors with Stella Worth's name written in bold making Sharpay feeling slightly intimidated.

She brought her tiny fist to the door and knocked lightly, hearing the thick British accent accept an entrance.

"Um Ms Worth?" Sharpay called and watched her look up from her papers, her thick framed, designer glasses resting at the tip of her pointy nose.

"Ah Sharpay, come in." She mumbled before drawing her attention back to whatever it was she was reading. Sharpay followed her instructions and walked into the large office sitting in one of the chairs that was positioned in front of the Mahogany desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you could…look at some of my designs." She suggested hesitantly, scared of getting rejected.

"Your designs?" She repeated and Sharpay nodded. She pursed her lips and removed her glasses, looking at her as if she was considering it before holding out her boney, pale hand out insinuating Sharpay to hand them over. She hastily gave the folder to her boss; surprised she'd even bother and scooted further to the end of her seat waiting to hear her thoughts. Stella replaced her glasses on the bridge of her nose and hummed and hawed as she gazed at the pencil sketches, scanning them over with her hazel eyes, she raised an eyebrow making Sharpay gulp loudly. Sharpay memorized the look on her face, staring anxiously before jumping from the loud _slap_ of the portfolio being shut closed. "Decent." She said and Sharpay kept quiet. That was actually a compliment coming from her boss. "Well drawn. Nice detail." She smiled at her boss's words but her brow soon furrowed as Stella held out the portfolio for Sharpay to take back.

"I thought you liked them?" Sharpay said curiously wondering why she was retrieving her drawings.

"I did, they were well put together for an intern."

"Oh Ms Worth, the reason I actually wanted you to see them is because…" She paused and Ms Worth looked at her expectantly. "I was hoping they could make an appearance in the show-or even the magazine maybe." She said and Stella laughed light heartedly before she realized Sharpay was serious.

"Sharpay, you can't be serious. I mean, they're good, but they're no where near ready for the magazine and especially not the show. It's child's work!" She said almost offended that she'd think they'd make the cut. "No offence." She added and Sharpay feigned a smile. If this was anyone else she'd be ripping them to shreds for saying that about her designs, but this was her boss, and she _really _needed this job. "There's absolutely no way. I'm sorry." She said and Sharpay frowned sighing deeply before the phone ringing filled the room. Stella picked it up after the first ring holding it to her ear and said a quick greeting. "Oh Hello!" She cheered happily as the person on the other line started to speak. "Brunch? I would _love _to." She said and Sharpay tried her hardest not to roll her eyes as she slowly rose from the chair. "Oh, today?" She asked and Sharpay caught the surprise in her voice at the short notice. "No, no it's no problem at all. Of course, just stop by here at the studio. So happy to hear you taking an interest in fashion again. Can't wait to see you." After another goodbye she hung up and called out to Sharpay before she could head out into the main room of the large company. "Oh Sharpay? Be sure to have everything in order by this afternoon. A very special friend of mine is coming and I'd love for him to see what I have planned for this season. He used to be a huge icon in the fashion industry." She said suddenly happy and Sharpay nodded. "Oh, and Sharpay? Could you grab me a coffee?"

"Yes Ms Worth." She mumbled before heading out of the witches layer.

* * *

"Troy." She whispered out of pure shock and he smiled charmingly at her. She stood frozen in her spot staring flabbergasted at the sight and he shook his head at her and set the cup of coffee on the counter.

"Well are you going to give me a proper greeting or what?" He asked playfully and without a second thought she was off the step and in his arms, hugging him tightly. He chuckled quietly into her hair as she clung to him and kissed the side of her head, squeezing her as tight as he possibly could. "Surprise." He whispered into her hair and a sharp exhale left her lungs.

"You're home." She said although it sounded muffled as she kept her head buried in his shirt.

"I'm home." He repeated lovingly. "Miss me?" He asked teasingly poking fun at her desperate hold and she sniffled a tearful laugh. She slowly pulled away from their embrace wiping her eyes before slapping him abruptly across the chest. He looked at her with wide eyes, touching his hand to the wounded area.

"You liar." She said light heartedly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You said my surprise wasn't big."

"I'm not big, I'm _toned_." He said and she laughed tearfully before cowering into his chest feeling his arms wrap protectively around her. "I missed you Ella." He whispered into her hair before pressing another long kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you too." She replied before pulling her face from his chest to look him dead in the eye. "So, so much Troy. I still can't even believe you're here."

"You didn't think I'd miss our one year anniversary did you?" He asked with a charming smile and she grinned back before nudging him playfully.

"I wish you would have given me some warning. I would have spent a little more time getting ready." She said running her hands through her messy hair trying to tame the curls.

"You look beautiful." He said and all she could do was smile widely at him. She felt herself kick excitedly before jumping right back into his arms unable to do much else. He laughed as they hugged again and heard her giggle loudly as Troy squeezed her to his chest, lifting her from the ground as if she was lighter then air.

"Troy, I can't breathe." She giggled.

"Too bad," he mumbled into her hair, "because I'm never letting you go again." She sighed content into his shoulder and smiled widely before a sad thought struck her.

"When do you leave?" She asked and he laughed lightly setting her back on her feet.

"What, I just get here and you already want me gone?" He asked playfully and she giggled, shaking her head cutely.

"No, of course not. I just don't want to think I have all this time with you and find out you leave tomorrow." She said and he smiled sadly.

"Let's not think about that right now okay?"

"Okay." She agreed smiling happily at him. "So you said something about coffee?" She asked teasingly and he laughed grabbing her coffee and handing it to her just like he used to do every morning. She smiled at the flashback brought to life and proved her happiness by finally kissing him straight on the mouth after six long, kiss-less months.

* * *

Their innocent and sweet kiss was forgotten as the door to the apartment opened with a slam and Gabriella was pressed forcefully against the wall, her legs tightly around his waist as she moaned into his mouth. They tugged onto each others lips hungrily and their hands went wild, exploring every inch of the other person.

The "I love you's" spilled from their mouths uncontrollably as if it was vile and they pulled at each others clothing; nuzzling one another's noses together adoringly before rejoining their lips in a heated kiss.

His hands danced across her collarbone, brushing the hair away from her glorious skin before kissing down her chest which was exposed by the V neck and she moaned his name in his ear. She had missed the passion and heat that came along with their relationship. She was so caught up in missing the simple things like holding hands and simple kisses, she almost forgot what it felt like to have Troy look at her that way or touch her that way or make her _feel_ that way. But the taste of his lips and the sultry stares were bringing it all back, and she loved every minute of it.

She had heard that no matter the addiction; gambling, alcohol, drugs, you could never feel the same high as you did the very first time. No matter how many times you win the jackpot or feel the smoke fill your lungs, it was never the same as that very first high.

Making love with Troy that night, felt like their first time.

-

-

He walked into the office and looked around with a blank expression and before he could even blink the tall and skinny women was by his side like a dog. Sharpay resisted the urge to roll her eyes, although she secretly loved the sight of her obnoxious, high and mighty boss following him around like a child needing recognition.

"Mr Garavani." She greeted in an over exaggerated coo. "It's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you as well." He muttered his French accent clashing with her British tongue making Sharpay feel like it was culture day at the office. She snickered to herself at the bad joke.

"Are you happy to be back in New York?" She asked her voice higher then usual and Valentino just shrugged simply making the fashion designers eyes grow to the size of moons over the fact he wasn't as happy as she needed him to be. So she put her ass kissing skills into high gear. "Right, New York is so busy, you must have been much happier in Italy."

"It's beautiful there. Not some concrete jungle. Although I must say the art is magnificent in New York. But fashion is all the rave in Italy."

"Um I'm sorry but, weren't you leaving the fashion industry?" Sharpay asked quietly from her tiny desk and she was rewarded with daggers shooting from her boss in a deathly glare.

"Ignore Sharpay, she's just an intern." Stella advised with a laugh.

"But she's right." He said eyeing the blonde slightly impressed by her courage to speak. Most interns at the large industries he visited didn't have the backbone.

"I just remember your show a couple months ago is all."

"Ah yes. What a great show." He said smiling at the memory of his final-and most accomplished designs making their last appearance on the runway.

"Oh yes magnificent. Beautiful designs that night." Stella said quickly. "How about we go for lunch? I know a beautiful spot, you'll just love it."

"Well isn't that why I'm here?" He asked and she nodded quickly a fake smile plastered across her face as she quickly scurried towards the door, twisting the knob, although she paused when she saw him stop. "Perhaps you're sparkly friend would like to come." He suggested and Sharpay quickly looked down at her pink sequence top and back up at the duo with wide eyes.

"Oh of course. Sharpay is my favourite intern, we're great friends. Right Sharpay?" She asked and Sharpay looked at her confused. As a second set of daggers were sent in her direction she took that as her bosses way of telling her to agree. She looked in between the two before smiling mischievously to herself. She nodded her blonde, straight hair before spinning around to the tiny table and grabbing her portfolio.

She was tired of fetching coffee and being treated like a secretary rather then a designer in training and she was sick of being polite and fake smiles and "Ms Worth this and Ms Worth that." She didn't want to run around, kissing her ass just like her boss was doing to the famous Valentino Garavani. It was time she let the bold and frank Sharpay free from her cage and start fighting dirty.

"Wonderful friends. In fact we're so close, I've been getting _Stella's_ opinion on all my designs, and she just loves them." She said and Ms Worth glared venomously before the giddy grin flashed back on her face as he glanced up at her.

"Oh really?" He asked her and Stella laughed nervously.

"Well I didn't say I _love_ them."

"Yes you did. Don't you remember _Stella_?" She asked eyeing her with one eyebrow raised. "You said you were going to make my designs part of the show next week. You wouldn't go back on you're word to a friend would you?" She asked putting her hand over her hand and batting her eye lashes. Mr Garavani raised an eyebrow at the London born designer waiting expectantly for her answer which would determine her judge of character. With that noted, Stella threw one last secretive glare to Sharpay before smiling a tight lipped smile.

"Oh, right. Now it's all coming back to me."

"Oh? You promised her a spot in the show?" He asked and Stella looked at Sharpay who just but her lip hopefully, staring at the man in all black.

"..Yes." She finally croaked out and Sharpay held back the scream she was dying to release.

"Well that's a wonderful idea. It's very brave of you to let an intern take part in such a respected show." He said and Stella just nodded stiffly feeling the rage of being blackmailed. Sharpay saw her shake and her fists clenched but she didn't care. She could fire her if she wanted; all she knew was that _her _designs would be in a real fashion show.

* * *

She was hypnotized by her own fingers as they swayed back and forth through the thin, blonde arm hair. Her nails lightly scratched tanned skin as his arm laid over her stomach. She rested on her back, the black oversized T-shirt covering her, the familiar scent filling her senses. Troy laid on his side, one arm under her head and the other being massaged by her fingertips as the sheets draped over his hip.

"You know I'm proud of you." He said teasingly watching her eyebrows scrunch.

"Why?"

"Well you haven't even brought up the shop once." He said and she rolled her eyes laughing lightly.

"Oh be quiet."

"Seriously, I thought I was going to get here and you'd put me to work." He joked making her laugh. "But look at you; actually spending time with me, you must have missed me a lot." He continued to tease her, although a part of him was being slightly serious. He didn't think there was such a thing in the world that would make Gabriella keep the shop closed for a whole day willingly. He had to admit, he felt pretty special.

"I did miss you." She giggled and he smiled pressing another kiss to her head. "I was so sure it was jewellery." Gabriella told him with a giggle.

"What was?"

"My surprise." She said and he smiled before pressing a long kiss to her shoulder. "You're better then earrings." She told him and his eyes locked onto hers before he pressed a hard but loving kiss to her lips. She ran her fingers gingerly through his hair as a teasing smile slowly crept up onto her face. "But I guess this means I don't know you as well as I thought I did." She said with a jokingly dramatic sigh. "Being apart has my perception of you all out of whack. You go away for a few months and all of the sudden your unpredictable." She told him teasingly and it was his turn to sigh playfully.

"Well I guess I'm not _that _unpredictable."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously and watched as he rolled away from her, digging in the small bag he brought with him and fishing out a blue velvet box. "Troy!" She gasped. "You didn't."

"Well don't act surprised I mean you did predict it and all." He said light-heartedly.

"But I thought you were the present." She said smiling cutely at him.

"Surely you didn't think I'd show up empty handed. A gentleman never arrives without gifts. Especially for his insanely beautiful girlfriend."

"You're company is enough Troy, you don't have to do all this for me." She told him clutching the sheet as she slowly eased herself into a sitting position making Troy sit up as well.

"I'm really not that interesting. Besides I think you'll really like it." He said and she looked at him feeling slightly guilty. Not only did he surprise her with a visit but he also brought her a gift, and here she was empty handed.

"I don't have anything for you." She told him sadly and he smiled shaking his head.

"You're companies enough." He mimicked and she smiled at him as he shoved the rectangular box into her hand.

"You're too good to me." Gabriella told him and he just waved off her comment nodding his head to the box laying lifelessly in her hands eager for her to see what was inside. She glanced up at him before slowly opening the navy case and she gasped at the sight. She breathed his name and held a hand to her heart as she gazed at the necklace sitting neatly on the silk cushion. The ivory pearl sat in a small silver heart, the right side covered with small diamonds in a row. It hung gracefully from a silver chain and Gabriella marvelled at the beauty making her speechless.

"Do you like it?" He asked her and all she could supply was a nod. "When I was a kid, one of my nannies used to tell me this weird story about a guy who was so madly in love with a woman he combed the beach searching for a pearl to give her. It was known then that if you present a pearl to a woman she'd be yours forever and you'd never have to go a day without her. It's really corny but I saw the necklace at one of those little jewellery booths they have downtown in Philadelphia and I thought of you and the story. I don't know, I just thought you might like it." He mumbled sheepishly and she smiled handing him the necklace and turning away from him, holding up her hair. A smile lit up his face and his complexion turned from the embarrassed red back to normal as he happily clasped it on and watched it lay gracefully against her collarbone.

"Thank you." She whispered and he smiled tugging at the oversized T-shirt and bringing her back into his arms. He found himself hugging her tightly and felt her hot breath against his chest as she let out a sad sigh. "I don't want you to leave me again Troy." She whimpered quietly and Troy sat still not saying a word. He had to tell her, he just had to. Would she be mad? Would she call him crazy? Probably. But he had to tell her.

"Ella-"

"I know, I know, we're not talking about it." She said with a quiet laugh. She closed her eyes peacefully and her hand wrapped around the necklace letting her thumb trace over the smooth pearl and the rim of diamonds. At that moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to know when he had to leave-at that moment she didn't care. She just loved the feeling of having him home. Where he belonged.

"Happy one year Ella." Troy sighed quietly. It could wait a little while longer.

* * *

**Oooo what does Troy have to tell her!? You'll have to wait and find out :)**** so it took me almost a year but I finally updated! You guys must be so angry with me, I'm sorry for the long wait but the longer I left it the more pressure I felt to write it, which made me put it off even more. But I promise I won't be too long posting the next chapter. There's probably only going to be two or three chapters left. Four tops.**

**I really hope you don't think this chapter totally sucked! Because I'm actually pretty nervous to hear what you guys think. And because I was so stupid and lazy by ignoring this story for so long I decided to reunite Troy and Gabriella just for you guys! So please review tell me what you think. (Be nice please) and if you read my other stories your probably wondering about Murphy's Law. The poll was a great way to see your opinions on the matter and the outcome was a landslide, here it is. Drum roll please. I will…**

**NOT be deleting Murphy's Law. You all seem to really like that story which I found surprising. I didn't think that particular story had so many fans because it doesn't get a lot of reviews. My idea though, because I've started a first chapter for the new story I was going to write if I deleted Murphy's Law is I'll finish this story pretty quickly and catch up with Murphy's Law (maybe add a surprising twist) and post it anyway lol just because I'm so eager to write it. But thanks to a lot of your ideas I found a pretty good way to do both. Anyway! I'll stop taking up your time but one last thing. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I love hearing your thoughts on my stories.**

**Sorry if theres any mistakes.**

**Love Dani.**


	39. What Matters Most

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

She didn't care that her boss was sending daggers through a powerful glare, and she didn't care that she was leaning so far over the table she probably looked like an idiot, and she didn't care that her nylons were rubbing her in a wrong way, in the wrong place. None of that mattered because Valentino Garavani was looking at _her _designs.

"So you see I put this fabulous bow here on the other dress, it looked beautiful." Sharpay said, showing him her creations from her wedding. Stella glared fiercely at her trickery but covered it up with a proud smile every time the fashion icon looked in her direction.

"They're very beautiful." He compliment and Sharpay was sure she was going to faint as the words left his mouth. "Very unique, I love the color."

"Me too!" Sharpay agreed excitedly. "It was my favourite thing of the whole design."

"Sharpay stop pestering the man." Stella laughed and Sharpay looked over her shoulder at her boss, whose face was currently an inch away from Sharpay's backside. Her stomach laid flat on the patio table leaning over the small round table pointing out various things from the folder that was perched under Mr Garavani nose.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sharpay said sheepishly, sitting back in her chair and he waved his hand.

"No, no, you're no bother. You remind me of myself when I was starting out." He laughed and Sharpay grinned again at the high compliment. "I'm very impressed by your designs, and these were for a wedding you said?"

"Mhmm, mine. That one," she said pointing to a dress "was my maid of honours dress, Gabriella. You'd have to see her to get why I made that style for her. It worked for her body type perfectly. She's very thin and petite, while Taylor is a little more curvaceous." She explained and he nodded. "Taylor was my other bridesmaid."

"Well it sounds like a wonderful wedding." He said nicely and she smiled blushing madly as he complimented her again.

"It was." She grinned. "There were flowers everywhere, and I made sure the color of the flowers really made the dresses pop."

"You know, I've been inspired to go very floral this year." He told them and they nodded interested.

"Really?" Stella asked.

"Hm." He grunted his agreement. "While I was running the gallery circuit, I found some very beautiful photos of different flowers on the internet, just some artwork from a newspaper in Philadelphia but they really had me enthused. So I'm thinking that'll be the theme for my upcoming show."

"Sounds beautiful." Stella said enthralled.

"It really does." Sharpay agreed.

"Stella I want you to pick some designers from your studio and have them create a number of items and send them to me." He said and she nodded. "And I want Sharpay here to be one of your choices." He added and Sharpay bit back the scream.

"Oh, really Mr Garavani?" Stella asked as Sharpay gnawed down on her lip happily.

"Yes, you were considering her for a show weren't you?" He asked but he interrupted before she could respond. "Personally I think that was an excellent choice, she shows some real potential. You have a good eye for your interns Ms Worth."

"Oh yes, well thank you. Sharpay is my diamond in the ruff as I like to call her." She laughed and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Um, Mr Garavani, I really love your idea and I think it's so funny because my friend owns a small flower shop west of 19th Street, just on the corner. Her boyfriend sends her photos of different flowers because he knows how much she likes them. So if you need anymore inspiration I'm sure you could find tons of it there." She said and Stella shook her head.

"Sharpay I'm sure the man doesn't need anymore inspiration! He's got a head of it." She said with a scoff like she had just offended the man.

"Thank you that's very nice of you to suggest but I think I've got enough to keep me going." He said and Sharpay nodded feeling slightly silly for suggesting it. "But maybe I'll stop by if I need it." He said and Sharpay nodded once more. "Well I should go; I have a meeting with some art directors."

"I don't know how you do it Valentino, balancing your chain of galleries _and_ preparing a show." Stella said shaking her head. "I'd go insane."

"You already have…" Sharpay mumbled quietly under her breath hushed enough to go unheard by her company.

"Yes well, just good business skills and connections I suppose." He replied and with one last shake of the hand and a kiss on both cheeks he was gone and Sharpay jumped out of her seat reaching for her phone with haste.

"What were you thinking!?" Stella asked fiercely and Sharpay looked away from the lit screen of her cell. "You had no right to go against my judgment!" She hissed and Sharpay nodded, trying to take her seriously but failed miserably considering she couldn't hide the giant smile.

"I know Ms Worth I'm sorry, but with all due respect your judgment was obviously wrong." She said but instantly regretted it as her boss glared. "I'm just saying he liked my designs, doesn't that mean something?" She added quickly and Stella just looked her over with a brief glance and a cocked brow.

"You're lucky this time. Do it again, and your apprenticeship is over."

"Yes Ms Worth." She said before grinning madly as Stella turned her back to her. She didn't care that she just got a scolding from her boss; it didn't matter, because her designs would be in a fashion show.

* * *

They couldn't bother to get up; both were too comfortable to move; happy to be in one another's arms once again. His arm was sprawled out against the mattress, supporting her head, replacing the cream coloured cushion as a pillow. He laid on his back while she was neatly pushed up against his side and every few minutes he would feel her run her finger up and down his ribcage to entertain herself. Watching the tip of her nail travel down the bumps and nooks of his body before sighing peacefully to herself.

They ignored the phone and the time of day and instead caged themselves in the queen sized bed, locking onto one another gratefully.

"I haven't laid in bed and relaxed like this in a long time." Troy said quietly smiling at the tranquility of the day and Gabriella also grinned before kissing his chest.

"You're on vacation now; you can relax all you want." She said with a cute giggle but he kept quiet not sure how to respond. It was a good opening for him to finally tell her what he should have told her a while ago, but with the calming silence and the comfort of having her back in his arms, he couldn't bring himself to spit out the two little words "Tell me about Philadelphia." She said elevating her head so she could look up at him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You want to hear about Philly?" He asked surprised. Truthfully he thought she'd never want to hear the word Philadelphia ever again but despite what he thought she seemed to disagree, just nodding her head making her curls caress his shoulder. "Well, the whole place smells like cheese steak and I don't think there's one person in the entire city of Philadelphia that doesn't know your name." He said and she giggled again.

"Really?"

"Really, really. I talked about you _all _the time. I think the people I worked with got sick of it." He chuckled and she laughed before she stopped rewinding back and replying his words in her head. She propped herself up onto her right elbow and looked down at him with a furrowed brow.

"Worked?" She asked confused and he froze his joyful and content expression turning to panic. All he could do was slowly divert his eyes up to her and try to play it casual hoping she'd take the verbal slip as a misunderstanding.

"Hm?"

"You said worked. As in past tense." She explained and he cursed silently under his breath. "Do you not work for Mr Clark anymore?" She asked and he cringed slightly.

"That's one way to look at it…"

"Did Mr Hanson take over?" She asked and he just looked at her making her turn to her next theory. "Did you get fired?" She asked worriedly, suddenly nervous to hear his news.

"Not exactly."

"Troy tell me what's going on." She insisted softly and he sighed.

"You can't get mad okay?" He said and she looked at him before nodding reluctantly making him suck in a big breath. "I quit." He confessed watching her eyes go big. "I know it was stupid and irresponsible, and right now probably isn't the best time not to have a job, especially with the apartment and stuff but I wasn't thinking when I did it Ella. It just happened so fast. I got off the phone with you and I was just missing you so much, and he came into my office and starting talking about god knows what and I just walked out. I was tired of not seeing you everyday and Philadelphia sucked and Mr Clark sucked and I just wanted to come home. I knew I was going to come and visit, but I never had the intention of quitting, honest. And even if you're mad or think I'm absolutely insane I don't regret it one bit" He said continuing to rant and she just looked at him surprised. She sensed a pattern, every time he was nervous or flustered she found he liked to talk…a lot. And it was the cutest thing she's ever seen. "Are you mad?"

"What?" She asked with an amused laugh. Her tone suggested that she currently believed he was crazy for asking such a foolish question and all he did was look at her confused. "Why would I be mad? You're staying!" She said excitedly squeezing him in a tight hug and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"What? You're not upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset?" She asked the thrilled smile still etched onto her face.

"Well, I didn't talk to you about it first." He said astounded by her reaction and she giggled.

"I don't care about that. You're home, that's all that matters. I mean sure, it'll be a little tough around here on one income but you'll find another job. You're an amazing photographer Troy, anyone would be lucky to have you working with them." She said smiling as she gently moved his hair from his eyes. He stared up at her amazed at the fact that she didn't blow up at him for being so negligent before he lightly pulled her down to him pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. As their lips unglued he sent her a charming smile and let his thumb travel across her cheek bone.

"You're incredible, have I ever told you that?" He asked and she grinned.

"Just about a hundred times." She giggled. "But I never get tired of hearing it." She said pressing a kiss to his lips as he chuckled. She laid her head down on his chest and rubbed her hand lightly across his stomach synchronizing with the soothing sway his hand created across her head, caressing her curls from left to right with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly and she shook her head.

"Troy I already told you, I'm not mad-"

"No not that, I'm sorry I didn't keep any of my promises while I was away. I didn't visit once." He said wretchedly and she frowned looking down at the bed sheets.

"Yeah, that really sucked." She said with a sad laugh. "But it's okay because you still called all the time and sent pictures and you were even sweet enough to send me one of those cool web cams. So even though you couldn't visit you still did everything else you promised to do. Remember, every form of communication?" She reminded with a giggle and he smiled at her. "And you did it."

"I made another promise before I left." He said and her soft and slightly amused expression slowly transformed into an eager and hopeful look. He had promised a lot of things before he left the city. One being frequent visits, another being his continuous love for her and New York and finally the promise he had made to ask her hand in marriage once he returned.

"I didn't think you remembered." She muttered grinning excitedly at him and he only shook his head.

"I thought about it everyday." He admitted and she exhaled. "I meant it too."

"Troy if it's not something you want anymore I'd totally understand-"

"Of course I want it." He interrupted with a laugh, grinning at her as he propped himself up onto his elbows. This time it was his turn to give her that look that insinuated the remark she had just made was absolutely insane. "Why do you think I'm here?" He asked and she just stared not sure what to say. "Ella I love you, and I've been crazy about you since the day I saw you, and spent _six months _trying to get you to feel crazy about me too. I've been in that situation where I'm left without you and I couldn't handle it. I don't want to experience that again Gabriella. I want a life with you. I want _that_ life with you. The one with matching rings and kids and joint accounts." He said with a light, joyful grin and she smiled biting down on her lip.

"I want that too." She agreed resting her hand on his naked chest.

"Good." He said with a smile lying back down and she just looked at him confused.

"So, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we like…engaged now or…" She asked timidly and he chuckled.

"Ella you insult me if you think I'm going to ask you to marry me when I'm not even wearing pants." He said and she giggled while rolling her eyes.

"You always have to have some big romantic plan up your sleeve don't you?" She asked him light heartedly, folding her arms over his chest and resting her chin on the back of her hands and he smiled, running his hands through her hair.

"Of course."

"Doesn't this whole thing ruin the surprise though?" She asked playfully and he smiled. "Aren't you breaking the rules?"

"I think we've been through enough surprises." He said with a laugh remembering the spontaneity of his job transfer and she laughed lightly in agreement. "I'm just saying, it's coming." He said and she gave him a tight lipped smile, too scared that the explosive beam she was hiding on the inside would give away her excitement. She gave him a nonchalant nod making him grin at her adoringly.

* * *

She had called every single person she knew to share the exciting news. She first raced home to tell her husband who congratulated her big an excited hug and after that she called Taylor-who then yelled at her for calling her in the middle of the afternoon hence waking up her two children. She hadn't minded much, too happy to feel any guilt and told Taylor the great news anyway before dialling Gabriella's number anxiously, and she was less then pleased to get her voicemail.

"Gabriella call me immediately I have amazing news! I think you and Taylor and I should get together for coffee or something. Call me!" She stressed before hanging up thinking of who she could call next.

"Shar this isn't going to be like your phase during the wedding is it?" Zeke asked as he sat at the table with his lunch. Everyday he'd come home to eat his lunch rather then eating at the restaurant, mainly because Sharpay wanted him to because they're schedules didn't really seem to coexist and another reason was because he'd rather not be around the kitchen where he cooked all day while he ate, for some reason it just made him feel uneasy.

"No of course not." She said with a wave of a hand and Zeke raised an eyebrow at her. He clearly remembered her work drive during the short months before their wedding. She spent day and night working on the dresses for the special day and just about drove Zeke mad with worry. "I swear I won't go too overboard with this." She said and once again she received a pointed look from her know it all husband. "Zeke this is my first show of course I'm going to have to work like crazy to make every inch perfect!" She defended and with a satisfying nod he stood up from his chair and walked over to the counter setting his plate in the sink.

"I get that Shar, I do but I know you, and I know you tend to get too caught up in these things." He replied. "You forget that you're only one person."

"I promise I'll try to ease up a little, but you have to understand that these have to be the best. If Mr Garavani likes my designs then who knows where that can take me."

"I know." He said. "But I want you to go to a tailor again-"

"Zeke." She groaned but he ignored her protest.

"And don't obsess over your drawings. They're always perfect the first time but then you fixate everything and then just go back to what you had before."

"I don't do that." He said and he copied his previous look, cocking a brow and tilting his head doubtfully. "Okay, okay just enough with the looks!" She said and he chuckled before giving her a light, congratulatory kiss.

* * *

Gabriella giggled hearing Troy let out a loud protest as she slipped out of the comfortable bed, dancing across the hardwood floor away from the lazy comforts they had mastered and draped his blue, button up plaid shirt over her body.

"Get back here!" He said and she laughed again heading into the kitchen finally snapping and deciding to check the phone to see who had called. She picked up the black cordless phone with the flashing red light insinuating a message and pushed it to her ear, listening to the excited recording of Sharpay. She felt herself grow curious to her news, but also eager to return to the confines of her bedroom, hearing the demands of her boyfriend. Before she could even think twice about Sharpay's message, the phone rung for about the millionth time.

"Hello?" She answered with a tiny giggle hearing Troy groan from the other room.

"_Gabi! Finally, I've been trying to call you for forever." _She exaggerated.

"Sorry Shar. I was busy." She said smiling to herself as she watched Troy come out of the bedroom in only his boxers, scratching the top of his messy bed-head before stretching.

"_Busy?_" She asked and Gabriella nodded forgetting the fact Sharpay couldn't see her. She raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend as he trudged his way towards her with a mischievous smirk and she backed up shaking her head at him, recognizing the look on her face. She pointed her finger warningly at him but it didn't stop him from grabbing her sides and tugging her to his chest, preparing to throw her over his shoulder and force her back to the comfy bed whether she liked it or not. She laughed loudly as she felt herself being hoisted up but she held her place firmly before he could successfully toss her over his broad shoulder. "_Gab?_" Sharpay asked confused hearing the laughter split from her lips. "_Gabi?_" She called again after hearing no reply and huffed as she was ignored.

"Stop it!" Gabriella shrieked with a giggle. "I'm on the phone."

"Exactly." Troy grumbled. "Let's just go back to bed." He said flirtatiously and Gabriella grinned, biting down on her lip before accepting the kiss he pressed to her lips. Hearing the smack of their lips Sharpay's eyes widened.

"_Do you have a guy over!?_" Sharpay asked incredulously. "_How could you do that to Troy!?_ Sharpay sneered and hearing the violent tone brought Gabriella's attention away from Troy and back to her friend.

"What?"

"_I can't believe you're cheating on Troy."_

"Cheating on Troy?" She asked confused scrunching her eyebrows at the blue eyed man in front of her who obviously didn't like the sound of that.

"_Isn't that what you're doing?"_

"No!" Gabriella said immediately denying such a thing.

"_Then who's over there?"_ Sharpay asked accusingly and Gabriella continued to look confused before she laughed realizing the error.

No Shar, "Gabriella giggled, "It's Troy. He surprised me for our one year." She said and Troy grinned at her resting his hand on her lower back as he kissed her again making her scold him and giggle yet again.

"_Do you think you could get away from your horny boyfriend long enough to have a cup of coffee with your best friends?" _Sharpay asked tiring quickly of only having half of Gabriella's attention but Gabriella couldn't help it as she locked eyes with Troy smiling as he pressed continuous and hasty kisses to her lips with a lust filled stare. _"Gabriella!"_

"Hm?" She asked distantly smiling as Troy hugged her to his chest kissing her neck.

"_Coffee?" _She asked getting irritated. She was happy for Gabriella, she really was. She knew how much she missed him and how upset him not visiting had made her, but she was getting annoyed by the noises she was hearing on the other line.

"Coffee?" Gabriella repeated and Troy quickly tore his head away from the crook of her neck and shook his head at her telling her to say no. She looked at him guiltily before speaking into the phone. "Coffee sounds good. Where do you want to go?" She asked and Troy slumped leaning his forehead on her shoulder.

"_How about the café? I already asked Taylor and she's okay with it, she just has to get Chad to watch the kids."_

"Okay, see you then." Gabriella said and after Sharpay bid her goodbye she hung up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked his head up.

"Ella…" He groaned and she smiled lightly brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, but she left a message saying she had some news and besides I think you should go see Chad. He'd be mad if he found out you've been in New York an entire day and didn't see him once."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said with a sigh before turning around and trekking into the bedroom to get changed while Gabriella just grinned amused at his reluctance.

-

-

She knew Sharpay wasn't happy with her so she decided to arrive a little early to lunch to ease her mood, but it was off to a bad start.

"Okay, I really have to go now." She told him as they stood outside of the shop. Both of her hands were joined with his as they shared about the hundredth goodbye kiss.

"You said that already." He said giving her another kiss and she smiled.

"I know but it seems like you don't want to hear it." She giggled. She had reluctantly changed out of Troy's shirt and into a pair of jeans and a fitted long sleeved blouse and Troy kept it comfortable, wearing a Nike dark blue shirt.

"That's because I don't. Why don't we go out? I don't want to see Chad that much anyway."

"You're going to visit Chad." Gabriella ordered playfully. "And I'm going to have lunch with Shar and Tay; we can't be anti social forever."

"Sure we can." He disagreed and she rolled her eyes.

"Troy I have to go. I promised Shar."

Okay be that way." He said teasingly and she kissed him again.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Have fun with the girls."

"Have fun with Chad." And with that, they parted ways.

* * *

**Kind of a sucky end but I hope you liked it anyway. Sorry if there's any mistakes. Please Review!**

**Love Dani.**


	40. A Small World

She stretched, reaching her arms over her head and extending her legs so her tippy toes almost hit the footboard of the bed before looking at the clock and releasing a groan. After taking in the time she gently pushed herself up from the comforting position underneath Troy's blanketing arm as he laid on his stomach and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Troy waked from her movements and sleepily peered over her lap at the red digits before groaning and tightening his lazily draped arm around her now perched waist pulling her close to him, digging his head in her hip as she ran a hand down her tired face.

"Ella…" He groaned. "I thought you weren't opening the store today." He mumbled guessing that was the reason she awoke at 9:00 am while shifting his tired head into her lap.

"I'm not." She replied looking down at him as he closed his eyes. "Shar and I have that defence class at eleven." She continued, running her finger softly through his hair smiling as she watched his eyebrows knit together in confusion though his eyes remained closed.

"You're going to that still?" He asked slightly surprised and she nodded even though he was blinded by his own eyelids.

"Mhm, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm here." He said revealing the beautiful blue iris as he opened his eyes and she couldn't help but giggle at his reasoning.

"Yeah…and?" She replied amused.

"I thought the only reason you were taking the class was because I _wasn't _here."

"No the only reason I'm taking it is because Shar wanted to take it but didn't want to do it alone, and used you as an excuse." She laughed while he frowned slightly as the maculating and flattering thought of her finding comfort and security with him around was stripped away.

"Oh." He grumbled, laying his head back down on the pillow and turning to face the bathroom rather then his girlfriend. She looked at him curiously before a smile slowly crept its way onto her face.

"Awe, are you upset?" She asked finding him adorable.

"No…" He lied pushing himself up and swinging his legs over the mattress and Gabriella giggled sitting on her knees and quickly wrapping her arms around his neck from behind so he couldn't run away from her.

"Yes you are." She insisted amused pressing a kiss to his shoulder and he smiled to himself.

"Okay, maybe a little." He grinned and she giggled lightly as she kissed his cheek.

"Awe baby, don't feel bad. Of course I love having you here. Bad guys don't have a chance against you."

"Now you're just making fun of me." He chuckled and Gabriella grinned innocently as he stood from the bed.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" She asked feigning virtue and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get ready, I'll drive you over." He promised and she smiled springing up from the bed and heading to the bathroom, but she turned around and continued her journey by walking backwards.

"And think of it this way, I'll be out of the house for about an hour and a half. That'll leave you to do whatever it is you have to do." She hinted not-so-subtly and he smiled to himself while rolling his eyes.

"You mean go see Jason? Cause that's what I'm going to do." He replied teasingly, this time he was the one faking ignorance and she frowned unpleased before turning around and disappearing into the bathroom leaving Troy to laugh at his girlfriend.

* * *

Gabriella wouldn't say she was obsessing or being paranoid. She didn't think she was fixating too much on what was _supposed_ to be a surprise or living too on edge by roaming the apartment for anything with a bit of sparkle. She was helping really, by what she thought was a subtle attempt to push him into gear. Pointing out the time of her absence earlier was simply her way of encouraging the engagement. She was just curious, and didn't see the point in having to wait when she already knew it was going to happen.

Really it was his own fault for telling her in the first place. He should have known she wouldn't let it rest until a ring was placed on her finger, so he had no right to laugh as she tried to speed up the process a little.

She held the orange juice high in the air peering into the bottom of it while Troy popped the whole wheat bread in the toaster. She swirled the sunny liquid in the glass watching the pulp swish around the bottom, hoping to hear a tiny clink or maybe see a swish of silver or gold flash by, but unfortunately saw nothing but the tangy juice.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked amused and she looked away from the clear glass with a displeased frown, pushing the cup away from her unfulfilled.

"Nothing." She replied and he rose an eyebrow at her.

"You really think I'd put it in your orange juice?" He asked obviously enjoying the sight.

"Troy!" She whined at his teasing and he laughed while leaning against the counter. "I'm tired of waiting. When are you going to do it?"

"It's bad enough I told you I'm doing it, I'm not going to tell you _when _I'm doing it as well." He replied making her roll her eyes.

"Can you at least tell me if it's going to be soon?"

""Nope." He said simply turning around as he heard his toast spring up and Gabriella frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know." He said honestly while dropping the crisp bread quickly onto the plate as his fingers burned slightly from the warmth.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gabriella asked with a confused pout before standing up and putting her empty bowl that once contained delicious Frosted Flakes in the sink while Troy buttered his toast.

"I mean, I don't know " He said sending her a teasing grin. "I'll do it when I do it."

"Like today?"

"Maybe."

"Really?" She asked her eyes lighting up and he smiled adoringly at her.

"Don't get too excited baby." Troy told her with a chuckle and she huffed. "I haven't decided when I'll do it yet. I don't know if it's going to be soon or in a couple of months from now. I want to propose when you least expect it." He continued before giving her a pointed look. "So stop expecting it." He mumbled darkly making her giggle.

"I'm not promising anything." She replied playfully and he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just so excited."

"I know you are." He said with a grin before giving her a kiss and she sent him a smile. Her fingers made their way to the middle of his chest, removing the almost unnoticeable ball of lint before running her hand down his stomach in a grooming manner with an innocent look on her face.

"So like, in the next week or…." She tried and he only rolled his eyes pushing himself from the counter and taking his plate to the table.

* * *

Gabriella felt her fist hit the squishy pad as the loud yell echoed threw the gym insinuated for the girls to attack. She had begun to love coming to the empowering classes and not only to release her anger or stress. It gave her a feeling of security and always made her feel just a tiny bit safer while walking down the dark, unpredictable streets of New York. Not to mention it was a great excuse to free her from a busy day to spend time with Sharpay.

"What? Seriously?" She asked and Gabriella grinned while nodding her head. "When's he going to do it?"

"I don't know. I don't think he even has a plan to do it." She pouted slightly. "He doesn't want me to _"expect it_._"_ She muttered pausing from her work out to exclaim the phrase with air quotes. "So he says he's not doing it until he's sure it'll be a surprise."

"He does know that it would have been a surprise if he hadn't told you right?" She asked and Gabriella giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes Shar."

"Just making sure." She said making Gabriella laugh again.

"Okay ladies, get a drink." The instructor said and they lowered their perched arms and released their defence positions before heading over to their water bottles.

"So how's work?" Gabriella asked taking a sip of the cool water watching Sharpay shrug.

"Alright. Obviously Stella isn't too happy with me and I've been fetching a lot more coffee and bagels lately but now she _has_ to look at my designs. And Mr Garavani always stops by to see how the process is going." She said excitedly and Gabriella smiled at her friend.

"Shar that's great." Gabriella replied. Valentino Garavani. Every time Sharpay uttered the name she always had that certain ring in her ears like she heard the name before. Though every time she'd shake her head and shrug it off. It was probably from Sharpay herself mentioning one of her great fashion icons that had her wracking her brain for a face to match the familiar name every time it rolled off her tongue.

"Mhm." She smiled widely before the sudden thought struck her. "You and Troy have to come to the opening night."

"Of course" She giggled.

"You know I suggested him to go to your shop?"

"You did? Why?' Gabriella ask confused as she fixed the sloppy ponytail her hair was thrown into.

"Well the shows very spring inspired. He said it was very floral."

"Really? That's cool. I'd love to meet the man that seems to be giving Zeke a run for his money." She said jokingly as she nudged her hip against Sharpay's making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Okay ew. Sure he's a fashion genius but he's old!" She said and Gabriella giggled.

"Okay, everyone back on your feet. We're going to try some flips. Grab a partner."

* * *

His car slowly trudged down the busy street and he sighed, his pray for no traffic obviously not granted as the honking cars in front of him were lined straight up to the traffic lights. He groaned to himself before leaning his head briefly on the steering wheel. He knew he should have taken JFK blvd.

As he took the opportunity to relax in his seat seeing he wouldn't be moving anytime soon, he figured he should leave a quick message on Gabriella's phone since obviously the trip wouldn't be as quick as he thought. Grabbing the black Samsung he flipped it open and dialled the familiar number before hearing the even more familiar voice after a number of unanswered rings.

"_Hey you've reached Gabriella, leave a message."_

Beep.

"Hey Ella, I know you're in your class thingy so I just wanted to let you know I might not be able to pick you up after so can you catch a ride home with Shar? Jase and I are having a blast catching up. Love you." After saying his goodbye he hung up and set the phone in the cup holder lazily before laying his arms next to his side seeing no reason for it to be perched on the steering wheel.

He found himself smiling once he ended the phone call with his girlfriends answering machine, his mind wandering back to this mornings conversation. She was so incredibly eager for him to get down on one knee it had him feeling flattered as well as confident in her answer. He was pretty sure she tore up the house while he was out with Chad the night before to search for any indication of a velvet box, one clue being the neatly organized components of drawers and closets were thrown into disarray and another being a very agitated Gabriella was there to greet him when he arrived home though she wouldn't confirm what his hunches suspected the cause of her mood seemed to be.

The thought caused him to smirk and glance down at his pocket where a cubed object was protruding from his right thigh. Like he'd be stupid enough to leave it in the house.

Glancing anxiously at the clock he sighed and peered over the cars in front of him checking if there had been a change in the piling traffic. An hour and a half she implied this morning was how long she's be gone. An hour and a half wouldn't be enough time to make it to Jersey.

Maybe he wasn't _exactly_ going to Jason's…

* * *

She found herself sighing slightly as his voice rang in her ear telling her he wouldn't be able to pick her up from the fitness center but smiled knowing he and Jason were probably absorbed in whichever video game was the current favourite of her boyfriend and his friend.

She was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing him for a while, though the displeasure of his non-existent arrival was soon over once she turned to Sharpay.

"Hey Troy's a little busy, you mind giving me a ride home?" She asked and Sharpay nodded.

"I don't mind." She said and Gabriella beamed at her friend.

"Thanks." She replied gratefully before grabbing her water bottle and sweater and following her out of the gym. "How's Zeke and the restaurant? He must be so happy for you."

"Zeke's great. He's so excited to see my designs on a runway- though I don't know what he's more happy about; my designs or no more constant bitching about Stella." She said with a laugh making Gabriella giggle. "You know, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but Zeke and I have been talking and…"

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked suddenly intrigued.

"Well, I don't know if it's because of the success with the restaurant or my fashion career finally starting or what, but we've decided to start trying for a baby." She said and Gabriella's eyes widened while halting her lazy stride back to Sharpay's car.

"What?" She asked an excited smile quickly appearing on her shocked visage matching the grin on her friends face that spread light over the stinky gym.

"Yeah, I mean we agreed to not tell anyone until I was pregnant but yeah. We've been talking about it ever since Ava was born though we thought we should wait a little until the restaurant brought in a little more business and with everything going on it just…seems like the right time." She says and Gabriella gasped in joy before throwing her arms around her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Shar this is so exciting!"

"I know." She giggled happily. "I can't believe this; we're growing up." She laughed again causing Gabriella to send her a grin. "I mean I'm thinking of kids and Tay already has two and you!" She suddenly said flapping her arms and looking at her causing the brunette to trap her lip between her teeth from joy. "You're getting married!" She said making Gabriella release a giggle and look to the floor.

"You're right Shar. We are growing up."

* * *

He didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like it was a big deal. He'd been in the house more then once and out with her energetic and tight-knit brothers a dozen times. Though he still feared their reaction when he asked the question for Gabriella's hand. With a giant breath he rose his fist to emit a sturdy knock around the homey house though suddenly he froze more nerves consuming his usually confident and friendly personality.

Should he have called first? What if they were busy? What if he was interrupting something?

Shaking his head he suddenly cleared the thoughts away before hastily knocking before he could talk himself out of the meeting with her father. He only had so much time before he had to return back to Manhattan.

"Troy?" Jeff said looking pleasantly surprised by the visit before looking around for Gabriella and Troy almost immediately saw the theoretical light bulb go off once he didn't find a trace of her. "Troy! Come in, come in!" He quickly ushered and Troy almost rolled his eyes.

Did he just have a "I want to marry Gabriella Montez" sticker on his forehead or something? It seemed he couldn't keep the proposal a secret from anyone.

"Hey Mr Montez."

"Oh Troy call me Jeff. Sit, sit." He said and quickly guided him to the couch in the other room. "Tim!" He called and Troy's slightly wide eyes looked towards the kitchen where the reply of "what?" had come from. Was it normal for the brother to be there too? "Come here!" He replied before turning back to the blue eyed man across from him. "Lucky Tim decided to stop by today of all days." He said grinning at Troy who just nodded sheepishly before quickly sitting down cradling his head in his hands before laughing a small chuckle to himself.

Once he heard the footsteps usher into the room he picked his head up and looked at a beaming Tim who quickly sauntered over to shake his hand in a manly gesture of friendship.

"Yo Troy what are you doing here? Where's my annoying little sister?" He asked.

"She's not here." Jeff said as Tim took a bite out of the giant sandwich glued in his hands and Troy watched as his black eyes went wide, his eyebrow slowly raising before father and son shared a look.

"She's not?" He grumbled with the food still stuffed in his mouth before looking over to Troy.

"Oh, no. She's in Manhattan." He replied a twinge awkward as the air grew thick and the expectations high as they peered at him. What if he didn't ask the question they were so obviously expecting? He had the slightly tempting feeling to throw them off with a different reason behind his visit just to see the reaction, though he quickly shook the thought from his head reminding himself of his brief time limit.

"Oh, I see." Tim said before quickly perching next to Jeff on the couch opposite to Troy. The black haired brother sent an eager grin to his father which was quickly returned by the greying haired gentleman before they both turned their attention to Troy in perfect sync boring their eyes into his expectantly.

"Uh yeah." Troy mumbled slightly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Uh this probably won't come as a shock to either of you, but I'm…madly in love with your daughter," Troy confessed with a love struck grin before remembering Tim. "…and er…sister." He added registering her brothers presence making both men smile. "And I'm back in New York and we're living together now and things are going really well…and I wanted to have your blessing before I asked Gabriella to um" He smiled bashfully to himself before continuing "…to marry me." He finally spit out and the slap of Jeff's hand slapping his knee as soon as the words left his mouth almost made the soon-to-be finance jump.

"I knew it!" He said with a giant grin on his face making a smile form on Troy's own lips. "What did I say the second she brought him home?" He asked the middle child standing up abruptly and looking over at Tim who proceeded to roll his eyes while keeping his lazy slouch on the loveseat.

"Yeah, yeah. A blind man could have called this one." He said though his dry tone didn't seem to wipe the smile off of his future father in laws face. "Shawn's going to be pissed he wasn't here." Tim added slightly coming off as a slight brag, a smirk warming his lips but his father once again ignored him making Troy chuckle.

"Troy welcome to the family." He said sticking his hand out for him and Troy looked at him slightly surprised before standing and shaking his hand in an eager and happy handshake.

"Thanks sir, but I'm not married to her yet." He chuckled.

"Listen to him. Sir." He said grinning fondly at Troy though spoke to his son and Troy felt himself blush slightly. "You've always been part of us Troy and I know you'll make Gabriella very happy." The words seemed to make Troy's smile grow even larger.

"Considering she's like obsessed with you." Tim chipped in teasing his sister even though she wasn't present earning a scolding look from his father and a smirk from Troy.

"Yeah well it's pretty reciprocal." Troy replied with a huge grin and as his girlfriends father beamed happily at him and set a hand on his shoulder he felt welcomed into the Montez clan and his stomach twisted and turned as the dream of the beautiful brunette becoming a Bolton was turning into a reality.

* * *

After thanking Sharpay and closing the door shut Gabriella then released a sigh as she ran a tired hand through her hair and sighed, gripping the mail she picked up on the way home in her tired hands. The energy was completely drained from her body thanks to the intense work out. She felt her legs amble up the sidewalk but she paused curiously as she saw a man peering into the window of her shop, standing on the concrete stoup in his expensive shoes.

"Hello." Gabriella said to the grey haired man and he instantly tore his eyes away from the windows that sandwiched the door sporting the logo of her shop. "I'm Ella." She said pointing to the sign reading "_Ella's_" and realization quickly spread across his face.

"Hello, I just thought I'd stop by but it looks like you're closed."

"Just for the morning." She insisted quickly not wanting to miss a sale as she jammed the silver key into the lock. "Are you looking for any specific kind of flower or just browsing?" She asked making conversation with the man and he quickly replied his accent not going unnoticed.

"Oh I guess you could say I'm browsing. Someone referred me to you're shop for a little inspiration." Gabriella's eyebrows slowly caved as she glided the door open while staring slightly puzzled before it suddenly hit her.

"Oh! Sharpay?" She asked and watched as he stared at her surprised but only for a brief second remembering the intern saying she was friends with the owner.

"Oh yes. Ms Evans said that you're shop could offer inspiration. Taking one look at her designs I knew I should give this visit a try." He said and Gabriella beamed at the compliment towards her friend resisting the urge to pull out her phone and call the blonde that second.

Valentino Garavani was a man of integrity and stature. If there was anything he'd want more is to keep his shameful trudge to the flower shop in Manhattan by the suggestion of an intern a secret. But lately fashion and inspiration didn't want to seem to co-exist. Almost a designing block, something that halted any idea of clothing blossoming in his mind which would explain the brief break he took a few months earlier to pursue a different and yet still successful path. Though his withdrawal was taking over and a need to boast his designs under flashing lights seemed to itch away at him so he was trying his best to regain talent in the fashion business though his bowed head as he stood outside the recommended store would prove motivation or stimulation had yet to come.

No wonder he turned to art.

"You're Mr Garavani right?"

"Yes." He replied in his thick French accent and Gabriella nodded smiling warmly at him.

"Sharpay has told me so much about you." She said flicking on the lights and he looked around the store with a look that said unease unsure of what he was really looking for. Gabriella simply stared at the aging man, shaking her head as his face hadn't helped to link this other connection she seemed to have towards him and it was starting to irritate her. She knew that name. Not from Sharpay, from someone else and she couldn't for the life of her know remember how. Garavani.

His eyes scanned the store as he stood awkwardly in the center. His head pivoted looking over every nook and cranny before his gaze suddenly stopped and his radar was fixed on something else. Gabriella had looked away from the mail she was flipping through and stared curiously at him before following his line of vision and smiling proudly. "They're beautiful aren't they?" She asked slightly bashful as he quickly looked away from above her head and resting his eyes on her. "My boyfriend Troy is a photographer and he sent them to me while he was living in Philadelphia." She found herself brag about her brown haired beau while the fashion icon pursed his lips the scenario registering itself familiar.

"Troy Bolton?" He asked and Gabriella quickly looked away from the bland, white envelope of the electricity bill and up at the man her best friend had chatted non-stop about.

"Umm, yes." She replied cautiously. "How do you…" She broke off, raising an eyebrow and staring at him sceptically.

"He's a fantastic photographer. I really wanted to talk to him about maybe buying some of his pictures and putting them in my gallery here in New York though he wasn't with Mr Berkeley at the gala." He explained staring at the colourful pictures on the wall.

Finally it all clicked. It washed over her in an instance and she felt her stomach lurch. Mr Garavani. The man Troy basically worshiped for his creative paintings and beautifully constructed art galleries across the country, especially the one residing in New York which he dragged her to a couple of times stating the building was a piece of art itself. He loved the artist slash designer and Gabriella ached knowing Troy would miss his idol but the dull pain in her chest quickly vanished as the words registered in her mind. He wanted Troy. He wanted Troy's talent hanging proudly in his museum where plenty of buyers, investors and elementary kids on school felid trips would walk by. Gabriella had never been so proud in her entire life.

"What?" She found herself suddenly breathless as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Mr Garavani, Troy lives here-erm upstairs in the apartment I mean, with me." She said realizing her first sentence probably had him thinking her talented boyfriend resided in the store which would be less then impressive. "He's not home right now but I'm _sure_ he'd love to talk with you." She said quickly and the man smiled at her. "He's admired your work for so long."

"You have quite the social group connected to the world of art don't you?" He asked her referring to not only Troy but also Sharpay and Gabriella found herself smiling while her cheeks shaded a light pink. "I would love to talk with Mr Bolton." He said and she felt her eyes almost bug out of her head. "I'm always looking for new pieces to display and I've seen a lot of Troy's work. Especially what Mr Berkeley and what Mr Clark have been sending me from his portfolio during his time in Philadelphia."

Gabriella suddenly felt herself kiss the ground the previously hated Mr Berkeley walked on. Never had she held such an intense grudge against a person but when Troy was shipped off too far for her liking she almost crumbled and from that day on decided Troy's old boss would never be on her good side again. Until now.

"Troy would be honoured if you'd consider some of his pictures." She said frantically looking around the store as if it would solve her questions of what to do next. "I'll call him!"

"No, no." The man chuckled before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small card. "Better yet have him call me and I'll set up a meeting with him." He said handing her the card which she hugged desperately to her chest afraid the opportunity would slip through her fingers. He looked around the store once more before smiling at her. "Seems I haven't quite found my muse but who knows? Maybe some of Mr Bolton's pictures could do just the trick." He said chuckling to himself at the irony and Gabriella once again grinned from ear to ear and nodded her head. As he headed towards the doorway he turned to her and muttered: "What a small world we live in." Before exiting into the busy streets and Gabriella did her best not to scream before racing to the phone.

What a small world indeed.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I know some of you are wondering and yes this story is coming to a close pretty soon, not sure how many chapters left yet but it shouldn't be too many. Review please!**

**Sorry for any mistakes there may be.**

**danixox.**


	41. Epilogue

Slowly his chest rose as he focused on keeping his breathing under control, though the sweat coating his hands would disclose his composed charade and reveal his true anxiety. Swallowing the lump in his throat he wiped his palms on the denim that covered his long legs as the man scanned the glossy paper in his hands.

"Hmm…" He pondered and Troy felt himself gulp once more. "I really like this one." He mumbled more to himself then to Troy and the blue eyed photographer felt himself subtly crane his neck trying to sneak a peak at which one the intimidating man was referring to.

Two short days ago Troy had come home to an ecstatic Gabriella jumping in his arms and it almost gave him a panic attack thinking she had seen through his lie of heading to Jason's and instead figured out that he was in fact at her parents preparing to ask the million dollar question. Her excitement soon became clear however as she hugged him tightly, her legs squeezing his torso as she informed him that Mr Valentino Garavani had taken an interest in his photos.

Which is why, after the nerve-wracking phone call that had his stomach in knots he scheduled a meeting with the gallery owner who told him to meet him at a restaurant Troy had never been to before.

"And the ones in the flower shop…those are yours?"

"Um yes sir. Well, they're Gabriella's…I mean _I _took them but I gave them to Gabriella as a gift. She likes flowers so I figured-"

"Troy," he interrupted his nervous rambling with a chuckle, "stop stressing! I've heard nothing but good things from Mr Berkeley as well as your old boss in Philadelphia. I was actually hoping to speak to you at an event I held but Mr Berkeley informed me you were busy with another story." Troy's eyebrows scrunched before it clicked and he smiled to himself remembering that was the night he spent with Gabriella helping her keep her shop open. "And the photos I've seen make their complements scanty!" He said staring mesmerized at the photo and Troy's grin widened further while a blush crept over his cheeks at the attention and foreign appraisal.

He wasn't used to getting so many compliments, especially in one sitting. Growing up with his mother it's pretty obvious he wasn't praised much, especially when it had to do with his photography considering she'd much rather he be a lawyer or stockbroker. Of course Gabriella flattered him all the time with kind words about his photos, but she was his girlfriend, she was sort of obligated.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot." Troy expressed ecstatically, shifting in his seat finding it hard to sit still after the outcome of their meeting just got a lot clearer. Mr Garavani's head simply nodded curtly and he cleared his throat which gave Troy the impression he didn't compliment so highly very often. As Troy was about to open his mouth to try to settle the slightly awkward situation, Mr Garavani beat him to it.

"These three here." He said abruptly setting three photos Troy knew quite well down on the table for the photographer to see. The photo on the left was one he took at the fall festival with Jason, capturing the changing leaves and Ferris Wheel and then in the center was a great picture of time square and finally, Troy's favourite was the last of the three Mr Garavani had presented. The ice covered Brooklyn Bridge and the black, starless night stretched across the glossy paper, however it wasn't what the picture captured. Standing slightly off to the right with hair darker then the black sky was Gabriella. Her curls being dragged to the side thanks to the slight wind and her dark coat was wrapped tightly around her tiny torso. Troy grinned as he eyed the picture that he knew still hung proudly in his living room. "I want them in my Gallery." Troy's eyes widened. "Five-hundred a picture."

"Five-five hundred?" Troy stuttered with disbelief.

"A picture." He said with a nod and Troy's jaw dropped after mentally adding up the numbers.

"Th-that's fifteen-hundred dollars." He gulped. "For three pictures."

"If you want to play hardball, then fine. Six-hundred, but that's as high as I go." He said and Troy realized he took his reply as holding out for more money, when really it was out of incredulity.

"No sir I mean-"

"And if you decide to sign and sell me these photos I'd like to make it clear that I'm very interested in becoming a continuous buyer. I think you're photos will add the perfect dynamic to my gallery here in New York."

"Continuous buyer?" He asked blinking as he tried to absorb all the information.

"Yes. I'd like to look at updated portfolios from time to time and maybe add to the ones I've already purchased for my exhibit." He said and Troy just stared shocked at the once in a life time offer. Not only was he willing to pay an amazing price for only three of his pictures, but he was planning to buy more the more his portfolio progressed? "So what do you say?" Troy simply grinned at him and stuck out his hand.

"We have a deal."

* * *

Gabriella was pretty sure she was going to bite her nail right off as she paced back and forth downstairs, nibbling nervously on her fingertips ignoring the odd looks she got from the few customers that were browsing for different selections of flowers.

She wanted to know how the meeting was going. Did he like any of his pictures? Of course he would! Troy was the best photographer she knew. Although she was a little biased.

"Excuse me?" A man looking to be in his mid-thirties looked at her strangely making her blush.

"Sorry." She said sending him an apologetic smile before walking around the counter to ring up the roses he was buying. After she had closed the cash register and the customer had walked out she groaned looking at the clock, impatiently anticipating his return. Gabriella then sighed looking around the now empty store, her mouth once again finding comfort in biting at her nails before trying to distract herself by cutting the stems of a shipment of flowers.

Though it wasn't doing a very good job as her mind still wandered, the sound of the knife hitting against the counter or the lilies being set into the vase filled with water didn't keep her mind from drifting back to Troy and the meeting.

She so desperately wanted Troy to get this. It was his dream, something he's wanted for so long. Even though she knew a lunch held with one of the most successful fashion designers as well as striving art investor had to only come with good news she was still nervous. She had the annoying habit to always analyze everything to such an extent where the worst possible outcome becomes a possibility.

As a soft "ding" rung through the store indicating someone's entrance, Gabriella quickly looked up from the chipping counter to see Troy in the entrance. It was silent, Gabriella biting forcefully down on her lip as she tried to read his blank expression. He seemed to be in a daze, unsure what to say or what feeling to express, all he did was open his mouth hoping words would flow from his mouth and raised his hand that held a thin, rectangular piece of paper that Gabriella could see was a cheque.

"My pictures are going to be in his gallery." He muttered more to himself then to Gabriella as if still recovering from the shock. She squealed in excitement and pumped her arms before racing to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pushing her forehead against his own which made him smile the widest smile she'd ever seen and grip at her back elatedly.

"I knew he would love you! I had no doubts what-so-ever." She said and he rolled his eyes grabbing her hand and looking at her nails before flailing her hand playfully.

"Oh yeah I'm sure." He said sarcastically and Gabriella giggled taking her hand from his and resting it on his waist.

"You know me better then I thought you did." She giggled sweetly and he grinned at her. "So tell me! Tell me all about it. What pictures did he choose? What did he say about them? How much did you sell them for?" She asked rapidly and Troy chuckled.

"Ella, Ella calm down." He said grinning adoringly at her excitement. Sometimes he couldn't believe the way his life was turning out to be. There he was, no longer working for local newspapers or cheap advertising companies, but being recognized in exhibits and galleries, about to be engaged to a woman who over a year ago, he would have given anything to just get one date with her.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." She said biting her lip.

"It went great Ella I can't even believe it. He just kept saying one great thing after the other while I just sat there like an idiot not knowing what to say. "This made Gabriella giggle again. "And then all of the sudden he laid three of my photos in front of me and offered me an asking price." He said gesturing to the check, his eyes wide and filled with happiness. Biting down on her lip once more she eyed the check curiously.

"And…how much did he offer?" She asked carefully. She didn't want to make it seem like it was only about the money, because it definitely wasn't, though it was an added bonus and a question born by her own curiosity.

"Eighteen-_hundred_ dollars El!" He said and her eyes widened. Never had she expected that amount. "Six hundred for _three_ pictures. Three! Can you believe that!?"

"What?" She asked taking the check from his hands and staring wide-eyed at the number. "For only three pictures?"

"Yup. And he said he'd be buying a lot more."

"Oh Troy!" She cried happily and he chuckled as she threw her arms around him.

"It's so surreal, so… unexpected." He mumbled as they broke away from their tight embrace, Gabriella sliding the check into his deserving hand and he looked at it with pride. It wasn't the fact that the number was higher then he had ever expected-not to mention necessarily deserved to earn, it was the fact that all his hard work, all his time refusing his mothers wishes of a successful and respected career had paid off.

"What are you talking about? Troy of course this is expected! You deserve nothing more then a huge wall dedicated to you showing your incredible talent and Mr Garavani obviously sees that."

"Thanks baby." He smiled which she returned before their lips joined in a sweet kiss the euphoric feeling never fading.

* * *

"Hey! Quiet down!" Chad ordered as he held his glass high in the air and the six friends around him obeyed, ceasing their chatter and congratulatory shouts to listen to what he had to say. "We only have the babysitter for two hours so listen up." He said and he got a chuckle from his audience in response. "Troy, you've caused a lot of shit man." He said and Troy's eyebrows scrunched feeling confused and a little offended. "You've made us all a wreck especially Gabs over there when you left for Philadelphia, you've gotten me addicted to WWE Smackdown on the Xbox to a point that I'm sure Tay's going to kick me out one day and you've made me part of various gay allegations." He said making the group laugh again. "But you've finally done something right! Congrats man." He said and Troy rolled his eyes accepting a pat on the back from Chad.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically hearing Gabriella giggle beside him and hold onto his arm affectionately.

"Yeah, who knew hot photographer would actually become a success?" Sharpay teased.

Word spread relatively quickly about Troy and getting his pictures in a gallery and before he knew it, Chad was over at his house telling him they were going to celebrate with drinks at the restaurant down the street. What he didn't expect was Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and Taylor to be there as well.

"Yeah man I thought you'd be at the paper for life." Jason chuckled and once again Troy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you guys." The sarcasm was still evident in his voice.

"Hey, the only reason I'm making a big deal about it is because I expect something like this when I rock that fashion show." Sharpay said taking a sip of her margarita.

"Don't worry Shar, we'll think of something for you." Gabriella giggled before her and Taylor both rolled their eyes at their friend.

"Yeah but right now, can we get back to the man of the hour?" Chad said earning a glare from the blonde.

"You guys," Troy chuckled, "you don't have to do all this for me."

"Oh hush, of course we do. This is a big deal." Gabriella told him handing him a beer as he rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around her waist as he leaned against the barstool.

"Yeah dude, stop being modest, it doesn't suit you." Jason teased.

"Since we're here for Troy I think it's appropriate I say a few words." Sharpay declared.

"Oh no." Zeke chuckled earning him an elbow in his side from his wife.

"Like me, you know what you want, and you're never one to give up on getting it-Gabriella clutching onto you like there's no tomorrow is an example." She said no longer paying attention to Zeke and making the brunette glare slightly and release her tight grasp ever so slightly, Troy laughing quietly to himself as she did so. "So I really wasn't surprised when I heard your pictures or whatever finally managed to get recognized." She continued with a shrug feeling slightly awkward since she wasn't always the first one to say such nice things about Troy unless it regarded his looks. "I guess you're a pretty cool guy, and you make Gabriella happy so that makes me happy." She continued watching as Troy and Gabriella shared a smile. "I was even rooting for you when you were all crazy obsessive stalker for her and now I'm just happy you'll actually be able to support her." She said and Troy's grin dropped making Gabriella giggle quietly in his ear.

"I wasn't a stalker…" He mumbled and the brunette giggled again pressing a kiss to the corner of his pouting lips while rubbing his stomach.

"I know sweetie…" She replied. Ignoring their little conversation Sharpay carried on as if she hadn't just insulted him.

"Congratulations on the gallery thingy Troy."

"Thanks Shar." He chuckled watching as she raised her glass up.

"To Troy!" She stated dramatically and the people around them echoed her cheer including his soon-to-be fiancé who raised her class of pop-since she was the designated driver- up in the air proudly.

"To Troy!" They all echoed and the ever-so-modest Troy simply rolled his eyes blushing ever so slightly as Gabriella pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

"That was nice wasn't it?" Gabriella asked as they walked into the shop, Troy following her and closing the door behind him. She slipped off her black pea coat, hanging it on the coat wrack next to the door and Troy soon copied her actions before rolling the sleeves of his button up shirt and stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yeah, I especially loved that they all insulted me in one way or another." He said, hearing Gabriella giggle as she flipped through the mail she picked up outside.

His hands still finding comfort in the denim pockets, he felt the velvet box he'd been carrying for over a week. He had been stressing himself the entire time, Gabriella's knowledge and excitement not helping calm his nerves like he thought it would. Instead of finding comfort that Gabriella was eager for him to propose he had just about drove himself mad wandering what her expectations of said proposal would be. Would she want something fancy? Something big and extravagant? Was that what she imagined when she thought of it finally happening? Or did she want something more intimate?

Her back facing him as she looked through the white envelopes in her hands Troy didn't care that he had been worrying constantly about the gesture not being perfect enough, only knowing that he was feeling more love for her then ever that night and didn't care if she expected it or not.

"Ella?" He called quietly.

"Hm?" Was her distracted answer, not noticing that Troy let out a shaky breath before slowly shifting down to his right knee. After she realized he wasn't going to reply, Gabriella turned around confused before her hand flew to her mouth making the mail float to the floorboards after seeing him on the ground. "You're doing this now?" She asked and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah Ella, I am." He said sucking in a deep breath.

"But-but I'm only in jeans and a T-shirt…" She said more to herself then him, glancing down at the navy cotton covering her torso before her eyes lit up as an idea struck her. "Let me go change!" She said about to sprint up the stairs but Troy jumped up from the ground and grabbed her hand with a chuckle.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful, you always do." He said with a strong sense of sincerity that took Gabriella's breath away. "Just, let me do this before I chicken out." With that, he took in a deep breath, a smile quickly spreading across his face as his lungs filled with air. "I don't know if it's the high of today giving me the courage to do this now, or if I'm just tired of your nagging." He said which made Gabriella let out a watery laugh, her eyes starting to fill with happy tears. "But I know that I love you more then anything and anyone in this whole world baby. You've taken the small, obsolete things in my life and made them great and amazing and stronger then I ever could have and it's something that I will always thank you for.

I had been stressing about where I was going to do this and I eventually figured I'd take you to the bridge where I first told you I loved you, but I know now that it wouldn't have been right because there isn't the place that I knew I'd be with you for the rest of my life, or that you mean more to me then anything else… it was here." He said gesturing around to the dimly lit shop, dark thanks to the black night. "It was here when I first saw you that made me love you; that made me become so entranced with you as you talked to me, as I noticed each beautiful distinction carved into every bit of you."

"Troy…" Gabriella gasped touched as the tears started to spill from her brown iris and down her cheeks.

"Every person in New York knows I want to marry you Gabriella." He said with a light laugh. "Including your dad…he knew the second he saw me standing on his step." He chuckled to himself again.

"You asked my dad?" She asked quietly as she sniffled, smiling as she could only imagine her dad's reaction.

"Yeah baby I did, because I know how much your family means to you, and I'd give anything to be part of that family." He said before taking another deep breath. "So, Ella…" He muttered reaching into his pocket and as the tiny blue box came into view an ecstatic grin lit up her face as her eyes whipped back up to meet his blue eyes that dazzled with love. "Will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

Giggling joyously, she wiped away her tears. "If I say no will you pester me for six months?" She asked and he grinned, looking off to the side as if thinking about it.

"Probably yeah." He said and she giggled once again.

"Then I guess I have no choice."

"So is that a yes?" He asked hopefully and she once again giggled happily as she nodded.

"Yes that's a yes!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before she jumped in his arms, feeling him squeeze her tightly to his chest and she tightened her grip around his neck. Setting her to her feet their foreheads soon found each other as they gazed lovingly at the other, her left hand presented as Troy slid the diamond on its rightful place.

Over a year ago he didn't have a group of people cheering him on over a dream only he himself used to believe in, he was working at a crummy newspaper where he absolutely hated his boss, and he would much rather strangle his mother then speak with her on the phone…

But now, the people that surrounded him a half an hour before, cheering his name and patting his back with their congratulations were his closest friends, he had someone actually interested in his photos and willing to pay just to hang them up in some fancy museum thanks to a stop in at a local flower shop and believe it or not, he and his mother got along better then ever, and Troy knew all these good things in his life pointed to one thing: the beautiful brunette in his arms.

His fiancé.

Everything had changed for the better and it left him to think of some of the first words the love of his life ever said to him.

"_Love awaits at the edge of a petal."_

Maybe there is something special about flowers, about the message, about the feeling they give off, maybe there's a little more to them then the average person sees. Maybe happiness, success and of course love, maybe it all in fact waits at the edge of a petal.

He wasn't too sure, but one thing he did know was without flowers, he wouldn't have Gabriella, so he liked to believe her philosophy was correct.

* * *

**Awe it's all over :(**

**I was going to do another chapter of maybe the fashion show or something before this one but I didn't think it would really fit with the story. Anyway I hope you liked it and I appreciate everyone who read and reviewed during the long process of writing this story. It's one I've had trouble completing as most of you know but I still hold it very close to my heart. It's the one story where I was just been laying in bed and the idea hit me and I jumped up and grabbed my laptop and started writing.**

**It's even helped me create new stories, without ****At the Edge of a Petal****, I'm pretty sure there would be no ****Night's Like These****. In chapter 14 of this story I very briefly described an immature doctor known as Dan and eureka! Childish and commitment phoebe Troy Bolton was born.**

**Anyway, again I thank you all for your support and I would love it if you would review this story for the final time :)**

**Love Dani**


End file.
